The Marauders and The Untold Stories
by marauderslove4ever
Summary: A sequel to The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead. The first wizarding war ends. Voldemort is gone (for now). Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. There are many untold stories and secrets about the downfall of Voldemort, and the Order of the Phoenix chose to keep everything a secret. If you haven't read the first book, please read it first to understand this better.
1. Run Run Run

_***Third person's POV***_

Remus was running and as he arrived at the end of an alley, a jet of red light flew past his ear.  
 _"_ _ **Stupefy**_ _!"_ He heard her voice.  
 **"** ** _AVADA KEDAVRA_**!"  
"KITTTTTYYYY! Noooo! **_STUPEFY_**!"

Remus woke up with a start. He looked around. The bed on his right was empty and the one his left had it's curtains drawn. The faint sun rays illuminated his green eyes. And little birds were chirping outside the window. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve as his eyes swept over to the little table clock and it read,

 ** _1 Sep 1985_**  
 ** _7:50 am_**  
 ** _Sunday_**

He scrambled out of his bed, stretched his body and pulled on his dressing gown. After about fifteen minutes, he came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He dried his wet hair with a flick of his wand.

 _ ***Remus' POV***_

"Wormtail, wake up! You don't want to be late to church," I said pulling off the curtains of the four poster bed.  
"Five more minutes," he groaned.  
"It's already 9:15! Get your lazy arse off the bed. I'll see you in the kitchen in ten minutes," I said and walked out of the room. I peeked into the room next to ours. It was empty. So made my way downstairs, to the kitchen.  
Someone was already there. I could smell pancakes. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I was tackled onto the floor.  
"Unca Moooony!" The attacker giggled with his happy little bright green eyes.  
"Harry! You're up early," I chuckled, ruffling little Harry's messy hair.  
"Yes and...and Unca Padfoot is making my..my favourite chocolate chip pancakes!" Harry beamed.  
"Wow! Really?!"  
Harry nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Yes! And...and he says I can eat many!"  
"You're up?" Padfoot asked walking out of the kitchen, with Harry's breakfast in his hands.  
"Morning," I smiled at my best mate.  
"Mornin' Moonykins," he smiled. "Now that you're up, I'll go run the perimeter." He then turned to Harry, "And you, Prongslet... You should finish all these pancakes. You need to be strong to play," he ruffled Harry's hair.  
"I love pancakes!" Harry grinned climbing onto the chair.  
"Look after him," Padfoot told me and walked out of the back door.  
"You'll go run the perimeter?" I raised my eyes and asked no one in particular. Because that's bad when he says that. He doesn't actually have to do it.  
I sighed as I stood there looking at the small door he just walked out through. I walked into the kitchen to make more pancakes.

It had been almost three years we lost our loved ones to the wizarding war. Padfoot lost the love of his life and haven't yet overcome the pain and grief. He haven't been the same since. He always keeps himself busy most of the time. At first, he shut himself for months, blaming himself for her death. And then the grief grew into an obsession to find out who was behind her death. Unless she comes back and tells us, no one would ever know who the culprit is. He knows that too.  
However, he is totally himself when he's with Harry. He laughs, he tells him stories, he does everything to make our little Harry laugh. Harry has always been a beacon of hope. Though we have to go through the shit life gives us, we always knew that our priority is to keep our family safe. Keep Harry safe. And that's what we've been doing for the past five years.  
Moving to Kielder isn't really happy or comfortable. But this is the last place anyone would expect to find us. A two storeyed cottage, far away from people, in a forest, with a large lake nearby. This is where Voldemort captured and tormented us five years ago, on the other side of the Kielder forest. A mini battle ensued which resulted in a dangerous flooding. We escaped but with just little life left in our bodies. We made sure we're more careful and safer later. We could've lost more if it wasn't for Kitty. Thanks heavens, she came into our world in time to warn us about the future. We'd have lost more if it wasn't for her. She came out of the blue and was gone in the blink of an eye. We owe her a lot. I'd give...no... We'd give anything to get her back.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

The moment I stepped into the backyard, I got on my fours as I turned into Padfoot and broke into a run... Into the forest.

Run the perimeter. I don't have to run the perimeter. There are large detailed maps of Kielder and the whole Northumberland covering the entire attic. But still, I'll run the perimeter. Run the perimeter. Run the perimeter. Run. Run. Run. Run...  
Run away from the nightmares. Run away from the world. Run away from the pain. Run away from everything. Run. Run. Run.  
I've always been a runaway. I mastered it. And I made sure I was happy every single time. But I couldn't in this case. Why is this so hard? Why is it hard to move on? How long should I keep running to escape the pain...the grief...the nightmares... Her?  
They know. Because every time I say "I'll run the perimeter", it means I'm fighting a battle that I might never win. They know. They feel bad because they can't help me. No matter what they say, it was my fault I lost her.  
Pryde, why did you come here to change things? Twelve years in Azkaban sounds like heaven compared to this heart break. If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't be like this. Do you really know what heart break is? Do you know how much it hurts? Do you know what it is like to lose someone you love? Do you know how hard it is to live without them? It's a never ending, downright brutal and torturous nightmare. You came here to get the love of your life. You came out of blue. And was gone in the blink of an eye. You changed the future. You should know, you probably made it terrible for me. Now I can't forget. Now I can't move on.

" _Take me instead! Leave him alone!_ " Her cries echoed in my ears.

I shook my head to stop them. My bad. It never works. Her voice is always haunting.

" _You have no idea how I'm crazily... and madly in love with you_ ," her sweet smile and teary eyes flashed before my eyes.

" _I SAID LEAVE_!" Her thundering voice echoed.

My woman. My beautiful, sweet and fierce woman.  
If you've loved me...you wouldn't have left me.

I shook my head again to push these thoughts away and ran faster into the woods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _*Third person's POV*_**

"UNCA MOONY!" Harry yelled snapping Remus out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Ca we feeese go fying today?" He asked with mouthful of pancakes.  
"After church," he replied. "And no talking when you've got food in your mouth."  
"Sorry," he said after gulping down his glass of milk.  
"You boys are up already?"  
"Mama!" Harry grinned running over to Lily.  
"Harry," Lily chuckled hugging him and kissed him on his forehead.  
"Morning, Lils."  
"Morning, Moony," she smiled walking over to me. "I thought you weren't a morning person."  
"I'm not," he smiled.  
"How are you? The last full moon was worst. You should be resting."  
"Yeah," I sighed. "Never ending bad dreams."  
"I'm sorry," she rubbed my back.  
"It's alright," he shrugged. He flicked his wand and a plate full of pancakes came floating over to Lily.  
"Thanks," Lily grinned.  
"Where is Prongs?"  
"Oh, he's in the shower. Wait. Harry? You look all dressed up. Moony, did you—"  
"Unca Padfoot dressed me up!" Harry grinned.  
Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at Remus.  
"He's out for a run," he shrugged and continued making more pancakes.  
"I just hate this," Lily groaned.  
"Hate what?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"Daaadaa!" Harry ran and jumped into his father's arms. He laughed as he ruffled his son's messy hair. Messy hair just like his, stuck up in all directions.  
"Padfoot's out for a run again," Lily replied.  
"Oh," he looked from Lily to Remus.  
"Unca Padfoot made me pancakes!" Harry giggled.  
"Really? Do you like them?" James asked his son.  
Harry nodded, with a big grin on his face. "I love them."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I really don't understand why Harry should go to a muggle school," Sirius said impatiently.  
They were all having their dinner and the others shared glances.  
"Is school bad?" Harry asked innocently.  
"No, sweetheart. It's not," Lily smiled at Harry. "Uncle Padfoot is trying to say that if you go to school, he will miss you."  
"But...but I will come back home everyday, won't I?" Harry asked confused.  
"Of course you will," James said. "Now, why don't you eat up and go to bed? You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?"  
"No," Harry shook his head. "Late is bad."  
James gave Sirius a 'Later' look.  
"So, Harry... What are the rules about school?" Remus asked changing the topic.  
"Make friends, do not get into fights, help everyone," Harry said counting his fingers.  
"And?" Lily asked.  
"That's all," Harry shrugged.  
"Harry, honey, I told you never forget to share food with your friends or anyone who is hungry," Lily said.  
"But mama," Harry looked at her with his innocent green eyes. "Unca Padfoot says 'Padfoot doesn't share food!' "  
Sirius choked on his water. Lily glared at him. James, Remus and Peter burst out laughing.  
"Harry," James said at last. "Uncle Padfoot was just joking. There is nothing wrong in sharing food. Uncle Padfoot shares food with you, doesn't he?"  
Harry thought for a moment, frowning. Then he nodded.  
"Exactly. Padfoot was just kidding. So, share food with your friends or anyone who is hungry," Remus said.  
"Okay," Harry nodded.

After dinner, Lily tucked Harry in bed and kissed him goodnight. She then joined the Marauders in the attic, which is their study. The attic was filled with boxes and many funny looking things.  
They all sat in silence for few minutes reading the maps.  
"Alright, no one is going to speak first so I will," Sirius broke the silence.  
The others shared quick glances.  
"Why should Harry attend a muggle school?" He asked.  
"Padfoot, we talked about this a million times," James replied. "There is nothing wrong in sending Harry to a Muggle school!"  
"We never went, did we? We were homeschooled!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Yeah. Padfoot is right," Peter nodded.  
"I went to a muggle school," Lily sighed.  
"You were a muggleborn and you knew nothing about the wizarding world," Sirius pointed out.  
"Padfoot, do you really think he should stay home with just a bunch of adults? Besides, he needs someone his age to play!" Remus said.  
"He's got friends! Neville, the Weasley kids, the Prewett kids...and they're all wizards!"  
"And Harry meets them what... everyday?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "He gets to meet them on birthdays. Just birthdays for an hour at most. He deserves something better. Something different. Something normal."  
"Besides, Harry can keep a secret. He knows the Statue of Secrecy," James said. "Hell, he recites it everyday."  
"Still, I don't think it's safe," Sirius said.  
"Padfoot, Voldy is gone. The war ended. We are safe," Remus said.  
Silence fell. They were all thinking about something they shouldn't be thinking. The night Voldemort fell.  
"Anyway," Lily broke the silence. "We wouldn't leave him alone, would we?"  
"We'll always be looking after him," Remus added.  
Sirius knew he lost the argument. Again. He sighed. "But why here? Why this school in Kielder? We can send him to a better school!"  
"This place is safe. No one would ever find us here. No one. And it's high time we need to get back to our 'normal lives'," James stressed on the last part.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "We're all back to normal."  
"Really? Are you?"  
Sirius didn't answer. He waved his wand and conjured a bottle of firewhiskey.  
"Drinking is not the answer, Padfoot," Lily said concerned.  
"So isn't running the perimeter," Remus added.  
"You need to move on, Padfoot," James said.  
"I moved on," Sirius scoffed. "Long ago."  
"Really?" Peter scoffed. "If I ask you whether a pie is better or sex, you'd say pie because you remember the last time you had a pie."  
Sirius glared at him.  
"Don't give me that look," Peter scowled.  
"Wormtail's right," Lily said. "You —"  
"After I lost her, I've dated several women," Sirius said. "Like about thirty six."  
"Yeah, right. And how many second dates did you have?"  
"Twenty one."  
"Third dates?"  
"Eighteen."  
"Fourth dates?"  
"Five. Okay. I know where you're getting at. But they're all boring!" Sirius waved his hands. "I didn't find them interesting!"  
"You made all thirty six women lose their confidence," Peter said.  
"Hey! That's not my fault."  
"Padfoot," James said calmly. "She's gone," he swallowed hard. He hated to say these words. But he had to say. "She's gone, mate. And do you think she'd be happy to see you like this? She'd want you to move on. She'd want you to be happy."  
Sirius' jaw was set and he was clutching his bottle hard. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk...no," he shook his head. "Forbidden to talk about her anymore?" He got to his feet and looked at everyone. "I need some air," he said and walked out.  
"What do we do?" Lily groaned. "James, why don't you do something? Moony?"  
"Remember the last time I had a bloody nose and Moony a bloody lip?" James asked.  
"Yeah," Lily frowned. They didn't tell her how they ended up bloody.  
"He gave us those when we tried to 'do something'," Remus sighed.  
"I never thought he'd fall in love," Peter said looking at the map. He noticed Sirius' label moving towards the lake.  
"I knew. But I never thought things would turn out ...this worse," Lily sighed. "Anyway, James, Moony I told you not to bring home anything from the joke shop!" She said sternly, clearly changing the painful topic.  
"We did not!" Remus said bewildered.  
"Really? Then how do you explain those stupid dungbombs in Harry's room?"  
"Oh...he..he must've... must've nicked them from here," James stuttered looking around at boxes, books and many other things besides foe detecting devices.  
"Really? He never set his foot here. Not on my watch," Lily glared at him.  
"Alright, I was just showing him how they work," James said sheepishly.  
"Oh, you better stop showing him how things work or I'd have to show him how his father looks with bat boogey wings," she said coolly.  
"You won't," he said in disbelief.  
"Try me," she smirked.  
"Is this where I call you a fool for arguing with Lily?" Peter asked.  
"Oh, shut up, Wormtail," James shot him a glare.  
"Oh, Peter," Lily turned to him. "We ran out of Wolfsbane ingredients. Don't forget to get them tomorrow."  
"I won't be able to get them tomorrow. I have a date," he replied.  
"Oooooooohh," James and Remus said and started to tease him.  
"Who is it?"  
"The one you met at the bar?"  
"What are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"Boys," Lily shook her head. "Night, boys," she said as she made her way to her bedroom.  
Few minutes later, everyone swore they heard a painful howl of a dog in a distance, but pretended to ignore it, like they always do. They knew who it was. They knew why.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, everyone were busy getting ready. It's Harry's first day at school.  
"Looking good, Potter," Lily said.  
James raised his eyebrows. "We've been married for ages. Why are you calling me by my last name?"  
Lily scoffed. "I was talking to myself," she said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white and yellow dress.  
James shook his head, buttoning his shirt. "I'm going to check on Harry. You better come quick. We don't want to late on his first day, do we?"  
"Give me two minutes," she said as he walked out of the room.  
When he came down, Harry and Sirius were all dressed and seated at the dining table, having breakfast.  
"Look at my son!" James beamed with pride looking at little Harry.  
"Our son," Sirius huffed as the other two Marauders entered the room.  
"Yeah, right. Our son," James chuckled.  
"You're looking good."  
"Looking good."  
"You look good."  
"Look at you."  
All the four said at the same time looking at each other.  
Harry laughed. He always did whenever they say something similar at the same time.  
The marauders joined in.  
The four men were neatly dressed. James and Remus in plain, white and navy blue shirts, Sirius in plaid and Peter in a blue pinstriped shirt.  
"Woah! Look at my boys," Lily said in awe, walking over to them. "All dressed up... And neat... except for James."  
"What?!" James looked at her bewildered and then at himself.  
"Yeah, mate. Look at your messy stuck up hair," Remus chuckled.  
"And look at ours," Lily smirked.  
She was right. Peter's short hair, Remus' jaw length and Sirius' shoulder length hair were neatly combed.  
James ran his fingers through his hair to make it neat. But, no use.  
"Why did Harry get your hair!" Like said exasperated trying to comb Harry's messy hair as the little kid giggled. His hair was just like James, all messy and stuck up.  
"He's daddy's boy," James grinned.  
"Alright! Eat up! We'll be late," Peter sent two plates of breakfast flying towards James and Lily.

After breakfast, Sirius and James take Harry on his motorcycle to the school while Lily, Remus and Peter apparate.  
Lily and James talk to the friendly headmaster, and Harry joins the other students in his class.  
Like they planned earlier, Remus started his new job as the new music teacher at the school.

 _ **AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I know. It's short.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :) if you haven't read the prequel, please read it first to understand this story better.**_

 _ **Check out my first work, "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead"**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to share the story with other Potterheads :) xoxoxoxo**_


	2. Sassy Harry

_***Third person's POV***_

Lily Potter used to roll her eyes, chuckled and sometimes laughed when she got those weird looks and heard gossips from the local women. It was more common when she went to pickup her son from the school or took him to a park.

"She became a mother at a very young age!"

"What a shame!"

"Where did she come from?"

"What does she do for a living?"

"Oh, she probably is an outcast!"

"I reckon she is a single mother."

"I heard a chap banged her and left her on her own."

But their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw the young handsome James Potter, who never fails do a dramatic entry to stand by his wife and kid.

The young family of six, who mostly kept everything to themselves, was the talk of the village for almost a year.

Four young men and a woman, in their early twenties, with a kid, living in a forest.

James, Lily and Remus thought it is better to get closer to the people of the village. Sirius and Peter were against it in the beginning but they gave in at last.

After Harry started attending school, they decided they all should have regular, busy lives.

Remus as a music teacher.

Peter, with his job at the Ministry of Magic.

James and Sirius continued running _**'The Marauders World of Magical Mischief'**_ , a joke shop they started before the end of the war, in Diagon Alley.

Lily opened a small apothecary in the village. She grows all kinds of plants and herbs in their backyard.

Slowly, they became close to the villagers. And naturally, people fell for them quickly. Especially the boys. They've gained admirers. Even James. The women secretly called him _"Hot daddy."_ And of course, the village men felt intimidated by the boys especially by the love James showered on Lily and Harry.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You are Aurora, you are Belle, you are Cinderella, I am Snow White, you're Prince Phillip, you're Prince Adam, you're Prince Henry ," the seven year little girl declared.

The kids were all playing in a park and their parents were all chatting as usual, having tea.

"But...but I want to be Snow White, Emma!" A little girl said.

"Max, You can't be Snow White," Emma huffed.

"Why?" Max asked with her big innocent eyes.

"Because Snow White's skin is white as snow and yours is black!" Emma replied. "You can't be Snow White. You...you can be a friend of Belle though."

"Well, you can't be Snow White either," Harry said without missing a beat.

"What? Why? My skin is white!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "But you're not beautiful enough. You'd be perfect for one of Cinderella's ugly sisters though," he said with a smirk.

The kids started laughing. The elders who heard it, choked on their tea.

Emma's face went red in embarrassment and she ran to her mother, fighting tears.

"Harry!" Lily gasped trying hard not to laugh.

Two people roared with laughter. James and Sirius.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Their mornings always start with music. Lily and Remus love The Beatles. Harry's lullabies were mostly their songs.

One morning when they were all getting ready for work,

Harry looks at them seriously and goes, "Love is not really all you need, you know. There are many other important things too. Like... air, water, healthy food, home, clothes, family..."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Harry watching TV, James reading a book and Sirius doing his crosswords._

 **Harry** : Dad, is it too loud for you?

 **James** : _(with a big smile)_ No, son. But thank you for asking.

 **Harry** : Okay _(he smiles back)_. Bit if it is too loud, you could just leave the room _(turns back to TV)._

Sirius loses his shit and roll on the floor, laughing his arse off.

James just stares at them both.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _*Remus and Sirius babysitting Harry on Valentine's day. Sirius is watching TV and Remus and Harry are playing wizards' chess*_

 **Remus** : Padfoot, it's Valentine's day. James and Lily are on a date. Even Peter's got a date. You've said _'No_ ' to women who asked you out claiming you already have plans. But you're sitting here with me...at home...in the middle of a forest... babysitting. Why did you turn down them and what are your plans actually?

 **Sirius** : _(stretching and casually putting his arm around Remus' shoulder)_ Take a wild guess, Lupin _(and winks)_

 **Remus** : Padfoot, you seriously need to stop this and move on. You're not even trying. There is someone out there... you can fall in love with and start your life...a fresh start.

 **Harry** : _(Looks up from the chess board)_ Love is like a fart. If you have to force it, then it's probably shit.

 _*Sirius loses shit*_

 **Remus:** You're spending way too much time with Padfoot.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Harry** : _(from the bathroom)_ Mum! I forgot to take my towel again. I need a towel.

 **Lily** : I don't hear any magic words.

 **Harry** : I need a towel, _**A**_ _ **ccio!**_

The boys roar with laughter.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Sirius** : Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are...

 **Harry** : It's a ball of gas.

 **Sirius** : ...

 **Harry** : Stop pretending you don't know what it is.

 **Sirius** : ...

 **Sirius** : You should stop spending time with Moony.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Mr. Potter?" a stern voice snapped James out of his thoughts.

"Mrs. Baker," James looked at her with his cocky smile. "How are you?"

She frowned. "Harry," she said, frowning.

"Harry? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's far better than okay, Mr. Potter," she said as Harry walked out of his classroom. "That boy is a big trouble."

"Trouble? Mrs. Baker, he's a well behaved kid," James said without missing a beat.

Sirius coughed.

"Well behaved? I think you're in a delusion. He behaves as if he's raised by wolves!" She said exasperated.

This time James stamped on Sirius' foot for coughing more.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him," James said fighting laughter.

"And please do something about his hair," she frowned looking at James' hair.

"Well, we tried. It runs in the family," James said running his fingers through his hair.

James and Sirius picked up Harry, and rode home. Harry sat in his little side car.

"Well, what happened?" James asked his son.

"I was sent out of the class today," Harry replied chuckling.

"Sent out of class? Why?!" Sirius asked.

"Because I was laughing," Harry laughed.

"And why were you laughing?"

"Well, it was Mrs. Baker's maths class. She was talking about basketball, football, baseball and I started laughing because she said balls," Harry laughed.

James and Sirius started chuckling.

"And she asked me why I was laughing and I told her _'because you said balls_ '," Harry was now laughing hard he was crying.

James and Sirius were too.

"Harry, if Lily knows about this, we're all dead meat," James said.

"Yeah. Especially you," Harry nodded.

James stared at him as Harry and Sirius laughed.

"Also Unca Padfoot," Harry added.

Sirius looked at him shocked. "Prongslet, you need to stop spending time with us. Lily's gonna hex me to oblivion."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Prank War

**_*Third person's POV*_**

"LILLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" James' scream made Sirius jump out of his bed. He then realized.

"MOOOOOOOONNNNNNYYYY!!!!!!" He screamed too...

Peter woke up with a jolt. And he too screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

In the kitchen, Remus, Lily and Harry sat around the table having breakfast. The moment they heard the screams, wide evil grins spread over their faces and they started laughing their arses off.

Upstairs, James ran over to Sirius' room and the three men were struggling to look at themselves in the mirror, grumbling and cussing under their breath.

Their body was full of fur. Body and face. They looked like apes.

"Oh you're dead meat!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Totally dead meat!" James agreed.

"This is bad!" Peter whined. "Wait for another...six minutes..."

Just like he said, in six minutes, Remus, Lily and Harry, who were laughing their heads off noticed something weird.

"MAAAA!" Harry jumped startled, holding two teeth in his hands. "AHHHH!" he screamed pointing his finger at Remus.

"Noooo!" Lily gasped.

They looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

Their teeth were falling off.

Their lives are nothing without a prank war.

Every last Saturday is a prank day. But the thing is...there would never be a winner.

Harry always got torn between the two teams. They finally came up with a solution. He could choose the team he'd want to be with. Clever Harry always teamed up with _'Mum and Moomy_ ' and _'Dad, Dadfoot and Wormy_ ' alternatively. But whatever team he chose, he had it bad.

He got stuck in a toilet.

He woke up completely bound in spellotape.

He got attacked by his toys.

He went bald.

He got a tail.

He spent a day scratching.

He quacked like a duck for a whole day. He even got into trouble for that.

A never ending list.

James, Sirius and Peter were always sneaky and mischievous. They are dangerous.

But, Lily and Remus are cleverer. They two make a deadly team.

And both the teams are very competitive.

The thing was, the pranks never repeat, and are usually their inventions - the joke products. The trail and error method was always on the other team.

This time, it was **"Shiny Cascades"** and **"Pearly Whites"** potions.

A single drop of **"Shiny Cascades"** would make someone's hair grow abnormally all over their body, and **"Pearly Whites"** would make someone's teeth fall off. Just one drop of these potions in their drink or food would do the magic which would last for 24hours.

The pranks wouldn't stop with one. Never.

 ** _*Before another prank*_**

 **Remus** : You know, this is a good plan. A very good one. Nothing could go wrong.

 **Lily** : Yeah _(grinning. I want to see the look on their faces)_

 _(30minutes later, Lily, Remus and Harry were locked outside the house, wandless, in their pajamas)_

 **Lily** : I think we agreed that this was...

 **Harry** : A very good plan.

 **Remus** : Well, this is just... slightly uncomfortable. But this couldn't get any worse, could it?

 _(It starts raining after 5minutes)_

 **Remus** : I... I think I'm going to shut up now.

 **Lily and Harry** : You should.

But after 10minutes, wide evil grins spread over their faces. Because, the whole house started flooding and they could hear James, Sirius and Peter screaming.

Harry clapped his hands jumping when he saw a large fish through the window.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Molly Weasley asked Remus Lupin if he could tutor her kids Bill and Charlie who were in their fourth and second year at Hogwarts, whenever he has some free time, Remus was more than happy. So were the others. Now, Harry could visit **_The Burrow_** frequently and play with the other kids.

Fabian, Gideon, James and Sirius were only allowed to meet the twins Fred and George on one condition, _"Never ever mention a prank or give the boys any prank things"_ or Molly would chase them out of the house with a whip, because Bill and Charlie are not as innocent as they seem to be. They agreed. But of course they were never the ones to follow rules.

"Could...could you teach me how to play the drums?" Bill asked James one evening when they were visiting The Burrow, during Christmas.

"Of course. Sure. But it's your OWLs year and Molly would kill me," James laughed.

"You're right," Bill chuckled. "How about in the summer?"

"Summer is great!" James grinned.

"So, how's school?" Sirius asked.

"Great," Bill grinned. "Waiting for the annual _Hunger Games_."

"Ah, I wish we had it when we were at school," Sirius smiled.

"It's a great idea though. Bringing all the kids together. The Slytherins could be a pain in the arse in beginning but it's cool when they calm down. They're... quite helpful," Bill smiled.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore took such a mad decision," Fabian joined the conversation.

"We had a chance to see how the first _Hunger Games_ went. It was an uproar in the beginning," Gideon added.

"It still is. Most parents still don't like it," Fabian said.

"Yeah. Mum doesn't like it either," Bill nodded. "But dad's loves the idea. He says though it's a bit brutal, it teaches kids to understand the most important things in life."

"Well, it always boggles me that Dumbledore comes up with such intelligent but mental ideas," Gideon laughed.

"He's been off his rocker since ages!" Fabian laughed.

Sirius and James looked at each other. They know it wasn't Dumbledore's idea.

"William Weasley!" Molly shrieked. "Come and help me!"

"We're not spoiling him, Molly!" Gideon laughed and others joined in.

"Sirius, James," Arthur nudged them. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

They did. They three walked out of the house and towards the shed.

"You see, I found this beauty last month," Arthur grinned. "It took me all these days to bring her home. Molly would kill me of she finds out."

"Arthur, if you're talking about a new girlfriend, I must agree with you. Molly would kill... us all," James said.

"What?" Arthur looked bewildered. "No! No. Well, you could call her a girlfriend I guess," he smiled looking at Sirius.

James and Sirius shared a confused look.

"Now, here," Arthur opened the door and flicked his wand to turn on the light.

And Sirius and James stopped in their tracks looking at the said girlfriend in awe and Arthur grinned from ear to ear.

"Arthur! She's beautiful!" James said running over to her. "Though she needs a bit of touch up."

"Finally!" Sirius smiled. "Where did you find her?"

"In a scrapyard," Arthur shrugged.

They three looked at her. She was a light blue _Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe._

"Well, what do you think?" Arthur asked. "Only you two are interested in Muggle vehicles. And what you did with that motorcycle of yours is amazing."

"Woah, Arthur. You need to slow down, mate."

"And careful too," a voice interrupted them.

"Moony," Sirius smirked.

"You should close the door when it's something secretive," Remus nodded at the car. "So, this is it. You finally got it."

"Yeah," Arthur grinned.

"It's beautiful."

"We'll start working on it soon," Sirius nodded.

"This baby is getting a major makeover," James smiled.

"Don't let Molly hear that," Remus smiled. "I don't think she'd like it."

"Yes. Let's go back before she comes to find us," Arthur said nervously.

"Well, about that. She's looking for you. You should hurry," Remus said.

"I don't understand you married couples. You fear your wives," Sirius laughed.

"Because you should," James shrugged.

"Oh, wait till you get married. You'll know why," Arthur said.

"Hear hear!" James and Remus agreed.

Arthur turned off the light, locked the garage and they walked back into the house chatting away about Muggle things.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	4. My Drug

**_*Third Person's POV*_**

"I... I have to tell you something," Peter said nervously looking at everyone.

They were all in their office, in the attic.

"What is it, Wormtail? Planning to get married?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off the new toy he's making.

"Umm... It's about work," he replied.

"What is it?" James asked.

"They want me to move," Peter said.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"They want me to move to Northern Europe."

"Northern Europe? Why?" Remus asked.

"Because it's his job that's why," Sirius scoffed. "He works in the International Magical office of Law. But the question is..." He frowned.

"Why do they want you to move all of a sudden?" James finished for him.

"Yeah. There are whispers about a group of dark wizards and witches," Peter replied.

"And?"

"They wanted spies and Dumbledore suggested me... I guess," Peter shrugged.

"Yeah. Because Voldy's gone and we are done here?" Sirius drawled.

"But we still got his followers roaming around!" Lily said exasperated.

"Exactly my point. The Longbottoms and the Prewetts were attacked last year."

"But the culprits are caught though," Sirius shrugged. "The Lestranges, Dolohov, Travers, Carrows, Avery... almost all the death eaters are rotting in Azkaban now."

"Except few," Lily mumbled. "Few are walking free and many are still on the run."

"Do they... Do they think it might be them?" Remus frowned.

"I guess," Peter shrugged.

"So, when are you moving?" Sirius asked.

"I... I told them I'd think about it," Peter replied. "I wanted to know what your think."

"What?!" James exclaimed. "Wormtail, it's your life, mate. You should go with your heart."

"Yeah. But you are my friends. We're all living together for years and we've been through a lot. And...and we're almost living away from the wizarding world. I.. I thought this would be a big thing," Peter replied.

"Of course it's a big thing. But Wormtail, if you think it's the right thing to do... If you think you can do it... Go for it," James smiled.

"Of course he can!" Lily said. "He's a brave marauder after all! He captured few death eaters."

Peter blushed.

"I'm sorry," Lily said sadly. "It's because of us that you three are stuck here. In a forest. In hiding. Without a normal... free life."

"Lily, we chose this," Peter said. "We're friends. We stick together."

"We couldn't just leave you three Potters alone, could we?" Sirius smirked. "You'd be lost without us."

They all chuckled.

"Besides, there's nothing lost," Sirius added. "We have our own jobs and business...

"I think we all should go for something more better," Remus said. "Things have calmed down in Britain. We are free...for a while."

"Harry will be attending Hogwarts in two years and then we could just move back...home," James said.

"Home," Sirius mumbled.

"Wha...what?? I thought it was your idea to move back there?" James look bewildered.

"No...no...I mean yes," Sirius nodded. "I want to move back there. It's just... I miss... home. That's all."

The others shared quick glances.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said without missing a beat. "I don't want to go back to the manor either. But you said you'd like to go back. And I think it's high time we did. Harry would know it when the moment he starts school."

"A story from the world. He needs to know the real story," Sirius urged.

"Yes. But only when he's ready. We'll take him to Godric's Hollow then."

"And..." Lily looked at Sirius nervously.

"And?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And I think you should stop sneaking to Godric's Hollow," Remus said sternly.

Sirius clenched his jaw. "I can't stop."

On that terrible night, Voldemort met his downfall at the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow. A part of the cottage was destroyed and Sirius lost her that night.

Sirius spent weeks alone sulking in the destroyed cottage. Grieving. Then he was gone for few months. Away from people. Away from memories.

But the thing is, he didn't cry. He never did. He always turned to Padfoot when the pain got unbearable and howled. Howled for hours. Even after all these years, he never cried. Not even once. And that's what troubled the others... Sirius bottling up emotions.

"Why don't you boys go out for a run?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, run... because it's full moon," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Moony, get your lazy arse off the couch. And boys, get out," Lily said walking out of the room.

After about two hours, the four boys were almost wasted in a Muggle bar in Bristol.

Sirius was the only guy in the gang who wouldn't get wasted easily. Next was James and Remus. And three shots of tequila is enough to knock out Peter.

Now, their table was full of several empty alcohol bottles, glasses and desserts. Peter was unconscious.

"Padfoot, 10 o'clock," Remus drawled. "That woman is checking you out. I think... I think you should buy her a drink?"

"Nah!" Sirius waved his arm dismissively. "I'm good. Anyway I've noticed her trying to eat me with her eyes. Not my type."

"Padfoot, please move on, mate!" James said with heavy eyes.

Sirius smiled.

"No. Not that sad smile again!" Remus exclaimed.

"You can talk to us about anything you know?" James said.

Sirius nodded.

"It's...it's okay to be sad," Remus said.

"It's okay to be broken," James added.

"You don't have to bottle up everything," Remus said looking into his eyes.

"You can tell us," James said.

Silence filled the table.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Take your time," James nodded.

Sirius blinked several times. He gulped down some scotch. He looked around and fixed his eyes on his glass.

"Do...do you remember the time I was gone for a couple of months? About like three months after she was gone?" He asked at last.

"Yeah," James and Remus nodded.

"Before I was gone, I had this weird dream," he said looking at them at last. "It wasn't like a normal dream. It felt so real. I still think believe it wasn't a dream."

"What...what was the dream?" James asked.

"I...it...it might sound crazy...but... I saw her... She was there...on a cliff...just staring into the space...then she said..." He gulped. He rubbed his eyes and chuckled.

"What did she say?" James asked.

Sirius sighed and tilted his head. "Well, she said... _'Sirius, I... I know this is weird...I know it sounds crazy...but I wanna tell you something. I'm..'_ " Sirius gulped. " _'I'm... pregnant. I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father',_ and she chuckled. _'Can you believe it?_ ' she scoffed. _'Sirius, we're pregnant. We're going to have a baby... But...don't worry... I know you don't want this. This baby... parenting and all crap... I'm not ready either. I'm not a mother material! I... I don't think I can do this... But...but I'll have the baby... It's ours. I love you. I miss you',"_ Sirius finished looking at his brothers with a fake smile.

James and Remus looked at him dumbstruck. Because tears were streaming down his face. Sirius never cried. But now...the tears won't stop. His chest rose and fell. His breath quickened. He felt suffocated. He was losing control.

"Padfoot!!!" James and Remus shouted.

"Calm down, mate!" James said holding his arms.

"Padfoot, it's just a panic attack. It's okay. You're good. Calm down... breath," Remus rubbed his back.

"It...it was just a dream, mate," James said calmly. "Just a dream." Sirius could sense pain in James' voice.

"How...how could she think that...that I wouldn't want the baby? My baby! Our baby!" Sirius cried.

"Padfoot, it was just a dream! It wasn't real. It can't be...She is gone," Remus tried to reason.

"She... she can't be gone," Sirius shook his head.

"Padfoot..." James said calmly. He didn't know what to do. He never saw Sirius cry like this. Except on the day he ran away from his abusive parents. It was midnight when they heard lound bangs. He ran downstairs and opened the door to find Sirius, lying on the porch, covered in blood and gasping for air. Sirius cried that night. But it was anger. Wet anger.

But now, it was different. Sirius is broken. It's been almost seven years. He knew he should do something for his brother.

"Padfoot," James said calmly. "Mate, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I should've done something... We should've done something... But... She's gone, mate. She's gone... It.. it was just a dream... Do you think she'd be happy to see you like this?"

"I...I...went to search for her. I've searched everywhere... Every nook and corner of the United Kingdom... I didn't find her..." Sirius continued.

"Sirius... It was just a dream," Remus said calmly. "If she was alive, wouldn't she come home? Wouldn't she come back to us? To her family? To you?"

"I should've been there with her that night... I should... I... I..." He rubbed his forehead. "I want to find where Voldemort is and bring him back to life and tear his throat off!" He screamed.

Peter woke up with a start. "What?! What happened?" He asked confused.

People turned to them.

"I.. I think we should leave," Remus said.

They paid the bill and got out of the pub.

They carefully apparated to a hill top and lay on the ground.

"Now...let everything out," Remus said.

Sirius stared into the dark sky. He gave the tears a free pass. He didn't resist. He cried. For a very long time.

Remus and James kept squeezing his hand and rubbing his back. After a while, "We... We could've been married... That dream... It felt so real... I... I'd give anything to get her back..." His voice broke. "We...we were soul mates. When I met her... She found parts of me I didn't know existed. In her I found the purest love...

She was a girl who never really cared about the way she looked. She got that messy hair... She'd steal your t-shirts and would never miss an opportunity to kiss at the most unexpected moments.

She was a girl who'd make snow angels, snowmen and igloos at midnight...also would cakes and pies...make tea. She'd make you laugh so hard you'd snort your tea out your nose...

She cared so much that she'd tell something is wrong just by looking into your eyes and the way you smile...

She'd wrap her arms around you for no reason and would always kiss with passion...and would pay attention to you when you talk about the things you love... even if she doesn't love them herself...

She always looked like a lazy Sunday afternoon rather than a Saturday night.

Though she was a clean freak she never had a problem with getting little grease on her hands.

So wild and sweet...

Do you... Do you know why I can't get along with other women?" He asked.

"Why?" They three asked.

"Because I'm addicted to her... She was like a drug... She was is and will always be my personal drug. Like my own brand of heroin or chocolate."

"Did you...did you just quote the vampire bloke?" Remus asked bewildered.

"You know, we shouldn't have supported her when she went rogue..or she would've been with us now," Peter interrupted.

"And there... goes the moment," Remus mumbled.

"Thanks, Wormtail," Sirius glared at him.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled still drunk. "But... don't you agree? It was a disaster!" He drawled.

"Shut up before I kill you, Wormtail," Sirius growled. "This is why I don't say anything to you. You always destroy the mood!"

"Yeah...the sad and angry...smad...sangry...surious mood!" James patted on his shoulder. "What are friends for?" He smirked.

"I should've been there with her," Sirius mumbled and turned back to the sky.

They lay in the ground, in silence staring at the sky for God knows how long, crying in silence. All the four boys, staring at the beautiful sky and silently crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Lily Potter nee Evans

Lily Evans. Dark red hair and bright green eyes with freckles across her nose.

She borrowed clothes from everyone. Skirts from Marlene, dresses from Mary.

She had many friends at school and was popular with boys.

She borrows clothes even now. Comfy sweaters from Remus, quidditch jerseys from James and steals leather jackets from Sirius (of course there is a fight between the two every single time)

"LILY EVANS YOU CANNOT STEAL MY LEATHER JACKET!!!!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!!! YOU STEAL MY HAIRBRUSH, MY HUSBAND, MY SOFA, MY CHILD ON A REGULAR BASIS AND I THINK I HAVE A JOINT CUSTODY OF THIS JACKET."

"And by the way, it's Potter," she smirks and leaves the room leaving Sirius baffled.

She has a bright ringing laugh and genuinely means what she says.

She is awfully short tempered but amazingly strong patience.

She is a hot chocolate addict but will drink anything with whipped cream on it.

She is kind, gentle, honest and strong.

She is a brilliant listener.

Loves sci-fi and mystery.

"She's an absolute best cuddler and hugger in the whole world," James says proudly.

She loves photography. Remus and Lily have a good collection of cameras. She loves walking barefoot outdoors.

Though a bit grumpy, she is adorable and sleepy in the mornings.

She is the worst at keeping a straight face. But she could go from loud and teasing to composed and polite lady in seconds. This usually happened before her professors at school.

Scrunches up her nose often. Usually when she's up to something mischief.

She sits for hours lost in her own world.

She tries out new spells and charms whenever she's bored or frustrated. She started discovering new things when she became an unofficial Marauder.

She smells like lavender and sandalwood.

She loves studying the mechanics of magic and spells.

She always stands up for what she believes in, no matter who she is going against and joined the Order unofficially in the middle of her seventh year.

Brilliant juggler and hula hopper, thanks to her father.

Fierce, determined and perfectionist.

Slightly raised eyebrows, questioning everything around her.

Charming, vivacious, cheeky and one of the brightest witches Slughorn ever knew.

She started falling for James at some point in their sixth year.

She was walking back to Gryffindor tower from the library. She had prefect duty with Remus later that night.

She was around the corner when she heard James Potter's raised voice. "Bullying again, Potter? You told everyone that you stopped bullying. You're dead now. I caught you red handed," she muttered under her breath as she slowly walked towards the source. The words are getting audible now. But when she heard the second voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. And listened.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk about her like that," James growled.

"Or what?" drawled the second person.

Lily clenched her teeth. "Severus. Why?" She mumbled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Snivellus," James scoffed. Lily could picture his cocky arrogant face. "You're not a competition to—"

"Really?" Severus scoffed. "Then why may I ask you cry like a wounded baby everytime you see me with Lily?"

"You're imagination is as sloppy as you are. And I don't consider you competi—"

"Well, you should," Severus sneered. Lily could picture his face too.

There was an awkward silence. She heard shuffling. "He must be towering over Severus now," she thought. "He does it every time."

And then James spoke in a low dangerous voice. "You lost your chance the moment the word 'mudblood' left your lips," he said. His voice sent chills down her spine. "You're nothing to her. Not anymore. Not even after the dark acts you and your death eater gang are pulling. She defended you all these years and you've paid back brilliantly."

She heard one of them leaving. Footsteps were coming her way. She couldn't move. James' voice had such effect on her.

"You fckn don't deserve her, you know? You won't get her either!" Severus yelled.

His voice was distant. So it must be James.

James stopped dead in his tracks just around the corner. Lily held her breath not to make any sound. She could see his shadow.

Lily heard James take a shaky breath. His shadow showed him running his hand through his hair.

"You are right," James said softly. "I don't deserve her."

This broke Lily's heart. She could picture the hurt in his eyes and resigned look on his face. She wanted to deny what he said.

"You're not good enough," Severus spat.

"Right again, Snivellus," James said. She heard pity for Severus in his voice rather than defeat. "But I want to be," he continued. "I... I just want to make her happy...above all...I want to make sure she is safe. I will. I will do it. It doesn't matter that she doesn't like me. Because I love her. All I need is to make sure she is happy and safe," he shrugged.

Lily smiled leaning against the cold stone wall.

Silence filled the hallway. After a few seconds she heard Severus retreating the way he had come. She saw James' shadow lean on the wall. She heard him sigh and running his hand through his hair.

She didn't wait another second before rounding the corner and walking into him. Accidentally.

"Potter?!"

"Evans!" James looked surprised. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Curfew will be in another...three minutes. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I... I...was... looking for Moony."

"He'd be in the common room."

"Oh. Okay," he smiled.

Lily shrugged and started walking.

James looked at her with a heavy heart. He loves her. And she hates him.

"Aren't you coming?" Lily turned back after a few steps.

James was taken aback. "What?"

"Curfew," she raised her eyebrows. "Come on. Let me walk you to the common room before someone finds you and gives you detention," she said and started walking.

James stared at her in surprise. "What?!" He asked in a whisper.

"Coming or not, Potter?" Lily called without turning to him.

"Yeah... Yes!" James jumped grinning. 'Lily wants to walk me to the common room!! Oh, I should make Padfoot predict for me everyday,' he thought. "Here, let me help you with the books," he said.

Lily shrugged and handed him the three heavy books she's been carrying.

James smiled.

"So, captain, how's your quidditch practice going?" She asked.

James heart fluttered. Lily was actually asking about quidditch. "Quidditch? It's brilliant," he grinned. "Waiting for the next match."

"It's with Slytherin right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he grinned.

"You keep fooling around with the snitch a lot. And you've got quite good refluxes. But why did you choose to be a Chaser rather than a Seeker?"

He's grinned. "You're really asking me this?"

"Seems like you don't know the meaning of a question?"

They both laughed.

"Well, I don't mind being a Seeker. But... Being a chaser... It's totally different. Loads of strategies... Formations... you need to be quick...more quicker reflexes... Especially the thrill of chase," he grinned.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, though the seeker scores more and ends the match, without the chasers you might lose the match because the other teams score is more. It'd be a mess you know... If your team catches the snitch first but the other team's score is more... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Lily giggled. "That's what you do."

James' heart was pounding so fast that he thought it might explode.

"Well, you should score more because Slytherin has an excellent seeker," Lily said.

"Yeah," James sighed. "Regulus Black is an excellent seeker."

"So it's Sirius Black and Marlene's job to keep sending bludgers at him to keep him distracted."

James laughed. "Sirius is waiting to do that. I never knew you liked quidditch much."

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Lily smirked. They arrived at the potrait.

"Pesky pixie," Lily gave the password and the potrait flew open.

Lily climbed in followed by James.

"Thanks," James said.

"Why?"

"For walking me to the common room," he said with a cocky grin. "I would've been lost without you."

"Shut up, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled.

She took the books from him. "Goodnight. And do not even think about roaming in the corridors after curfew," she said and walked towards her dormitory.

"Yes, ma'am," James grinned and looked around for his friends. They were sitting by the window, staring at him wide eyes and open mouths. "Padfoot!!!! You have the inner sight!!!! Predict something for me every day, mate," he said walking over to them.

Lily slowly started to get knowing James. And by the end of sixth year, they became good friends. During summer, they wrote letters everyday. She got closer to the other Marauders too. By seventh year, James surprisingly became the head boy though he wasn't a prefect.

They were on a patrol that night. Their first patrol together as head boy and girl. They had to send few couples who were having some fun in the astronomy tower, back to their common rooms.

"I don't like ruining this little romantic scene. But you should leave before I give you a detention," James said sternly. The young fifth year students scurried down the stairs.

Lily sighed and leaned on the cold stone wall. She stared at the lake, the forest and ground. At last her eyes turned to the dark sky.

She slowly slid to the floor. James saw this sat opposite her. While she stared at the dark sky and the bright stars and moon, James admired her beauty and wondered what was wrong.

"You know, were supposed to patrol the corridors and not star gazing?" James said with a cocky grin.

"You know, you're supposed to patrol the corridors and not watching me," she smirked.

"But we're partners," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shhh... Just look at the sky, Potter," Lily mumbled. She heard James chuckle and her lips twitched.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and continued watching her.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rustling of trees, owls hooting, as the cool breeze kissed their faces.

"James," she whispered.

James' heart skipped a beat when she used his first name.

"Do you think this would end? The war?" She didn't mean her voice to comes out shaky. But this has been bugging her a lot and James Potter always brought out a different side of her.

James frowned. The look in her eyes troubled him. He moved to sit beside her.

He hesitated for few moments before he spoke. "I... I don't know. If there are enough people on the right side... fighting for justice...maybe... I... I don't know. The Order is working hard. But...they don't have enough numbers." He wanted to say more. Say her that she'd be okay and he'd protect her no matter what. That he'd stay by her side. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe. But he didn't say anything.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "You're right," she nodded.

"We will win," James said determined and with confidence. "I... I'll make sure we will win. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and I... We are planning to join the Order." He didn't want to tell her that.

Her eyes widened.

'If something goes wrong, I'll miss you,' they both thought.

"Me too," she said. "Marlene and I want to join the Order too."

James blinked. He couldn't say anything. His heart was pounding. The only thing he knew was to protect her.

He slowly squeezed her hand. "Then we'll definitely win," he smiled.

That moment, Lily looked into his hazel eyes and realized they were ten times brighter than anything else in the whole world.

James looked into her bright green eyes and realized that they were the most brightest things he'd ever seen.

Lily started going out with James in seventh year. And when her parents died in a car crash, the boys stood by her, supporting and helping her as much as they could.

Nevertheless, they always had funny arguments.

"What's that Evans? Thought I'd leave without a goodbye kiss?" James asked with his signature cocky grin.

"I'd just as soon kiss the giant squid right now," she scoffed.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" He smirked.

"Oh, kiss already!! We're getting late! I'm hungry!!" Sirius wailed from afar.

Lily kisses her boys on cheek whenever they make her happy or proud.

Multiple new secret handshakes with Sirius because they keep forgetting the old ones.

She joined the Order and fought beside them.

She saved many people.

She married James Potter.

They were all teenagers.

She made the stag, the dog and the rat do a salsa when she came to know about the illegal animagi.

She defied Voldemort thrice.

She got pregnant when she was 19.

Shortly after that, she gave up fighting and went into hiding to protect the little kid in her belly whom she hadn't yet met.

She rarely spat out harsh words but never hesitated to retaliate... scathingly.

She wrote charming letters to her friends to keep in touch with them.

She always cared about the people around her.

She helps her boys in creating new products for their joke shop.

When she is up for some pranks, slight paranoia hit the boys. So, Remus teamed up with her to escape from her wrath.

Lily Potter. The badass witch. She was the second woman the Marauders ever feared.

The first one was obviously Minerva McGonagall.


	6. James Potter aka Prongs

A rich pureblood and a descendant of Ignotus Peverell.

James Potter. Messy black hair stuck up in all directions. Beautiful hazel eyes. Signature cocky grin. Always ruffling his messy hair making it more messier.

A beloved son to Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. Very pampered. Always got into trouble.

James Potter was more than an _"arrogant bullying toerag"._

James Potter made cards for his mother's birthday, drawing patterns and little figures of their family, with small poems for her that sometimes don't even rhyme, but she is incredibly fond of them.

He wore his Gryffindor scarf everywhere he went regardless of how hot it is, because he's proud being sorted into the same house as his father.

He burnt holes in his socks as he sat too close the fire on cold nights. He muttered tongue twisted under his breath to concentrate and whenever he was nervous and he was brilliant at tongue twisters.

Feeling good at something always made him calmer.

He wolf whistled at people in the hallways only when he was sure that they knew it was a joke.

He doodled on all papers and mostly for distracted mid-sentence.

He opened up his house to his friend, Sirius Black, because he knew Sirius always had a rough time at his house.

He borrowed and stole books from library and read them in the wand's light at night because he knew how painful it was for Remus during transformations and he needed to help him.

He's a brave friend who risked his life every month for his werewolf friend, Remus Lupin's safety and comfort.

He alomg with his friends, worked hard for three years in secret to become animagi, to help his werewolf friend though they knew that they would end up in Azkaban for being illegal animagi.

The Marauders created the famous Marauders map to track each and every person in the castle. Later, a map of wizarding villages to track all the wizards amd witches during the war.

He was a brother to Sirius Black and took him in when he ran away from his parents. In Sirius' words, James was "the best friend he ever had."

He was an adored friend of a half- giant, Rubeus Hagrid, at a time where all half-breeds were looked down with suspicion.

Always supported muggles and muggleborns.

Was funny and mischievous. Was also a pain in the arse for the teachers and students.

An excellent quidditch player. Though he was seen fooling around with a snitch, he was a chaser on the team. He also became a captain and won the quidditch cup several times.

Saved his enemy when he was trying to expose his friend's secret.

Irritated Lily Evans a lot. Even got hexed by her countless times. He hexed her too.

 _"Wait. What? So, the famous renowned potioner, Fleamont Potter is actually your father? Father?" Lily asked with a mix of surprise and confusion._

 _"The very same," he replied proudly._

 _"Wow. You'd think you'd be better at potions," she raised her eyebrows._

 _"You'd think he'd have a better hair," Sirius smirked._

Always against the dark arts. He loathed dark arts.

He started falling for her in their fifth year. Asked her out about million times and was rejected right away.

 _It was during duelling club. He was paired with Lily. They both had a long duel. He was smitten by the way she fought so easily. She was quick and her reflexes were brilliant. Till then, he only knew two other best duellers other than himself, Sirius and Remus. But Lily was different. Though she casually flicked her wand sending hexes and jinxes, her eyes were fierce and determined. Then he began observing her during charms and potion classes. Days passed and one day, he went on a date with some Ravenclaw. But he saw Lily walking and laughing on the road. She looked beautiful in that green sweater though he never liked green. He slowly and dangerously fell for her._

The war was at peak and he began to grow up. Matured and responsible. Especially after Sirius ran away from his house. It had a great impact on James.

James and Sirius were inseparable that people thought they were actually brothers.

His messy hair always was the problem to Euphemia.

 _"Read it James. It's written here. 'Two drops tames the most bothersome barnet'," Euphemia sighed._ _James rolled his eyes. "James, how does it reflect on your father if you show up to a formal event like this with that ugly bird's nest on your head?"_

 _"Bird's nest?! Bird's nest? This is tousled!" He exclaimed._

 _She scoffed and chased him around the boys' bedroom as he kept shouting for her to "keep the bloody stuff away from me. God help me!"_

 _She sighed at last and finally gave up. "Well, at least we will have your hair reflect on us, Sirius darling. Probably the best out of all of us."_

 _"Excuse me?!" James gasped. "You know what? Give me the bloody potion I'll show you good hair," he snatched the bottle from his mother and marched towards the bathroom grumbling under his breath about "barmy mothers" and a fact that a certain red head "perfectly likes his hair, thank you very much. And what kind of name is Sleekeazy for Godric's sake? A stupid one that's what!"_

Fleamont Potter, made fun of his son a lot.

 _"Dad, why do you exaggerate when you're telling a story?" James groaned. "That is not what happened at all."_

 _"James," Fleamont looked at his son and raise this eyebrows. "So, you didn't launch yourself behind a pile of books in Flourish and Blotts because you've seen a... Lily? Was it Lily?"_

 _James sighed. "Listen, I didn't launch myself." He paused and mumbled," I just slipped," looking at his feet._

 _It was in their sixth year charms class and they were learning the Patronus charm._ _It was hectic and chaotic. They were practicing the charm for about three days and it was mostly silvery wisps. James, Remus and Sirius were careful to not show off. They kept producing non corporeal Patronuses, along with Lily, Marlene, Kingsley and few other kids. Though Peter was an animagus, he couldn't produce a patronus._

 _Sirius was bored._

 _"You need to concentrate," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I'll award 30 points to one who produces a perfect patronus," he declared._

 _Sirius ears shot up._ _"Come on, mate. We've been doing this 'I don't want to show off' for a whole week. People are actually snickering at us!" He exclaimed._

 _James sighed and nodded._

 _"Alright, let's give them something then," Remus grinned. "After you," he nodded at Sirius._

 _"Sure," Sirius winked. "Professor?" He called. And Flitwick turned to him._

 _"Yes, Mr. Black?"_

 _"We'd like to demonstrate," he said with a cocky grin._

 _"Sure, the floor is yours," Flitwick squeaked._

 _Sirius cleared his throat and waved his wand. "Expecto patronum!" He said with a smirk. A bright light and a large silver dog burst out of his wand._

 _The students went ooh and aah! Looking amazed at beautiful dog running around the room._

 _"Excellent!" Flitwick grinned. "30 points to Gryffindor."_

 _"Go, Moony," Sirius grinned._

 _Remus took a deep breath and wave this wand. "Expecto patronum," he whispered. A bright light and large silver wolf burst out of this wand. It joined the dog._

 _Again, the students looked at in awe. Mesmerized._

 _"Excellent! Another 30 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick clapped._

 _"Your turn, Prongsy," Sirius smirked._

 _But before James could do anything, he was interrupted by a strong voice._

 _"Expecto patronum," Lily said aloud. Bright light shone and out burst a lovely silver doe._

 _The four marauders' jaws dropped to the floor, as the doe sauntered around the room._

 _The students were now cheering and clapping._

 _"Another 30points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick clapped._

 _"Did...did you see that?!" Sirius asked surprised._

 _"It's...it's a doe," Remus said._

 _"That means..." Peter trailed off as they three turned to James._ _He was grinning from ear to ear. His face flushed._

 _"Do it," Peter said._

 _James looked over to Lily who was looking at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised._

 _"Mr. Potter?" Flitwick called. "Are you going to do your spell?"_

 _"Umm... Yeah... I mean... Can I show it to you after class?" He stammered._

 _"But you won't be getting 30points," Flitwick said._

 _"_ _Not a problem, sir," James replied._

 _"_ _What? What's wrong with you, mate?" Sirius asked him baffled._

 _"Nevermind," he smiled and turned to other students._

 _Lily frowned. "Is that James Potter or someone else?" She asked Marlene._

 _"What?!" Marlene turned to her surprised. "Why do you—"_

 _"All I know is James Perfect Potter loves to bend rules and show off and here he is asking the professor of he could show it after class! What is he trying to hide?" Lily frowned._

 _"Stop worrying about him and help me," Marlene roleld her eyes._

 _The class was over and the professor let everyone leave._ _It was just James and Flitwick left in the class._

 _Lily who wanted to know what James was hiding, peeped through the door._

 _James waved his wand and muttered, "Expecto patronum." Silver light burst out of his wand and there appeared a majestic stag cantering in the middle of the room._

 _Lily's_ _jaw dropped to the floor._

 _Even Flitwick was amazed. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Brilliant. I'll award you 30points," he grinned._

 _"Thank you, professor," he grinned._

 _Before she could get caught, Lily ran. And accidentally bumped into Remus._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry," she said._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" He asked concerned._

 _"Yeah. I was just..." She trailed off._

 _Remus looked behind her and saw Flitwick and James coming out of the class._ _He understood._

 _"I'll be leaving then," she said and walked away._ _She realised then. That James Potter's patronus was a stag. And her's was a doe. A pair! She was surprised even more when she realised he didn't want to cast the patronus in the class because he didn't want to push that fact onto her and embarrass her. A smile crept on her lips._

 _James Potter never cease to surprise her_.

James Potter became a head boy though he wasn't a prefect.

Finally, Lily agreed to go out with him.

 _On their first date, they were walking down the road to the Three Broomsticks._

 _"You know, someone asked me the other day who I thought was the most beautiful person in Hogwarts was," James said trying hard to talk something._

 _"Well, what did you say?" Lily asked with a smirk._

 _"Umm... I said—" he broke off because he thought he saw something move._

 _That very moment, Sirius dropped off the invisibility cloak._

 _"Padfoot?" James looked confused._

 _"Padfoot?!" Lily raise Sher eyebrows surprised. "Really?"_

Always protected muggles and muggleborns.

He was labeled a **Blood traitor.**

He joined the Order along with his friends to protect the people.

He was a soldier who faced and defied Voldemort thrice and lived to tell the tale.

He married Lily Evans.

He went into hiding with his wife sometime after she got pregnant.

He loved and cared for his friends and family.

He cooked for Lily and never let her stress because she was pregnant with their son. He made sure their pantry and fridge were stocked with everything Lily loves so she could eat whatever she wants when she's craving.

When a person suddenly showed up out of blue during the height of the wizarding war claiming to have come from the future to save them all, he readily accepted her and offered her to stay with them.

He even told his parents about it and they agreed without a question to take in another person, especially a stranger who doesn't remember her name or infact anyone's name from her time.

He told the world that she's a distant cousin of his.

He believed everything she said and stayed by her side.

He didn't care if she came out as a witch when she told them she was a Muggle. He didn't care if she was a parslemouth.

He always made sure Kitty Pryde was safe.

Though Rita Skeeter wrote lies about their relationship right before his wedding, he stayed by Kitty, ignoring all the hate mail he got. Fleamont, Euphemia and Lily were by her side.

When Kitty suggested they should get back at Rita Skeeter for what she did, he agreed without a beat.

He knew how Kitty felt about Sirius and comforted her every time Sirius hurt her.

James and Kitty were like real siblings.

Their mysterious bond and mind linking helped them loads of times when they were in danger.

She disappeared all of a sudden. She was gone so quickly that when he lost her, he felt like a part of him was gone. He literally felt his heart burn.

He thought he was the reason she was gone forever. He was depressed. But got back to his feet for his son and wife, who was in depression too.

He tried to bring Remus, Sirius and Peter out of depression too.

Yes, they were depressed because they felt their heart burn too when she was gone.

Remus and Peter got back to their feet quickly. But Sirius didn't.

James thought he lost his brother. Untill a few months later, Sirius got his senses back.

All these years weren't easy for them. Hiding from the wizarding world.

But he was a great dad.

He always took care of Harry.

He fell asleep by Harry's crib many times because his son caught his finger before falling asleep and won't let go. Big James's only happy that Harry's got a very strong grip.

Luckily, James was the one who was usually called when Harry got into trouble at his muggle school. The father, godfather and son covered up everything clean and neat. Lily would spit fire if she knew.

 _James attended parent teacher meetings alone when Lily had to work. The first time he walked in, he looked around and there were all middle aged men, some with receding hairlines, some bald, some with pot bellies, some with large beards and shirts tucked into their slacks._ _And then James was there, lean and slightly muscular, in jeans and trainers, with a band t-shirt, a leather jacket and a head full of messy black hair stuck up in all directions because 'I'm just 25 and I don't have to wear button down shirts and slacks yet.'_ _Everyone thought he was just a lazy, reckless, uncaring father and the next moment, Harry walked in and shouted, "Dad!" at the top of his lungs and ran straight into James' arms grinning from ear to ear. James picked him up and ruffled Harry's identical messy hair._ _Most of the parents were surprised._ _Later that day, Harry's friends told him that his dad was cool and Harry's cheeks hurt from grinning so much._

 _ **AN: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. I've copied few things from tumblr.**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow me for further updates. :) Thanks for your support.**_

 _ **This is a sequel to "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead". So if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you to read to understand this story better.**_

 _ **OlePle don't forget to share the story with other Potterheads :)**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	7. Sirius Black aka Padfoot

Sirius Black. A pureblood. Onyx hair falling into his light grey eyes.

He sang in the shower and whistled absent-mindedly as he did his homework. He grabbed his friends' hands and didn't think anything about it. He proposed to the first year girls in the hallway to make them blush and giggle. He hexed people he didn't like without a second thought.

As a kid, Andromeda Black and Alphard Black had great influence on him.

He used watch the muggle kids playing into he street through his windows.

As kids, Sirius and Regulus were attached at the hip.

Sirius likes to paint. He used to draw pictures and read books from the Grimmauld's library, in his free time. He always found the dark books interesting.

Sirius and Regulus followed strict schedule.

They were homeschooled together.

They were taught the family principles and were forced to know the family tapestry.

The brothers were also taught to play the piano and different languages.

He grew up in an abusive household. If they did something wrong, they were punished severely.

He never understood the family's morals. Why the squibs, Muggle and muggleborn supporters were burnt off the tapestry.

He never liked the idea of inbreeding.

He always hated family dinners.

He also liked his cousin Narcissa who wasn't as cruel as her sister Bellatrix.

 _ **Remus** : Are...are you afraid of the Christmas trees?_

 _ **Sirius** : What? What makes you think that?_

 _ **James** : Well, any further away from the tree, you'll become one...with the wall._

 _ **Sirius** : ..._

 _ **Sirius** : Alright. The one at my house bites. So I've always been careful around them._

 _ **Remus** : What?_

 _ **James** : What?_

 _ **Remus** : Your Christmas tree bites?_

 _ **James** : Why would you have such a thing?_

 _ **Sirius**_ _: (scoffs) Have you met my family? It is not holiday unless there is seasonal suffering._

Andromeda told him many stories about Hogwarts and there is nothing wrong in liking muggles and muggleborns.

He attended many quidditch matches with his cousins.

He admired Andromeda, especially when she talked to the elders with confidence about her beliefs and morals and stood to her ground regarding the blood status and humanity. She was the one who told him that not all half breeds are bad.

He was the first Black to get sorted into Gryffindor. Well, he warned the hat that he would rip it into pieces of it sorted him to Slytherin.

He was hated by his family because he was a Gryffindor.

Relationship between Sirius and Regulus started falling apart slowly in Regulus' second year.

Wulburga and Orion warned Sirius countless times to stay away from the Blood traitor Potter kid and the half-blood Lupin and Pettigrew. He never did.

He made great friends.

He stayed most of his summers at the Potter's because his family wouldn't want to have a rebellious Gryffindor spoiling their holiday.

 _Sirius sent Euphemia flowers on Mother's day in their second year. He didn't tell anyone because he wasn't sure if it was right thing to send our not. So he adds an awkward now to it, '"I know you're not my real mother ...but.."_

 _But Euphemia was over the moon because she loves Sirius as another son already and loved the flowers. So she wrote back to Sirius and James, thanking for their presents. Sirius panicked because he was worried James might think weird about it and flip._

 _But he was surprised when James asked, "Mate, you've sent flowers? I've only got her chocolates. Next time we are combining our presents so you don't make me look bad," with a smirk._

 _Sirius grinned from ear to ear because the Potters were the best and they really like him and treat him as a family._

He was the happiest person when he heard Andromeda ran away to marry the love of his life, Ted Tonks.

He found out Remus was a werewolf and was determined to help him.

It was Sirius who gave the idea of animagi.

After three hard years, they all succeeded.

He was a clever kid. He was brilliant at charms.

Though they were trouble makers, the marauders always got away with detentions because they were all toppers.

He ran away from his house at 16 after a huge argument after he denied to join Voldemort. He never turned his back.

 _Sirius grabbed whatever his hand found and threw it in his trunk. He was ready to storm out of that hell hole...Grimmauld place...once and for all._

 _Blood was gushing out of his nose and his shirt was already drenched in blood. He felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer._

 _His father was in his office and his mother flooed somewhere._

 _The house was horribly silent in the wake of screeching hour long argument and his punishment for being a blood traitor and refusing to join Voldemort._

 _Sirius slams his trunk closed and felt someone's piercing gaze. Regulus was standing at the doorway, pale and wide eyed._

 _"Come with me," Sirius said softly._

 _At the same time Regulus said, "Stay."_

 _They haven't been gotten along well recently. They were good when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and Regulus into Slytherin. But the past two years were rough._

 _They stared at each other. Both thought the other one looked frightened._

 _"I can't," they said at the same time._

 _Sirius swallowed. He could taste blood on his mouth._

 _"Let me take care of those first," Regulus whispered._

 _"No. I'm okay," Sirius said and dragged his trunk._

 _As he passed Regulus, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed him roughly into a hug. He kissed the top of his head because Regulus was a head shorter than him._

 _"I love you, Reg," he mumbled thickly into Regulus' hair and let go off him and walked downstairs with his trunk levitated._

 _"You too, Sirius," Regulus whispered back._

 _He stopped in his tracks for a second as tears rolled down his face. He took a shaky breath and walked._

 _He was at the front door when the fire roared green and Wulburga stepped out of the fireplace._

 _"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She screeched._

 _"Getting the fuck away from your fckin face and this fckin place," Sirius spat._

 _"You dare speak to me like that?" Wulburga roared and whipped out her wand. But before she could say anything Sirius flicked his wand._

 _"Incarcerous," he screamed and think cords shot out from his wand and the next moment, Wulburga was writhing on the floor, bound and gagged._

 _"What the bloody hell is going on?" Orion walked out of his office._

 _But before he could reach downstais, Sirius walked out of the house. In seconds, he was in the Knight bus, on his way to his home. To Potter's Manor._

 _.X._

 _"Are you alright?" James asked concerned._

 _"Yes, Jamie boy. You know it was easy with the whole animagus thing," Sirius replied with a smile._

 _"What do you mean?" James asked confused._

 _"Well, mother said I was ungrateful and I sound be kissing her boots for all she has done for me."_

 _"Uhuh," James nodded._

 _"So I tore the boots._

 _And shredded every other pair of boots I can find._

 _And there was also dogs hair all over the house and no one knew where it came from._

 _Mother lost her shit._

 _It was brilliant," Sirius grinned._

 _James stared at him for a moment and blinked. "Well, glad you had fun," was all he said._

He was devastated when he heard his favourite uncle, Alphard died. He was surprised to know that he left a large amount of money for him.

He brought a flat and worked part-time to earn though that wasn't really necessary.

He made a mistake telling Snape how to get past the whomping willow to get rid of him. He never thought about the consequences. He was out of his mind and frustrated about everything happening to him.

After that incident, James, Remus did not speak to him for weeks. They were hurt and disappointed in him. It took them almost a million apologies and thousands of good deeds to get back together.

Sirius wish he could forget those awful days.

By the middle of their seventh year, they were unofficial members of the Order.

Sirius knew what to do.

He was a Blood traitor after all.

He should save people.

 _"Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked with an exasperated sigh._

 _Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What—"_

 _"I don't want your answer to be anything along the lines of 'Why do I need to work?' Or 'I'm Sirius Black!' " she warned._

 _Sirius smirked. "Well, Minnie—"_

 _"Sirius Black!" She snapped._

 _"Jeez. Alright," he sighed. "I've thought about it quite a bit lately."_

 _"Really?" McGonagall raise her eyebrows. "And?"_

 _"Well, I caught my reflection on a spoon when I was eating an ice-cream over the holidays and I remember thinking, 'Wow? Your ridiculously good looking. Maybe tough and do that for a career!' " he smiled._

 _"Do exactly what, Black?" She asked irritated._

 _With a deadpanned look he said, "Be professionally good looking."_

 _McGonagall looked at him flabbergasted. "Mr. Black," she said sternly. "Do you think this is fun?"_

 _"No. But there is someone eavesdropping on our conversation," he replied._

 _That very moment, they heard footsteps running away._

 _Sirius Black's careers advice was overhead by a first year Ravenclaw, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _"See," Sirius smiled._

 _"Let's be serious —"_

 _"I am Sirius."_

 _"Black!" McGonagall snapped again._

 _"Alright. I want to be an auror," he said._

 _"An auror?" McGonagall raise her eyebrows._

 _He nodded. "Why? You don't think I'd make a good auror?"_

 _"It depends on you, Mr. Black. But, why an auror? There are many other options."_

 _Sirius frowned. A sarcastic smile spread across his face. "Other options? Because you think I don't deserve to be an auror?"_

 _"Mr. Black—"_

 _"That's the problem," he scoffed. "Mr. Black. The name. Yes, we are purebloods. And my family is all screwed up... All pureblood maniacs and supporters of bloody Voldemort."_

 _McGonagall flinched._

 _"I'm not my family. I'm not defined by the name. I am Sirius Black and they call me a blood traitor. You surely knew I ran away from my house. Do you know why? Because they wanted me to join that bloody murderer. I. Denied. I'm not them. Surely you should know. You've been teaching me all these years. I'm not a murderer. I'm a warrior. I want to save my friends, my family...that means the Potters. I want to save innocent lives and I will. I don't want to wake up and see more deaths of innocents. Children. I... we will join the Order. My friends and I. This war, it should end. We'll make sure it ends. Soon. I have just one aim. Capturing Voldemort. I'll do anything for it."_

 _His voice came out strong and determined, mixed with pain and anger._

 _They stared at each other for few moments._

 _"It wasn't about the name," she spoke at last._

 _"What?" He asked confused._

 _"I've lost many friends and students to this war," she said calmly._

 _"I'm not a person who could be killed easily. Neither are James and Remus," he said proudly. "You underestimate us, professor."_

 _"I don't," her lips twitched. "Here are the scores you need to secure to become an auror," she handed him a pamphlet._

 _"Surely you did not forget that I'm one of the toppers in our year?" He smirked._

 _"You may leave now. Good luck, Sirius," she said._

 _His jaw dropped. "Did you...did you just call me Sirius? Wow! Minnie, we should go out for dinner sometime. Or tea. Or lunch. Does the next hogsmeade weekend work?" He rambled._

 _"Leave before I hex you," she said sternly._

 _"The offer will always stand. Forever," he bowed to her and walked out of the room._

 _McGonagall chuckled and shook her head. "I hope these boys never grow."_

 _.X._

 _ **Sirius** : Thanks mum..._

 _ **McGonagall** : ..._

 _ **Sirius** : Why is everyone staring at me?_

 _ **Remus** : You just called McGonagall mum. You said thanks, mum_

 _ **Sirius** : What? No. I said professor. Thanks, professor._

 _ **McGonagall** : Do you see me as a mother figure, black?_

 _ **Sirius** : No. If anything, I see you as a bother figure. You always keep bothering me._

 _ **James** : Hey! Show your mother some respect!_

Sirius looks like a total punk with an attitude.

He helps old women with their groceries and cross the road.

He tries to make crying children laugh.

He happily helps and give directions to the lost tourists.

He says sorry to inanimate objects when he accidentally bump into them.

He was always a chick magnet. He had many admirers.

He was picky at choosing girls.

He looked for something new. Interesting. He never liked regular in anything.

He liked funny, adventurous and loud girls. He liked girls who were hard to get.

 _ **Sirius** : Shout out to the most gorgeous person in my life for always being there for me and making me feel good about myself no matter what!_

 _ **Sirius** : Shout out to me._

 _ **Remus** : I don't understand why we're still friends._

 _.X._

Sirius and Remus were the ones who first found the mysterious time travelling woman.

He was very suspicious about Kitty Pryde. He never trusted anyone quickly.

They fought a lot. And went days without talking to each other.

He didn't know that he was the main reason of Kitty's arrival. For a very long time, no one told him.

Though they fought and avoided each other, it never lasted long. Their relationship was like a rollercoaster ride in darkness.

Every time they try to spend time together, they had a rough adventure.

Nevertheless, he stood by her and saved her many times.

He and his friends put up a joke shop.

He lost his adoptive parents, Kitty and few friends to the war.

Not just friends, he also lost the love of his life.

He was devastated and spent a lot of time grieving. After months, he got back his senses. He, along with his friends went into hiding to protect his godson.

He always made sure of Harry's safety.

Remus took loads of pictures of Sirius who fell asleep with Harry on the couch.

 _Sirius grabs the football off Harry's hands._

"No child of mine is being a jock! This is a high family!" He said with a huff.

"Unca Padfoot, are you hungry?" Harry asked confused.

.X.

 _Sirius : Swear words are illegal now. If you say one you'll be in big trouble._

 _Harry : Heck._

 _Sirius : You're on thin fckn ice._

 _Sirius : oh, no..._

Sirius was a cool godfather.


	8. Remus John Lupin aka Moony

Remus John Lupin. Sandy brown hair. Bright green puppy eyes. Shy and smug face. Kind smile. Smells of chocolate and books. Scars.

Halfblood. Werewolf.

When his father Lyall Lupin claimed that werewolves deserve nothing but death, Frenir Greyback sought for revenge. Shortly before Remus' 5th birthday, on the night of a full moon, Greyback attacked Remus, infecting him with lycanthropy.

Lyall kept the identity and attack, a secret from everyone including Remus, fearing his recriminations.

His parents feared that he'd never attend Hogwarts. They were devastated that he'd never have a normal life.

He was homeschooled till 10.

His parents did everything they could to keep him safe and happy.

When he turned 11, Dumbledore met the Lupins and told them he'd accept Remus into Hogwarts and provide protection during full moons.

He was sorted into Gryffindor. The first werewolf to be sorted into Gryffindor. Of course there was a damphir in Ravenclaw.

Remus made his first ever friends and they turned out to be his best friends.

He didn't stand up to James and Sirius for bullying Snape or anyone because he was afraid that's he'll lose them.

He always feared rejection.

He had a great sense of humour.

Sarcasm was his second language.

The first two years of Hogwarts, he was silent and calm mostly, untill the three boys found out about his Lycanthropy.

When his friends found out about him in their second year, his world crumbled. He was sure they'd hate him.

But, the three boys laughed it off and loved him more. They swore to help him. That moment onwards, he was unstoppable.

The boys did. They became illegal animagi.

He always was ashamed of himself. He thought he was breaking Dumbledore's trust, putting his friends in danger.

He was the mastermind behind the pranks.

He never got caught.

The professors always had a soft spot for him.

He writes small poems.

He's brilliant at playing a piano.

He sings well too.

Though he never played quidditch at school, he was an excellent flyer and a keeper.

Though he is kind and calm, he could shut anyone with just one look. He has eyes of fire and eyebrows made of swords.

He never gets into fights. His glare and his commanding voice is enough to make others back off.

He was the only person who could keep James and Sirius out of trouble and also in their place.

He has a temper.

He has a sharp tongue.

No one dares to get into a fight with Remus John Lupin.

Or even bet against him.

He pranked James and Sirius brutally at school.

He played a two faced bitch to the teachers. Like wounded, calm werewolf, sushing his friends in the class. When in fact he got James and Sirius in trouble a lot.

 _James and Sirius were teasing Remus about his date._

 _"Bitch please," Remus muttered annoyed. "Shut the Fck up."_

 _"WHO SAID THAT?" McGonagall snapped._

 _James and Sirius sniggered._

 _"Language, Potter! You too Black!" Sirius exclaimed with an innocent face._

 _James and Sirius eyes widened._

 _"Potter! Black! Detention!" McGonagall barked._

 _"What?!" They exclaimed._

 _"One more word and I'll take points!" McGonagall glared at them._

 _And when she walked away, James and Sirius turned to Remus, who had a satisfactory grin on his face._

He was always seen with a book. Reading. In fact he wpuld be Reading people around him mostly.

So, he knew almost everything about everyone.

Especially secret affairs and secrets.

His wolf abilities are a big bonus. He could hear and see 100 times better than humans. And have fast reflexes.

These always helped him and the Marauders to execute the pranks and get away from trouble.

He was the mastermind behind making the Slytherin boys' robes see through.

He managed to get the Slytherin quidditch team in detention for a month after he caught amd exposed them trying to jinx Gryffindor brooms.

Though he didn't stop James and Sirius from bullying, he was famous for giving other bullies hell. He called himself a hypocrite for that.

He was good friends with Lily since the first year. And especially when she found out he was a werewolf in their third year.

He always smelled of chocolate because he carried blocks of chocolate in his robes.

He loves hot chocolate or anything that is chocolate.

He regularly walked over to the Ravenclaw tower with his Ravenclaw friends to answer the riddles. Most of the time he got them right. Sometimes Lily tagged along with him.

He sassed the enchanted knocker a lot.

Always had cold insults just for idiots on the tip of his tongue.

He loved tongue twisters. Always muttered them under his breath.

He was excellent in defense against the dark arts. He always tried new spells.

He was clumsy at potions and Peter always helped him.

On his thirteenth birthday, his friends presented him a case with **"Professor R.J. Lupin** " permanent taped to it. They knew he'd become a professor one day.

He loved science.

He had pity for the werewolf who bit him, for a long time. But when he came to know about the truth why Greyback bit him, he was broken.

He was the one who found out about the Order of the Phoenix and told the boys.

They decided to join the Order. Peter was reluctant.

He was the first one to observe that Lily has been falling for James. Lily warned him to shut up about it. Later Sirius realised too.

He walked Lily down the aisle.

He was the first one to believe Kitty Pryde.

He found Kitty Pryde.

They always had a wonderful connection.

With her abilities, they always used telepathy to communicate.

He spent a lot of time with her. He easily understood her.

He was Kitty's first kiss. In her words, "first White guy to kiss" her. (They both were drunk and she had a tiny bit crush on him).

They baked cakes and cookies together.

They did their part-time job together. Painting. And sometimes Remus played the piano at the local pubs. Or some magic tricks, before they started the joke shop.

He went underground for Oder missions.

He lost his mother, Hope, at a young age.

He stayed away from his parents to not put any burden on them.

Remus and Sirius act gay when they're bored and many people actually thought they were dating. They usually do that around homophobic people to irritate them or to decline awkward dates.

He baby sat Harry along with Kitty. And sometimes Sirius.

He never talked about Kitty's death. It was a heavy blow to him. He just spends time alone when he misses her.

He's cool and clever 'Unca Moony'.

He took up a job as a music teacher at Harry's school to keep a close eye on him.

 **Remus** : Come on Harry! You're getting late to school.

 **Harry** : (pulls covers tighter) no...

 **Remus** : I don't want to fight you every morning!

 **Harry** : Then let me win!

xx

 _(Remus helping Harry do homework)_

 **Harry** : Why does my teacher keep testing what I know.

 **Remus** : Then what is he supposed to do?

 **Harry** : Trust me?

xx

 **Harry** : Mum married you...(frowns)

 **James** : Yeeaaahhh (grins broadly)

 **Harry** : But why?

 **James** : (smile falteres and stares) ...

 **Lily** : (sighs) Nobody knows.

xx

 **Harry** : Leprechauns are fairies.

 **Sirius** : Really? Are they?

 **Harry** : I thought you went to school.

xx

 _Lightning struck close to their house._

"Missed me," Harry muttered.

xx

 **Harry** : I want cupcakes for breakfast!

 **James** : Cupcakes aren't for breakfast!

 **Harry** : I know! They're an all day food.

xx

 **Sirius** : Who ate all the pie?

 **Harry** : Ninjas.

 **Sirius** : Really? I don't see anyone.

 **Harry** : No one ever does. That's why they're ninjas.

 **Sirius** : ...

xx

 _They're watching Telly and a woman is showing them how to do CPR._

 **Harry** : Why is she kissing?

 **James** : She's not. She's saving his life.

 **Harry** : I'd rather die.

 **James** : ...

 **Sirius** : Is he really your son and my Godson?!

xx

 **Harry** : Why does mum wear all that make-up?

 **James** : Well, to look pretty.

 **Harry** : But she's already pretty.

 **James** : (grins) Yeah. I know.

 **Harry** : But dad, you should wear make-up.

 **James** : ...

 **Sirius burst out laughing.**

 **Harry** : You too, Unca Padfoot.

Everyone agrees Harry got his sass from Lily and Remus.

Remus was never the mother hen of the group. It was always James.

He's still waiting to meet his mate. Kitty never told him who it was. But she gave him a hint.

He have a lot of admirers in the village and at school. Naturally, he avoided women.

 _ **AN: Please don't forget to follow me for further updates. This is a sequel to "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead"**_

 _ **If you hadn't read it, then I suggest you to read it first. You can find it in my profile.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support :)**_

 _ **Please share the story with other Potterheads :)Thanks xoxoxoxo**_

 ** _PS; I've edited the previous chapter too. So please re-read it._**


	9. Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail

Peter Pettigrew.

Half-blood. Short. Chubby. Mousy brown hair. Blue eyes. Meek and shy. Introvert.

He was a Hatstall. The sorting hat wavered between placing him in Slytherin or Gryffindor. At last he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon became friends with Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

He idolised them for their talent and popularity.

Got bullied by others when alone. So he stuck with the boys.

He was the one to raised doubt about Remus' monthly visits to his mother.

He was scared when he found out Remus was a werewolf.

Nevertheless, he agreed to become an animagus along with his friends to help Remus.

He snuck into the restricted section to get books.

He was the only one of the marauders to not produce a patronus when they were at school.

He was the first one to become an animagus at 15 with the help of the other three boys. Followed by Sirius and James.

He was mostly the look out for their pranks. It became more easy when he became an animagus.

He along with Sirius drew the map of Hogwarts.

He sneaked into Slytherin common rooms and dorms to execute their pranks.

He was clumsy and got caught.

He was the reason they lost the map on their seventh year to Filch.

He was excellent at potions.

Whenever he fell for a girl, the other three boys made insane plans to help him impress the girl.

Remus always made sure he wasn't left out.

Peter gathers deepest secrets and the first one to hear a gossip. He knew every secret of the students.

He was the first one to find out the kitchens.

He pets Padfoot and rode on antlers of Prongs.

He could play a violin.

He knows his friends very well. Their strengths and weaknesses.

He started in-group pranks.

He helped James a lot when he was trying to make Lily fall for him.

He copied notes for Remus when he fell sick.

He brought butterbeer for Sirius and James, and hot chocolate for Remus when they're down.

He had a huge crush on Mary McDonald.

He got chased by Mrs. Norris loads of times.

Made terrible puns.

 **Remus** : Someone please tell James that he's incorrect!

 **Peter** : (stares at James) You're Prong.

.X.

 **Peter** : MOONY!

 **Remus** : Wormtail. Don't panic.

 **Peter** : What do you suggest I do instead.

.X.

 **Filch** : This area is off limits to students.

 **Remus** : We're sorry. We didn't know.

 **Peter** : If we see one, we shall inform you immediately.

.X.

 **Peter** : IT IS SUNDAY! I DON'T MOVE ON SUNDAYS!

.X.

 **Peter** : I was that drunk.

 **James** : You held a dog, called it Sirius and didn't let go off it!

 **Sirius** : You asked it tips to impress birds!

.X.

 **McGonagall** : How could you possibly get into this much trouble in one day.

 **Peter** : Professor, it didn't take us the whole day. Just took three hours. We attended the classes.

.X.

 **Peter** : Merlin's beard! Look at her. She's so beautiful and amazing and makes the women I dream about look like SHORT FAT BALD MEN.

 **James** : Well, go over to her, mate. I see she's not with anyone.

 **Sirius** : Yeah. And something impressive.

 **Peter** : Yeah. My opening like would be, "Excuse me, abjslsmdhsllsnabgshsujsbdksos".

.X.

 **Remus** : I can't be late on the first day! Do you know what happens to people when they're late on the first day?

 **Peter** : Umm.. it's shorter?

.X.

 **Sirius** : Here, look at the map.

 **Peter** : Wow. It's barren, featureless desert out there, isn't it?

 **James** : The other side, Wormtail.

 **Peter** : Oh.

.X.

 **Lily** : Do you think we have enough responsibility to bring a child to this bunch of people and raise it?

 **James** : Lily, your problem is that you still see us as the bunch of idiots we were at school. We were young, stupid and mostly high. Bit look at us now...

 **Lily** : ...

 **James** : ...

 **Sirius** : ...

 **Remus** : ...

 **Peter** : Sirius has longer hair.

.X.

 **Lily** : Hey mum! This my my boyfriend, James. That's James' boyfriend, Sirius. That's Sirius' boyfriend, Remus. And that's Peter... He...he likes cheese...

 **Peter** : (waves hand awkwardly)

 **Sirius** : Oh, he's adopted, Mrs Evans.

He joined the Order reluctantly because his friends joined.

He worked in an apothecary after he graduated.

He was afraid and wanted to join Voldemort.

But then, Kitty Pryde arrived and things changed.

He attacked the ones who came to recruit him.

It took time for his friends to forgive him. Sirius avoided him for weeks.

Later, he overcame his fear and became a confident wizard.

He became a spy. He spied on Death eaters. It was his all time mission.

His other job was to take the victims to safety during attacks.

He scared the shit out of Kitty turning into Wormtail and running around her.

When Kitty was gone, he cried for two whole days.

He went into hiding along with his friends.

He co-founded the joke shop with the other three.

He fainted when Harry was born. He was there with them.

He brought lot of stuffed toys for him.

He's a foodie.

He teaches Harry how to sneak out.

He loves baking and cooking.

'Unca Womy' is funny.

 _ **AN: If you haven't read "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead", please read it to understand this story better.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story and follow me further updates. Thank you :) :)**_


	10. Marauders and Harry Potter

_***Third person's POV***_

Though their joke shop was success, they usually led their lives under disguise and away from public attention.  
Handling their business became more easy when Remus suggested they recruit werewolves or any outcasts in their shops.  
But there was more to it.  
They rescued many young werewolves who were in need.  
Because of them, there were two werewolves attending Hogwarts, under strict supervision. Marauders were always in board to help them.  
Though Greyback tried to ruin them and get back the werewolves they rescued, he never succeeded. Because no one can stand against the Marauders.  
Slowly after years, the marauders decided to expand their business to the Muggle world. They did. They made joke products to the muggls too.  
Thus offering jobs to more castaways.  
It wasn't just joke products but also amazing presents to all occasions.  
They were a small happy family.

Whatever they five did, they made sure Harry never did anything wrong.  
The usual trouble Harry usually got into was when he went up against the bullies or accidental magic.  
Harry was sassy. But he never talked back.  
They got him involved in charity.  
James made sure his son turns out to more like his mother, kind and smart.  
Lily made sure her son grow up more like his father, brave and generous.  
Remus made sure Harry read all books.  
And they all made sure Harry doesn't turn up mischievous like his godfather. Sirius scowled and grumbled at them every time.  
Every once in a week they took Harry onto a hill to teach him flying.  
They made sure he meet his friends, the Weasleys and Neville frequently. Usually at weekends.  
Though the Potters were filthy rich, they never let Harry know about it. They led a simple life. Because it shouldn't get into his head.  
Discrimination is never heard in that household.  
Harry helps Lily in the kitchen.  
Harry was cared and loved. But never spoiled. Lily and Remus wouldn't allow that. Never.  
They all knew, Harry would ask questions. Questions hard to answer, the moment he starts attending Hogwarts.

Though they hate it, they made sure his mind is prepared for everything that would come in the future.

They also had guilt in them for few things they did and few secrets they've been holding onto without letting the others know.

Life is hard when you try to keep secrets from people you love. James Potter and Remus Lupin know it very well.  
And few decisions could crumble your world. Lily Potter and Sirius Black knew it better than anyone else.

But all they want is to make the world a better place to live in.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. My sister and your Aunt

_***Third person's POV***_

 **1991**

"Mum, are we never going to come back here?" Harry asked innocently.  
"I'm afraid not, honey," Lily replied. "You know you will be attending Hogwarts, right?"  
"But... But... What about my friends here? What about Victor? I'm his only friend!" Harry said with pain in his voice. Victor Cooper was Harry's autistic friend. They were best friends.  
Lily and James looked at each other.  
"Hey, mate!," James kneeled to meet Harry's eye level. "Listen, how about we come and meet him when you're home for holidays?" He asked with a smile.  
"That would be awesome," Harry grinned. "I'd be home for Christmas, Easter and summer. I could meet him then," he nodded.  
"Cool," James grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now, go pack everything. We'll leave when Padfoot and Moony are back."  
Harry ran to his room, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Things are going to change," Lily whispered.  
"They are," James nodded. "But we're prepared." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Ewww...get a room," Remus walked in, followed by Sirius.  
"You're back," Lily groaned. "Early."  
"We're done there," Remus shrugged.  
"You aren't packed yet?" Sirius asked.  
"Almost done," Lily said waving her wand.  
The house was almost empty. Most of their things were packed in sacks charmed with undetectable extension charm. They gave away some furniture and most of the things they don't need, especially Harry's muggle toys, to the Coopers.  
"I'll go upstairs and see if there is anything else," Sirius said walking to the stairs.  
About after an hour, they were all ready to leave the place. It was dark and it was easy for them to go unnoticed.  
"Harry, you are going with me in the side car. Lily you too —"  
"In the side car?!"  
"No, pup. On the motorcycle," Sirius laughed.  
"Okay."  
"Monny and I on the broomsticks...right behind you," James said.  
"Alright. Let's go," Sirius said flicking the button and his motorcycle roared to life.  
Harry, along with a sack got into the side car attached to the motorcycle. Lily hopped on too with another bag.  
James and Remus got onto the brooms and slung their own sacks.  
"Hold on tight, cub," Remus told Harry and he did.  
"Now," James said and they all sored into the night sky.  
"You alright there, honey?" Lily asked aloud.  
"Yes, mum!" Harry shouted back.  
The air was whipping their eyes and faces.

After an hour long journey, they reached the manor.  
James, Lily, Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and murmured something Harry couldn't understand. But he felt something cold and tingling when they reached closer to ground.  
"Here we are. Home sweet home," James grinned.  
"The Potter's Manor," Harry mumbled looking down at the dark shape of the large manor under the moon light.  
As they touched down in the courtyard, all the elders murmured again, raising and sealing protective enchantments. The protective shield over the manor glowed bright blue for a moment and vanished.  
With another wave of wand, the Manor was lit up.  
They all stood there for a moment and looked at the beauty in front of them.  
Home. Billions of memories. They've missed it. And now they're back.  
Harry took in everything with his mouth wide open.  
"Come on then," James said walking to the large door.  
"Alright, everyone just put your hand on the key hole before you enter. That is the key to get in or let anyone in," Sirius said. And they all did.  
They entered and walked into the living room, and looked around.  
Everything was clean and looked the same when they moved out 9 years ago.  
"Wow," Harry said. "It's wonderful!"  
"Wait till you see your room," James grinned.  
Harry's eyes widened in excitement.  
"Upstairs, the left corridor," Remus smiled.  
Harry's feet started running before he could say anything.  
He ran up the stairs. When he reached the first floor, there were two long corridors. The left one was bigger and spacious than the right one. He could see five doors in the left one and another five on the right. It was a big manor. He made his way to the left one.  
He found his name labelled on the second door. His hand touched the cold door knob and turned it. The door creaked opened and he walked in. His jaw dropped to the floor.  
It was a large room. Double the size of his room at Kielder. With a big four poster bed, a couch by the large window, a big rack for books and toys, and a large wardrobe.  
The walls were decorated with his pictures.  
He walked over to the window and looked out. Everything was dark. But could see the grounds and dark trees in a distance.  
There was an attached bathroom with a tub.  
"Do you like it?" James asked walking in. Sirius, Lily and Remus were smiling too.  
Harry grinned. "I love it," he said and hugged them all. "Thank you," he told them.  
"Now, you could do whatever you want with your room. Fill it with your toys and books," Sirius ruffled his hair.  
"But," Harry frowned.  
"What is it, Harry?" Lily kneeled down to his eye level.  
"If this is where you grew up, why did we stay in Kielder all these years?" He looked at James and Sirius.  
"Well, that's a story for another day. It's already late. You should go to bed," Remus said with a smile.  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow," James smiled.  
"Okay," Harry nodded. "Goodnight," he hugged them all.  
After a quick little bedtime prayer, Lily tucked him in his bed and kissed him goodnight.  
"If you need anything, come to us. We live next doors," she chuckled.  
Harry nodded.  
"And you could take a tour of the manor in the morning," she said.  
Harry grinned from ear to ear.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry woke up as the bright sun light filled the room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. A smile crept on his lips. He's in love with his room.  
He got out of his bed and said a quick prayer, made his bed and ran into his bathroom.  
He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and ran downstairs. He was excited to explore the manor. He followed the smell to the kitchen.  
Lily was busy in the kitchen. Well, her wand was doing most of the work. She was sipping tea and reading The Daily Prophet.  
"Morning, mum," Harry grinned walking into the large kitchen.  
"Morning, darling. You're up!" She smiled.  
"You told me I could explore the manor today," he replied.  
"Did I?" She chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes," he nodded.  
She put a plate of a full English breakfast before him. "Eat up."  
And Harry dug in. "Where's dad?" He asked.  
"Well, the men of this house are in their little farm."  
"We have a farm?" Harry's eyes widened.  
Lily chuckled. "Well, I think we might have some chickens, ducks, owls, a horse or two, a small orchad, a small lake..."  
"Wow!" Harry said.  
"Eat, and you could join them," Lily ruffled his hair.  
Harry nodded.  
Lily smiled looking at her son. She looked around lost in her own thoughts.  
 _'My boys spent months, making this manor the safest place. They cleaned up everything, set up more protective shields. Of course, they had some help from other friends. I know things won't be the same anymore. Harry would be turning 11 in three months. He'd start asking questions in a few minutes or hours. And we have to answer them all. It's time he knew. Not everything. But the important things. He is still a kid. I know, it would be hard on him. We all know. But it's better he knows. He'd be warned. He'd be careful. And, it's high time the burden is lifted off our shoulders for what they did. I'm not sure...no... I'm...we all are afraid that Harry wouldn't forgive us for what we did. We are not ready to tell him the awful thing we did to him when he was a kid. But...we had no choice. We had to protect him. He deserved a normal, happy childhood. And we knew that was the only way. Will he forgive us?'_  
"Mum!" Harry called snapping her out of her thoughts.  
She looked at him.  
"Are you alright?" He frowned. "You look...sad."  
Lily chuckled. "No, honey. I'm alright."  
"Okay. I'm going to see dad and others," he got up from his chair and started running towards the doors.  
"Be careful!" Lily called after him.

While passing the living room, Harry noticed a large family portrait. He reminded himself to look at it clearly, when he returns.  
When he opened the large doors, he was met with a beautiful courtyard. He slowly walked out taking in everything around him. The beautiful courtyard, garden, trees... He heard a dog barking and ducks quacking. He followed the sound.  
What he saw made him fall on the ground and laugh.  
He saw the chickens chasing a stag, and a dog chasing the ducks, and a harassed Remus trying to stop them all, while two beautiful horses lazily grazed. They were the most beautiful horses he's ever seen. One was as white as snow and the other one was as black as the darkness, both with thick and long shining manes.  
After about twenty minutes of hard struggle, Remus succeeded.  
The young men finally had control over the birds.  
"This is cool," Harry laughed.  
"See, I told you, Moony!" James laughed along with his son as Remus sighed and shook his head.  
"Wow, this place is so big," Harry said looking around. He could see the vast, green grounds, trees everywhere.  
"Oh, this is nothing," Sirius said dismissively. "Come on, let's explore," he said running towards the horses.  
"Wait, are we riding them?" Harry looked bewildered.  
"Don't worry. You'll love it," James grinned.  
James and Sirius put saddles on the horses.  
James helped Harry up the white horse and Sirius got on the black one.  
"Come on, Moony," he called Remus.  
"No way. We're not going on that one," Remus shook his head.  
"Aw, you don't want to ride together?" Sirius pouted.  
"You're horrible," Remus scoffed.  
"Oh, come on, Moony, you could hold on to me... tight," Sirius batted his eyelashes.  
"Alright, I'm done. I'm going in," Remus took a step back.  
"Don't be an arse, Moony. Come on!" James groaned.  
"Yes, Moony. Come on," Harry repeated chuckling.  
Remus shook his head, "Dear God! Look at you both. Father and son...with glasses and those bird's nests on your heads," he tutted as he joined Sirius on the horse.  
And they rode, into the orchards.

It took them an hour to show Harry the whole estate, with beautiful orchards, a small lake, and the boundaries where the woods start.  
They returned in time for lunch.

"Wow, this is brilliant!" Harry grinned looking at his father and uncles.  
He looked happy and that's what they all wanted.  
"Ah, you're all back at last. Right in time for lunch," Lily said putting her book away.  
Harry slumped down on the couch beside her.  
"I had fun," he told her.  
"I know," she smiled.  
"Hey, dad!" Harry called looking at the large family picture. He walked over to it, craning his neck to exame it. He pulled out a stool and stood on it so he could see it clearly. Four people were sitting on a fancy couch and four we're standing behind them.  
The elders shared quick glances.  
"That's Gramma and Grampa," Harry said with a smile, pointing his finger at the two elders sitting on the couch. "Mum, dad," who were sitting on either side of the elder Potters. "Padfoot, Moony and Wormy," who were standing behind them. "You all look young. But who is this?" He asked pointing at one certain dark brown skinned woman who had her both hands around Remus and Sirius. And Remus' and Sirius' hands were around her waist. Her smile was so bright, it reached her eyes. "I think there's a picture of her in my room too. And why are you five dressed...funny?"  
Sirius laughed, "I said the same thing."  
Fleamont and James were in ivory suits and red and gold cloaks with the Potter's coat of arms on them. And Euphemia, Lily and the other woman, were wearing red dresses with golden cloaks. Harry thought it would've been hilarious if they all had their hoods on. He was curious why they did not dress normal like Padfoot, Moony and Wormy, who were in black suits and black cloaks.  
"Ummm... about that," James spoke at last.  
"Why don't we talk about this after lunch?" Lily interrupted.  
"I'm famished," Remus added.  
"Yeah, we have a long day anyway, to talk about everything," Sirius added walking into the dining room.  
"Yeah, right. Lunch first," James said following Sirius.  
Harry frowned. But nodded and followed the others.  
During lunch Harry told everything he saw to Lily and how he loved the place. Lunch was easy.  
After that, they were all sat in the living room.  
"Okay, Harry. Let's talk," Lily spoke first.  
"That woman in the picture," James continued. "She was my sister. Your aunt."  
"Your... Your sister?" Harry asked bewildered. "But...but you don't look..." He trailed off looking at James and the picture.  
They all laughed.  
"She was... adopted," James said clearing Harry's confusion.  
"Oh," Harry said. "What happened to her? Where is she now? What's her name?"  
"Woah woah... One question at a time, pup," Sirius chuckled.  
"Okay. What's her name?" Harry asked.  
"Katherine Pry... Katherine Potter," Sirius replied.


	12. Katherine Potter

_***This is going to be a very long chapter. So buckle up!***_

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

"Katherine Potter?" Harry repeated. "Where is she?"  
"Do you remember the story about how an evil wizard tried to take over the world and people—"  
"And some good and brave people stood against him and fought his evil armies," Harry recited nodding. "I grew up listening that story. It was my favorite bedtime story."  
"Well, she was one of the good and brave people," Remus said with a smile.  
"You...you don't mean that...the story wasn't... really a story...it was true?"Harry asked confused.  
"Yes it was," Sirius said. "The war probably started even before we were born."  
"Oh... So, what happened to her?"  
"We lost her in a battle," James said before anyone else could say anything. The others looked at him confused. "A fierce battle," he added.  
"So...she was brave?" Harry whispered.  
"Braver than anyone," James answered with a smile.  
"I'm sorry you all lost her. You all seem close and happy," Harry said looking at everyone and at the picture. He felt bad he asked about her. His parents and uncles looked sad. It was the first time he saw sadness in their eyes.  
"She was a good friend," Lily smiled.  
"So, did she go to Hogwarts with you? Was she a Gryffindor too?" Harry asked.  
"Well, she would've made an excellent Gryffindor," James grinned.  
"Nah! She would've made a good Slytherin with that head," Sirius chuckled.  
"Well, she could've been a wonderful Hufflepuff," Lily mumbled. "All that loyal and hard working."  
"Considering her nerdiness or undying love for books, she could've been in Ravenclaw too," Remus chuckled.  
"And then she would've ripped the thing out and burn it that put her in Ravenclaw," James laughed.  
"So, she didn't go to Hogwarts then?" Harry asked.  
"No," they all answered.  
"But...how... When did you adopt her?" He asked confused.  
"Well, she was a distant cousin of mine," James repeated the story like he told everyone. "So, when her parents died, mum and dad adopted her. She was... homeschooled."  
"But," Harry frowned. "I've seen her in a picture in my room. I was in it too. But... Why don't I remember her?"  
"You were a kid and she wasn't around much. She was always away. It was during the war," James replied without missing a beat.  
"Oh... So, if she was fighting a war, then were you too?" He asked them. "You stood up against the dark wizard too?"  
"We did," Sirius nodded. "We all did."  
"But then I was pregnant with you and dad and I had to go into hiding because they were hunting down the good ones," Lily said.  
Harry nodded. "So did Neville's parents," he frowned. "We both were born at the same time. So they must have gone into the hiding too."  
"Yes, they did," Remus nodded.  
"And Ron," Harry added.  
"Yes," Lily nodded.  
"It must have been hard," Harry whispered. "Thank you. For keeping us safe," he smiled.  
The elders were taken aback. They weren't expecting this from Harry. He felt bad that they had to go through this.  
"It's alright, pup. It's been a long time and everyone is happy," Sirius ruffled his hair.  
"Alright then, come on, let's explore this beautiful and amazing new home," Remus said standing up.  
Harry grinned and jumped to his feet.  
"Moony," Sirius called.  
"Harry, you go on, I'll be right behind you," Remus said and Harry nodded making his way to the stairs.  
"I'll go with you," Sirius said.  
"It's okay. You look tired. I'll take care of it," Remus replied.  
"You know he'd ask questions," James said.  
Sirius turned to James. "What was that? A fierce battle? I thought we were going to tell him the truth."  
"It was the truth. It was a fierce battle," James said.  
Sirius looked at him confused. "Yeah. But I thought we agreed to tell him the truth."  
"He's a kid, Padfoot. And I'm not ready to tell him anything. He was already feeling bad for bringing her up," James replied.  
"And he's too young to understand everything," Remus added.  
Sirius sighed. "Fine. Just... Don't let him go to that room."  
Remus nodded, walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
He saw Harry examining a painting on the wall.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked.  
Harry looked at him. "It looks real! I thought it was a photograph. Wow, the artist must is very talented."  
It was a painting of James, Sirius and Remus, sitting on a park bench.  
"And it's funny," Harry chuckled. "Looks a bit like _'The Three Wise Monkeys'_."  
In the picture, James had his hands over his ears, Remus on his mouth and Sirius sitting lazily with his hands on his crotch.  
"Hear no evil, speak no evil...but Sirius—"  
"Oh, yeah," Remus chuckled. He cannot tell a ten year old that Sirius is conveying a new monkey which meant ' _Do no evil'_. "He didn't want to do the ' _See no evil_ '. He considers himself a rule breaker."  
Harry laughed and ran his fingers over the painting.  
"The artist was pretty talented," Remus smiled looking at it.  
Harry frowned when his eyes fell on the signature in the corner. "Katherine Potter?"  
"Yes," Remus smiled.  
"She did this?!" Harry asked surprised.  
Remus nodded.  
"Wow," Harry whispered.  
"Come on. We've got a lot to see," Remus said walking.  
Harry saw there were more landscape paintings hung on the wall. "Did she do all these too?" He asked.  
"No. It was Euphemia. She was quite an artist," Remus replied. "Landscapes weren't Kitty's forte. Not that she was bad. She actually liked to draw people."  
"Remus?"  
"Yes, Harry."  
"Could you please tell me more about her?"  
Remus stopped in his tracks and looked at him. He thought for a moment. "On one condition."  
"Yes?"  
"You have to promise me something."  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
Remus knelt down to meet his eye level. "This might sound weird. But, do not talk about her to your friends or anyone at Hogwarts especially."  
"What? Why?" Harry asked confused.  
"Umm...the thing is... I shouldn't be telling you this," Remus groaned.  
"It's okay. It will be out little secret," Harry whispered.  
Remus chuckled. "Okay. When we fought the evil wizard and his armies, we did everything in secret. No one knew us. It was supposed to be secret."  
"Why?"  
"Just like we said, there were many people supporting him and they killed the ones who did not. So, when we started fighting them back, we were their main targets. Even now, there are people out there who support him."  
"But he's gone!"  
"Yes. And there are people who still try to continue his work."  
Harry nodded. "But...but why shouldn't I mention her to—"  
"Because... We... Some of us turned a bit rebellious in the end. We didn't want to play by rules. And that angered the officials. But they didn't know who we were because we maintained more secrecy. But unfortunately, we were a little reckless at a point and her cover was blown. It was a mess."  
"But... But you were helping the people. You were saving lives! Why would that anger anyone?"  
"Because, people usually tend to hate things that are not under their control. You would understand it someday. Being a rebel, when her cover was blown, she turned more rebellious."  
"And people didn't like it."  
"Yes. Made more enemies. It's always a sensitive topic. So..."  
"I shouldn't mention anything. Is that why we have high security here?"  
"Right," Remus smiled.  
"But...when I go to Hogwarts—"  
"Hogwarts is the most safest place. You will be under Dumbledore. He's the greatest wizard of all time."  
"I will keep that in mind," Harry smiled. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the door on his left. "K.P" he read the name plate on the door.  
"It was her room," Remus said and continued walking.  
Harry out his hand on the door knob.  
"It is locked. And you are not supposed to go in," Remus said without turning back. "That room is off limits."  
Harry scowled. He wanted to see how it looks like and what's in it. ' _Why is it locked?_ ' he thought. He grew more curious. ' _I'd go in. One day,'_ he told himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you done exploring the whole manor? It was quick," James raised his eyebrows as Remus and Harry entered the living room.  
"Just half of it. I'm tired," Harry slumped down on the couch. "This place is huge. And there are countless rooms. Why do you have a million bedrooms?! And there's a studio where Gramma worked, and Grampa's lab, two libraries... Hey, dad, I've seen your playroom. You've got some quite interesting toys! And...those large halls..." Harry sighed.  
James laughed. "Well, you haven't seen the Telly room yet."  
"We have a telly?!" Harry asked excited.  
"You know the rules about telly," Remus said.  
Harry groaned and nodded. "But, you know what the best part is?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"I can fly... Everyday?"  
"Lily makes rules," Remus said.  
Harry groaned. "Where is mum?"  
"Taking a nap. I better take one too. I'm tired," James got to his feet.  
Remus chuckled. "Where's Padfoot?" He asked.  
"In the garage. He said he wanted to something with his baby," James replied.  
Remus face palmed. "He's doing ridiculous things."  
"Will he be doing magic?" Harry asked.  
Remus nodded.  
"I want to see it!" Harry got to his feet and ran out.  
"Alright then," James nodded.  
"Have a gooooood nap," Remus chuckled.  
"Shut up, Moony," James mumbled and disapparated.  
Remus chuckled and got to his feet and disapparated too. He stood before the door with the letters ' **K.P'** on it. " _ **Alohomora**_ ," he muttered under his breath and the door was unlocked.  
He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked around. The room was all the same, as mesmerizing as it was, when she was here. He sat on the couch. And all the memories came rushing back.

 _ ***xxxxxx Flashback 15 April 1979 xxxxxx***_

He was running and as he arrived at the end of an alley, a jet of red light flew past his ear.  
" _ **Stupefy**_!" He heard Kitty yell.  
" _ **AVADA KEDAVRA!**_ "  
A great green flash filled the alley.  
"KITTTTTYYYY! Noooo! **STUPEFY**!" Remus yelled pointing his wand at the death eater as he ran towards her. " ** _PROTEGO_**!"  
" **REDUCTO**!" Kitty yelled, blasting the ground beneath the death eater. He screamed in pain as he fell.  
" **Stupefy**!" Remus shouted and stunned him.  
"Missed your tiny dick," Kitty growled at the death eater. "I need a little practice on my aim."  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked helping her up.  
"You?" She asked.  
"Not even a scratch," he replied. He pointed his wand at the death eater and thick ropes shot out of the wand and bound him. "Let's go."  
They were walking back to others and Kitty stopped in her tracks. So did Remus.  
"Do you hear that?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Remus frowned looking at the fallen house.  
"I'll get it," She said and ran into the fallen house. She waved her wand at the debris, making a way for her.  
Remus waited for us anxiously, with the unconscious death eater. "Alright there? Do you want me to come?" He called for her.  
After few minutes she came out running, covered in blood, holding something in her hands.  
"What —" Remus could not finish asking as she ran past him without another word.  
He quickly followed her.  
"JAMES! JAMES! BLACK! BLACK!" she screamed looking for them as she reached their group.  
"Pryde?!" Sirius ran over to her.  
"What the hell?" James looked at her bewildered.  
"Save her! Please save her! She isn't breathing!" She thrusted a bloodied dog into Sirius' hands. "This one too," she put a pup into James' hands. She was holding another pup.  
"Alright. Alright. Calm down. Lily?" James called for Lily.  
Lily came running. "Oh my God! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked bewildered.  
"Save them please," Kitty whispered.  
Lily looked at the dogs and got to work.  
Sirius looked at her confused and amused. She was covered in blood and soot. Her T-shirt was singed at places. And her eyes were full of pain and tears for injured dogs. She was stroking the shaking pup in her hands. It started yelping and howling all of a sudden.  
"What's wrong?" She looked at Sirius. "What is it trying to say?"  
Sirius blinked and looked at her shocked. "I... I don't know. Maybe it wants it's mother."  
She looked at him as if he had four heads. "I thought you spoke dog!"  
"Yeah. When I am one," he retorted.  
"Alright. Calm down! What is it?" She lifted the pup to her eye level and stared into it's eyes.  
"So, do you speak dog now?" Sirius scoffed.  
"Will you two shut up!" Lily snapped at them. "A broken bones and a deep cut. She will be alright."  
"What's going on?" Remus walked over to them.  
"Pryde is trying to speak dog," Sirius told him.  
Remus looked at Kitty, who was holding a pup at her eye level and staring at it. He found it more interesting when the pup was staring back into her eyes intently and funnily it seemed to be talking to her.  
"It's brother," Kitty said at last.  
"What?" Remus asked.  
"It's brother," she said hastily. "He's still in the house. I'll go get him," she thrusted the pup in Remus' hands and without another word darted off.  
Sirius, Remus, James and Lily looked at each other gobsmacked.  
"Did...did she just... Can she really talk dog?" James asked shocked.  
"Only one way to find out," Sirius got to his feet to follow her.  
"Careful, she almost died today," Remus said.  
Sirius followed Kitty into the house.  
"You can speak dog?" He asked her.  
"What?"  
"How did you know there was another dog here?"  
She looked at him and blinked. "The pup told me."  
"The pup told you?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh my God! I can speak dog!"  
"So you are a what now? A canine mouth?"  
Kitty gave him a ' _what kind of an idiot are you?_ ' look. "Will you shut up and search for the pup?"  
Sirius looked around and transformed into Padfoot, sniffing around.  
Kitty started moving things and searching.  
"Sirius," she whispered.  
Padfoot froze and turned to her. She was kneeling on the ground. He turned back to himself and walked over to her. ' _This is bad. She doesn't call me Sirius. She never does...unless.'_ He heard a sob.  
She was clutching a lifeless puppy in her hands.  
"Hey," he knelt beside her.  
"I think we're late," she said biting her lip so hard to not cry.  
"We did what we could," he said looking into her teary dark eyes.  
She shook her head, "No." She looked a way from him. "No," she shook her head again. "It was my fault. I should have looked clearly before. I... I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have chased that bastard. Because of me he blasted this house off. What should I say to the mother and to his brothers?"  
"Hey. Hey. Listen. This is not your fault. You were chasing a death eater. This is not your fault. You did everything you could," Sirius put an arm around her to calm her down.  
"He is so cute," Kitty whispered. "He must have suffered a lot before he died."  
"Pryde, listen. Let's go out, shall we? We need to put this house back together. And give him a proper burial?" Sirius was so moved he didn't even know what he was saying.  
"No. We need to give him to his mother or...or she might think he went missing and would search for him. If she knows he's gone, she'd mourn and maybe get over it after a years."  
Sirius' mind was in chaos. She looked so sensitive and vulnerable. "Okay," was all he could say.  
She got to her feet with the lifeless puppy and slowly walked out. "I'll wait for you."  
Sirius quickly waved his wand bringing back the house to normal, restoring everything. In a few minutes, the house was back, better than it was before.  
He walked out and saw her sitting on the pavement, running her fingers softly on the lifeless puppy and humming. He sighed. "You're not as strong as you pretend to be, Pryde. You surprise me every time," he muttered under his breath.  
She wiped her eyes as he approached. "Are you done?" She asked.  
He nodded, conjured a tissue and gave it to her.  
"Let's go then," she got to her feet.  
They walked silently to the group. Sirius kept looking at her. ' _What are you going to do when you found out few people died?'_ he thought to himself.  
When they approached the group, the mother dog and the two pups came running over to her, barking and yelping.  
"What happened?" Remus asked walking over to them.  
Sirius shook his head.  
Kitty knelt down and put the lifeless pup on the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered choking a sob.  
The dogs howled in pain. The scene was so painful and also dramatic.  
"I'm really sorry," she whispered again.  
The dogs were nuzzling and trying to wake their dead brother.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Marlene walked over to them. "Oh no. The family is searching for their dogs," she said.  
"Amber!" A little boy came running over to them. "No! Dad!" He screamed when he saw what was happening.  
"Moony, take her away from here, will you? And it's best no to tell her that people died," Sirius said.  
Remus nodded his head and took Kitty to a secluded place. They both sat on a bench.  
"What's their breed?" She asked.  
"English Springer spaniel. Are you alright?"  
She shrugged. "Did anyone die?"  
He hesitated for a moment. "No. Just injured."  
"Good."  
"You almost died today."  
"But I didn't."  
"You'll be the death of me," Remus sighed.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

The village was restored. Muggles were obliviated. The severely injured were taken to Mungo's.  
The sun was slowly sinking and the sky was in shades of tangerine and fiery red.  
I saw her staring at the sinking sun. Somehow she managed to clean herself up. Her face and clothes were blood and dirt free.  
Her skin looked beautiful in the tangerine sun rays. Except for her tear blotched face.  
I walked over to her. "Alright there, Pryde?"  
She took a deep breath and shrugged.  
"Still thinking about the dogs? They'll be alright," I sat beside her.  
She didn't answer. She just stared into space.  
"What is it, Pryde?" I asked calmly.  
She clenched her jaw. ' _Merlin's beard it's sexy when she does that jaw thing,'_  
She turned to me. "How many people died?"  
"Moony," I groaned. "He told you."  
"No. You confirmed now. How many?"  
"Three."  
She sighed. "I want this to be over, Black. The tortures, bloodshed, deaths... People are living in fear. That's not right. Wars need to end," she mumbled.  
"Life is never fair, Pryde," I said as a matter of fact. She turned and looked into my eyes. "And wars, they never end," I continued. "Anything might come to an end. But wars and trouble...they never end. They always come around. But the important thing is, people like us are born too. To stand up, to fight, to save and to avenge. It's just a cycle. We always don't get what we want. But it is always about what we do with what we have. Play our part in this game life throws us."  
We both stared at each other for few moments.  
"Padfoot, Kitty! We're done," Moony called.  
We both joined the others.  
"You both go home," Prongs told Lily and Kitty. "We've got some work to do."  
Lily nodded and they both apparated.  
"There was another attack in Wimbourne. A muggleborn family was killed," Frank said.  
"It's getting worse," Prongs said running his hand through this hair. "Let's go," he turned to us and we all apparated to my flat.  
We cleaned up and waited for Wormtail to arrive.  
Remus turned on the telly.  
"It's been a long time we've been to the cinemas," Prongs said.  
"How about next weekend?" Moony asked.  
"Wait! Go back!" Prongs yelled and Remus changed the channel.  
"Maggie Smith!" We three said at once.  
"You are married, Prongs. You should not drool over other women!" Moony said.  
"Merlin's pants, she's one beautiful woman!" I said.  
"How about a play? _The Night and Day i_ s running at the Phoenix theatre," Moony said. "And she's in it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," he grinned.  
" _Night and Day_ it is," Prongs said.  
"I wonder if _Death on the Nile_ is still running," Moony said.  
"It is," I replied.  
"Is it just me or does Maggie remind us of our Minnie?" Prongs asked.  
"Well, that crossed my mind," Moony said.  
"Mine too," I said.  
We talked about Maggie Smith for a while and Wormtail arrived after about an hour, carrying a large package full of chocolates.  
"Don't touch," he warned. "You three. This is for her."  
"Oh, come on Wormtail!" I groaned.  
"This is for you," he threw a small package at us.  
"We love you, Wormy," We three said in unison.  
We took everything we need and apparated to the manor.  
"Where is she?" Prongs asked Lily.  
"I suggested she take a long, hot bath," she grinned. "So, her room is empty."  
"Alright then. We'll get to work," I said.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Lily and Kitty apparated home.  
"You alright?" Lily asked.  
"Tired," Kitty replied.  
"You don't have to tell that. Your face screams for rest. You know what? Why don't you take a hot bath?"  
"I don't have a bathtub."  
"But I do," Lily grinned.  
"Lily, it's yours and James. And I don't want to think what you both did in—"  
"Shut up!"  
Kitty laughed.  
"We don't do anything in the bathtub," Lily mumbled. "Well, haven't done anything lately."  
"Well, no thanks. My mind is a creative bitch. And it already started," Kitty shook her head to clear everything out.  
Lily laughed. "Alright, you could use the one in my old room."  
"You have one in your old room? And are you sure did nothing in that?"  
"No, you perv!"  
They both laughed.  
"I'll give you some scented bath bombs and you could even take a short nap. But don't drown."  
"Aww... You're being so nice to me."  
"Yes, because I can't look at that screaming face and body anymore. You're working hard and killing yourself."  
Kitty rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, I even have a potion to remove unwanted thingys on your body. Just a few drops in the bath, rest for 10 minutes and voila! You have a silky smooth skin for two months," Lily wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Sounds awesome. But Lily, I'm not getting laid or going on a date. I don't even have a boyfriend!" Kitty scoffed.  
"Katherine Pryde, sometimes you should things for yourself and not others," Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"I'm in," Kitty nodded.  
Lily grinned from ear to ear. "Come on, then," she hopped into the manor. "And do not dip your head in the water unless you want to be bald for two months," she warned.  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kitty replied.  
"Lily, bath bombs aren't invented for another 10years!"  
"Not in the Wizarding world," she shrugged.  
In ten minutes, Kitty was all set. Lily gave her the potion and the bath bombs.  
"Drain the first batch of water completely before you drown in a real bath," she said and walked out.  
Kitty lighted the candles, turned off the lights, turned on some music and drifted off.  
She was in the tub for Merlin knows how long. She got out of shower. "I smell delicious. Oh, I would have sex with me," she mumbled to herself.  
She came out to find out that her clothes were replaced with a dress, cute ear studs, kitten heels and a note.  
"Wear this. We're having guests," she read it.  
"I smell delicious and why are we having guests?" She groaned.  
She took the dress. It was knee length, dark chocolate brown with few gold and light brown patterns, a deep V neck and tulip sleeves. Perfect at the bust and free down the waist. It was ultra soft.  
"You gotta be kidding me," Kitty mumbled. "Thank Godric, my fat won't be showing. She knows better," she smiled.  
She then dried her hair, put on the dress, studs, the heels, left her feathery hair to fall freely over her shoulders, pulled on the garter to hold her wand.  
Witches have these special garters to hold their wand when they're wearing gowns or dresses.  
"What were you thinking, Lily! This neck is too low. My cleave's on a show," she groaned.  
She then walked out of the room. She was on her way to her room when she heard a loud bang and the all the lights went off.  
"Brilliant," she muttered under her breath. She pulled out her wand. " _ **Lumos**_ ," she muttered and the tip of her wand lit up. She slowly made her way to the stairs.  
The house was eerily calm.  
"Weird," she frowned. "Lily? James?" She called slowly.  
No response.  
She tried to mind link them but it was of no use.  
"Euphemia? Fleamont?" She called again looking around. "Tinky?"  
No response.  
She was at the foot of the stairs. She slowly made her way to the living room.  
"Guys?"she called again. "Sirius Orion Black, if this is another stupid joke of yours, I'm gonna make sure things go really black. This isn't funny. I will—"  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth wide open and her eyes threatening to jump out of their sockets when she saw it.  
The ceiling of the living room was filled with thousands of twinkling stars. Like the stars in the night sky.  
"Stars?!" She whispered. They were just a few feet above her.  
She felt like she was walking in the space. In a galaxy.  
" ** _Nox_** ," she whispered to turn off her wand light.  
Now that the light was gone, she felt she was in the space.  
"Perfect," she grinned. Cool breeze was brushing against her skin.  
She walked around, looking up at the beautiful ceiling, and touched a star.  
It was cold as ice.

 _ ***Sirius POV***_

"It's beautiful," she grinned. She was so immersed and lost in the beauty, she didn't notice or maybe ignored, Wormtail squeaking. She ignored that her leg hit the couch.  
She looked beautiful.  
I got to my feet.  
"Padfoot sit," Moony pulled me. "Let's see what she's going to do."  
"Really? She'd spend eternity staring at the ceiling. Wait," I said and slowly walked over to her.  
She was standing under a bright star, her hand outstretched, touching it.  
"Wow," she breathed.  
"Sirius," I whispered in her ear.  
She jumped startled and pointed her wand at me.  
"The brightest star in the sky," I continued as if nothing had happened. I flicked my wand and they shone more brighter, illuminating the room. "And on the Earth," I smirked as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
We heard collective groans.  
She rolled her eyes. "Really, Black?"  
"Padfoot, you idiot," Remus scrambled out from behind the couch.  
"Show off," Lily groaned and Prongs laughed.  
Pryde was looking at us all confused.  
"Pryde, you might want to close your mouth unless you want a spider to crawl in," I smirked.  
"Eww.. shut up, Black. What is this anyway?"  
"Do you like it?" Moony asked.  
"Like it? I love it!" She grinned looking back at the ceiling. "It's beautiful."  
Moony waved his wand and the stars above her moved closer and to her. They slowly fell on her, like snow, kissing her hair, her face, her neck, her arms and slowly disappeared after touching the floor.  
"Oh my goodness," she laughed catching few stars in her palms. "What's this—"  
She didn't finish. She stood open mouthed, staring at the ceiling as we all waved our wands.  
The remaining stars swirled around and aligned to form ' **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** ' in a large heart.  
We let the moment sink in.  
Prongs waved his wand and the lights came back.  
She just stood there, staring at us, shocked and surprised.  
She looked around as everyone cheered.  
Mum and dad, the Lupins, Mrs. Pettigrew and the Order.  
Lily was grinning from ear to ear. She hugged her. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks. But... But...how did you..."  
Prongs hugged her. "Happy birthday."  
"Thank you.  
"Well, it was Padfoot who did some digging," he chuckled.  
She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.  
I winked at her.  
Moony hugged her and lifted her up. "Happy birthday."  
She chuckled. "Thank you. You're getting stronger."  
"Alright," I pulled her into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Pryde," I said. I tried hard not to get intoxicated by her smell. She was smelling different. Delicious. Thanks, Lily.  
"Thank you, Black. And how did you know?" She asked breaking off the hug.  
"I have my ways," I winked. She rolled her eyes.  
I turned on some music.  
Everyone wished her one after the other.  
Her eyes were glistening and she was grinning broadly.  
"Well, your eyes say you're missing someone," we heard a voice and I recognized it.  
Everyone fell silent.  
Her back was facing him but she chuckled. "Regulus Black," she turned to face him.  
He was leaning on the doorway, smirking.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked.  
"Well," he walked over to her. "Easter holidays," he shrugged. He pulled her into a hug. "Happy birthday, K," he smiled.

K? Did he just call her K?

"Thank you. I thought you were busy with school work," she smiled back.  
"Well, not today," he shrugged.  
The awkward silence was still hanging in the room.  
"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter," he walked over to mum and dad, and shook their hands.  
"Regulus, good to see you," Dad smiled.  
"You must be hungry," Mum smiled.  
"Famished. My brother told me your food is the best in the whole world. So, I've been saving a lot of space," he smiled.  
Everyone was still in shock.  
People were unsure why a Black was in the house of Blood traitors. And talking to them politely. It doesn't happen every day.  
"Alright then. Now that everyone is here, time for dinner!" Mum clapped to ease up the tension and ushered everyone to the dining room.  
"So, you made up with your brother?" Frank asked.  
I nodded.  
"And... They are close?" Alice asked surprised.  
I laughed. "Yeah. Quite close."  
"How did that even happen?" Gideon asked shocked.  
"Pryde has her ways," I smirked.  
"Are you serious?!" I heard Pryde exclaim looking at the shape of her own Time Turner.  
"No, I am!" I said and everyone groaned.  
"Sirius, that pun is ancient," Regulus rolled his eyes.  
"Says the one who dresses ancient," I smirked.  
"You're both going to have black eyes if you don't stop," Pryde mumbled.  
"Ah, that won't be necessary," Dumbledore walked in.  
She then cut the cake and the feast began.  
Everyone were seated around the large table. Dumbledore, Moody, dad and Lyall were cracking jokes and laughing their hearts out.  
Mum, Hope and Mrs. Pettigrew were all smiling and chuckling.  
Alice, Dorcas, Emmeline, Lily were all talking animatedly.  
Frank, Fabian, Gideon, Sturgis, Caradoc, Peter were talking and laughing.  
On my left, Pryde and Regulus were talking in hushed voices.  
I turned to my right, to Moony and Prongs. Surprisingly, they were quiet and looked at me the same time. They were observing everyone and taking in everything. We stared at each other.  
Suddenly, Pryde slid her hand into mine, under the table, and squeezed it. I turned to her.  
She smiled. Looked at everyone, then me and then at Prongs and Moony.  
"We'll be fine," she said calmly so only we could hear her. "This is what we want," she said looking around.  
Prongs and Moony smiled.  
I squeezed her hand.  
Assurance.  
That we'll be together and we'll make it through.  
All we want is everyone to be happy and safe.  
We know it's not easy. There would be loss. Sacrifices.  
But everything should pass. Even the darkness.  
We will keep giving because we are holding onto something,- the light and the good in the world. And it is worth fighting for.  
Pryde came like a hope of light we've been trying to find in the darkness.  
"Thank you," I smiled at her.  
"Why?" She asked confused. "I thought I was the one who should be thanking you," she smiled.  
I just smiled. "Eat."  
We then continued dinner. Regulus was chatty than ever.  
"If you kids are planning on any pranks, you will be grounded," mum said sternly when we were walking into the dance hall, leaving all the elders to themselves.  
We all nodded in unison.  
The music was loud. People were drinking, dancing, laughing and making out.  
My eyes searched for her.  
She was talking to a certain Gideon Prewett. He was trying to make her laugh.  
Well, Marlene wasn't here. So he must be hitting on Pryde. Lately, Marlene and Gideon are spending too much time together. If she saw this, she'd definitely try to kill Pryde.  
"You know, you could always go talk to her," Reg muttered in my ear.  
"What? Who?" I asked.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"What are you talking about?" I scoffed.  
"Your eyes keep darting towards her every ten seconds," he scoffed.  
"No they're not! I was just..."  
"Checking her out?" He smirked.  
I scoffed.  
"So, are you sure you're not into her?"  
"No! Can you even hear yourself? Bloody Merlin!"  
"Ok then," he got to his feet and walked over to her.  
I heard Moony and Prongs cackle.  
"What?" I snapped at them.  
"Nothing, mate. Prongs and I were just talking about how sharp our ears are," Moony grinned innocently.  
I scowled at them.

 _ ***Regulus' POV***_

"I hope he realizes that she is madly in love with him and fall in love with her too, and would never treat her like he does to the rest of the girls," I muttered under my breath and walked over to her. "Why is this Prewett trying hard to hit on her?"  
"Hey, I've been looking for you," I said as I approached them.  
"Regulus," she smiled. "Getting bored?"  
"Well, I wouldn't be if you danced with me," I smiled.  
She chuckled. "Sure. But I must warn you. I'm not a good dancer."  
"Rubbish. You're a great dancer," Prewett said.  
"Would you mind if I borrow her?" I asked him.  
"All yours. I'll go get a drink," he said and walked away.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" I stretched out my hand.  
"Sure, my Lord," she chuckled taking my hand.  
"You look lovely by the way," I said.  
"Thank you, Reg," she grinned.  
"I twirled her around and put my hand around her waist. Her back is now facing Sirius and I saw him staring at us. I smirked.  
"Well, there is a certain bloke glaring daggers at us right now," I whispered in her ear.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"You know who," I chuckled.  
She rolled her eyes. "You must be out of your senses. He doesn't even care. Like... I'm not his type and you know it."  
"Okay. Don't turn. Right now he's staring at us," I twirled her around so she could see him.  
"Nah! he might be wondering how you Regulus Black, and I, Pryde, got too close. Like.. you are a rule abiding pureblood and an ideal son that tries to be... reserved or something... Like... living upto your family's name..sort of, is getting along with a girl who is not a pureblood... hugging and dancing and whispering to each other and also breaking many rules of your family," she smiled. "The ancient and Noble house of Black," she added dramatically.  
"Ah, I know my brother. You are wrong this time, K."  
She rolled her eyes again. "He calls me Pryde. I call him Black. Not at all on first name basis," she shook her head.  
"That is because you like calling each other with last names! It doesn't matter," I laughed. "You know, it was him who told me about your birthday and invited me. Well, he likes you."  
She smiled. "But the problem is, I love him, Reg." She paused and looked over my shoulder. "But this is good you know... The one sided love. Well," she chuckled. "I should be stupid enough to even think that he acknowledges me... Oi! Enough with my sad drama. Tell me, how are things at home?"  
 _'Nice try, K,'_ I thought. "Well, father increased the defences and enchantments. I think he doesn't appreciate how things are going on right now. You know, father won't say. But he is a little worried now. I think, somewhere deep down, he regrets the decision."  
"I know. He is worried. Is he...is.." she hesitated.  
"Go on."  
"Is he okay? His health?" She asked worried.  
I frowned. "Why do you ask?"  
"I... It's just... casually."  
"K, what is it?" I pulled her closer and looked her in the eye.  
"Not now," she pleaded.  
"It's okay. You can tell me. Please. His health is good right now. But why do you ask?"  
She looked around and pulled me closer. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders so she could whisper.  
"I don't exactly know. But, when you died in 1979, your father died too. After a while. Reasons are unknown. But, I think it might be a heart break. One son disowned and the other one gone because of their beliefs or their support to Voldemort."  
I stiffened at the name. She clutched me tight.  
"Fear of the name increases fear of the person. He is just a wizard. An evil one. You are not. And I strongly believe it was heart break and stress. And your mother. She needs to control herself and her rantings. No offence."  
"None taken."  
"It does no good. None at all. It is bad for your father too. I think you need to take them out or some vacation or something. And I... I probably should have few words with your father. I know your mother rules. Even Kreacher isn't loyal to your father as he is to your mother.  
Honey...I'm sorry...please. At shaking. Honey..." She rubbed my shoulders.  
That's when I realized that I was shaking and my eyes were blurry.  
"Let's go out, come," she slid her arm around my waist and walked me out.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

Reg swaggered oevr to her and asked her for a dance and she said yes.  
He took her to the dance floor and said something, and she grinned.  
Then out his hand around her waist and twirled her around, leaning closer and whispered something in her ear and smirked at me.  
Damn this music! I can't hear anything.  
"They look pretty close," Gideon commented.  
"Yeah."  
"How do they know each other?" He asked.  
"They met somewhere during my family vacation I guess," I said the first thing that came into my mind. "And they met again in Hogsmeade."  
"Oh. He looks happy."  
"Yeah," I smiled. I always wanted him to be happy. "I'll go get a drink."  
I walked away and found Moony in a corner trying to dissolve into nothingness.  
"Where's Prongs?" I asked.  
He jerked his head to the dance floor. Prongs and Lily were dancing and making out.  
"Marlene isn't here," he commented.  
"Yeah. Why would she come to her birthday?" I scoffed.  
He looked at Reg and Pryde. They were now too close. Her hands were around his neck. Moony chuckled.  
"What?" I asked irritated.  
"Nothing. Firewhiskey?"  
"Yeah."  
He waved his wand to get a bottle.  
I looked at them. Something was wrong. He was shaking. Pryde slid her arm around him and was walking towards the exit. For a brief moment our eyes met. I frowned. She shook her head and walked out.  
"What's wrong?" Moony asked.  
"I'll be back," I said and followed them.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Kitty and Regulus walked out of the house.  
"Let's walk," Kitty said.  
"They might have killed him. Because of me," he mumbled.  
"No. No one knows about you. Listen, it was health. No offence but inbreeding ain't good. You get loads of health issues."  
He nodded.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your mood," she said.  
"No," he chuckled.  
They both walked in silence and stared at the star lit sky.  
"So," he turned to her. "Why didn't you tell us about your birthday?"  
She sighed. "Well, I never liked my birthday."  
"What? Why?"  
"It sounds silly," she chuckled.  
"I won't laugh," he smiled.  
"Ummm...uh...it's because I don't like getting old."  
Regulus stared at her for a moment and burst out laughing.  
"You told me you wouldn't laugh," she frowned.  
"No. Really, K? You don't like it because you don't like getting old?"  
"Stop laughing," she pouted.  
"But I don't think that's the only reason," he said calmly.  
She did not reply. She just stared at the sky.  
"Why do you like the night sky so much?" He asked.  
"Because it's...calm and beautiful," she mumbled.  
"Did anything bad happen?" He asked holding her hand.  
"Besides my mum giving birth to me? No," she laughed.  
He frowned. "Why would you say that?"  
She smiled. "Nothing."  
"You can talk to me."  
She looked at him and smiled. "Nothing. Let's just say... I'm the Sirius Black of my family. Unworthy, rebellious, stubborn, arrogant...blah blah blah..."  
"I'd agree with everything but you and Sirius are not unworthy."  
"We are to our family," she shrugged.  
"Damn. I shouldn't have asked you this. Now I ruined your day."  
She chuckled. "You did not."  
"Wait. I have something for you," he grinned and took out a neatly packed small box from his pocket and gave it to her.  
"Regulus! You didn't have—"  
"Oh, come on! Open it!" He cut her off.  
She carefully removed the packing and opened the box. In lay two large rings. A bronze and a silver.  
"Rings?" She asked him puzzled.  
"Oh, they're not just normal rings. Go on, try them," he grinned. "I did something with those. Put one on each hand. Or on the same. It doesn't matter."  
Kitty took out the rings and put each on her middle fingers. They automatically adjusted to her size and fit perfectly. There were engraved with some weird markings.  
"They're heavy," she mumbled.  
"They are supposed to be," he smiled. "Now, run your thumb along the markings of the bronze ring and clench your fist tight. Real tight."  
She did. And in few seconds, she felt something crawling around her fingers. Identical rings were forming around her fingers. In the next five seconds, she understood what it was.  
"Are you serious?! You gotta be kidding me!" She laughed.  
"Well, you need it," he laughed.  
"A knuckle duster, Regulus? Really?"  
"You always get into fights," he shrugged. "We don't want any fractured knuckles, do we?" "Wow! Brilliant!" She beamed.  
Regulus grinned. "Now the silver one. Run your thumb over the markings twice. But do not clench your fist."  
She did and it turned out to be a small, sharp double edged knife.  
"Wow," she breathed.  
"That's not a normal knife. It can cut through all ropes and untie any knots, open locks, could harm anyone if stabbed."  
"Sirius has a pocket knife."  
"This is exactly like that. But always on your finger so you wouldn't lose. You are clumsy," Regulus grinned. "Run your thumb over the markings in the opposite direction and they will retract."  
She did and they retracted.  
"Wow! They're beautiful. Thank you," she hugged him. "I'm impressed," she ruffled his hair.  
He laughed. "Thank you, my Lady. Come on, let's go in. I'd like to have another glass of that awesome mead." He got to her feet and helped her up.  
"I don't think I should drink too much today. I always get emotional when I'm drunk," she chuckled as they walked in.

Little did they know that a large black dog was behind a bush evesdropping on their conversation.

 _ ***Sirius POV***_

' _I don't like getting old'._ How old is she anyway?  
 _'I'm the Sirius Black of my family_.' Well, that sucks.  
Damn I missed the actual thing Reggie was worried about.  
I turned back to myself and joined the party.  
"I should be leaving," Reg said after a while.  
Almost all the guests were gone.  
"See you at school," he told Pryde.  
He bid the hosts goodbye and I walked him out of the house.  
"Reg?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"At home?"  
He looked at me intently. "Yes. It's fine."  
"See, if you need help or want to talk to someone... I'm always here. For you."  
He smiled and hugged me. "I know, Si. Thank you."  
"Reg. Umm...how's things with..."  
He took a deep breath. "Hard. Messy."  
"Do you have anything to do about Wimbourne and Caerphilly?"  
"I did not harm or kill anyone. I wouldn't."  
"That's all I need. Be safe."  
He nodded.  
He reached the apparation point and disapparated.  
I walked back into the house. All the guests were gone by now.  
Mum, dad, Prongs, Moony, Lily and Pryde were in the living room. They were all laughing.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I asked her why she never told us about her birthday," dad said.  
"Oh, come on!" Pryde groaned.  
"And the reason was she doesn't like getting old," Prongs laughed. "How old are you ayway?"  
"Older than you guys," she retorted.  
"Okay, let's get all your presents to your room and you could open them there," Prongs got to his feet and the others followed.  
"You guys," Pryde said. "Ugh... I'm not really good at these... But... Thank you for everything you did today. I'm so happy."  
"Oh shut up! We're family!" Prongs scoffed. He waved his wand lifting up the presents.  
"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.  
"He passed out," Moony replied.  
"Kitty, dear," mum called her.  
"Yes, Euphemia."  
"May we have a word with you?"  
"Sure!"  
We all left the room.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

"Come here, dear," Fleamont called her.  
Kitty was now totally nervous.  
Though they were smiling, she thought something was wrong. Many thoughts came into her mind. Her was pounding.  
She sat on the carpet before them.  
Euphemia took out a small red box and gave it to her.  
"Oh, no. You didn't have to. I —"  
"Take it, dear," she smiled.  
Kitty took it and slowly opened it. In lay a beautiful, delicate gold chain with a small pendant. It had the Potter's crest on it.  
"Oh, no," I put the box into her hands. "No. I can't...I shouldn't..."  
Fleamont chuckled. "Dear, you can. You should."  
"No. No. No... That's...that's very expensive and...and I ..."  
"Dear dear," Euphemia chuckled. "I've never seen you stutter like this before.  
"Umm... Mrs. Potter... Euphemia —"  
"Mum. Or maa if that's what you like to call," she smiled.  
"No. It's," she paused. "What?" Kitty looked at her confused and shocked. She wasn't understanding anything.  
"Well, we've been waiting to tell you this for a very long time. But we were waiting for the right moment," Fleamont smiled.  
Kitty still looked confused.  
"You are a part of our family," Fleamont said.  
Kitty opened and closed her mouth. 'Am I too drunk?' she thought.  
"You mean a lot to us," Euphemia said. "You saved our lives. You saved us from a dangerous situation. Our colleague was infected with dragon pox last month. If you hadn't come here and asked me to quit my job, Fleamont and I would be in our death beds now. You came here to save my family. All of them. My boys. You are brave and kind. We know you miss your family. I'm sorry we can't do anything about it."  
"Well, I've got nothing to lose there anyway," she blurted out.  
Euphemia smiled and looked her in the eyes.  
"Well, my...mother," Kitty mumbled looking at the carpet. "Brother...a little bit...but they're happy. Things are little different without me. But they're okay. She's got her problems...but I think they're fine. Better, to be honest," she muttered.  
Euphemia squeezed her hands and Fleamont patted on her shoulder.  
"We all love you. You should always remember that," Fleamont said.  
"We are your family," Euphemia smiled.  
"And I do love having another daughter," Fleamont chuckled. He took out some papers from his pocket and gave them to Kitty.  
She opened them and read everything on it. Her eyes went blurry. She could feel herself shaking.  
"You are now officially a Potter. Katherine Potter," Fleamont said proudly.  
Kitty sat there in silence. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say. ' _Did they...did they officially adopt me?'_ she thought.  
"I..." She spoke at last. "Are you sure? I... I donno what to say..." Her voice broke. "James...James might not like it. He —"  
"It was James' idea. We loved it," Euphemia laughed.  
"James and Lily did most of the paperwork," Fleamont said with a proud smile.  
"He? They did?" Kitty asked surprised.  
"And you? Are you sure? You know nothing about me. You've already done a lot for me. Taking care of me. My health—"  
"We love you, dear," Fleamont cut her off.  
Kitty felt her heart thump faster. She always craved for a proper father's love. Looking at Fleamont, hearing him say all those words, she just wanted to cry her heart out.  
"We are in our right minds of that's what you're asking," Euphemia laughed.  
"You...need not to... I..." Kitty couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.  
Euphemia pulled her up and hugged her tight.  
"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Kitty sobbed.  
"There there...this is a happy moment," Fleamont patted on her shoulder. Kitty hugged him too.  
"Thank you," she paused. "Mum and dad."  
Euphemia and Fleamont grinned.  
"Now, you can have this," Euphemia took the chain and put it around her neck and clasped it.  
"Time for a toast," Fleamont beamed. "Tinky!"  
With a crack, Tinky appeared with three glasses of firewhiskey.  
"Tinky is happy, miss. Another Potter! Tinky likes miss Kitty!" Tinky squeaked.  
"Thank you Tinky," Kitty smiled.  
"To the new Potter," Fleamont raised his glass. "To family."  
"To family," Euphemia and Kitty said and they all gulped down the firewhiskey.  
"Now, your brother must be waiting for you. Go on," Euphemia smiled.  
Kitty smiled. She thanked them again and got to get feet.  
"Miss!" Tinky called her.  
"Yes, Tinky?"  
"This is Miss' present! Tinky made it," the little elf gave her a package. "Happy birthday, miss," Tinky grinned from ear to ear.  
"Thank you, Tinky," Kitty beamed.  
She then said goodnight and walked to her room.  
She was stiy in disbelief. Her fingers ran over her neck and the chain.  
"Am I too drunk or am I dreaming?" She muttered under her breath.  
She opened the door and cheers filled the room.  
Kitty ran straight to James' arms and hugged him tight.  
"Thank you," she sobbed. "Are you sure?"  
James laughed. "Yes we are. Welcome to the family officially, Katherine Potter," he hugged her tight.  
"Ah, another Potter," Lily chuckled.  
Kitty hugged her tight. "Thank you."  
"Stop sobbing. I can't keep conjuring tissues for you," Lily laughed as she gave Kitty a tissue.  
"Congratulations," Remus hugged her.  
"Now... Should I start calling you Potter then?" Sirius smirked leaning against the wall. "Not Pryde anymore?"  
"You better. I should get used to my name now," Kitty replied.  
"Nah! I'll call you Pryde. It has a ring to it," he said. "Pryde _(growled)_. Pryde _(snarled)_. Pryde _(sneered)_... Pryde... See?"  
They all laughed.  
"Time for toast," Sirius said taking out five bottles of firewhiskey.  
"To the new Potter. To family. To us," James raised his bottle and they all did.  
"Ah, Merlin! I'm pregnant!" Kitty groaned putting her hand on her stomach.  
They all choked on their drinks.  
"What?!" They asked her in unison.  
"With...food and drink," she laughed.  
"Godric! You gave me a heart attack," Lily laughed.  
"Alright, open your presents!" Moony said.  
They all settled down and Kitty opened her presents one by one.  
She got joke products, funky jewellery, magical dream catchers, foe glass and many interesting things.  
"This is mine," James gave her a package. She opened it. There were several big, advanced spell books with illustrations.  
"Oh my God! Thank you," Kitty's eyes lit up.  
"Practice all those," he said sternly and smiled.  
"This is mine," Remus gave her a package.  
"Oh Remus!" She gasped. He gave her a large box of paints and pencils. "Thank you," she grinned.  
"This is Peter's," He gave her Peter's package.  
"Oh no!" She grinned. "My favourite Muggle and wizard chocolates. And Oreo! Unlimited food!"  
"This is mine," Sirius gave her a box.  
She opened it. "It's empty, Black."  
"Put your hand in," he scoffed.  
"If there is a spider or anything, it is going to end up in your pants," she said.  
"You'd run out of the room before I say spider," he scoffed.  
Kitty put her hand in the box reluctantly. She felt something. "I feel something! It's...soft...furry..." She pulled it out.  
Her face was lit up like fairy lights. It was a really large, brown teddy bear.  
"Like it?" Sirius asked.  
"I love it," she hugged the bear. And jumped startled when it hugged back. "You charmed it!" She looked at Sirius surprised. He grinned.  
"Oh God! You guys... You're making me cry," she said looking at them.  
"Don't," Lily warned. "I can't conjure tissues for you. Why don't you carry a hanky?"  
"Because I'm lazy? Hey! I never had a problem before. I mean... I'm not a crier," Kitty said.  
They chuckled.  
"Alright then. Let's call it a day," Remus yawned.  
They all agreed and slowly walked out of the room.  
Lily hugged Kitty. "I hope you liked the dress. That's my present," she smiled.  
"Good gracious! I love it. This colour is sooooo sexy," Kitty grinned.  
"Well, you are too," Lily smirked. "Someone has been looking at you all evening."  
"Oh shut up. Don't embarrass me," Kitty mumbled looking around. Their ears were sharp.  
"Good night, Potter," Lily said and walked out, leaving James and Kitty in the room.  
He was leaning on the door and smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Thank you, James," she smiled walking over to him.  
He shook his head. "Nah! I should thank you. I owe you my life."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"So, let's stop this thank you business now," he smiled.  
"This is the most happiest day of my life."  
"Good night, Potter," James pulled her into a hug. "I always wondered what would it be like to have a sister."  
"Oh, it's a pain in the arse. Good night, brother," she said and ruffled his hair.  
"Oi! It's already messy!"  
"Still cute."  
James shook his head and disapparated.  
Kitty turned closed the door and looked around.  
"Wow!" She breathed. "It's totally like a dream."  
She quickly changed into her pajamas and got onto her bed, hugging the teddy bear.  
"So...what's should I call you?" She looked at it.

 _ ***xxxx End of flash back xxxx***_

Remus felt someone prodding on his shoulder and snapped his eyes open.  
"Fell asleep?" Sirius asked.  
Remus sighed. "I'm tired. I'll go back to my room," he got to his feet. "Where's Harry?"  
"I told him to take some rest. He's in his room."  
Remus nodded, looked around the room and walked out, closing the door.  
Sirius stood there and looked around and at the ceiling. A smile crept on his lips.  
He sat on the bed and closed his eyes thinking about that night.

 _ ***xxx Flashback 15 April 1979 xxx***_

CRACK

"Pryde!"  
Kitty gasped. "Black!" She growled. "I told you—"  
"Can it," he waved his arm dismissively.  
"You changed already?"  
"You did too," she said looking at his shorts and t-shirt.  
He shrugged. "What are you upto?"  
"Thinking a name for him," Kitty jerked her head at the bear.  
"It's a him?"  
She nodded. "What's up with you? Not sleepy?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Why was Reg upset?"  
She looked at him intently. "Oh that? Nothing."  
"Come on, Pryde!"  
Kitty sighed and leaned into he headboard. "Sit."  
"Scoot," he said and sat on the bed.  
"No shoes on the bed!" She said hastily.  
"You know I never get on the bed with shoes on," he retorted. "None of us do."  
"My mistake," Kitty sighed.  
"So what was it about?"  
"Your parents. Well, your father."  
"What about him?"  
"Well, maybe he's having a change of heart about their beliefs and all..."  
"Why would he?! They're all blood purists!"  
"Maybe he isn't okay with all killings...maybe blood traitors and halfbloods... I don't know. He increased the defences and enchantments at Grimmauld place."  
"He did?"  
She nodded.  
"But...that won't upset him," he frowned.  
"Well, we were talking and I asked about your father's health."  
"What about his health?"  
Kitty sighed. "I mean... actually...your father died in 1979 sometime after Reg went missing... It was said that in the end, Orion might've regretted his choice and support... Scared and.. I mean...the elder son was disowned and the younger one gone...he was kind of heart broken and all..."  
Sirius scoffed. "Heart broken? He probably doesn't doesn't even know what a heart is. Pryde, we grew up listening all their hatred for muggleborns and blood traitors. We were raised to hate them. He can't have change of heart all if a sudden."  
"Black," Kitty looked at him. "Sometimes people change. I mean... Maybe your father is looking out for Regulus. You know, now all his supporters are getting caught and the actions are more violent... And, he might have been totally heart broken when Reg went missing all of a sudden."  
"He always loved Reg," Sirius shrugged. "That's all?"  
She nodded. "Well, that and... I told him that inbreeding isn't good at all."  
"Oh that?" Sirius shook his head. "It's frustrating and disgusting. Marrying cousins and all..."  
She laughed. "In south India...like the place I come from, people marry their cousins and uncles... Not a big deal."  
"What?!" He looked at her bewildered.  
"I mean. Not like this shit tho. Cousins can marry if their last name isn't same. Not just that... Uh...like...  
Rule 1. You are a Black. So you cannot marry another Black.  
2\. Ummm... Okay... My mother has two sisters and two brothers. I can marry my uncles' sons. But I cannot marry my aunts' sons. You know...maternal aunts are like your mothers and their kids are like your siblings.  
And my dad has one sister and one brother. I can marry my aunt's son, not that she has any. But I cannot marry my uncle's son. Because paternal uncle is like your father and their kids are like your siblings. You see where I'm getting at?  
"No. It is utterly confusing."  
She chuckled. "And rule 3. You can marry your maternal uncle. Or maybe paternal aunt, well I've never seen that. I just saw people marrying maternal uncles. But most of them don't support it. They say it's inbreeding and kids won't be healthy and all.  
Well, the point is, you can't marry the person who carries the same last name. And some rules apply if the person is a distant relative... The realtions are kind of confusing, even for me. But some way or the other... people are related. My mum and dad are kinda distant cousins through marriage. They found out that later though.. I guess. Did you understand what I said?"  
"It is completely ridiculous and still confusing. I think I drank too much," he shook his head.  
She laughed and he joined in.  
"Well, those rings are cool," he said pointing at her fingers.  
"Oh, these? Regulus gave me," she grinned.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, it's not what you think it is," she shook her head. "See..." She stretched her hands, ran her thumb over the markings and clenched her fist. Slowly it transformed to a knuckle duster.  
"Wow," he exclaimed.  
"Oh you should see this," she grinned and ran her thumb over the markings twice, and a double sharp edged knife came out.  
"Brilliant!" He smiled.  
"I know right," she grinned. She ran her thumbs over the markings to retract them.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

I looked at her. "Are you happy?" I asked.  
She wasn't expecting this question. It surprised her. "More than ever," she smiled.  
"Then why do I feel like you are not a hundred percent sure about it?"  
"No, I am. It's just my tired face," she chuckled. "Hey, would you do me a favour?"  
I nodded.  
"Could you please do that... Stars thing again?" She looked at her ceiling.  
I smiled.  
Her eyes, for a second, darted to my lips. She smiled.  
 _'Damn you, Pryde. Why do I feel like I want to kiss you right now and do everything you ask? Am I too drunk?_ ' I thought.  
"But mind you, it wouldn't be as perfect and impressive as before. It was a collective work," I said.  
"I'd love it no matter what," she replied.  
I took out my wand and started waving and muttering spells under my breath.  
After a few moments the ceiling started to change.  
She gasped and stood up, staring at the ceiling.  
Slowly, the dark sky appeared. I continued muttering spells and then stars appeared. After a few moments, her ceiling looked like the night sky filled with bright stars. I turned off the bed lamp. The room was now illuminated with the light from the stars.  
She just stood on the bed, staring at the ceiling and touching the stars.  
I grabbed a chocolate frog from the table.  
I heard her giggle and looked at her. The next moment she shrieked. The chocolate frog jumped on her butt.  
"Woah! Don't move!" I said as I quickly caught and shoved in my mouth.  
"Why do you eat those in the dark? You have other chocolates," she grumbled.  
"It's a chocolate, Pryde. Not a real frog!"  
"Yeah but it hops like a real one."  
"What's with you and little things?" I chuckled.  
"They're unpredictable. Give me a dragon or a lion, I'd try not to blink. But these little things are the real pain," she shook her head. "Oh, this is beautiful," she said looking up. "You know, when I was a kid, I wanted to become an astronomer. I used to read every article about astronomy. Always updated. I love astronomy. But I was not a fan of physics. So, I just pushed the idea away," she shrugged.  
"I love astronomy too. After all, we were named after stars. We were all taught about the constellations, stars and planets and everything."  
She smiled. "Believe me. I never understood how they made or see the constellations and signs. I never understood. How do you join them?Every time I look at the sky, I see twinkling stars. It's maddening."  
"Nah! Not that hard. It's easy," I shrugged.  
"For you."  
"I'll teach you signs. Now, see there," I waved my wand making few stars brighter. "That's Aries. The first house."  
"My zodiac. The fire sign," she smiled.  
"Yeah. Sign of the aggressive and impatient," I smirked.  
"Ha ha ha...funny."  
"That's Taurus."  
"Seriously? There are hundreds of stars and how can you make that pattern."  
"Ah, you need some better eye to see," I winked.  
I slowly started making patterns to show all constellations. She made faces when she got confused which made me laugh.  
"And that's Scorpio. The eighth house."  
"A water sign," she nodded. "Mars rules, right?"  
I nodded. "Both Aries and Scorpio. Pluto too rules Scorpio."  
"You are a Scorpio."  
"Yeah. An explosive match. Fire and water. They say Aries and Scorpio have the wildest and aggressive sexual compatibility," I smirked.  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
I continued explaining the rest.  
She groaned at the end. "I should take this class few more times...for few years..to get them right."  
"Nothing comes on the first try."  
She nodded.  
"Pryde?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why didn't you tell us about your birthday?"  
She looked at me puzzled. "Like I said, I hate getting old."  
"Okay. But I am asking you the real reason?"  
"There is no other reason," she chuckled.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Nothing, Black."  
"Then why don't you look me in the eye when you say that?"  
She didn't look at me. She kept staring at the ceiling.  
"And why is your heart beat so fast?" I asked.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You are not supposed to have those super sensitive ears. I am a little bit drunk and you shouldn't be asking such questions because I blabber a lot."  
I didn't say anything. We both sat in silence for few minutes.  
She sighed. "Alright. What do I have to lose? You've seen things in my head already," she shrugged and looked at me. The moment I looked back at her, she turned her head away.  
"Well, I was never the good child. Maybe I was. And then I'm not. I think first I was curious and secretive. Then I was more secretive, rebellious... arrogant, stupid, more rebellious, adventurous... sympathetic...all the bad things. Never a proper girl... I... I understood I was unloved, unwanted, unnoticed, invisible when I was too young...after my brother was born. They loved him. Always. So, things just went haywire. Wrong friends who used me, betrayed me... Percentage fell from 90s to 60s. Life was shit. Parents and grandparents were well known to people and people are assoholes. And I was always a trouble magnet. My father had few plans for me and I always thought they sucked. Our relationship was the shittiest shit. One day he asked if I'd done any remarkable to celebrate a birthday."  
"You don't have to do anything remarkable to celebrate a birthday."  
"And then I thought he was right. He doesn't wish me on birthdays. It wasn't a big deal when nothing is good in life. Every birthday just reminds me that I've endured shit for another year. So, to me, my birthday is like every other normal day. I never liked to celebrate it."  
"That's stupid."  
"Told you my reasons are always stupid," she smiled. A big fake smile. "And I will stop talking now. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."  
"We all have our ghosts. So, you are the Sirius Black of your family?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah," she chuckled. "What a pair we are," she shook her head. "We should drink to that."  
"You had enough drinks already."  
"Merlin's pants. Sirius Black is talking rules about drinking," she laughed.  
"You look drunk and exhausted."  
She smiled.  
"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?"  
She blinked. "You did...now. And, thanks for a wonderful evening and night," she smiled.  
I chuckled.  
"That came out wrong," she nodded. "I will shut up."  
We both sat in silence for Merlin knows how long, staring at the ceiling.

I woke up in the middle of the night when I felt someone stirring and mumbling beside me. I opened my eyes. It was her. We fell asleep watching the stars.  
She was mumbling in her sleep and...crying.  
"Why?" "I don't deserve this."  
I wiped her tears. She looked pretty when she cried.  
I slid out of the bed and looked for her dreamless sleep potion. Luckily it was on her small desk. I forced some potion into her mouth. I got onto the bed, pulled her closer, wrapping my arm around her.

 _'Why do I feel comfortable around her lately? Why do I feel like I need to know her? Why do I feel like I want to be close to her and also stay away from her? Before, I wanted to strangle her. But now I want to hug her and cuddle her? And kiss her? She is not the type...or anything like the girls I've dated before. But why do I find her interesting? Why do I feel like I should be with her?_  
 _Is that because of sympathy? Do I pity her because she's like me? No. She might've had worse things._  
 _She was hurt. A lot._  
 _She pretends to be a strong and arrogant bitch but she's loving, caring and sensitive._  
 _She laughs to hide things._  
 _She shows her anger when she's duelling death eaters._  
 _She's in pain. She can't even sleep peacefully without taking a potion._  
 _She pretends to be happy. But seems to be crying out loud inside._  
 _She doesn't want to look or be vulnerable. So she acts arrogant and rebellious. But sometimes she can't help being vulnerable. Like when she sees hurt and lifeless dogs._  
 _Why does she sound like someone I know all my life? Like myself..._  
 _She says she's the Sirius Black of her family._  
 _And I know what that means._  
 _Why do I feel like I want to care for her?_  
 _All these feelings, they're not because we owe my life... our lives to her._  
 _Are they because she is almost like me and I know how it feels like to be me?_  
 _Damaged goods. What a pair!'_

 _I looked at her. Sleeping peacefully in my arms now._  
 _'Oh, I haven't told her about that night yet. The night she drank the contaminated potion._  
 _I wonder why she's been single for all these years. She always chose the wrong blokes and ended up getting hurt. Or she doesn't want to have anymore drama in her life. No. She said she's in love with someone from here. Who might that be?_  
 _Me? But never showed any signs that she's interested in me. Would I be interested in her if she did? Would I want to be with her? Would I date her?_  
 _Would she be interested in going out with me at all?_  
 _Why does my heart feel different when we're too close?_  
 _Is that love? No way. I'm not a person who falls in love. That's mental!_  
 _Ugh... Pryde you're making me go crazy!_  
 _No. I feel this way because I've been single lately and I need to find a girlfriend. I will. Soon. This should stop!'_

I slowly slid out of the bed. I can't sleep here. Not when my head is a mess. I looked at her one last time. She's kind of cute when she's sleeping.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this. She will kill me," I groaned. But nevertheless, I did it. I leaned on her and kissed her on the forehead.  
And there it was. My heart pounding hard, threatening to jump out.  
"Oh, I hate you, Pryde. For making me feel this way," I mumbled. "Goodnight, Katherine Potter."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _*And that guys... How Katherine Pryde became Katherine Potter._**  
 ** _Yes. She didn't die that day!_**  
 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**  
 ** _Please let me know what you think about this chapter :)_**  
 ** _I know there are typos in previous chapters. I edited them but they don't seem to get updated. I'll make sure not to make mistakes._**

 ** _Please do follow me further updates. And don't forget to share this story with other Potterheads._**  
 ** _Love you guys._**  
 ** _xoxoxo_**


	13. Expecto patronum

**_*Third person's POV*_**

 **1991**

Remus closed the door behind him and sighed. He made his way back to his room. Now he got his own room and doesn't have to share it with Sirius. He wanted to take the old room the boys shared when they were teenagers. The room beside Kitty's. But, Sirius wanted it. So he took the room on the other end of the corridor.

As he was walking back, he stopped at the painting he and Harry saw earlier.

A smile crept on his lips as the memories hit again.

 ** _*Flashback April 1979*_**

Kitty and Remus were in a park talking and laughing about random things.

"Oh! I forgot to tell. It's mum's birthday this Saturday. She wants us all for dinner," Remus said.

"Oh, cool. Sure," Kitty nodded. "So, how's things at home anyway? The protection and all?"

"Perfect. Mum isn't pleased at all. But she knows it's for safety."

"How's your occlumency going?"

"We've improved," he nodded. "But Peter," he sighed. "He needs a lot more practice. What about you?"

She groaned. "I told you. Wand movements. And transfiguration is a real pain in the arse. Why can't it be point, shoot and bam it's done?"

He chuckled. "Nothing comes easy."

"Even defence!"

"But you're good at it."

"Yeah. But still... It's confusing. It should be easy. A bit."

"Then don't you think the other side would have a great advantage and could win? But...you are lucky. You can even do wandless magic."

She scoffed. "Wandless? A shield and little bit of summoning small objects. That's all I can do."

"You also could knock someone off the ground. That is cool. For a beginner."

"Yeah. That happens only when my body and mind go haywire. You know...it's the adrenaline."

"Well... It saved you few times."

"Yeah. Right. Dumbledore is teaching me though. To control it. It's exhausting," she groaned.

"You are doing good," he smiled. "We learn things slowly for seven years. It's just been four months and you've even been with us during few missions."

"Well... I'm learning magic for missions exclusively. That's why I survived. Come to think of it, I always use just few spells. **Protego** , **Expelliarmus** , **Stupefy** mostly. They're easy."

"They are quite important to help you survive in a duel though," he chuckled.

"I have to work harder. I haven't got much time."

"Take it slow to get better at it."

"Slow? I'm going slow."

"Kitty, you are over working yourself. I don't know if have noticed it or not. But it seems like you haven't been eating well or sleeping. You've lost weight and your eyes are sinking deep into the sockets. You are not taking things slow. No offence, you are new to this and you should stop running wherever there is an attack. You should be careful. Yeah, you aren't totally ready for this. But aren't you scared that something would go wrong?"

She smiled. "Oh, I'm scared all the time."

He was surprised at her answer.

"Scared of losing, scared of deaths of people I know and love, scared that I'll die without seeing him dead... You guys studied magic for seven years... probably to work. But I'm just learning magic to win a duel," she shrugged and stretched her hands. "I live in fear. And that fear pushes me hard to get my lazy arse off the bed," she laughed. "I don't want to try the patronus charm, you know?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Because I'm afraid it would be a sloth."

He laughed. "It won't be a sloth."

She shook her head. "You don't know what I was before I came here. I'm the biggest laziest person in the universe. All I did after my graduation was eat, sleep and read novels. If there is no war going on here, I'd probably be doing the same thing I guess," she took a chocolate from the bag and gave him one.

He laughed.

"Ah, look at you two love birds. How romantic," a drawling voice interrupted them.

Remus scoffed. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Black," she shook her head. "Seriously?"

"You're catching on the pun too," he grinned.

James and Sirius swaggered towards them, with the signature Potter and Black smirks, and windswept hair.

"Scoot scoot," Sirius said pushing her and sitting between Remus and her.

"You're back early today," James said sitting on the other side of Remus.

"Yeah. I was tired," she replied.

"If people are tired, they usually rest," James said.

"I've work to do," she jerked her head at the canvas before them.

"I told you. I told you both that you don't have to work," James said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah yeah," Remus mumbled.

"Yeah. But... Well, it's not just this. We're keeping an eye."

Remus showed them the map, hidden in a magazine. "It seems like there is something going on here," he said.

"We've heard. But this is completely a Muggle area," Sirius frowned.

They nodded and looked around, examining everything.

"Moony, you are supposed to share, mate!" Sirius snatched the chocolate from Remus' hands.

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out few more form the bag.

"Oh, you've got more?" Sirius tried to snatch them but Remus was quick.

"Really?" Sirius pouted.

"Magic word," Remus said.

"Pleeeaaassseeee Moony?" Sirius put his puppy face.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not that puppy face, Padfoot. You get everything with that."

Kitty laughed. "Wolfstar," she said looking at them both.

"What?" they three asked in unison.

"Wolfstar," she said and laughed again.

"What's wolfstar?"

James and Remus understood.

"NO!" Remus shuddered.

James and Kitty laughed.

"Oi! What am I missing?" Sirius frowned.

"No. No. No," Remus facepalmed.

"People love it you know? Where I come from," Kitty said.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is it or not?" Sirius growled.

"Oh, calm down dog! Wolfstar. Wolf," James pointed at Remus. "And star," he pointed at Sirius."

"What?! No!"

"Yes," Kitty said. "Wolfstar is one of the famous OTPs. I never had a liking to non canon ships. But people just loooovve shipping you both. There are quite interesting arts and fan stories too. Quite deep, hungry, intense and everything," she smirked taking a bite off her chocolate.

Remus and Sirius shared a quick glance.

"What's OTP?" Remus asked.

"One true pair," she replied.

"Well, if I were a girl, I would definitely date Moony. Might marry him too," Sirius said running his fingers through Remus' hair. Remus smacked him on his hand.

"Wait! I thought you said you would date me!" James frowned.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I said I would have sex with you. Meanwhile, I would have a long and a fulfilling relationship with Moony," he smirked.

"Meanwhile?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, dear," Sirius ruffled Remus' hair.

"This is why people vote for Wolfstar!" James laughed. "You both flirt a lot!"

Kitty looked around. "Well, No one is coming... Why don't you guys sit and I'll sketch you?"

"Ah! I know you've been dying to draw my insanely handsome face for ages," Sirius said with a cocky grin.

"No. I'm actually planning to draw the three monkeys," she replied.

"The three wise monkeys?" James chuckled.

"10 points to Gryffindor," Kitty smiled.

"You mean the three monkeys with their eyes, ears and mouth closed?" Sirius scoffed.

"Yep."

"Really? Us?"

"Well... Remus doesn't speak evil. So he can go with that one. James with _hear no evil_ and Black," she pondered for a moment. "You could go with the _see no evil_ ," sighed. "Wish Peter was here so he could go with see no evil and you could've nailed the _do no evil_ ," she shrugged.

" _Do no evil_?" They asked.

"I love it when you guys are in sync," she grinned.

"How can you show _'Do no evil'_ ?" Sirius asked. "Clasp our hands tight?"

"Ummmm...sort of. Clasp your hands tight and cover your crotch area," she replied.

James and Remus laughed.

" _Do_ no evil. That's what it means," she chuckled.

Sirius scoffed.

"It's alright. We don't really need a _'See no evil'_. Padfoot can do the _'Do no evil_ '," James said.

"No," Sirius shook his head.

"Alright come on! Positions!" Kitty said taking out her pencils.

Grudgingly, Sirius sat with his hands covering his crotch area. Remus and James closed their mouth and ears and Kitty started sketching them.

"Black, you see... I know you are a dog and you prove it all the time. But I think you should stop doing one thing and follow what you're doing right now... I mean stop shagging all the girls you meet," Kitty said. "Like a dog!"

"Hey! I don't shag all the girls I meet!" Sirius said offended.

James and Remus laughed.

"Well, all the girls you like," Kitty shrugged. "Man! Dogs really don't have a single partner and goes for any dog during the what... heating time or something?"

"The heat. Yeah," Sirius grumbled. "And no. I don't shag all the girls I like. Only the ones that are interesting."

"Yeah. How many interesting girls did you meet? 50?"

Remus and James roared with laughter.

"50? 50?! No!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Always the chick magnet," Remus said.

"He went out with many girls," James added.

"More than 50?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"No," Sirius scowled.

"40? Hey! Don't jump. Put some better face. I'm sketching!"

"Not 40."

"30?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"20?"

He sighed.

"15?" Kitty stopped sketching and looked at him.

He shook his head again.

"10?" Kitty asked really shocked.

James and Remus kept laughing.

"No, Pryde."

"5?"

He gave a curt nod.

"Just 5?!" Kitty was really shocked. "Wow."

"Yes. Why the bloody hell are we talking about my sex life?" He asked impatiently.

"I... I... I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you that if you go shagging too many people you might get STDs and all... But... But...you flirt a lot and meet new girls... I thought you often..."

"Shag?"

She nodded.

"I don't shag every girl I meet or flirt with. We just snog and—"

"Alright. I don't need details. Thank you."

"What the ruddy hell is STDs?" James asked.

"Oh. Sexually transmitted diseases. Well, I don't know much about the Wizarding diseases and all... There is a new virus. They'll completely discover and give the details in like 2years. HIV/AIDS... transmitted through sex, blood transfusion, uncontaminated medical tools, from mother to child in the womb...etc etc... Just thought you should know."

"Thank you very much. But I'm a very careful person, Pryde."

"It's Potter, Padfoot," James smirked.

"I prefer Pryde."

"Alright. Don't be too obvious," Kitty said. "Black, this blonde is trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

"Really?" Sirius ran his fingers through his hair.

"And James, the brunette, 9'O clock. Remus, the ginger, 7'O clock. Don't look."

But they never listen.

"Well, I'm loyal to my wife!" James said aloud, showing off his ring.

"Ouch, you broke her heart and shattered her dreams," Kitty chuckled.

"Are you sketching us or checking out people?" Remus asked amused.

"Both. This blonde has been running in and out of the picture."

"Moony, the ginger is pretty," James said.

"Thank you. But I'm not interested," Remus replied.

"Where is the blonde? There are many blondes here!" Sirius asked looking around.

"Behind me probably. Slim, waist length hair, blue eyes...she'd probably come here in ten seconds."

She came and walked past them, flashing a seductive smile at Sirius.

"Nope. Not my type," Sirius smiled back.

"Ow! Could you be more blunt? What's wrong with you? And ... What do you mean not your type?"

"He doesn't like skinny birds," Remus replied.

"And she's too girly," James added.

"Well done, mates," Sirius grinned.

"Boys," Kitty shook her head.

"How long?" James whined.

"Five minutes. Done with your torsos. You can sit freely."

After five minutes she finished the sketching. "Done." She walked over to them.

"It would be better with colours," Sirius said.

"Wave your wand and colour it yourself," she replied."

"I'll do something better," he replied.

"Oh look! That's a cool dog!" James said looking over her shoulder.

She turned to see a grey hound, standing behind her, growling and baring it's teeth. She yelped and jumped onto Remus.

"Ouch!" He groaned.

"Sorry, Remus," she moved off him. "Black, send it away!"

The boys were laughing.

"Chester!" A boy came running and took the dog away.

"I thought you loved dogs," Remus laughed.

"Yeah. When they're asleep or calm or..."

"Hurt and dead," Sirius finished for her.

"Sod off, Black! I was just startled. I was bitten by a dog when I was a kid. A surprise attack," she frowned.

Sirius and James doubled up laughing.

"Bitten by a dog?" James asked.

"Yeah. And also a monkey. Stop laughing!"

"A monkey and a dog?" Remus asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, that explains your mental health," James laughed.

"Seriously? You even annoy animals!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"I did nothing!" She replied offended. "Well, not to the dog anyway," she mumbled.

"Go on," James nodded.

"I'm not telling you anything," she huffed.

"Oh come on!" Sirius prodded.

"Well, it was Christmas Eve. We are at our aunt's. My cousin told me to feed the leftovers to the dog. So, I was standing there and tossing the bones and all. It was on a leash. A stupid dog though," she growled. "I don't know what happened. It jumped suddenly. Maybe trying to take it from my hand or whatever... I felt my finger between its teeth. My heart nearly stopped. Everything around me stopped for a moment. In a slow motion, I put the plate down, walked back into the house calmly and started washing my finger with soap. It was night. Stop laughing! It's not funny. I was banned to eat meat or egg for months! Though I did eat secretly. I missed Christmas and New Year feasts. And those awful injections," she shuddered. "Stop laughing!"

"No. Poor thing was trying to take it from your hand," Sirius said.

"I highly doubt that. That was a one nasty dog. Aggressive and proud... I never liked it," she shuddered.

"What was the dog?"

"A Pom."

Now they all doubled up laughing.

"A pom? Really? Now we were thinking it was some large dog!" James said.

"Anyway, why were you banned to eat meat or eggs?" Remus asked.

"Well, there's this stupid misconception that we aren't supposed to eat eggs or meat after an animal attack. Or you'll turn like one that bit you," she shrugged.

"Only a werewolf can turn you into an animal," Remus chuckled.

"Um... I'm sorry."

"Nah! It is just a joke now that I've got my mates," Remus said dismissively.

"But what if it was true though? That you become the animal that bit you if you eat meat? Pryde, you'd be a mix of a monkey and a dog. Would it be Mong or donkey?" Sirius let out another bark like laughter.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?" Kitty scowled at him.

"You might have. I never cared," Sirius shrugged.

"What was the deal with the monkey then?" James asked.

They were laughing so hard their faces were pink.

"I will never tell you that," she shook her head. "That's one hell of an embarrassing story."

"Embarrassing?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "I don't think it's an embarrassing story. You might have done something you shouldn't be doing at a zoo or somewhere else. You don't find monkeys strolling in the streets, do you?"

She scoffed. "In India you can find monkeys everywhere. Well, not much in the cities...but everywhere. With their families. They ruined our house several times. All the groceries and everything. Ugh!"

"Sounds interesting. Tell us what happened," James asked.

"No way!"

"Chocolates! I'll give you chocolates!" Sirius said.

"I've got chocolates that would last for a year if I eat carefully."

"A whole pizza with double cheese!" He said.

"Nah!"

"A whole pizza, KFC and an ice cream tub!"

"That's tempting," she smiled. "But what if you don't get it after I tell you the story?"

"I always stand on my word."

"Fine," she sighed. "I was six then."

"Six?" Remus asked.

She nodded. "We had a large garden. My grandma loves gardening. Loads of trees with fruits, flowers and all. I was playing inside. My brother was months old. My father was sleeping and my mum was busy in the kitchen. My uncle was visiting us. He was sitting on the porch and called me. He said, _'look at all those baby monkeys here! Come and see.'_ And I gladly went, hopping. Umm..." She bit her lip.

"Go on," Remus said.

They three were leaning closer to her.

"Um... I called the monkeys... Well, shouted at them maybe a little. They didn't give a shit. They were busy with their work. So, I let it go. I... I wanted to pee—"

"This sounds interesting," Sirius chuckled.

Kitty ignored him and continued. "I was too lazy to back into the house. So, I went behind a bush. Oh, stop laughing!"

"Go on. Go on," Remus said suppressing his laugh.

"And.. then... I don't remember clearly what happened...but I think I threw a stone... somewhere in the middle of going behind a bush and walking back to the porch. I was a big dunderhead. The monkeys are very protective about their babies. Oh! there was another embarrassing moment with the monkeys," she scoffed. "Anyway, I was on the porch, walking back inside, that's when the hell broke lose. I don't know how many. They just launched, pulling my leg. I closed my eyes and screamed. My uncle was right there and he did nothing. He thought the monkeys were playing with me," she rolled her eyes. "And...after God knows how long, my mum realised I was really in trouble and she came running and called my father. I've got bitten on my thigh and ankle. You see, it was a small house and both my parents heard me screaming. But they thought I was screaming for fun and they didn't come right away."

"Why would a child scream for fun?" Remus asked.

Kitty scoffed. "I would. Remember the wolf and the boy story? Where he pranks his father and villagers twice and the when the real wolf comes, no one comes to his rescue?"

They chuckled.

"Well, that story ran in my mind when my mum said she thought I was screaming for fun. So, I was taken to the hospital. I hate these syringes. I tried to run but they threatened me that I'd turn into a monkey if I don't get the vaccine. Then they bribed me. Ice cream. I agreed. I had to take 7 or 8 jabs for few weeks. Egg and meat ban again. Warned that I'd turn into a monkey if I eat. I used to sneak and eat anyway.

Stop laughing! Do you know your faces are so pink that they resemble a monkey's arse?" She pouted.

"You were seeking attention form monkeys," Sirius was laughing his arse off.

"Threatens didn't work but ice cream did?" Remus laughed.

"Remus not you too!"

"What was the other embarrassing moment?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on, Pryde!"

She leaned in closer, frowning. "I'm not telling you anything."

"How worse can it be? Did it kiss you?"

"Ewww.. no!"

"Did it pee on you?"

"James! No!"

"Or shat on you?"

"Remus!"

"Tell us!" They three shouted in unison.

"Aaarrggghh," Kitty growled. "I was four or five... I don't remember. I was an innocent girl like always."

James, Sirius and Remus snorted at once.

"Hey! More innocent than I was at six."

"Yeah. Go on," James nodded.

"We lived on the ground floor and my grandparents in the floor above us. It was a hot summer afternoon. My head was totally shaved."

They three looked at her head and laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm done," she got to her feet.

"No no no. Sorry go on," Remus said.

She stood before them explaining clearly.

"That was the first and the last time my head was shaved. So, I was running down the stairs, reached our verandah. I felt something pulling my dress. The gates were closed. I turned around to see a baby monkey pulling my frock and another one quickly climbed on my shoulders and out it's hand on my head.

Stop laughing! People are looking at us!"

The three boys were on the ground, clutching their stomachs and laughing like mad men.

"Go on!" Remus prodded again.

"You guys! Stop laughing!" She said. She was beginning to laugh too. "Okay. So I held onto the gates and pulled them. They pulled me back. You see, my cousins were in the verendah watching this show. They didn't dare to open the gates. So, I started screaming. Neighbors came out, watching the spectacular show. Me pulling the gates, the monkeys pulling me back. No one came to the rescue. I was screaming like a banshee. After few moments, one of my cousins ran inside and brought my mum. She came carrying a chair and shooed them away. I never ever shaved my head again," she laughed. "Ah! These memories! Black you should stop laughing or you'll die laughing."

"I... I can't," came his wheezy voice.

"You guys are picturing everything in your head now, aren't you?" She asked.

"You always guess it right," James said laughing.

She sighed. "Alright, I'm going for a walk. Call me when you three are done laughing over the misery of an innocent person," she stretched her hands.

"Innocent?" Remus laughed.

"Idiots," she muttered and walked away form them laughing to herself.

"She is right though. We look like cooked beetroots. And people are staring at us," Remus said in between laughs.

"Ah, she's miserable!" Sirius laughed.

"She was bitten by them."

"Not in the third story though," James laughed.

"Can you imagine little Pryde, with shaved head and a monkey on her shoulder?" Sirius roared with laughter he started coughing.

"Bribed to get vaccines. Ice cream," James shook his head. "But—" he stopped midway and his eyes widened.

Everything suddenly went cold and dark.

Laughter stopped. People around them looked confused and terrified. It was eerily quiet.

"What the Fck is going on?" Sirius got to his feet.

Remus was already on his feet, his eyes and ears sharp. "No way," he mumbled looking at the map.

An ear splitting scream sent chills through their spine.

"What—" James broke off when he saw it.

"Dementors!" Sirius gasped.

There were dementors swarming around the place.

In an instant, James, Sirius and Remus waved their wands in unison.

" ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM_**!" they shouted and large stag, dog and a wolf shot out from their wands and charged towards the dementors.

"How many?" Sirius asked.

"Five or more!" Remus replied.

"Kitty! She went that way. I'll go find her!" James said and turned back the opposite side.

 ** _*James' POV*_**

"Where are you? Where are you?" James muttered looking around.

And then he saw something that sent chills down his spine and he felt like someone ripped his heart.

There she was, kneeled on the ground, protecting something behind her. A dementor slid it's hand around her throat. It felt as if it was staring at her. It leaned in.

" ** _EXPECTO_** **_PATRONUM_**!" I waved my wand and a great silver stag burst out of my wand and charged towards the dementor.

And then it was gone. The darkness defeated. People around were shaking. She collapsed.

I ran over to her. Two kids were curled up next to her. Her hands were covering their faces. Her wand lay next to her.

"Saving them from the kiss," I sighed. I took her into my arms. Her face was blotched with tears. It was just moments ago she was laughing with us and now this.

I heard footsteps.

"Is she alright?" Moony asked kneeling beside us.

"Just missed the kiss," I replied.

"The kids," Padfoot mumbled and lifted them up.

They might be some 10 year olds. They were quite pale and shaking.

"What are dementors doing in a muggle area?" Padfoot looked around. "Are you alright?" He asked the kids.

"Here, eat this. You'll feel better," Moony gave them chocolate.

"The others are here," Padfoot said.

I wiped the tears off her face. She was cold.

"Kitty... Kitty," I slapped slowly on her face.

"I'll go get some water," Padfoot got to his feet.

"Kitty," I shook her.

"Prongs, calm down!" Moony said holding my hand. And that's when I realized I was shaking too.

"Kitty! Wake up!" He slapped on her face.

"Here," Padfoot came running with a bottle of water. "Are you sure she isn't kissed?" His voice shook.

I nodded. "It was about to."

"Kitty!" Remus shook her again and splashed some water on her.

She slowly opened her eyes and we three sighed.

"You scared the hell out of us," Moony mumbled.

"You followed me into the after life," she whispered. "Even Black," she looked at him.

We all chuckled.

"You aren't dead, Pryde."

"Why are you all three pale and shaking?" She asked sitting and wiping her face with the hem of her sleeve.

"Here," Moony gave her a chocolate.

"The kids!" She shrieked.

"They're fine," Padfoot replied.

"Let's go. The officials are here and they'll take care of everything," I said getting to my feet.

"Can you walk?" Padfoot asked.

She nodded nibbling her chocolate. "I'm not hurt. Did I faint?" She frowned.

"It happens. It was too close," I replied.

She shook her head. "I think I fainted when it was a foot away from me." She paused for a moment. "I have to talk to Moody. They need a total makeover and man they need to take a shower and some deodorant. They smell awful. I might've fainted because of that stink. And a 100 sittings of manicure and Merlin knows... maybe a thousand facials. Laundry...no..a new set of robes...they look ghastly!" She blabbered looking down at the ground. Her eyes never met ours.

"Yeah, you're right," I put my hand around her shoulder. "The healers are here. Why don't you let them have a look at you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm alright." She paused and turned to Padfoot. "Black, If you aren't a person who goes for the looks, then I think you should marry one of those. You are like a pair made in heaven. A perfect match."

Moony and I laughed. Sirius suppressed his smile.

"Really? Like a pair made in heaven? Wow. Well, I'm not a person who goes for the looks. So, when are we both getting married then?" He asked with his stupid cocky grin.

Moony and I laughed.

Kitty looked at him. "Alright. Whenever you're ready," she shrugged and looked away. "Well, if this is how you ask a person to marry to you, you suck and the marriage isn't going to work."

"Okay. It will be a proper proposal next time," he chuckled.

"Good. Make sure flowers and other things are not involved. I like things simple and adventurous."

"Simple and adventurous? Sure. I'll keep that in mind," he nodded.

Moony and I exchanged glances.

She sounded like she was telling everything right from her heart. But Padfoot was too oblivious. You have to shove everything under his nose.

"Will your wedding gown be black?" He asked.

"Though it matches your soul, who wears a black wedding gown?" She scoffed. "It will be white."

"Ah, the colour that is quite opposite to your soul," he nodded.

"Exactly. I told you we're a pair made in heaven," she said.

"We will have a separate hall for your family. Though I'm special and exceptional, normal people can't sit with them because they are quite famous for sucking souls."

"Oh, do whatever you want. I wouldn't care if you throw them out," she shrugged. "Be in time so we could exchange rings."

He laughed. She just smiled.

 ** _*Third person's POV*_**

They walked over to the bench where they left their bags.

"Where is the sketch?" She asked looking around.

"What?" They three asked.

"The picture," she frowned searching for it.

"Looking for this?" A voice interrupted them.

She looked at the person. "Ken?"

"Pryde," Jacob Dearborn smiled. "Long time no see. Are you looking for this?" He asked holding the board she drew on earlier.

"Potter," she said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's Katherine Potter not Pryde."

"Oh. Nice," he said a bit confused. "Here," he handed her the board.

"Thanks" she smiled taking it from him.

"That's beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"We'll be with the others," Remus told her and the three walked away taking the bags.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked concerned. "You look a bit...shaken."

"I'm good," she nodded.

"Was it the dementors? Did something happen?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Nah! What brings you here?"

"My job," he chuckled. "And a dementor attack in a muggle area."

"Oh! Then I shouldn't stop you. Go on. There might be loads of people affected," Kitty said hastily.

"No. No. We've got other people. And no one is kissed. I treat the ones who are kissed," he said.

"Oh, your bad luck," she chuckled. "If only James was a bit late you'd be treating me right now."

His eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Okay then. I'll get going."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I... I've been waiting for the opportunity to talk to you," he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh. Then you could just have told Lily and she would've told me."

"Uh... Yeah. Right," he ran fingers through his soft blond hair that fell into his eyes.

"So, why were you waiting for the opportunity to talk to me?"

"Well... Umm... You haven't been visiting healer Tonks lately."

"Oh! I was a bit busy and...I actually ignored," she whispered.

"Oh. Ummm... Well, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Are you still single?"

"No. I'm double. Triple. Quadruple."

He chuckled. "Are you free this weekend?"

"I'm always expensive," she smiled.

"Well, I'm quite fine with expensive," he grinned.

She chuckled.

"Ummm..." He looked at her and around nervously.

Her head was in chaos and she wasn't thinking anything straight. So, she'd been blabbering since the moment she regained her consciousness. She looked at him confused. She had never seen a man so nervous and shy.

"Would you...would you like to go and have some coffee with me? I mean not now. Not today. You look tired. But at a different time. Different place. With me?"

"Ummm... I'm not really a coffee person."

"Well, it doesn't have to be coffee. It could be any kind of beverage. Like...wine or butterbeer or firewhiskey.. not ..not that I want to get you drunk. But...we could have ice tea or tea... Do you like tea? Would you ... Would you like to have some tea...with me?" He asked with a nervous chuckle and took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

Kitty blinked. "Ummm... Yes. Yes... I would like to have some..tea with you.. yes," she chuckled.

"Yes? Brilliant," Jacob grinned.

"Oh Merlin! Jacob Dearborn, you are very very cute you know that?"

"Uh...yeah," he chuckled.

"Is this your first time asking someone for... tea?"

"Umm... Not really. But..this is the first time I'm nervous around a woman," he smiled.

"I don't bite," she laughed.

"No. It's not that. It's just...you're quite interesting and different. And I would like to know you more," he smiled.

"Different? You mean different different or weird different?"

"Different different," he smiled.

"Okay," she nodded. "I wouldn't mind even if you said weird different. Because weird is cool. I am weird."

He chuckled. "So, how about...we have some tea this Saturday?"

"Okay. Sure," she nodded. "No. Wait. I'll be busy this Saturday. How about Sunday?"

"Sunday is fine," he smiled.

"Cool. Where should I meet you?"

"Umm...uh... I haven't thought about it yet," he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Well, I'll stop by at Mungo's on Friday or Thursday probably... You could let me know then."

"Thursday? It's tomorrow," he smiled.

"Oh... Then tomorrow... Well, don't think too much about it," she shrugged. "I'm not picky or judgy. I'm totally fine with any place. I'm not expensive," she chuckled. "But just make sure the place doesn't smell anything like flowers."

"I'll keep that in mind," he grinned.

"Dearborn!" Someone called him.

"I'll get going then," he smiled.

"Sure," she smiled back as he walked over to the person who called him.

Kitty looked around for others. She saw Remus and James talking to Moody. She took a step forward but felt dizzy and she quickly knelt on the ground.

"You alright?" Sirius came running. "Prongs! Moony!" He called them.

She nodded. "I just need some air," she took a deep breath and got to her feet.

"You alright there?" Someone asked.

"Yeah," Kitty replied quickly.

James and Remus came over to them.

"Black, can you...can you give me your keys?" She asked staring at the ground.

"You know what... I'll go with you," he replied.

"I take good care of your bike and you know it very well," she snapped at him. At last looking at him. Sirius, James and Remus didn't miss the burning scarlet eyes replacing the dark brown. They took a step back.

"Well, I know that. But you don't know this place, do you?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Fine," she growled. "I'll go for a walk. I wanna be alone."

"But... But you are still missing the point. You don't know this place and you might get lost," Remus said carefully.

She stared at them for few seconds. She closed her eyes and started rubbing them as she took a deep breath.

"You know what?" She opened her eyes. They were normal again. Her dark brown eyes. "I hate you," she paused and took a step closer to Sirius. "I hate that you are right."

Sirius smirked.

"But I still need some air and I'm going alone. I'll fckn take the fckn Knight Bus and come home."

"Kitty, it's not safe. Okay? Listen, one of us will go with you," James said calmly, looking concerned at her. "And we will pretend like we don't exist."

"Fine," she said at last.

"Alright, let's take Baby. You ride and I'll sit quiet," Sirius said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can keep your mouth shut?"

"That's harsh, Pryde."

She rubbed her forehead. "Alright. I'm sorry. It's all chaos inside," she looked at them apologetically.

"Nah! It happens," James patted on her shoulder. "Go on, then."

"Take care," Remus said.

"And call us if you need any help," James said as they walked away.

"Well, that's something," Remus mumbled.

"Those eyes," James sighed. "She scared the shit out of me for a moment."

"Same here, mate. I wonder what Dumbledore would say about this," Remus said.

"Nothing much. I told you what mum and Tinky told us. Dumbledore said it would be fine if her anger is under control," he sighed. "Let's go home, then. I hope Padfoot doesn't get on her nerves."

"Ah, he knows better," Remus chuckled. "Anyway, she wouldn't hurt him because she is in love with him. She'll never to anything..." Remus searched for the right word.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah. You could say dangerous "

"Everything alright?" Alice walked over to them.

"Yeah. How's things going here?" James asked.

"Obliviated most of the people. What is the deal with Pryde?"

"She was protecting two kids and fainted. Missed a kiss by few seconds," James replied.

She gasped. "Is she alright?"

"I guess so," James shrugged looking back at Sirius and Kitty walking away.

"Hey, what are dementors doing in a muggle area?," Remus asked. "They are supposed to be at Azkaban—"

"They don't belong to the ministry," Alice cut him off.

"What do you mean?!!!"

"He's got few more dementors from Merlin knows where! And they're breeding."

"That's bad," Remus mumbled.

"That's really bad," James ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright then. We'll be leaving. And by the way, it is not Pryde anymore. It's Potter," James grinned.

"Wait what?!" Alice asked surprised.

"She is officially a Potter now," James grinned.

"When did that happen?!"

"On her birthday," he smiled.

"Cool."

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _*Sirius' POV*_**

We both walked in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

"Key," she asked as we saw my Baby. And I handed it to her.

She couldn't even put the key in the right place. Her hand was shaking like hell.

"Hey," I held her hand. "Why don't you sit back and enjoy the wind on your face while I ride?"

She stared at the road for a while and nodded and gave me the key.

I started the motorcycle and she got on.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I donno."

"Ice cream?"

"Shopping?"

"No. Didn't you just agree to shut your mouth? Why can't you just ride?" She snapped at me.

"I'm trying to help you, okay?" I snapped back.

"Sorry... Just go... ride...that's all. I hate shopping," she mumbled.

"Figures," I muttered and we just rode. Along the busy streets and lonely alleys. We did not speak a word to each other. We just rode in silence as we felt the wind on our faces.

After about an hour, she rested her forehead on my shoulder and mumbled, "home."

In fifteen minutes, we reached home. I parked my baby and we walked towards the house in silence. We were on the porch when she took a step back and turned back.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Broom shed. I wanna fly," she replied without meeting my eye and slowly walked away.

She was battling everything on her own. I walked into the house and found everyone in the living room.

"You're back? This early?" Prongs asked.

"She said ' _home_ '," I shrugged.

"Where is she?" Mum asked.

" ' _Broom shed. I wanna fly',_ " I mimicked her and they chuckled.

"Is she alright?" Dad asked.

I shrugged. "We both kept our mouths shut,"

Prongs snorted.

"You really did?" Moony asked surprised.

"Sod off," I slumped down on the couch.

"Where did —" Prongs broke off and he frowned.

" _Jesus! I'm dying!"_ We heard her in our heads.

"Where is she?" Prongs was on his feet.

"Broom shed," I replied running behind him.

 ** _*My POV*_**

I walked into the broom shed. I took a nice broom. My head was in chaos. I couldn't think straight. Everything around me was confusing and weird. I heard a sound and looked around. Suddenly, I was on a small rock in the middle of a sea. The waves were high and violent, splashing and hitting my legs. I looked a around panicked. I saw an alligator a few feet away from me with its mouth wide open. On the other side, I saw a shark swimming towards me. I put my hands in my pocket. My wand wasn't there. My heart started beating so fast I knew it would explode. I'd die of a heart attack. "Jesus! I'm dying!" I whispered.

Then I felt everything go cold and dark. All the bad memories started rushing in my mind. I looked up. There it was, a dementor, gliding towards me, it's rotten hands stretched towards me.

"Sirius," I whispered.

I know I was going to die. And his name was the only thing that came out of my mouth as my life flashed before my eyes.

"Pryde!" I heard him scream my name.

I know I was imagining things.

The dementor came closer. So did the alligator and the shark.

I don't know how I got here.

But I'm going to die and no one would know. This is my life.

I just knelt down and closed my eyes to pray, and waited for my death to come.

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _*Sirius' POV*_**

We sprinted towards the broom shed. We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw what was before us. It was bone chilling.

It was a big sea with violent waves. Pryde was in the middle of the sea, kneeling down. An alligator and a shark were a few feet away from her. What was worse was, there was a dementor leaning over her to kiss her.

"Sirius," I heard her whisper in my head.

"Pryde!" I shouted at the top of my voice. " ** _Expecto_** **_patronum_** ," I waved my wand and a large dog burst out charging towards the dementor. The dementor staggered back.

"It's a boggart!" Moony said as he ran towards her.

"Go to her!" Prongs said.

The scene changed. Everything was gone and there were corpses lying on the ground now.

" ** _Riddikulus_** ," Moony and Prongs shouted at once.

I ran over to her. She had her face in her hands and was breathing heavily.

"Pryde?" I shook her.

She looked at me straight in the eye. Her eyes were screaming ' _fear_ '. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. She was trembling.

I pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. It was just a boggart," I told her. "Calm down. It's gone."

She clutched my shirt tight, taking deep breaths.

"Here, have some water," Lily came with a bottle of water.

Pryde didn't let go off me. She just held onto me tighter as I rubbed her back.

"Calm down, honey. It's gone," Lily said calmly.

After few moments, her breathing became normal and she let go off me.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked.

She nodded. She took the bottle from Lily and gulped down the water hastily.

I looked around. Prongs and Moony were gone.

We slowly walked in, in silence.

She slumped down on the couch and Tinky gave her hot chocolate.

Prongs and Moony walked in. They did something with the boggart.

"A dementor, silent Black and a boggart. Could the day be more interesting?" She mumbled.

The others chuckled.

One thing I understood is that she blabbers and try to joke around whenever she's trying to hold the pain back.

"You asked me not to talk," I scoffed.

"Yeah. But your silence was annoying," she frowned.

"Then you should have asked me to talk. I've got loads of things to say to you," I said.

"But that would be annoying too."

I scoffed. "You want me to talk and also you don't want me to talk. Teach me how to do that?"

"Your brilliant mind could figure out something on its own."

"You're mental."

"So, we're on the same team now?"

"Alright, stop it you two!" Mum interrupted us before we let their ears bleed.

"Go, clean yourselves and be here in ten minutes," she said.

Lily and Pryde walked out of the room. So did Prongs. Moony and I looked at each other.

Who races to the room first, gets the bathroom. No apparation allowed. We smirked and got to our feet at once and raced out of the room.

"There are many bathrooms in the house and you keep fighting over one!" Mum sighed as we ran out of the room.

Moony's stupid long legs were the reason he was always one step ahead of us. He reached the door first but I was quick to push him. We both struggled to get in, pushing each other.

"I got first!" He panted.

"Yeah, but we're still outside the room."

"Padfoot, don't let me jinx you."

"Try."

"I will."

"Go on then!"

"Boys!" Lily yelled.

I turned my head and Moony took that split second diversion, opened the door and rushed in.

"Lily!" I groaned. "I lost it because of you!"

"Old habits never die," she chuckled.

We fought for the bathroom in our dorm too.

"You still do this?"

"Everyday and you know it, Lily! You helped him, didn't you?"

"No," she smirked. "Maybe I did."

"Anyway, how is she doing?"

Lily sighed. "Trying to make it look like nothing had happened."

"Believe me, that was the craziest fear I've ever seen."

"I was dumbstruck for a moment," she nodded. "Anyway what did they do with the boggart?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Peter would be here any minute. Remus told me you people would be crashing here tonight."

"We're crashing here tonight? He didn't tell me."

"So, don't be late for dinner," she said and apparated.

I walked into the room, took off my clothes and turned on the record of AC/DC and waited for Remus to come out.

After a while, he came out.

"There you are. Don't you dare turn down the volume," I said and walked into the bathroom.

 ** _*My POV*_**

After a long shower, I walked out of the bathroom to hear the loudest music and I felt like someone was hammering my head. I love music. But not today. Not now.

"Black! Turn down the volume!" I yelled. "Ugh! Even my voice hurts me!" I groaned.

I put on my pajamas quickly and barged into their room.

" _Black! Turn down..._ " I paused. " _The_..." oh no. " _Volume_..." damn. " _Will you?_ "

Remus was shirtless and in his shorts. Sirius probably came out of the shower as he had a towel around his waist and he was dripping.

Two guys. Broad shouldered. Toned muscles. Hot. This is hot.

"Do you find something you like here?" Sirius smirked, snapping me out of my thoughts. That's when I remembered why I barged into their room in the first place.

"Umm... Turn down...the volume. I'm... I'm having a... headache," I stuttered.

Remus quickly turned down the volume. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, it seems like someone forgot their manners," Sirius tilted his head with a cocky grin.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"I remember someone yelling at me quite a few times for not knocking on the door before entering."

"I... I... I'm...I'll leave," I stuttered and ran off to my room and closed the door shut.

I took a deep breath. "Do not get floored!" I muttered under my breath. "But they looked delicious!" I groaned.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _*Third person's POV*_**

After a few minutes, they were all seated around the table for dinner.

"So, we are hosting a dinner this Sunday to make it official about the new addition to the Potter's. Katherine Potter," Fleamont smiled.

Kitty choked on her juice. "What?! You mean... there'll be people?"

"Well, people are invited to dinners usually," James laughed.

Everyone laughed looking at her confused and nervous face.

"Don't worry. It would be just few friends and cousins," Euphemia chuckled.

"You know, most of them would be from the Order," James added.

"The Longbottom, Bones, Prewett, Weasley, McKinnon, Crouch, Diggory, Scamander, MacMillan, Smith, Abbott, Dearborn, Podmore, Vance," Fleamont said ticking off.

"The Order, the Lupins and the Pettigrews," Euphemia said.

Kitty stared at them open mouthed. She lost her voice for a moment.

"Spit it out, Pryde," Sirius laughed. "Lost your voice somewhere?"

"That's... that's not just few friends!" She exclaimed at last. "That's like 20 families!"

"You are poor at math," James laughed. "It's 16."

Kitty glared at him.

"Don't worry. It will be fun," Fleamont smiled.

"I will be a joke," Kitty groaned.

"Oh, come on dear! Why would you say that?" Euphemia looked at her amused.

"She gets nervous in crowds. Especially around elders," Remus chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll be there with you," he told Kitty.

"What am I going to do if someone asks me about my family and all... I'll just go hdsjkdbshagagsbzjjxbd!!!"

They all laughed.

"Calm down, we have already figured out everything," James laughed.

Dumbledore and Fleamont got loads of friends all over the world. So they pulled few strings. That's how they got her a fake identity. This time, they talked to some friends from India and created a whole new fake identity for Kitty.

"The story would go like, your grandfather is a close friend of the Potters. Your parents died when you were young and you were raised by your grandfather, who made me, your godfather. When he passed away, we took you in and adopted you," Fleamont said with twinkling eyes.

Kitty blinked. "Doesn't... doesn't it sound too cliché? Is anyone going to buy that story?"

"People are too busy worrying about the war," Euphemia said. "They wouldn't ask you anything."

Kitty nodded and continued eating. After a while she remembered something. "Oh, no!" She groaned.

"What?" James asked.

"Sunday you say?" She facepalmed.

"Why? Did you make plans with anyone?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes," she groaned.

"What?!" everyone other than Fleamont and Euphemia asked at once.

"Ken ... I mean Jacob Dearborn... I promised I'll go and have some tea with him," she smiled.

"You what?" Lily asked totally surprised.

"I mean...well, he asked me if I'd like to have some coffee and I said I'm not a coffee person so he said we could have tea," Kitty replied dismissively.

"He asked you out? Jacob Dearborn asked someone out?!!" Lily looked at her wide eyed.

"No, he did not!" Kitty looked at her as if she's lost her mind. "He just offered coffee... or tea!"

"Well, isn't that how you ask people out?" Euphemia giggled.

Kitty scoffed. "Nooooo."

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Kitty. She looked at them. Realization hit. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Did he ask me out?!" She gasped. "No, I don't think he did."

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked.

Kitty took a deep breath and explained everything. "Well, he was looking too nervous and shy. He was cute," she added in the end dreamily.

"Nervous, shy and cute? Was that really Jacob Dearborn you are talking about?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Of course!"

"Well, that's totally new," Lily grinned. "He usually keeps to himself. All we know is that he is quite good at quidditch, a workaholic and usually avoids women and dates. No one would believe you if you told them he asked you out."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Wow, now you're scaring me."

"He is a nice bloke," James shrugged.

"And you actually agreed to go out with him?" Sirius spoke at last.

"Well, I told you. My head was in chaos, I wasn't thinking straight," she shrugged.

He nodded. "I thought you were in love with someone and loyal to him?"

Silence. Everyone shared glances.

"I am still," Kitty replied looking straight in his eyes.

Sirius continued eating, without looking at her. He scoffed. "You're in love with someone and agreed to go out with someone else."

Awkward silence and tension filled the air. No one spoke. They just kept exchanging glances.

Kitty looked at him in disbelief and scoffed. "What are you trying to say?"

He shrugged. "I'm not trying to say anything. I was just wondering how a person who is in love could agree to go out with someone else."

"Well, maybe because the guy I'm in love with is too busy with himself doing I don't know what. Today I've seen death this close," she put her palm before her eyes. "I don't think I should waste my time on a self centered arsehole. I would even agree to go out with a dog at this point," she retorted. "FYI, I did not agree to go out with him. But I think I should." She was getting angry.

"Yeah, maybe you should," he nodded sarcastically. "It would be interesting."

"Why do you even care?!"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know what would you tell him about yourself," he looked at her at last. "Or why are you still living with your parents. Or what you do at Hogwarts everyday. And here comes the most interesting part. Why you need to take dreamless potion everyday."

"Sirius!" Fleamont said sternly. "Enough. Kitty, take an invite with you tomorrow when you meet Dearborn. He will understand."

Kitty was glaring daggers at Sirius and he was looking at her with a smug expression.

"If that's the case," Kitty said through gritted teeth, looking deep into his grey eyes. "Then I should be dating only three guys. James, Remus and you. But James is my brother and I can't date Remus. That leaves you. Would you go out with me?"

Sirius looked at her stunned for a moment. He never expected that question. His heart pounded. "Wha...what?!"

"Would you go out with me?" She repeated.

The tension was high in the room. Everyone were holding their breath. She asked him directly.

Sirius scoffed. "I...I don't—"

"That's a no," Kitty cut him off. "So, shut your effing mouth and shove your opinions where the sun doesn't shine," she got to her feet. "I'm sorry. I'm sleepy I'll go to bed. I'll take the invite, thank you," she told Fleamont.

"You haven't finished your dinner yet, dear," Euphemia said.

"Oh, my stomach's full with his words," she gave a curt nod and walked out of the room.

Everyone turned to Sirius.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I... I did not understand much but do you like her?" Peter asked Sirius in total confusion.

"Finish your dinner first, boys," Euphemia said sternly.

And no one spoke another word.

 ** _xxxx_**

After dinner, they came out of the house for a small stroll.

"What was all that about?" Lily rounded on him.

"I was stating the facts!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No. It was like you were judging her!"

"Well, if she was in love with someone, shouldn't she be loyal to him? Wasn't she supposed to go out with him?"

"Like she said, he was a self-centred arsehole."

"Who is he? Did she even confess her feelings?" Sirius scoffed.

"She did," James replied.

"What?!"

"And he was a git," Lily muttered.

"Whatever it is, Padfoot, you shouldn't have talked to her like that," Remus spoke at last.

"I just pointed out that her relationship wouldn't work because of all those secrets! Because she would never tell him the truth!" Sirius sighed. "She had been through a lot already."

Silence. They weren't expecting this answer from him.

"You didn't mean it that way," Remus looked at him confused.

"I meant it that way!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You need to learn to express properly, Sirius," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm still confused. Do you like her?" Peter asked again.

"I.. Noooo!" Sirius replied. With uncertainty.

"Or are you mad that she did not fall for your charms but fell for Dearborn's?" James raised his eyebrows.

"What?! That is a load of bullshit," Sirius scoffed.

"Alright. We're getting for the Order meeting," James said.

"Wait. What about her?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you are going back in there, talk to her, tell her clearly what you meant, and bring her along with you," James replied with a cocky grin.

"Pardon?"

"You heard him," Remus sighed.

"What? No!"

"You hurt her, Padfoot," James said looking into his eyes. "You both fight all the time. But I don't want you both fighting over something serious like this. I don't want stupid misunderstandings."

"Fine," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Good luck, mate," Lily patted on his back.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _*Sirius' POV*_**

"What should I talk to her?" I asked no one in particular. They all left, leaving me alone to deal with her. "I'm not going to apologize!" I scoffed. "I said nothing wrong! She just agreed to go out with a bloke she barely knew. What is so good about him anyway? Well, yeah he's good looking. Marlene drooled over him too. Jacob Dearborn. With his blond hair and blue eyes and his healer robes!" I grumbled.

 _"Well, he was looking too nervous and shy. He was cute,"_ Pryde's words replayed in my head.

"Nervous and shy? And cute?" I scoffed. "He was smoothly flirting when he said he'd _been waiting for the opportunity to talk to you_! And you clearly fell for it. Why the hell am I getting worked up about this stupid date? Why do I even care if she went out with anyone?"

 _"Do you like her?"_ Peter's question repeated in my head.

I shook my head. "No. I. Don't."

I sighed as I reached her door and for the first time I knocked.

No answer. So I opened the door. She wasn't on the bed. She was sitting on the window sill, her legs dangling outside.

"Pryde?"

She didn't turn.

So I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

Apparently, she was startled and slipped. Thanks to my fast reflexes, I quickly grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her in.

"What the fck?!" She gasped.

"You are welcome," I rolled my eyes. "I called you and you didn't answer."

"I was listening to music!"

"Yeah I figured that out," I said looking at her earphones.

"What do you want?"

I sighed. "Stop looking at me like that. It hurts."

"Looking like what? And why do I care?"

"Alright. I'm sorry!" There I said it. The one thing I didn't want to say. "I didn't mean it that way. Okay? You can go out with whoever you —"

"I don't need your explanation," she cut me off and pushed me aside.

I grabbed her and leaned in closer to look straight into her stupid eyes. That was a mistake. They were screaming pain. Yet, they were captivating and sexy as always.

I looked into her eyes for few moments and then realized that I should pull myself together. "Listen," I said calmly. "What I meant was that you've already been through a lot. You had a hard time in your past relationships. If you date this bloke now, you cannot be completely truthful to him because you already love someone and also, you are hiding a ton of secrets. A relationship with secrets doesn't work!"

"It's just a tea! A TEA! Not a relationship!!!!" She said exasperated.

"Yeah. Relationships starts with a tea or coffee or drinks!"

She scoffed. "No one in their right mind would wanna get into a relationship with me."

"What? What's wrong with you? Why the fck won't they?" I asked confused.

"Have you met me? Only I can date myself with difficulty. There is not even a single day where I didn't wanna break up with myself!"

I scoffed. "You are exaggerating."

"Am I? You've seen me. You've seen things in my head. Will you date me?"

Ah! Why does she keep asking this question?

"No, right? Exactly!" She waved her hands exasperated.

She didn't even let me answer. This is the second time she asked and didn't let me answer.

"I can't handle myself. How can someone do it? And...even if I date someone, the relationship wouldn't last a year. Minimum six or eight months. Max a year," she shrugged. "If my stats are correct, I really hope they are correct... The guy might dump me this time. I've got bored of dumping guys and I need someone to dump me so I'd get my shit together and stay the heck away from the real person I'm actually in love with."

"Now you confused my brain totally," I told her. "You just spoke the most complex shit in the world. Pryde, life is simple. Don't make it so complicated."

"Maybe I love complications. I need to learn survival skills," she shrugged.

"Why the heck do you want to stay away from the one you love?"

"Because I'm jn love with him for years and he isn't interested in me. And I don't wanna keep chasing."

I took a deep breath. She is mental. "Alright. Fine. Let's get going then," I said.

"Where?"

"The Order meeting of course!"

"Oh. Yeah right! Gimme two minutes. I'll just change."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

We then apparated to Moody's for the meeting.

That night, Pryde came home with a large pizza with a ton of cheese, a bucket of KFC and an ice cream tub, as I promised her earlier.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _This is a sequel of The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you to read it first!!_** ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your support._** ** _Please follow me for further updates or favourite this story._** ** _Also, do not forget to share the story with other Potterheads!_** ** _Thank you :) xoxoxoxo_**


	14. Oblivious

_***Third person's POV***_

"Moony?" James called, snapping Remus out of his thoughts.  
They just finished their Order meeting.  
"Hmm?"  
James put his around Remus' shoulder and slowly pulled him away from other people.  
"I want to talk to you about the thing that happened earlier," James whispered.  
"I was thinking about it too," Remus chuckled.  
"You noticed it too!" He exclaimed. "I thought maybe I was wrong, for a moment, and that shattered me."  
"And I thought maybe that was an another effect of being a werewolf and it damages your observing skills and stops your brain from thinking straight."  
"Thank Merlin! We're both alright!" James sighed.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Remus asked with a smug grin.  
"Hell yeah, mate! I've never seen an answer like that come out of his mouth," James chuckled.  
"Now, all I want to see is Kitty go on a date with Dearborn," Remus smirked.  
"You cold git!" James laughed. "But, you know what? I want them to go on for aleast 30 dates!"  
"And here, you were calling me cold a few seconds ago," Remus laughed.  
"But she wouldn't stop right?" James asked suddenly worried.  
Remus nodded. "I strongly believe that she wouldn't stop even after her death."  
James grinned.  
"Hey! I've been searching for you both! What after you doing here?" Sirius wailed over to them.  
"Nothing. Just talking," James said hastily.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"About... Ratings," Remus grinned.  
"Ratings?" Sirius looked at them both as if they grew a pair of heads.  
"Yes," James nodded.  
"Rating someone on a scale of 1 to 10—"  
"I know what rating is," Sirius cut him off. "But who and why are we rating now? Are you going in a date, Moony?"  
"—Based on your opinion or feelings about them. Oh! Especially on how much you like them," Remus finished as if he'd never been interrupted.  
"Oh," Sirius said still looking confused.  
"What is your opinion on... Vance?" James asked.  
"A crazy Ravenclaw," Sirius shrugged.  
"On a scale of 1 to 10? How much do you like her?" Remus asked.  
"6," Sirius replied.  
"Alice?"  
"Sweet but a control freak. 6"  
"Frank?"  
"Cool! 6"  
"Fabian?"  
"Thrill seeker. 6"  
"Me?" James asked.  
"A madcap. 100"  
"Moony?"  
"A cold bitch. 100. My love for you goes beyond the limits. "  
"Kitty?"  
"Pryde?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
"Is there any other Kitty you know?" James chuckled.  
"Ummm... 7? I'll give 7," Sirius shrugged.  
"7?" Remus and James raised their eyebrows.  
Sirius nodded. "I need to get to know her more. Oh, about Pryde. I have to take her somewhere. See you later!" he said and walked away from them looking for Kitty.  
"7?" James grinned.  
"Oh, I knew it!" Remus grinned from ear to ear.  
"Ah! I'm going to love this," James chuckled.

 _ ***My POV***_

I couldn't sleep well last night because of the whole dementor thing. I woke up in the middle of the night to take another dose of the dreamless sleep potion. I think they were all right. I should stop taking it. My body got used to it and now it isn't that effective as it was before.  
I woke up, took a quick shower, had my breakfast, took the invitation and apparated to Mungo's along with Lily.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as we walked into Mungo's. "You've been silent since last night."  
"Yeah. Couldn't sleep well last night," I replied.  
"Are you still thinking about what Sirius said last night?"  
"He tried to make up last night. But I'm still mad at him. I literally asked him... No. I told him four times about my feelings... indirectly. And didn't even say anything. I'm really glad I didn't confess directly to him. I literally saved myself from embarrassment."  
"Sirius is...thick and complicated," she said with sad eyes.  
"I know," I sighed.  
"You know, I think it's a good idea to go out with someone else, for a change. All you've been doing for the past four months is school, home, accidental missions, getting injured and sulking about one sided love."  
"You sound exactly like Regulus," I rolled my eyes. "He was the one who advised me to go out with someone else."  
"He did?" Lily asked surprised.  
I nodded. "He said it might help me turn his brother's head towards me because I never fell for his charms like other women do."  
"Ah! The hard game," Lily chuckled. "But," she paused and looked worried.  
"But?"  
"Jacob is a very nice bloke. He hadn't dated anyone since he lost his girlfriend during an attack."  
"Oh! I didn't know that!" I whispered.  
"Yeah. Many tried to impress him but he never cared. You're the first person he showed any interest in."  
"Woah! You should stop scaring me, Lily. Besides, it's just a tea. I've got no hopes at all. And even if it works, things wouldn't last long. A year max," I shrugged.  
"Don't be so negative," she chuckled. "Okay Healer Tonks would be here any minute, so you could wait in her cabin."  
"Sure."  
"I'm on a tight schedule today. Tell me when you're finished and I'll drop you at Hogwarts."  
"Ooookay," I nodded and walked into the room. It was a shared room and had two closed cubicles. I walked into Andromeda's, sat comfortably in a chair and waited for her. There were many books on different magical and muggle diseases, normal to dangerous. There were also books on mental health issues. A picture on the table caught my attention. It was a picture of Ted, Andromeda and Dora. They all looked quite happy, grinning from eye to eye. Dora's hair was purple. I opened the book about the mental health issues and went through the contents. I always found such book pretty interesting because I love reading and understanding people. So, I started reading.  
"Good morning, Miss Pryde. I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Andromeda walked in.  
"Good morning, Healer Tonks. No problem. I know how to kill time," I smiled at her.  
She sat in her chair and smiled at me. "You should stop avoiding me. You are supposed to meet me every two weeks," she chuckled.  
"I'm sorry," I smiled back.  
"So, how are you doing?"  
"Okay till yesterday."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Dementors happened."  
Her eyes widened. "You were there?!"  
"It was terrible!"

 _ **xxx**_

After about an hour long meeting with Andromeda, I walked out of the room. I have to find where Jacob is. I saw a harassed looking healer in her lime green robes and walked over to her. "Excuse me, miss?"  
She turned to me. A brunette, with hazel eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Ummm... Hi. I'm Katherine Potter. Could you please tell me where I could find Ke... I mean Healer Jacob Dearborn? I've been looking for him everywhere," I asked.  
Her eyes lit up when I said his name. "Healer Dearborn? Oh, he must be in the Janus Thickey ward."  
"Oh, okay. Thank you, miss..."  
"Turner. Charlotte Turner," she smiled.  
"Thank you, Miss Turner," I smiled back.  
"Wait. Are you related to the Potters? Like Lily and James Potter?"  
"Turner?!" Someone called her.  
"Yeah. He's my brother. I'd be leaving then. Good day," I gave a curt nod and walked over to the stairs.

I reached Janus Thickey ward and walked in. There was no one to stop me. I was looking around when I saw him along with another two young healers.  
He was at the far end, reading a patient's chart. I leaned on the door and waited for him to finish his job. He walked around and talked to the patients with a big smile on his face. He listened to the ones who could talk. The other two healers, who were quite young were giggling and talking in hushed voices behind his back.  
"Girls!" I sighed, shaking my head.  
I walked out and waited for him to come out. After a few minutes, I heard the door open. He walked out talking to the other two healers and the girls were obviously multitasking. They were listening to every word he's saying and enjoying his handsome features. He took a double take when he saw me.  
"Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here this early," he said surprised. "How long have you been waiting here? You should've just called me!" His pupils were totally dilated.  
The grins on the girls' faces fell obviously and they stared at me. No. They screened me from top to bottom. I was in my regular jeans and oversized T-shirt, and a bag full of books.  
"Hi! Nah! It's just been few minutes. I came to see Tonks and... thought I should see you too," I replied with a smile.  
My eyes shifted over to the girls. He might have noticed it, he turned to them.  
"Alright, we are done for today. Write a two feet long report. Do not forget to record the patients' details every 6 hours. You may leave," he told them.  
With one last look from him to me, they nodded and walked away, talking in hushed voices.  
"So," he looked at me nervously. "Come on, let's go to my cabin. We could—"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I come bearing bad news," I cut him off hastily. "We can't go out on Sunday."  
He looked at me confused. Maybe a bit hurt.  
I opened my bag and took out the invitation and gave it to him. "I really didn't know about this or I'd have told you."  
He opened the invitation and read what's in it.  
"This is an official meeting," he frowned.  
"Yeah. And you are invited. Dad told me to give it to you personally. I'm sorry. We could... We could go out...for ice tea or tea... after Sunday? Any day. Your call."  
He laughed. "Is that's what bothering you? It's okay. We will meet on Sunday as we agreed. It's just that there's a change of venue...and there would be...people joining us."  
"So, are you coming? Are you okay with this?"  
"It's quite not what I was thinking. But this could do," he smiled. "We will have our... ice tea some other day," he chuckled.  
"Okay. Just so you know, it could be any kind of beverage and not just tea. It could be wine or butterbeer or firewhiskey... Not that I wanna get you drunk," I repeated his words. "It's just... I'm okay with anything,"  
He let out a beautiful laugh. "Then you made it easier for me."  
"Well, it's my specialty. I make things easier." Why the hell did I even say that?  
Why am I nervous? Oh, yeah. I'm always nervous in such situations.  
"That's...cool. So, I'm looking forward to seeing you on Sunday... at the Potter's Residence in Stinchcombe," he smiled.  
I was always so enchanted by his bright blue eyes, that I missed his slight dimples.  
"Oh my! You've got dimples! Why didn't I notice them before?!" I blurted out. Without thinking. At. All.  
His face went pink. "Maybe...maybe you were busy looking into my eyes," he said slowly.  
"True though," I replied with a nervous laugh. "Alright then. I should get going." I don't want to get anymore embarrassed in the morning.  
"Sure. Take care," he said.

 _ **xxxx**_

I found Lily and told her what happened and she doubled up laughing, clutching her stomach.  
"Is this the time where I should start hating you?" I grumbled.  
"Sorry," she laughed. "I know how nervous you usually get when you first meet people. But I really really want to see a nervous Dearborn."  
"If you want to see a man nervous, put a knife to this throat," I shrugged.  
"Now I knkw why you're single."  
I glared at her.  
"Okay. Let me drop you at school. I'm going to die of over work today."

 _ **xxxx**_

"I'm sorry about the dementor attack. I don't know where he is getting all those. All I know is they are not from here and he wishes to use them to bring the dementors of Azkaban on his side," Regulus said. "Oh, and I'm proud of you. You actually listened to me about meeting other men," he smirked.  
"Oh stop encouraging me! It makes me sound like I'm the bad guy here...using some other innocent guy for my own greed or need... whatever."  
"Potter. There is nothing wrong in doing things to get what you want. Even if they are sometimes bad or wrong or whatever. Everyone does it. One way or the other, someone could get hurt. And it isn't wrong to think about yourself. You are just trying your luck! Stop worrying and go with the flow."  
"You scare me sometimes, Regulus."  
He laughed.  
"He was so cute and also intense at the same time. I couldn't just say no looking into his eyes!" I sighed.  
"She said the same thing," He smirked.  
We both looked at each other and laughed.  
"Regulus?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Five reasons to date me?"  
"What?!"  
"Give me five reasons why someone would want to date me."  
"You're really asking me that?"  
"Did I strut?"  
He chuckled and frowned thinking. "Well, you are beautiful. Inside and out."  
I scoffed. "The outside thing is a lie."  
"No," he looked at me seriously. "You are beautiful. You have captivating eyes and smile. Also you have this quite... exotic dusky skin with few freckles here and there."  
I just blinked staring into his eyes.  
"What?" He smirked.  
"Why do you have the same stupid eyes and that stupid smirk?" I groaned.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"Just... looking into those similar grey eyes and hearing those words...it's just..."  
He sighed. "You love him a lot, don't you?"  
"With all my mind, body, heart and soul!"  
"Did you tell him about this bloke? Dearborn?"  
I sighed and nodded. "He went all judgmental!"  
Regulus raised his eyebrows. "Judgemental? Sirius, my brother? About dating? Seriously?"  
I told him everything what happened with Sirius at dinner and after that.  
"Tell me again exay what he said when you asked him if he would go out with you?"  
"Well, when I asked him first at the dinner table, he looked surprised and went _'Wha..What?'_ and _'I...I don't'._ And the second time I asked him again when he came to get me. He just stood there and stared at me. It was a clear ' _NO_ '," I said rubbing my eyes.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"What?"  
"Do you really think it was a clear NO?"  
"Of course! I don't want things to be shoved under my nose. I understand things."  
He chuckled.  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
"You really don't know my brother, do you?"  
"Now that isn't good for my ears and heart," I said offended.  
"I did not mean to offend you. But one thing everyone who is close to Sirius, knows that he never hesitates to answer."  
"So?" I looked at him confused.  
"If it's a yes, he will say it out loud and clear. If it's a no, he will shout out for the world to hear. Sirius Black... never hesitates," he paused and smirked. "Unless..."  
"Unless?!" I asked more confused.  
"Unless he is hiding something and doesn't want to answer..."  
I sighed. "Maybe he was afraid that I might get angry or upset and bring out my weird scarlet eyes. Captivating eyes you say? You've seen the scarlet ones. Do you think they're captivating?" I chuckled.  
He shuddered. "Don't talk about red eyes."  
"Sorry. Anyway, I think it was the reason he hesitated. Because..."  
"Because?"  
"Umm... I might have ...kinda spied on him," I said ashamed.  
He looked at me puzzled.  
"Well, after the little drama at dinner, I tried to do the secret telepathy or whatever. So, I saw and heard everything from Peter's head. He is easy for me. So, they were talky about me and Peter asked him if he liked me. Sirius said no," I shrugged.  
"He said no? Right away?"  
"I think so," I frowned. "He did."  
Regulus sighed. "Show it to me. This is confusing."  
I shrugged and took his hand in mine. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the discussion James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter had last night. Then continued to the little talk Sirius and I had after that.  
Regulus was smirking.  
"What?"  
"You are oblivious as he is."  
"What? I'm not! You saw it yourself. He said ' _No_ ' when Peter asked him and almost glared at me when I asked him again! You are oblivious not me!"  
He laughed. "Even a dog would glare at you if you ask like that. Is that really the way to ask someone out?" He laughed.  
I glared at him. "I was being careful," I mumbled.  
"Anyway, like I said, Sirius Black answers with confidence and never hesitates. Your brilliant mind have missed it."  
"Missed what? Stop your stupid dramatic suspense and spit it out!" I exclaimed.  
"The uncertainty in his answer and eyes."  
"Eh?" I looked at him confused.  
"Every time he was asked that question, he hesitated. He only hesitates when he is lying. People who doesn't know him well, miss it. Well, he was being careful too," he smirked.  
"Lying? So... You think he likes me?"  
"He does. But he might not be totally sure about it. If I'm not wrong, Potter and Lupin might have already realized it last night. They know him better."  
I blinked. My heart was pounding. "So...so you mean... Sirius actually might like me? Like, like-like me?"  
Regulus laughed and nodded.  
I frowned. "I... I don't know. I don't really feel it. I mean... I can usually sense if a person likes me. But... I never felt it with Sirius."  
"Did anyone ever say that you are quite a bit negative?"  
"Lily," I chuckled. "Anyway, let's get back to business," I said as I waved my wand and muttered spells under my breath as he helped me with my spel.

 ** _XXX_**

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

"So, how do you think they're going to end up?" James asked casually.  
"Who?" Sirius asked checking the map.  
"Kitty and Dearborn of course!" Remus said airily.

James and Remus realized that Sirius secretly likes Kitty when he hesitated to answer the question. They made it their job to know more about his feelings and then give him hell.  
So, they played the rating game. Sirius usually rates people from 0 to 6, no matter how good they are. The scale would never cross 6. He only rated the marauders, Lily, Minerva, 10.

Alphard Black, Andromeda, Marlene, Dumbledore, Moody, 9.  
And when it comes to 7, it was his favorite number. Infact, it was also James' and Remus' favourite number. Sirius rated James and Remus 7, when they first met. After a few weeks, it became 100. And Sirius never rated anyone 7 other than James and Remus. But last night he did. After a moment of hesitation, he gave her 7. And that was all that the _wolf_ and the _stag_ wanted to know.

Sirius paused for a moment and looked at them. "Like she said, it wouldn't last a few months. I bet it wouldn't last for a week."  
"That's rude," Remus said.  
Sirius scoffed. "She can't keep lying to someone when she's dating him."  
James raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"  
"Even though we are her friends, she never lied to us. And from what I've seen, she would rather be honest to the person she's spending more time with, than keep lying and regret it," Sirius shrugged.  
"Why do you think she has to lie? She is super secretive. She could manage," Remus shrugged.  
"Exactly. You are right. She never lied to us. But, she is keeping loads of secrets," James shrugged.  
Sirius frowned. "Yeah," he nodded. "So, if she manages, they would be fine." He paused for a moment. "But I still don't understand," he looked at them. "Who was the one she was in love with?"  
"Not was. Is," Remus corrected. "No one knows," he shrugged.  
"So, she is in love with someone and is willing to go out with someone," Sirius scoffed. "Who is she deceiving? The bloke or herself?"  
"Mate, why are you being a hypocrite?" James asked.  
"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"You never said anything when I went out with Jessica Alton in our fifth year!" James arched an eyebrow.  
"That was different! Sirius scoffed.  
"How different?" Remus asked. "Prongs was in love with Lily then."  
"Yes. But we were also kids and we were immature gits," Sirius replied as a matter of factly.  
"I wasn't," Remus shook his head.  
"Me neither," James shrugged.  
"Fine. I was the immature git," Sirius snapped. "Why the fuck are we even talking about this shit?" He said and walked away from them.  
James and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

 _ ***Sirius' POV***_

"Why the heck are they being gits?" I muttered under my breath. "They are doing it on purpose and I know it.  
Was I obvious? No... I managed it. Well, anyone would be taken aback. So, it's natural to pause for a moment before you answer.  
Ugh...I have to stop this. Sirius Black! Pull yourself together. Why the fuck would you care if she goes out with someone else? I know your ego is a bit hurt because she did not fall for you. Whatever. I am Sirius Black and I don't give a crap. I'm quite sure what I should do!"

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **AN: Heya! Sorry for the late update.**_  
 _ **Hope you're enjoying the story.**_  
 _ **This is a sequel to "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead." If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you to read it quickly and come back here.**_  
 _ **Please follow me for further updates.**_  
 _ **And do not forget to share the story with other Potterheads.**_  
 _ **xoxoxoxoxo**_


	15. Sirius' game

*** _Third person's POV_ ***

"Goooood mooorning," Kitty walked into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, you guys are here too," she looked from Remus to Sirius.  
"Ooh, someone looks cheerful today!" Sirius said.  
"Yeah... Kind of," Kitty chuckled.  
"Is it some bloke?" Sirius scoffed.  
Kitty paused for a moment. "Umm...yeah. kind of," she looked into space grinning like a mad woman.  
"Wow. So, this is because of some bloke?" Remus pointed at her shy, happy face.  
She nodded. "He was sooooo...grrrr!"  
"Are you drunk?" Lily giggled.  
"No!"  
"So, I suppose this bloke is Dearborn?" James asked.  
"No," Kitty shook her head.  
Sirius scoffed. "Is that the one you said you're in love with?"  
"No."  
"We're with you every time," Remus frowned in confusion. "And I don't remember you seeing or meeting anyone."  
"Yeah. But you weren't in my dreams," Kitty shrugged taking a bite of her toast.  
They all looked at her as if she's gone mad.  
"Dream?" Remus asked.  
She nodded and beamed. "He was sooooo beautiful. He's got this dark hair...a bit longer than Black's, falling into his amazing blue eyes," she looked into the space dreamily. "Ocean blue eyes...and he even got dimples you know? Like these cute dimples...and his jaw and neck...and there's the vein on his neck is sexy...and—"  
"You mean like this?" Sirius interrupted and pulled his collar aside, exposing the vein on his neck.  
"Oh! You've got a vein too!" Kitty said surprised. "I've never noticed it!"  
"Yeah. But you kissed there once," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
Lily who was sitting beside him choked on her juice and stared at him. And Remus' and James' animal ears caught it too and they chuckled.  
"What?" Kitty asked confused.  
"Nothing," Sirius said dismissively.  
"Anyway," Kitty continued dreamily as if she wasn't interrupted. "His vein was more beautiful. It was more prominent. And he's got this exotic olive skin. He was wearing this transparent white shirt... showing off his collar bone...and his broad shoulders...aaah..," she took a deep sigh. "He looked dangerous. And sexy. Dangerously sexy..."  
"Wipe the drool off your face, Pryde," Sirius cut her off. There was a hint of irritation in his voice.  
"I'm not drooling!" Kitty retorted.  
"30 seconds more and you'd be having an orgasm," he scoffed.  
"You're jealous," Kitty scoffed.  
"What am I? Your boyfriend? And why would I be jealous of an imaginary bloke?"  
"He isn't imaginary. He is real."  
Lily, James and Remus looked from Sirius to Kitty as if they're watching a tennis match.  
"Yeah? Where did you meet him? Oh, wait! You didn't. Because you actually saw him in a dream!"  
Kitty frowned. "Yeah!" She shrugged. "At least I'm turned on by him...or should I say his face," she looked at Sirius from head to toe and smirk. "He looked like a Greek god."  
It was clear that Sirius was offended. But he didn't show it. "Have you ever seen a Greek god?"  
"I did," she shrugged. "I've also seen loads of Greek men on the internet."  
"Do you know most of the Greek men still think a women's place is in the kitchen? They are arrogant and egoistic."  
"Do you know any Greek men? Would you introduce me to one?!" Kitty asked eagerly.  
"Did you not hear what I said about them?!" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
"Come on, Black! Don't be a jerk!"  
"They don't go out with a woman who is egoistic and arrogant. Especially if they find the woman equal to them."  
"You're lying."  
"Why would I?" He scoffed. "I met few Greeks. Both Wizards and muggles. And guess what? They're hard to date. They love traditions and to them, family is sacred. So, if you want a Greek to date you for a while, you are supposed to impress his or her family too. And their families are big. Real big. I don't think that is your type. Think again, no equality, traditional, impress a big family, egoistic, arrogant and you're supposed to be submissive..."  
Kitty paused for a moment. "Oh, come on! Stop stereotyping. What is this? Ancient times? This is 21st century for Helga's sake!"  
"Umm.. actually, this is 20th century," Remus spoke at last.  
"What?" Kitty looked confused for a moment.  
"It is 1979," he chuckled.  
She looked around. "Oh. Oh. OH nooo... This is 20th century," she groaned. "I'm in a really backward time. I'm in the ancient times!"  
Sirius smirked. "So, do you still want me to hook you up with a Greek bloke?"  
"No thanks," she mumbled. "I don't want to go too low for some handsome looks."  
"Oh, you don't have to go too low. Getting on the knees is enough," Sirius chuckled.  
Lily choked on her juice agian.  
"What?" both the women said at the same time.  
"What?" Sirius looked innocent.  
"Your dirty jokes will be the reason of your death," Kitty told him.  
"Oh, that would be an honourable death," Sirius bowed.  
"Shut up, you two!" James sighed. "If not looks, what then?" He asked Kitty.  
"A good heart," she shrugged.  
"Like Dearborn?" He asked with a cocky grin.  
"Maybe. I don't know him totally yet. But from what I've heard, he's a nice guy."  
"Oh, he is a really good person," Lily said.  
"So, it's always a guy with a good heart and a brain in his head and not in his pants," Kitty told James.  
James and Remus glanced at Sirius. A very quick glance. They know he's a bit burning inside.  
Sirius scoffed. "Brain in the pants? Most men have their brain in the pants."  
"Like you said, most men. I don't think he's among them," Kitty shrugged. "He's a nice guy."  
"Nice? You don't even know him. You met him what... Twice?"  
"He was nice to me."  
"Strangers are nice to women because of just one thing."  
"Uhuh?"  
"Remus, why are strangers good to women?"  
"Umm... usually sex," he mumbled.  
"See?"  
"Oh, prejudice!"  
"Mark my words. You will come running to me and say, ' _Black, you were right. I should have listened to you_!' "  
"You dream a lot," she scoffed.  
"So, anyway," James interrupted them. "What was this Greek god doing in your dream?"  
Kitty frowned, thinking. "I don't know. He said something in a different language. It was brief. Like few seconds. That's all."  
"Truth, Pryde. Admit that you were too busy occupied with his looks, drooling over to actually concentrate on what he was saying."  
"Maybe yeah," she shrugged. "Like I said, it was like few seconds and he was gone."  
"He must be a person you know," Remus said.  
"Nah! I know I'm really bad at remembering faces. But that face...nah..it's hard to forget," she chuckled.  
"Or maybe...he was a mix of people you've seen," Lily shrugged. "You are spending a lot of time painting people's faces. So, it's probably a mix of interesting features you've found in some people. You're quite good at imagining things...and people."  
"Maybe," Kitty nodded. "Meh... I think I should draw this person too. I never knew I had a good imagination power."  
"You said the same thing when we first met," Remus chuckled.  
"Ah. Yeah," Kitty laughed. "I punched you in the face too," she turned to Sirius.  
"Yeah. I can't forget your confession either," Sirius laughed and Kitty stopped laughing and glared at him. "You told us you were a lesbian."  
"Shut up," she mumbled. "Anyway, I don't see mum, dad and Tinky," she said looking around. "Where are they?"  
"Stinchcombe," James replied.  
"Oh."  
"And we are supposed to leave in an hour."  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"You lads go without us. We've good some chores to do," Lily said.  
"What chores?" James asked.  
"Ladies things," she shrugged.  
"I don't see any," Sirius said.  
"You should probably look at yourself in the mirror," Lily retorted.  
"Yeah. Because I see one sitting right in front of me," Kitty added looking at Sirius.  
Sirius scoffed. "I'd make a radiant lady than you both."  
"Oh, yes you do," Remus and James said in unison.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hello there beautiful ladies," Sirius walked into the busy kitchen of Stinchcombe. "And Lily, Pryde," he smirked.  
"Hello to you too, you ugly woman," Lily mimicked him.  
Sirius made a face at her. "Mmmm...smells delicious. What are you making? Oh! You're making those sweet meatballs again? What are they called? Some jam..."  
"Gulabjamun," Kitty sighed. "Don't," she smacked him on the hand as he was attempting to take the dessert that was before her. "Wash your dirty hands first!"  
"I already did. I'm cleaner than you are," he scoffed.  
"Your hand was in your pocket a moment ago and Ravenclaw knows what was in it!"  
"This thing you have, isn't cleanliness. It's OCD," Sirius told her as he washed his hands grudgingly. "Happy?" He asked as he grabbed a spoon and took the dessert.  
"Ewwwww... BLACK! You're spilling the syrup on my hair!"  
Sirius didn't stop and did it again, spilling more syrup, purposely.  
"Black!" She shrieked and pushed him.  
The syrup trickled down her forehead.  
"Ugh!"  
Sirius laughed.  
Kitty's wand slid down her sleeve and she pointed it at his throat.  
"Woah!" Sirius was taken aback. "I don't think that's a good idea, Pryde," he chuckled. He found the look on her face amusing.  
"You think so?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I know so," he shrugged. "And you know who is going to win. Me."  
"You dream a lot," she scoffed.  
"I make my dreams come true," he said with a cocky grin.  
"And I can shatter your dreams," she said calmly, taking a step closer to him and looking into his eyes.  
"You talk too much," he laughed.  
"Only the facts," she shrugged.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so," she tilted her head.  
"You know you'll lose," he said as a matter of factly.  
"Try me," she challenged.  
"How about tonight?" he tilted his head.  
"Sweet. I missed my practice today anyway," she replied.  
"Katherine Potter and Sirius Black," Euphemia's stern voice froze them. When you are called by your full name, it means you're screwed up.  
"I should perhaps turn one of you into a clock and the other one into a mirror, so that you could look at each other and realize what you are doing," she raised her eyebrows, twirling her wand.  
"Sorry, mum," they both mumbled.  
"Umm... isn't there a story where a clock fell in love with the mirror in front of it...or the other way around?" Kitty asked nervously smiling.  
"Or perhaps Guinea pigs?" Euphemia asked.  
"No, we are good," Sirius nodded. "I'll go and check how the lads are doing," he said and ran out of the kitchen.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"No, Lily! I'm not putting anymore make up on!" Kitty exclaimed. "My skin needs to breathe!"  
"Anymore makeup?" Lily scoffed. "What actually is on your face right now is a lipstick and a winged eyeliner." She was leaning on the door.  
"Yeah, I don't have them on everyday so that's enough," Kitty mumbled.  
"The hell it is," Lily snapped at her and walked in.  
It was a regular drama. Lily tries to persuade her put on some makeup and Kitty keeps groaning and whining. But Lily wouldn't take any of it today.  
"Lily," Kitty groaned. "I don't like makeup. I've never put on makeup. Well, not on my own," she shrugged. "And I don't even have any—"  
"Oh, shut up already!" Lily cut her off. "I know. And I brought everything you need. So, give me your face for few minutes and I'll work my magic," she grinned and walked over to Kitty, showing her the small bag she's been carrying.  
"I can't win, can I?" Kitty sighed.  
"Nope," Lily smirked.  
"Don't touch my eyebrows. No heavy makeup!"  
"I know. All natural look. I've worked on your face before. On my wedding, to be precise."  
"Fine," Kitty grumbled.  
Just like she said, Lily worked real fast. She was done in few minutes.  
"There. Now you look perfect," she grinned.  
Kitty looked at herself in the mirror. "I look hideous!"  
"No you don't! That is nude makeup. It doesn't even look like there's makeup on!"  
"It does! Look. I told you not to touch my eyebrows! Mascara...wait," she said moving closer to the mirror. "Did you...did you do smokey eyes? Smokey eyes? Smooth skin. My face looks flawless!"  
"Merlin's beard! That is why they call it make up! It makes you look flawless! What is wrong with you?" Lily groaned. "You look perfect. I just highlighted your best features. Your stupid big eyes with long lashes and those _'I don't need shaping because I'm so perfect_ ' eyebrows. And it's all natural. Even you did not realize until you looked closer. Stop whining or I will hex you. Now, what should I do about your hair?"  
"Don't even think about it. Leave my hair alone. I'll do something normal. By the way, your hairstyle is cool."  
Lily did a waterfall braid.  
A knock on the door interrupted them and they turned to look who it was.  
"How long are you going to take?" James asked.  
"Five minutes," Kitty replied.  
He looked from Kitty to Lily. "You both look beautiful," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.  
Both the women are in beautiful flowing red gowns.  
Lily was wearing a sweetheart strapless red gown.  
Kitty was wearing an off shoulder gown. Both the gowns were embroidered and studded with golden crystals at the necklines and back. They looked beautifully elegant.  
"Okay. If this is where you go and kiss him, don't do it here. I don't wanna go blind," Kitty said.  
"Oh, shut up. Anyway, talking about kisses, Sirius mentioned something in the morning—"  
"Lily!" James cut her off hastily. "Come here. I want to show you this!"  
Lily frowned. She knew he was trying to stop her from saying. Nevertheless, she walked over to him. "Do something with your stupid hair and come quickly. The guests should be arriving by now," she said as she followed James calmly.

"Spill," she said when they're alone.  
"Do not mention anything. She doesn't know it," James said hastily.  
"I figured that out myself funnily."  
"Alright," James sighed running his fingers through his hair, messing it up. "This isn't my secret so I can't tell you completely. But... Long story short, one night she was having a nightmare and Padfoot was with her. There... There was moment...where she might have thought she was sleeping and dreaming."  
"Uhuh."  
"And... Something happened between them and she kissed him on his neck."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah," James chuckled nervously.  
"And?"  
"And?"  
"What happened next, James?"  
"Uh .. Well, Padfoot might've kissed her back. On her neck of course."  
"And?"  
"And that's all," he said running his fingers through his hair.  
"James?"  
"Well, they had this close moment. Padfoot did nothing, if that's what you're asking. They just cuddled."  
"Cuddled?"  
James nodded.  
"Sirius and Kitty?"  
He nodded again.  
"He did not do anything?"  
"Well, not to her anyway. And I think since that night, he might have been having conflicting feelings towards hear."  
"Really?! Are you talking about Sirius?"  
"I can't believe it either," he laughed. "But apparently he told me that he feels something different when he is closer to her. Tugging in his heart."  
"So, that's why he was annoyed when he heard about Dearborn?"  
"I think so."  
"Wow!" She breathed. "I'm loving it."  
"I know," he grinned. "It's totally an interesting game."  
"They're totally oblivious!"  
"Exactly. Moony and I are actually having bets on who would snap first."  
"You mean gits," Lily laughed.

"Alright I'm done," Kitty said walking over to them.  
She let her shoulder length feathery hair fall freely over her shoulders and added a small cute crystal side clip. Her hair was feathery and always side parted, so the side swept fringe usually fell into her eyes. She was wearing her new Potter gold chain, which looked pretty around her neck. And she looked really beautiful. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Oh, nothing," James said. He looked from Lily to Kitty. "Did you...did you use Sleekeazy?"  
"Yes," they grinned.  
"Why? What are you trying to do to me?" He groaned. "Alright, just wait here for a moment. There's a last thing you should be wearing." He said that and hurried into the room on his right.  
"Wear more? What are we supposed to wear? Cloaks?" Kitty scoffed.  
"5 points to Katherine," James came out with two cloaks in his hands.  
"You had to ask," Lily mumbled.  
"Here, this is yours and this is yours," he gave them their cloaks.  
"You must be kidding me," Lily said looking at her cloak. "All my life, I've never seen a golden cloak."  
The cloaks fell like liquid gold. They were transparent and had the Potter's crest in the center.  
"Well, it's the Potter family thing and it's just for few hours."  
"They look beautiful," Kitty said in awe. "Where is your cloak?'  
James was wearing an ivory suit which fitted his athletic body perfectly. He was hot.  
"Oh, mine is more fancier," he laughed.  
"I hope we don't look hideous," Kitty said.  
"How could you tell without trying it on?" He asked. "Go on."  
Lily and Kitty reluctantly put on the cloaks.  
"You look good," Lily told Kitty.  
"You too," Kitty replied.  
"You both look beautiful," James said.  
They stared at each other for a moment and walked back into the room to look in the mirror.  
"Well, it's not that bad as I thought. It looks..." Lily trailed off examining herself in the mirror.  
"Elegant?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, I usually can't say what looks good and what looks bad. I find everything good. So, if you say I'm good, then I think I'm okay," Kitty sighed.  
"Come on then. We don't want to be late, do we?" James called.  
Lily turned back to say something but burst out laughing. Kitty joined her.  
A red and gold cloak was dangling over his shoulder.  
"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" He sighed.  
"I don't worry about my look anymore," Lily laughed.  
James blew a raspberry and put on his cloak.  
Kitty and Lily stopped laughing.  
"I... I think we should be worrying," Kitty mumbled.  
His hotness was doubled. The addition of the cloak on his suit made him look more hotter somehow. His cloak wasn't transparent. It was like flowing liquid gold and blood. It also had the Potter's crest on it. He looked a bit royal, from a different age. Except for his messy hair and glasses.  
"You were saying?" He asked with his signature cocky grin.  
"Shut up," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, let's go," he said.  
They three walked over to the stairs.  
"Lily, can I wear trainers instead of these heels?" Kitty groaned as she wobbled. "The heel is more and this gown isn't helping."  
"Oh, shut up! You are doing good," Lily replied from behind.  
James and Lily were busy taking selfies in Kitty's phone.  
"Stairs. Oh stairs," Kitty shook her head. "No stairs," she muttered under her breath slowly walking down the stairs. "Don't fall like you always do," she kept repeating. "Yes. You almost did it. A couple more steps—"  
"Pryde?" A voice interrupted her.  
Her heart skipped a beat. Reluctantly, she lifted her head to look at him.  
"Confident, Kitty," she told herself. "Black," she smiled.  
He was standing at the foot of the stairs, in a perfectly fitted black suit. "You look... different," his eyebrows creased.  
"Sirius!" someone called and he turned to them.  
"Lily?" Kitty looked over her shoulder. "See, I told you. Aaaahhhhh—"  
And Oh so elegantly, she tripped. A wrong foot on the edge of the step and she was falling...  
It was blank for a moment as she closed her eyes.  
"Did...did you just fall for me?" Sirius nervously whispered in her ear.  
Her heart leapt.  
 _'I'm still on my legs,'_ she thought. ' _He caught me before I could fall. But...why do I feel something different?'_  
She snapped her eyes open and his neck was before her eyes. She lifted her head up quickly to meet his nervous grey eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Lily rushed to them. "OH!"  
"Oooh," James cooed.  
Kitty knew what was ' _Different_ '. There was something pressing down there. At her chest. She quickly looked down. So did Sirius. There they were. Sirius' hands.  
Kitty and Sirius quickly moved away from each other.  
When she tripped, Sirius wasn't looking at her. But when she screamed, he quickly turned to her. He tried to stop her fall. But it was already late, she was almost on him. The most he could do to try and stop both of them falling was controlling the pressure and his body. Since she took him by surprise, he staggered when their bodies got in contact, with his hands ending up on her chest. His palms to be precise. He was cupping her twins.  
All of this happened in seconds.  
They quickly and nervously straightened themselves.  
"Nice catch," James commented with a smirk.  
Lily smacked him on his head and Kitty glared at him.  
"Thanks," Kitty said without looking at Sirius and quickly walked away from them. Her heart was pounding and tugging. ' _I don't want to be embarrassed anymore,_ ' she groaned internally.  
Sirius' eyes followed her.  
"W...wait!" Lily went after Kitty.  
"Ahem," James cleared his throat.  
Sirius looked at him and then at his hands. He clutched his chest.  
"You creep!" James looked at him in disbelief.  
Sirius sighed and shook his head. "You're misunderstanding."  
"Really?" James looked at Sirius' hand on his chest.  
Sirius quickly grabbed James' hand and put on his chest. "Do you feel that?"  
"Feel what?" James frowned.  
"My heart pounding of course! And also the tugging!" Sirius replied.  
James frowned. "I... I can feel your heart pounding. But..the tugging..." he frowned and shook his head.  
Sirius took a deep breath. "Nevermind," he said dismissively. "She's beautiful," he mumbled.  
"You fancy her, don't you?" James laughed. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"  
Sirius scoffed. "After what just happened? And, no! I don't fancy her, James Potter!"  
James scoffed. "About four years ago, after a brief encounter with Lily, I took your hand and placed it on my chest and asked you the same question that you just asked me."  
"I told you I don't fancy her. This stupid pounding is because I was taken by surprise. Anyway, you look hideous," he said and scurried away.  
"You don't fancy her? My arse," James laughed. "You fidgeted and didn't even look me in the eye when you said that," he mumbled to himself.

 _ ***My POV***_

"Thanks," I quickly said and walked away...no...I ran for my life in those stupid heels. _'I don't want to be embarrassed anymore,'_ I groaned internally. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Whhhhhyyyyy?" I groaned when I walked out of the house and into the garden, where the dinner was supposed to take place... in a magical tent. "You stupid heart! Stop. Stop pounding so hard," I clutched my chest. "He...he had his hand on my babies," I muttered under my breath. "My babies! Why? Why now? Ugghh... That's not how I wanted it to be. And this damn dress is off shoulder and deep. Aaarrggghh!"  
"Are you alright?" Someone asked.  
I jumped startled and turned to look at the person.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "Are you alright? You seem to worry about something."  
"Ken," I blinked. "You're here."  
"Well, I was invited," he shrugged. "I'm a bit early, aren't I? By fifteen minutes," He chuckled nervously.  
 _'Oh those dimples_ ,' I thought."Nah! You are right in time," I smiled.  
"You know, we were supposed to go out for our tea today but this came up and I.. and I know it would be impossible to talk today because you would be busy. So...I thought if I arrive a bit early..." he said with a nervous chuckle.  
I couldn't stop gigglig. "Jacob Dearborn, did I tell you you're cute?"  
"You might have mentioned it once," he smirked.  
"Yeah. And I wasn't lying."  
"You look gorgeous," he said looking into my eyes.  
"Ah, don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Nothing," I chuckled and shook my head. "Thanks. You...you look se... gorgeous too."  
He was wearing a light blue pinstripe suit that made his eyes stand out. His classy slick back and side combed hair made him look sexy.  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not in my usual lime green healer robes. So, I might be looking good."  
"Good is an understatement."  
He laughed. "Shall we go somewhere inside?"  
"Sure."  
He stretched out his arm and I took it. ' _You better not fall or I'm gonna kill you_ ,' I told myself.

 _ ***Sirius'POV***_

My eyes followed her.  
"W...Wait!" Lily went after her.  
I just kept staring. My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it in my head. And the constant tugging in my heart was telling me to go after her. Why is my body reacting this way?  
Is that because my hands were on her twins? But it was totally accidental. I did not mean to touch her there. But oh, damn that was the best place my hands have ever been all my life. Is it 36 or 38? B for sure. Oh, don't get hard now, Sirius. Don't be a dick. My hands. Even though it's not right, why do I feel like this is the best thing my hands have ever done? It feels a hundred times better than sending a wild bludger to a nasty Slytherin's head or punching a death eater on the face. Why are my hands tingling?

"Ahem," Prongs cleared his throat.  
I looked at him and then at my hands.  
Why is my heart pounding? I clutched my chest.  
"You creep!" he looked at me in disbelief.  
I sighed and shook my head. "You're misunderstanding."  
"Really?" He looked at my hand on my chest.  
I quickly grabbed his hand and put on my chest. "Do you feel that?" I asked him desperately.  
"Feel what?" He frowned.  
"My heart pounding of course! And also the tugging!"  
He frowned. "I... I can feel your heart pounding. But..the tugging..." he frowned and shook his head.  
I took a deep breath. "Nevermind," I said dismissively. Only I feel it sometimes. Especially when I get close to her. "She's beautiful," I mumbled.  
"You fancy her, don't you?" He burst out laughing. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"  
I scoffed. "After what just happened? And, no! I don't fancy her, James Potter!"  
He scoffed now. "About four years ago, after a brief encounter with Lily, I took your hand and placed it on my chest and asked you the same question that you just asked me."  
It was true. I made fun of him then. Now, this is happening to me. Is this what karma is? No.  
"I told you I don't fancy her. This stupid pounding is because I was taken by surprise. Anyway, you look hideous," I told him and ran for my life before he says something else I don't want to agree.  
Am I too obvious? Lately, Prongs and Moony have been talking a lot about Pryde and that Dearborn bloke when we are together. Why are they doing it?  
Oh damn! I told Prongs about the tugging thing before!  
Do I fancy her? Do I like her?  
Prongs was right. When he started falling for Lily, his heart pounded like hell every time he saw her or talked to her, even though she was cursing him.  
"What the fck is going in with me?" I groaned.  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Pryde," I mumbled.  
Time we spent together over the past four months flashed before my eyes. My heart took a leap every time moments where we were awfully close flashed. Smile crept on my lips when I heard our silly arguments in my head.  
" _Why don't you go and talk to her_?" Prongs voice echoed in my head.  
I sighed. I should maybe apologize? Why should I? It was accidental. But she did not look me in the eye. She might've thought that it was intentional. No, Pryde isn't shallow.  
But... Should I talk to her? Or maybe not. I...  
"I'm Sirius Black! Why am I confused and nervous?! What the hell are you doing to me?" I groaned.  
My heart's forcing me to find her.  
"Alright, fine!" I sighed. "I'll find her," I told my heart. "So stop bloody pounding!" I clutched my chest and made my way to the garden. She must be there.  
Ah! She was looking beautiful in red and gold. No. She was sexy.

"So...I thought if I arrive a bit early..." I heard a voice.  
I heard her giggle. "Jacob Dearborn, did I tell you you're cute?"

I stopped in my tracks. I got behind a tree so I'd stay hidden.

"You might have mentioned it once," he replied.  
"Yeah. And I wasn't lying."  
"You look gorgeous," he said looking into my eyes.  
"Ah, don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Nothing. Thanks. You...you look se... gorgeous too," she replied.

Was she about to say sexy?  
I felt a pang in my heart.  
Late. I'm always late.  
I couldn't see her. But I can hear the smile in her voice.  
I did the only thing I could do.  
I turned back to walked away. But stopped.  
"Walk away? Walk away?" I muttered under my breath. "Why should I walk away? I'm Sirius Black. I don't walk away. I should do what I always do."

 _ ***Third Person's POV***_

"Walk away? Walk away?" Sirius muttered under his breath. "Why should I walk away? I'm Sirius Black. I don't walk away. I should do what I always do," he said with an evil grin.  
He stood there behind the tree and listened to their conversation, scheming.  
He saw them walking back, arms linked.  
"Pryde!" He called her running towards them.  
Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and heart started to pound again.  
Kitty and Jacob turned around.  
"Pryde!" Sirius panted as he approached them.  
"B.. Black," Kitty didn't meet his eyes.  
"Dearborn," he smiled.  
"Black," Jacob replied with a warm smile.  
"I've been looking for you," Sirius told Kitty.  
"M...me? Wh... why?"  
"Why?" He chuckled. "Well, maybe because of what happened moments ago."  
Kitty's eyes widened.  
"I... I wanted to apologise," Sirius said with a smile.  
"Uh...it's okay," she told him. "Let's go," she pulled Jacob's hand.  
"W..wait!" Sirius said. "How can you say it's okay?"  
Jacob looked from Sirius to Kitty, totally confused.  
"Black," Kitty said through gritted teeth. "It's okay."  
"Pryde, if it's okay, you would look me in the eye and talk, right?" He said.  
Kitty looked him in the eye. " It's okay," she told him. "Let's go," she said hastily and pulled Jacob's hand.  
"Oh, come on, Pryde! It's clear that it's not okay. Why are you trying to run away?" He said with a smirk.  
Kitty narrowed her eyes. She knew something wasn't right.  
"I'm sorry for what happened near the stairs. It wasn't intentional," Sirius said with his cocky grin.  
"It's fine. It was an accident," she replied. She was trying hard to get Jacob and herself away from him.  
"But still," Sirius said. "I shouldn't have done that."  
Jacob realized he should give them space. "Umm... I think I should be—"  
"It's okay," Kitty cut him off. "We are done here."  
"Pryde—"  
"Black. It was an accident. Shit happens."  
"Still," Sirius continued, with the evil grin etched in his face. "I shouldn't have touched you there." Sirius raised his hands.  
Kitty's heart threatened to explode. Jacob's eyebrows shot up. _'What are you doing?'_ she growled at him in his head.  
"I know," Sirius continued with a serious expression, totally enjoying the moment. "I know you don't like being touched without your permission and... I...I touched you... somewhere I shouldn't be touching at all. Especially in this dress. But in my defense, I was totally taken by surprise. One moment I was talking to someone one and the next moment you were falling from the stairs on to me," he started explaining animatedly. "It was late before I could do anything and...it happened. My hands reacted fast. I know it was an accident. But...the only reason I'm apologizing is because you hate anyone touching you," he said hastily. "She doesn't like human contact," he told Jacob looked nervously at Kitty and their hands.  
"What?" Kitty said surprised. "No...no... he's just kidding. I don't hate human contact," Kitty told Jacob holding his hand tight. "Black," she turned to Sirius glaring daggers.  
"Don't do that!" Sirius said mock hurt.  
"Do what?" She asked confused.  
"The eye thing. Stop glaring daggers at me," he replied with a teasing smile.  
She took a deep breath. "Thanks," she said through gritted teeth. "For saving this damsel in distress. I'm so sorry that I tripped and fell...on you. It was an unfortunate event. Now, if you don't mind, Ken... Jacob and I have something else to do." With that, she grabbed a totally confused and surprised Jacob away from evil Sirius Black.  
"Oh, and by the way!" Sirius called after them. "Mum's been looking for you for hours!"  
He laughed as Kitty screamed, ' _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_ ,' in his head.

"Please don't mind him," Kitty told Jacob. She felt bad and angry. She knew it might have been awkward for him, listening to Sirius blabber bull shit. "He was..."  
Jacob squeezed her hand and chuckled. "When I was at school, there was a group of young Gryffindor lads messing around with couples. They usually sneaked up on couples in broom closets or any secluded place, just ruining the moment. I was a victim too," he laughed. "I heard they even messed around in Hogsmeade. They were a nightmare to couples."  
"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter," Kitty chuckled.  
He nodded. "I still don't understand how they found people," he frowned. "You see, one moment the whole area is empty and the next moment you hear someone calling your name."  
"No one ever did anything?" She asked.  
"Well, they were quick. Also, if the teachers found out that you were out of bed, you are dead."  
"True," she laughed.  
"How was your school?" He asked.  
"Uh... My school?" Kitty chuckled nervously. "What should I say? Ummm...". She was prepared for such questions. She was given a script to memorize. But he wasn't like everyone. He is a person who showed interest in her. So she decided to give her own answer. "Well, never liked it much. That place wasn't for me. I'm a free spirit...a feminist. But, the society wants women to live by some rules. Be it a wizarding or a muggle community. Being rebellious by birth, and who hates being bound by chains, I always got into trouble. So, I was homeschooled."  
He smiled. "Like you said earlier, shit happens."  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Oh, there's mum."  
Kitty saw Euphemia talking to Remus and walked over to them.  
"Mum!"  
Euphemia turned around.  
"Wow! You are gorgeous!" Kitty smiled.  
Euphemia was wearing a red gown embroidered with gold and a golden cloak too. But they were totally different from that of Lily's and Kitty's. It was Victorian style.  
Remus was wearing a black suit and cloak. His hair was slicked back and his green tie brought out his eyes.  
"Thank you," Euphemia smiled brightly. "You are stunning. We believed we had five sons and a daughter. Today you made me realize it's actually four sons and two daughters. Oh, Fleamont will be pleased," she laughed and Jacob and Remus joined her.  
"Mum!" Kitty groaned. "Anyway, Sirius told me you were looking for me. Oh, this is Jacob Dearborn by the way. Jacob this is mum and this is Remus."  
Euphemia, Jacob and Remus laughed. "I know who he is. I was their mentor at Mungo's," she said.  
Kitty was surprised. "Oh!" She chuckled nervously. "I didn't know that," she looked from Jacob to Euphemia.  
"I was looking for you to let you know that he arrived," Euphemia added. "I told Sirius to tell you."  
"Oh! He didn't," Kitty replied. She looked at Remus. He was trying hard not to laugh.  
She mind linked him. ' _What_?'  
 _'Lily told me an interesting story,'_ Remus replied.  
' _Remus John Lupin, I hate you.'_  
 _'Really?_ ' he made puppy eyes.  
 _'Sod off_!'  
"The guests will be arriving soon. Why don't you go in?" Euphemia said.  
Kitty nodded.  
"And get our guest a drink," Euphemia smiled.  
"Noted," Kitty smiled back.  
Jacob and Kitty walked into the enchanted tent.  
Kitty gasped in surprise. It was beautiful. It was lit with candles hanging in mind air. It looked like a banquet hall. The tables were all set. They were all round tables, except one, which was in the centre, with five chairs.  
The decorations had Potter's crest.  
"Wow," Jacob whispered under his breath.  
They got themselves a drink and talked for a while. And soon the guests began to arrive. Kitty excused herself from Jacob and joined her family. And Jacob joined his.

Fleamont and Euphemia were both in Victorian style robes and clothes, unlike James, Lily and Kitty. Kitty thought Fleamont and Euphemia looked sexier than anyone in the party.  
Sirius' cloak had the Black crest, without the motto, that he wore grudgingly. His silvery grey tie brought out his eyes.  
Peter too wore a black suit. And a blue tie to match his eyes.  
People were all talking and having drinks and Kitty waited for everything to get over. She felt nervous and anxious.  
 _'Would you just take a deep breath and calm down so we could be at peace too?'_ she heard Sirius' voice in her head.  
 _'Woah! Is the mind link thing open?'_ she asked surprised.  
' _Yes_!' she heard many voices.  
 _'Ah! You are the reason why I'm anxious right now?'_ Regulus groaned.  
 _'Wait! You are connected too?_ ' Kitty asked.  
 _'Yes!_ ' came multiple replies. _'Who else is connected?'_  
' _Woah! Seems like I'm connected to all and you aren't all connected_ ,' Kitty replied.  
 _'Maybe. We could just feel you,'_ Remus said.  
 _'Sorry. I'll...control_ ,' Kitty replied and took a deep breath. She concentrated hard and she felt a bit better.  
"Better," Lily whispered in her ear.  
When it was time for dinner, they were all seated at their tables. Fleamont took the high chair. Euphemia sat on his right and James on his left. Kitty sat next to Euphemia and Lily, next to James.  
Kitty noticed that the Order was seated along the edges and the corners.  
Fleamont clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you all and thank you for joining us, especially on such a short notice. I know these are dark times and most of us prefer to stay home. But I assure you that this place is protected with strong enchantments. So, we are all safe," he beamed. "We have quite talented aurors here with us and also Albus. Well, I'm in a good shape too," grinned.  
Everyone laughed.  
Dumbledore was sitting in the table next to them, along with Moody, Robert McGonagall and few older people.  
"I guess you have all met Katherine. So without further ado, I officially introduce you, our daughter, Katherine Potter, a new addition to our small family.  
Kitty got to her feet and bowed to everyone, and sat again.  
"Mum...am I supposed to talk too? Please don't tell me I should," she whispered in Euphemia's ear.  
"Of course dear! I thought James told you that?"  
"No he didn't! Merlin's pants. What am I supposed to talk?"  
"Anything. Just a few words. You were supposed to end it."  
"I'm screwed."  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Euphemia chuckled.  
Fleamont continued talking about Kitty's family and how she came became a Potter. As they told before that she was a distant relative, they stuck to the story.  
Meanwhile, Kitty was waging a mental war with James.  
' _James you absolute git! You gave me a script of answers but you never told me that I should talk!'_ she screamed as she mind linked him.  
James slightly flinched.  
' _Blimey! I really forgot!_ ' he replied.  
 _'What should I do now?'_  
 _'Say something!'_  
 _'What?'_  
 _'Anything!'_  
 _'Anything? Like... Hello, jagsjdkdmlshaaggajsjsdn? Look at those people!'_  
 _'You can do it. It's just a few words. Be careful and be yourself.'_  
 _'Which one? I can't do both!'_  
 _'Oh, come on! You blabber non stop for hours!'_  
 _'Blabber? Yeah! This? Noooo!'_  
 _'You can do it. You are a Potter. Breathe. Breathe.'_  
 _'Yeah. Ok. Ok. Stay calm and breathe. And kick James' arse later.'_  
James chuckled.  
Kitty took a deep breath and looked around. She found what she was searching for. A pair of grey eyes, already staring at her. He had his signature smirk etched on his face, struggling hard not to laugh.  
 _'Having fun, Black?'_ she mind linked him.  
Sirius, the Lupins and the Pettigrews were sitting at the table on their right.  
 _'You should look at yourself now, Pryde. You'd be having fun too,_ ' Sirius replied.  
 _'I told Lily I look ridiculous!'_ she groaned.  
 _'No. You look beautiful. I'm talking about your face. You look like a deer caught in headlights. I'm trying hard not to laugh.'_  
 _'Sod off, Black.'_  
 _'Why so nervous?'_  
 _'Apparently James forgot to tell me that I'm supposed to say few words too.'_  
 _'What's the problem?'_  
 _'What's the problem? Look at those people. You know I'm rubbish at talking to older people.'_  
 _'You are rubbish at loads of things.'_  
 _'Sod off, git!'_  
She cut off the mind link.  
Euphemia was talking by then. She was telling everyone how happy she is to have two daughters because she had been dealing with boys, Fleamont, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all her life.  
Then James said a few words about Kitty and how he's happy to have a sister like her.  
Then Lily said a few words about how happy she is to be a part of the Potters and to have a sister like Kitty who always had their back.  
It was Kitty's turn and Euphemia nudged her.  
Kitty took a deep breath and got to her feet.  
"Good evening, everyone," she smiled. ' _Shit! I'm dead_ ,' she thought. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. Ummm... Pardon me for I'm not really a good talker. So I'll just say a few words."  
People chuckled.  
She took a deep breath. "Well, not even in my wildest dreams I thought I'd stand here and talk to you as a Potter. I'm really honored and blessed to a part of this family. I still wonder where would I be and what would I be doing, if not for these wonderful people here.  
They taught me few things...  
They taught me to never give up though you are powerless or if things are not in your favour. Be it a problem or a battle. And especially, never give up on the person you love.  
They taught me to see good in everyone and everything.  
They taught me to fight for what is just and right.  
They taught me that family is the greatest treasure and do everything you can to keep them together and safe.  
They taught me to trust and have faith in friends.  
They made me realize that the greatest and the most powerful weapon is love and we need to spread it and share it. The more you share, the stronger and powerful you become.  
They taught me that sometimes you have to sacrifice for a greater good.  
At first, when I saw the family motto, ' _ **Brave and Pure**_ ', I was like...meh...  
But later I realized, on detailed observation, the crest was in the shape of a heart. And what the motto actually meant was _'Brave and Pure at heart'._  
It fits, doesn't it?  
You need a brave and a pure heart to never give up, see good in everyone, fight for what is just and right, secure your greatest treasure, trust and have faith in your friends...and above all, you need a brave and a pure heart to love someone.  
I am truly honored and blessed to be a Potter.  
A warm father, a loving mother, a brave brother and a fierce sister," she said looking at Fleamont, Euphemia, James and Lily. "I'm proud to be a Potter. Thank you for everything," she told them and turned to the guests. "I feel like I should tell you this. I know these are dark times. Let me remind you that we have the greatest weapon to defeat everything. Love. It is the light to defeat darkness. Don't... Don't fight to die. Fight to live... To live for the ones you love."  
"Hear hear!" Few people shouted and raised their glasses and the others joined in and applauded.  
"To love and to live!" James raised his glass and everyone joined in.  
Kitty nodded and sat down.  
 _'Breathe, Pryde_ ,' she heard his voice in her head.  
Kitty realized she was holding her breath. She looked at him.  
Sirius and Remus raised their glasses, grinning. She smiled at them and turned to the table next to them.  
Dumbledore was smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"Miss. Potter!" Kitty heard someone call her and turned to see the owner.  
She then quickly snapped her head towards Sirius and Remus and mind linked them, and James.  
' _What the Fck is she doing here?'_  
 _'It's alright_ ,' James replied.  
"Ms. Potter, I have a question for you," Rita Skeeter smiled at her.  
"Go on, miss Skeeter," Kitty smiled back.  
The room was silent and listening to them.  
"What you said was enlightening. But tell me, when you are facing a death eater, how can love save you?" Skeeter asked.  
Kitty smiled at her. "What do you love the most, Ms. Skeeter?"  
"I love many things," Skeeter replied adjusting her glasses.  
"I mean apart from your... costume and make up, Ms. Skeeter."  
Many chuckled.  
Skeeter flushed red. "I love my job."  
Kitty nodded. "Well, if you were in a duel with a death eater, you'd be on the ground before you say the word job," she smiled. "Black, what do you love the most?" Kitty turned to him.  
"The Potters, Regulus, Moony and Wormtail," he replied.  
"Remus?"  
"My family and my friends."  
Kitty smiled. Rita and many others looked confused.  
"And they will fight and might survive," Kitty shrugged.  
Rita opened her mouth to say something but Kitty cut her off.  
"You did not follow everything I said, did you? I said don't fight to die but fight to live for the ones you love. It doesn't mean that the people we lost in battles did not love someone. It means they loved someone so much that they put up a good fight till their last breath. Being alive...it doesn't have to mean physically. Some people are alive even after their death. That means they fought to live."  
"Hear hear!"  
The young people cheered.  
"Another question, Ms. Potter," Rita said. She was red in face.  
Kitty groaned internally and smiled at her.  
"Could you tell me about your parents?"  
"I think I already spoke about them?"  
"Not the Potters. Your birth parents."  
"Oh! They were nice."  
"And?"  
"And...they're awesome because they gave birth to me!" Kitty grinned.  
People were enjoying Kitty's and Skeeter's conversation.  
"What is your age, Ms. Potter?"  
"Hey! You aren't supposed to ask a woman's age. But... I can assure you that I'm way too younger than you."  
"Yeah! She is a milk person. She doesn't have coffee or tea," James said.  
People started laughing.  
"Mr. Potter, were you not aware of the adoption laws?" Skeeter asked Fleamont. "Clearly, Ms Potter is not a teenager."  
"Oh! Did I forget to mention that we've adopted her when she was 18?"  
"But where was she all these years?"  
"All these years?" Kitty scoffed. "You sound like it's been like 10years," she chuckled. "I was doing some research."  
"Research? And what was that about?"  
"Well, how to get away with murder. Hey! I'm not kidding. I studied criminal psychology," she added as everyone started to laugh.  
Skeeter was getting redder and redder. She hated the way Kitty was answering her.  
Though Kitty was answering with a straight face, she could sense the sarcasm in those answers.  
Skeeter opened her mouth to ask another question but Fleamont interrupted.  
"Alright, let the feast begin!" Fleamont said and in an instant the empty tables were filled with food.  
"I messed up, didn't I?" Kitty asked Euphemia.  
"No," she laughed. "You were cool. Oh, look at Skeeter's face."  
"I was absolutely shocked to see her. She gets on my nerves. I don't know what she would write tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about that. The editor warned her beforehand."

After dinner, Kitty was introduced to people personally again.  
The others that were sharing the table with Dumbledore were Elphias Doge, Barty Crouch Sr and his wife.  
The Weasleys, Longbottoms and the Prewetts were the largest families.  
Kitty saw Sirius and Andromeda talking to two elderly women and laughing. They had the same aristocratic features.  
Euphemia and Kitty walked over to them.  
"Ah, Lady Potter," one of them chuckled.  
Euphemia shook her head, smiling. "Callidora, Cedrella."  
"Mum! I was just suggesting that I'd make T-shirts with the words ' ** _Black Sheep_** ' printed in bold letters. Aunt Cedrella, Andy and I would look dashing in them, won't we?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm not wearing that, Sirius," Andromeda laughed and others joined in.  
"Oh," Euphemia looked at Kitty. "Darling, this is —"  
"Callidora Longbottom and Cedrella Weasley," Kitty smiled.  
They all looked surprised.  
"She sure knows us," Cedrella smiled.  
"Well, Blacks can be spotted easily in a crowd," Kitty smiled. "You all have those striking aristocratic features. And, he called you a Black sheep," Kitty bit her lip. "So, I figured that you are Callidora and you are Cedrella."  
"Striking aristocratic features, eh? You never told that you admire me, Potter," Sirius smirked.  
"Unfortunately, you did not inherit those classic Black features," Kitty shrugged.  
"Oh, you both! Not again!" Euphemia sighed and the other three women laughed.  
"Hello Aunt Callidora, aunt Cedrella," James walked over to them, smiling. "Did you stop aging? Because you still look like you are in your twenties. Stunning."  
The women laughed.  
"Don't let your wife hear that," Callidora said.  
"Where is she anyway?" Cedrella asked.  
"She might be here somewhere. I'll go get her. Kitty, dad's asking for you," James said.  
Kitty and James excused themselves and left.

"Skeeter's gone?" She asked.  
"I don't know. Haven't seen her. She might want to have few more words with you," James laughed.  
"It was hard controlling myself to not say anything snarky," she shook her head.

Fleamont introduced Kitty to the Longbottoms, Prewetts, Weasleys, MacMillans, Smiths, Bones, Diggorys, Abbotts, McKinnons, Vances, Podmores, Dearborns, Meadowes'.

Kitty was totally surprised when she met Porpentina and Newton Scamander. She couldn't speak for few moments.  
"Merlin's beard! I'm a big fan of yours," was the first words that blurted out of her mouth. "I just love your love story."  
The Scamanders were surprised. Fleamont laughed and nudged Kitty indicating her to shut up.

"Meeting people and smiling," Kitty sighed. "My jaw hurts," she groaned.  
She escaped to a secluded spot. The men were all gathered at one corner and the women at the other, talking about everything in the world.  
And there was Rita Skeeter, eavesdropping on them.  
"Constant vigilance, Potter!" Moody barked.  
Kitty jumped startled. She did not notice him sitting near her.  
"Keeping an eye on everything?" She asked.  
Moody grunted.  
"So how are things going?" She asked.  
"The way they should never go."  
She sighed. "One day they'll go the right way."  
He nodded.  
"Anyway, when are we going to Azkaban?"  
He looked at her.  
"We didn't finish the map."  
"Those maps are giving me a headache. It is hard to read them in crowded places."  
"We have to do something about it," she nodded. "We'll find a way."  
After a long pause Moody grunted. "The kids."  
"What?"  
"The kids are trying to sneak butterbeers," he growled.  
"I'll take care of them," Kitty said and got to her feet and walked over to the table Moody showed her. It was a table in the corner and no one was there.

"Ewww... I don't like this table. I will put this on fire," she said.  
Quickly, six kids crawled out from under it.  
Kitty looked at them and raised her eyebrows.  
"Hello," a red head boy grinned.  
"Hello, Bill. Having fun are we?"  
Bill's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"  
"You must be Charlie, and you must be Dora," she said looking at another red head kid and a kid with bright pink hair. "And you are?" She looked at the other three kids.  
"I'm Aldrich Bones and this is my brother Arnold," a brunet replied.  
"I'm Olivia Abbott," a little blonde said meekly.  
"And what are you doing under the table?" Kitty asked.  
"Umm... We're playing hide and seek!" Bill replied.  
"Hide and seek or hiding and sneaking butterbeer?"  
Dora, and the other three kids looked like deer caught in headlights.  
"Butter... butterbeer? What is it?" Bill put up a fake innocent and confused face.  
"The thing you are trying to smuggle," Kitty replied.  
"Smuggle? What does it mean?" Charlie asked.  
 _'Oh, you are asking me what smuggling is? The one who smuggled a dragon from Hogwarts to Romania.'_  
"Do you know what your mums are going to do when they find out what you are doing?" Kitty sighed. "Butterbeer and all... Not today, kids. Some other time," she winked. "Now, off you go!"  
"So...so... You won't tell our mums?" Dora asked.  
"Do you want me to?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"Then off you go. Remember, I'm watching you," Kitty said sternly.  
The kids nodded and scurried away from her.  
Kitty kneeled and looked under the table. There were two glasses of butterbeers. She put her hand in to take them out.

"Is there another room down there?" Someone asked.  
She quickly got up to see who it was.  
There he was, with his hands in his pockets and smirking.  
"Ken," she chuckled. "The kids left these under the table."  
"You mean snuck?"  
"You could say that," she laughed. "Enjoying yourself?"  
"Maybe I'm starting to," he smiled. "Come on," he pulled out a chair for her. "By the way, you were quite good back there."  
"Ah, I donno. I just blabbered whatever came into my mind. Hey! I didn't see your parents!"  
"Oh, they couldn't come. It's just my sister and I."  
"Your sister?" Kitty asked confused.  
"Yeah. Alice. I guess you know her."  
"Alice? You mean Alice Longbottom?" She asked surprised.  
"I thought you knew," Jacob chuckled.  
"No. No one told me," she shrugged.

They both talked and talked. Which of course did not go unnoticed by few people.

Especially a pair of grey eyes that searched for her always, either to annoy or prank her.  
The Order members were sitting at a table and talking, laughing and drinking.

"Who is that Katherine is talking to?" Gideon asked.  
"Wait," Dorcas frowned. "Is that..."  
"Yes, it is my dear cousin, Jacob," Caradoc replied.  
"What is he doing here?" Fabian asked. "I thought it was just heads of the houses and friends."  
"Yeah. About that, mum and dad are in France at the moment," Alice replied. "And I heard that Jacob was personally invited."  
"Woah! Stop right there. Come again?" Frank said.  
"Personally invited?" Gideon asked surprised looking from Jacob and then to the pair.  
"Yeah, I know," Caradoc shrugged.  
"He needs it though," Alice smiled.  
"How do they even know each other?" Dorcas asked.  
"Hey, Remus!" Frank called. "Could you fill in us here?"  
Remus looked at James and Sirius. "Uh...they met during that attack in Diagon Alley."  
"You mean the attack that was covered up with Black's and her story?"  
"Yes," Sirius replied.  
"No. He told me he first saw her at Mungo's. There was an argument and she punched someone in the face," Alice said.  
"Well," Lily cleared her throat. "She punched Cygnus Black on the face that day," she giggled.  
"She did what?!" they all asked at once.  
"You mean Bellatrix's father?" Dorcas asked.  
"The very one," Sirius smirked.  
"And he did nothing?" Alice asked.  
"Well, Orion Black whipped out his wand but Sirius disarmed him before he could do anything. And healer Tonks asked them to leave the place," Lily replied.  
"Woah! Why didn't we know about this?" Dorcas asked.  
"Why did she punch him anyway?" Frank asked.  
Lily told them the whole story.  
Gideon sighed. "I was planning on to ask her out. I guess I'm late."  
Marlene scoffed. "What do men see in her anyway?"  
Multiple answers came out.  
"Eyes."  
"Those lips."  
"Lips."  
"Guts."  
"That rear!"  
"Bristols!  
"Butt."  
"Bazookas!"  
"The ice sculpture."  
James snapped his head at them. "Hey! That's my sister you are talking about!"  
"Sorry, mate. Honest opinions," Gideon laughed.  
Marlene scoffed.  
"Pervs," Alice, Lily and Dorcas muttered.  
"Prongs, could you get a bug repellent, mate? I see files and bugs here!" Remus said.  
"Yeah, sure!" James nooded and got to his feet.  
A fly which just landed on someone's cloak, quickly flew away from the place.  
"Oh, the bug understood what I just said," Remus said amused.  
James, Sirius, Remus and Lily shared glances.  
A moment later, Rita Skeeter approached them.  
Remus nudged James.  
"James Potter," Rita grinned showing her pearly whites.  
"Rita Skeeter," James mimicked in her voice.  
The smile fell off her face and she straightened herself. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"Oh, you're still here? I thought you left already! Eavesdropping on conversations are we?" Sirius asked grinning.  
"Uh...no. Why would I do that? I've been interviewing few people," she replied hastily. "May I know where Katherine Potter is?"  
"I guess you know already," Lily smiled. "I mean you are a journalist and no one goes unnoticed by a journalist's eye."  
Rita giggled.  
"I feel like I want to vomit," Remus commented.  
Rita heard it and cleared her throat and opened her notepad. Her magic quill started to scribble. "So, Mr. Potter. How long have you known Katherine?" She asked.  
"Since I was eleven."  
"When did you first meet?"  
"I think it was New year's."  
"What do you know about her family?"  
"I've never met her parents. But she was close to her grandfather."  
"What do you feel about this whole adoption?"  
"Well, it was my idea. She was already a cousin of mine. And when she lost all her family, I told my parents that it'd be nice if I have a sister."  
"So it was that simple?"  
"Like I said, she was family and my dad is her godfather."  
"What about her other blood relatives back in India?"  
"There's no one left."  
"So how is your relationship with her?" She asked Lily.  
"We're best friends."  
"Were you aware of the adoption, before you got married?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mr. Black," she turned to Sirius. "I've heard you've been living with the Potters for years."  
"Yes and no. I lived with them for quite some time. But now, I have my own flat."  
"What is the relationship with the Potters?"  
"Like I said before, they're my family."  
"What is your relationship with Katherine?"  
"My my...you are interested in us, aren't you? Why don't you ask her yourself? See, she's right there," Sirius pointed out to where Kitty and Jacob were sitting.  
Skeeter nodded and quickly walked their way.  
"Sirius are you really trying to ruin their moment now?" Alice asked.  
"Nah! I just want to see Skeeter get burned," Sirius replied.  
 _'Pryde, how much do you hate me?'_ he mind linked her.  
He saw her sigh. ' _What_?' She asked.  
' _On a scale of 1 to 10,'_ he said.  
' _Ummm...3...but if you don't stop interrupting us, it'd be 8.'_  
 _'Awww... What if I told you I'm sending Skeeter your way?'_  
She literally jumped startled in her chair and Jacob looked confused. _'Oh I'm never gonna forgive you!'_ she growled.  
At that very moment, Skeeter approached her.  
"Come on," Sirius got to his feet. "Let's have some fun."  
"You do know Skeeter's a bitch and writes absolute shite right?" Frank commented.  
"Oh, we know how to shut her up," James grinned.

Kitty tried to run away before Skeeter got to her. But she was late.  
"Ms Potter," Skeeter grinned.  
"Ms Skeeter," Kitty groaned.  
"I have few questions for you."  
"Sure you do. But, can we do this some other time? I'm a little busy right now!"  
By this time, the Marauders and the other members joined them.  
"Just a few questions. I'll make it quick," Skeeter insisted.  
"Three. Just three questions," Kitty shrugged.  
"Choose you're best questions, Skeeter," Sirius said.  
Skeeter nodded. "Question one. What do you do for a living?"  
"Breathe, eat and sleep."  
"Ha ha...that was a nice one. But seriously, what is your profession?"  
Kitty sighed. "I... I'm an artist. You know... I sketch and paint people..."  
"I know what an artist is," Skeeter said offended.  
"I don't understand you, Ms Skeeter. Sometimes you want me to elaborate things and sometimes you don't."  
People around snickered.  
"Where is your workplace?"  
"England is my work place."  
Skeeter looked confused.  
"I'm a... street artist," Kitty explained. "The streets of England are my workplaces."  
"So, that means you don't have a regular job or income?"  
"I earn enough. Besides, my work is challenging."  
"Challenging?" Rita scoffed. "What's so challenging—"  
"Because she could sketch a person in 5 minutes and paint in ten," Sirius smirked. "Without magic."  
Skeeter raised her eyebrows. "Would you like to demonstrate?"  
Kitty tilted her head. "I'm not in a mood. But you could come to my workplace and see for yourself."  
Skeeter nodded. "So you must be happy to be adopted into one of the most richest families in Great Britain."  
There were collective oohs and woahs.  
Marlene chuckled.  
"Hey!" James said.  
But Kitty raised her hand and smiled at Skeeter. "By rich if you mean the best and the coolest family who have the biggest hearts and loves me unconditionally, then yeah I am happy.

And for your information, back in my country, my parents and grandparents owned two large houses, two cars, a motor cycle, some farms and lands, lot of gold... Indians are mad about gold, and my parents were paid good salaries too. So, if you're talking about money, I think I grew up in a rich household. And it's really a big thing for someone from a backward class community to be having such assets. Oh, by the backward class, I mean we're Christians and we belong to the backward class. It's complicated. Like we get discriminated by religion, castes, races, tribes and all...be it a wizarding or a muggle community. And, I graduated from a Muggle university too. So, I could pretty much get a job in a research or a science laboratory. But I don't want it.  
I love music and art. I love adventures and challenges. And I hate to work in a closed room."  
"Right," she nodded as the quill scribbled.  
"So, we're done, I guess?" Kitty smiled.  
"Skeeter! Weren't you supposed to ask the question you asked me earlier? You clearly wasted your opportunity," Sirius shook his head.  
"Uh... One last question."  
Kitty glared at Sirius.  
"What is is your relationship with Sirius Black?"  
Kitty was taken aback. "What?!" She looked from Skeeter to Jacob to Sirius and others. Everyone were looking at her intently. Remus and James were face palming. Lily groaned. Sirius was smirking.  
Kitty took a deep breath. "What a disappointing question," she shook her head. "You seem to be interested in my love life. You think I, in your own words, _'an average looking witch'_ can be his partner?"  
Rita looked around nervously.  
"Can I ask you one question?" Kitty asked.  
Skeeter shrugged. "How's your sperm bank business going?"  
Everyone laughed.  
Skeeter went beetroot red.  
"No. I'm just asking out of concern. If it's not going well, here are some quite stunning men. Athletes and all. I could ask them to squeeze some for you so you could freeze it. The best specimen believe me," Kitty said with a straight face.  
The men roared with laughter. Jacob hid his face in his hands and was shaking.  
Skeeter was huffing. She grabbed her quill and notepad, and got to her feet. "Thanks for your time," she said with a fake smile and turned to leave.

Kitty quickly got to her feet and in two strides, reached her. "Skeeter," she called. "You know, that's how you hurt people when you ask stupid questions and write stupid stuff. So, I think you better keep in mind before you publish an article tomorrow. Of something goes wrong, you could be sued for defamation. And if you still don't care about it and are planning to write stupid stuff, then I will be forced to tell someone a secret I know. A little birdie told me that you are scared of bug repellents. I wonder why!" Kitty whispered with an evil grin.  
Skeeter froze. Her heart started to pound. She was having a hard time to breathe.  
"Someone give her water," Kitty said and Remus sent a glass of water towards her.  
Skeeter took it and gulped down in one go and looked at Kitty wide eyed.  
"Why would a fearless Rita Skeeter be afraid of a bug repellent?" Kitty stressed on the word bug. "I should ask some aurors."  
"I'll...I will not write anything rubbish," Skeeter said nervously.  
"Good," Kitty smiled. "I'm a very good secret keeper. I'll carry the secret to my grave then. Good night," she nodded and walked back to the group.  
"What did you say to make her tremble?" Alice asked.  
"Ah...this and that," Kitty smiled.

 _ **xxxx**_

Soon after, the guests started to leave.  
"So, what about our plan tonight?" Sirius asked Kitty.  
"You've got other plans?" Jacob asked.  
"Wha...what plan?" Kitty asked confused. "And why are you trying to make things awkward?"  
Sirius laughed. "Our duelling plan, Pryde." 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**  
 **Please don't forget to follow me and favourite the story for the updates. And also, please share the story with other Potterheads.**  
 **This is a sequel to the "Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead." So, if you haven't read it, please read it first and come back here.**  
 **Thanks for your support.**  
 **xoxoxoxo**


	16. The Duel

_***Third Person's POV***_

"You've got other plans?" Jacob asked.  
"Wha...what plan?" Kitty asked confused. "And why are you trying to make things awkward?"  
Sirius laughed. "Our duelling plan, Pryde."  
"Did someone say duelling?" James asked.  
"Yeah. Sirius challenged her to a duel," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Any bets?" Sirius asked others.  
Kitty groaned. "Are you kidding?"  
"No, I'm Sirius," he laughed.  
Kitty looked at him from head to toe.  
"No offence. Padfoot is the best at duelling," James said.  
The others agreed.  
"Neither wins. It would be a tie," Remus said coolly.  
"I think so too," Lily nodded.  
"What?" Sirius looked a bit offended at Remus. "A tie? We're talking about Pryde and I."  
"I know," Remus nodded.  
Sirius scoffed. "How in the name of Merlin's shaggy balls would it be a tie? I've been duelling for years. I'm a pro. I never lost to anyone." He doesn't like being told that he can't win.  
"I agree. You never lost. But you were tied with the opponent a couple of times," Remus shrugged.  
"You think she's a match?" Sirius scoffed.  
There were collective ooohs.  
Kitty was offended but she didn't show. "Just one way to find out, right?" she smiled. And Sirius knew it wasn't a warm smile, but a cold and a sarcastic one. "I understand what you mean. You are a pro and I'm an amateur..."  
"Ahem," James and Remus cleared their throats to remind them that people are around and listening.  
"But you can't just simply judge without trying, can you?" Kitty raised her eyebrows.  
"Ah, this sounds more exciting and tempting than naked women and food," Sirius said with an evil grin.  
"You bet," Kitty smirked.  
"Any bets then?" Sirius looked around.  
They looked from one another, uncertain and confused.  
"What is this?" Sirius looked around confused and surprised.  
"You know, we'd bet on you. But... Remus' opinion have thrown us into confusion," Alice said.  
"Do you have to do this?" Jacob asked Kitty.  
She smiled. "Yeah. I usually don't back off from something interesting and challenging. Even though I think...or I know that things might not be in my favour."  
"I don't know about you lads, but I'll bet on Sirius," Fabian said.  
Most of them agreed.  
"So...you are all sure Sirius would win?" Kitty raised her eyebrows. A smile was playing on her lips.  
"Sorry, but I'm with Padfoot," James said.  
"Wormtail?" Sirius turned to Peter. "You haven't said anything."  
Peter looked conflicted. "I...I..." He sighed. "I want to go with you. But... Moony's intuitions are almost correct every time and Lily seconded," he said nervously.  
"Aahhh... You three are traitors," Sirius scoffed, looking at Remus, Peter and Lily.  
At that Peter choked on his drink and, Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Those words from Sirius hurt Remus a bit and frightened Peter too. They both remember what Kitty told them. Fortunately, no one noticed.  
"Remus," Kitty smiled at him. "I don't think I'm confident enough. But, I will not let you down."  
"Keep your word," he grinned.  
"Alright, let's bring it on," Sirius got to his feet.  
"Padfoot, we still have few guests," James said looking around.  
"Where...are you going to do this? I don't think this is a right place," Jacob asked.  
"Not here," Sirius laughed. "Back at the Manor."  
"Why? You...you wanna go with us?" Kitty asked.  
"I...if only... you don't have a problem," he replied.  
"I..." Kitty looked at James.  
"Sure," James grinned. "We might need a healer on the spot."  
Sirius glared at James.  
"Aish! Why do you think it would be bloody?" Kitty said incredulously. "You wanna make it bloody?" She looked at Sirius.  
Sirius smirked.  
Kitty blinked and got to her feet. "Black?" She felt uneasy. She doesn't want to hurt him.  
"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," he chuckled.  
Kitty looked him from head to toe. "Woah. You're disturbing my ego, mate."  
Sirius just laughed. "So, who else is going with us?"  
"Uh...it's already late though," Emmeline said looking at her watch. "I don't think I can come. I had a long day. Let me know what happened."  
Everyone looked at each other.

 _ ***Jacob's POV***_

I pulled Katherine aside.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked concerned.  
"Why? You think I'd lose?" She smiled.  
"No. It's just...you might get hurt."  
She chuckled. I find her cute when she does that. "There is nothing more painful than my ego getting hurt. Ah.." she rubbed her eyes. "Sirius is an amazing duellist. I don't stand a chance. But... I can't back off and feed his ego. His ego is hurt a bit now because Remus and Lily said it'd be a tie. So... Wait. Why am I telling you this? Forget everything I said."  
I laughed. She sure blabbers, like she said. "Sure," I nodded.  
"Not everything. I mean... Just remember the first line," she raised her eyebrows. She's got these beautiful big dark eyes.  
"The first line?" I chuckled. "What is it? Yeah. ' _There is nothing more painful than my ego getting hurt'._ I'll remember that and forget the rest." Ego? You are right.  
"Good," she smiled. What a beautiful smileshe has.  
"Are you going to duel in this?" I said pointing at her dress.  
"I can't even walk properly in this," she laughed.  
She was right. Though she looks beautiful in this, I noticed that she felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"No. I have to change," she sighed. "By the way. Are you sure you wanna go with us? Aren't you tired or..."  
"I should go," I said with a cocky grin. "Like Black mentioned, it's too tempting. And from that discussion back there... Everyone were sure that he'd win and only two said that it would be a tie. I just want to see how it goes. Alice was uncertain too. She never is. I just don't want to miss how this goes."  
"So, you want to see how good or bad I am. Ah, this is going to be tooooo embarrassing for me. I don't think you should come," she bit her lip.  
I couldn't stop chuckling. "It's not about how good or bad you are. The thing is, I love duels. And I wouldn't mind if you lose. People win and lose all the time. I just hope you don't get hurt."  
"Well, if I get hurt, you'd just patch me up with a swish and a flick, right?" She said waving her arm.  
I smiled and nodded. "Right." I will patch you up real good. Like I did before. "Would you come with me for a moment?" I asked her. I need to give her something I've been waiting to give for hours.  
She nodded and followed me into the house.  
I walked over to the place where I kept it. A bouquet. I was about to give it to her.  
"Jacob—"  
"What? It's Jacob now?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Ken," she chuckled. "You didn't have to..." She stopped, raised her eyebrows and laughed when she looked at it.  
"You were saying?" I asked.  
"It's a chocolate bouquet!" She beamed.  
"You like it?" I asked nervously.  
"Like it? I love it! Wait. Who...who told you—"  
"That you'd kill for chocolates?" I chuckled.  
She nodded laughing.  
"You told me you don't like the smell of flowers. So... Umm.. I asked Lily what you like and she told me you would kill someone for chocolates," I replied.  
"You keep surprising me," she smiled. "So... Ken is okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean... you don't have a problem with me calling you Ken?"  
"Err... Yeah. I'm okay," I shrugged.  
"Kitty!" James came over to us. "Here you are!"  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Mum's looking for you."  
"Oh," she looked at me.  
"Go on, I'll wait," I smiled.  
"Thanks. I'll be back soon," she smiled and walked away.

After the guests were all gone, she quickly changed back into her comfortable extra large t-shirt and combat trousers. I don't really understand her fashion sense. It's amusing. Not most women feel comfortable and at home, and flaunt in over sized t-shirts and combat trousers. Women I've seen, dress too modest or classy or flashy. She is different. My lips curled up when I saw her talk animatedly to her brother and his friend.

Katherine Potter. Actually, I want to see you in action. I've seen you punching a mad pureblood. I've seen you hurt. I want to see how you fight. How you would keep your word. Though you aren't confident, you want to do this. Why? Is it about the ego? I don't understand. There is something different about you. Alice accidentally told me that you are a seer. Do I find you interesting because of that? No. She just told me about it yesterday.

The first time I actually saw you, you were unconscious, covered in blood and soot, broken bones and skull. I was about to go home when Lily brought you in. Healer Tonks and others were with some other patients in the emergency. So I had to treat you.

But the second time I saw you, I knew you were an interesting person. You were brave. Though it was reckless, hitting a lunatic like him was brave. You just shut him up. And above all you taunted him. Who would do that? And then you looked straight into my eyes and smiled. The anger in your eyes turned to a warm smile in seconds, though... though you were bleeding. I saw the cloak drenched in blood.

Then I saw you a couple of times at Mungo's. You met with Tonks every time and then calmly visited the wards of the people who were injured during the death eater attacks. You just looked at everyone, with pained eyes and sometimes tears threatened to escape but you never let them. You talked to yourself.

Once, I saw you with your friend in a pub. You were painting and he was playing the piano. You are an amazing artist. I was totally surprised.

The next time I saw you, we talked for the first time. You were in quite a mess. Though you were hurt so bad, you were worried about your friend and the injured. You threatened me. Told me that I wouldn't pee if there is something wrong with what I said.  
You called me Ken because I looked like a Ken doll. Who would call a stranger that? How could you not notice my healer robes then? But then, you asked me to heal you quickly so you could go back and save someone. You promised that you would come back to get healed properly. What kind of a request was that? Every time I think about it, I can't help but laugh. Anyway, you came back to me. Unconscious. I did everything I could. It was strange then...your physiology. I told you about it and you mistook it for blood purity, for a moment. You were pretty embarrassed and shy when you woke up and realized someone took your shirt off. I noticed you pulling the covers up. It was amusing to look at your shy face. It was cute. Because hours ago you were screaming and threatening and then you were shy.  
I told you not to leave the ward but I think you aren't good at following things. I was quite scared when I came back to the ward with Lily and found the bed empty.  
I was confused when I saw the Prophet the next day. I didn't believe it. Because I know what happened. But then I thought maybe you were in a relation with Black.  
Then, a neighbor told me a funny story of how someone pranked and gave Rita Skeeter a really hard time at her home and office. Later, Alice and Frank retold the story. I realized from our conversation the it was you. I asked Alice if the relationship between you and Black was true. She told me it was trash and you were single.  
Then I thought I should give it a try. I thought I should get to know you. I found you... different. Different from other women I've seen. I wanted to talk to you. I tried. But, I could not.

Maybe I did not have the courage...to get closer to another woman after I lost the love of my life. I did not let anyone either. But then I thought. There's a war going on. Who knows what happens next? I might or might not get another opportunity. Amelia would want me to move on and have a happy life. She was also different. I know it's wrong to see someone I loved in you or compare them with you. But... I don't know what to do. Since the day I lost her, all I did was, wake up, eat, go to work, go back home, eat and go to bed. Politely declined or rejected dates or women.  
When I saw you, I thought it was time to go back to my normal self. You did not drool over me or stare at me like others did. I decided I should give a try. Just one last time.

But you stopped visiting Mungo's. I did not know what to do. I waited.

Then we met again at the park. And you were totally not yourself that day. You told me as a matter of factly that you just missed a kiss from the Dementor. You just confused me. Then I asked you out. After years, I asked someone out. Someone who was different. Someone who would smile even when in pain. I was nervous. I didn't even think what I would do if you declined. I was never rejected before. But for the first time, I was anxious that you might reject, because you are from a different place with different culture and I was a stranger to you.  
You agreed and my heart leapt.

I never let anyone other than my family call me by nick names. Ken. Ken. Why didn't I snap at you when you called me Ken every time? Honestly, I guess I always lost to your smile and eyes. Sometimes your sass might be annoying. But, it is kind of good annoyance.

"Back to Earth!" Alice giggled, tapping on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Sod off," I said.  
"You're staring at her," she whispered in my ear.  
"Wha... What? I'm not!"  
"Whatever," she shrugged.  
"Uh... Jacob?" Katherine walked over to me. "Umm... Do you... Do you wanna side along apparate with Remus and I?" She asked nervously.  
"What?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"I... I'm a bit drunk. So..." She said nervously. "My Ds won't be perfect. I don't apparate when I'm drunk."  
I laughed. My Ds? "Oh... No...no problem."

And we did. Remus, Katherine and I apparated to the Potter's Manor.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Fleamont and Euphemia decided to stay at Stinchcombe as they were too tired. So the others- the Prewetts, the Longbottoms, the Dearborns, Marlene, Benjy and Dorcas, who wanted to enjoy the duel, apparated to the manor along with the Marauders, Kitty and Lily.

Sirius chose the open spot near the small pond for the duel. The spectators stood quite a distance from both the duellers, few chose brooms and few chose top of the trees for a better view.

Sirius and Kitty stood a few feet apart, facing each other.  
Remus stood between them. "Alright then," he looked at them. "Rule one. No unforgivable curses."  
"Yes sir!" They both yelled.  
"Rule two," Remus continued. "No blood shed."  
"Okaayy!" Sirius waved his hand impatiently. "Let us start!"  
Kitty was totally nervous but she did a great job in putting a straight face.  
"Scared, Potter?" Sirius smirked.  
She scoffed. "You wish."  
"Begin on the count of three. Follow the duelling rules," Remus said as he got onto his broom. "One," he said as he flew into the air.  
Sirius and Kitty bowed each other.  
"Two," Remus said circling above them.  
They both raised their wands in the combative position.  
"Don't worry," Sirius said with a cocky grin. "I'll go easy on you."  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You might regret later."  
"Three!" Remus shouted.  
They both stared at each other, wands at ready, waiting for the other one to attack first.  
It went on for few moments.  
"Oh, come on!" James groaned from above. "Are you planning on keeping staring at each other all night?!"  
The others joined him and murmurs filled the night air.  
Sirius rolled his eyes and waved his wand lazily, sending a hex towards her.  
" _ **Protego**_ ," she flicked her wand and easily deflected the hex.  
Sirius tilted his head. "Good," he said with a cocky grin  
Kitty rolled her eyes. " _ **Densaugeo**_!" She flicked her wand.  
Sirius lazily deflected it. "Seriously?" He scoffed as he sent another hex towards her.  
She deflected it.  
"It's boring!" James groaned.  
"Looks like... warm up," Lily commented.  
"I hope it is," James sighed. "Looks like she is... calculating," he said looking at Kitty.  
"She is," Lily nodded smiling.  
Though Kitty duelled few death eaters, she always partnered with someone as a backup. And it was always Remus and she always chose defence and Remus took the offence. So, no one had a chance to see how she actually duels, except Remus.  
"Calculative... Yes... But her only disadvantage is..." Remus turned to James and Lily. "Padfoot is brilliant at non verbal spells and she is not," he sighed.  
"True though," Lily nodded.  
The dark night was filled with colourful flashes and everyone watched the duel with great interest.  
"If you are going easy on me, stop doing that. I'm getting bored," Kitty said as she deflected Sirius' hex. "Expelliarmus!"  
Sirius deflected it.  
" _ **Colloshoo**_!"  
" _ **Protego**_! _**Expelliarmus**_!"  
" _ **Stupefy**_!"  
" _ **Flipendo**_!"  
It was all like Duck... Roll... Deflect... Shoot... Crouch... Shield... Shoot... Roll... Duck...  
Sirius stopped going easy on her. He realized that she's not easy and is good at duelling.  
" _ **Impedimenta**_!"  
" _ **Flipendo** **duo**_!"  
" _ **Protego**_!"  
" _ **Incarcerous**_!"  
" _ **Langlock**_!"  
" _ **Confundo**_!"  
" _ **Orbis**_!"  
" _ **Steleus**_!"  
" _ **Protego**_! _**Tarantallegra**_!"  
" _ **Tittillendo**_!"  
" _ **Mucus** **ad**_ _**Nauseam**_!"  
" _ **Melofors**_!"  
" _ **Petrificus** **Totalus**_!"  
" _ **Everte** **Statum**_!"  
" _ **Locomotor** **Wibbly**_!"  
Duck... Deflect... Shoot...  
" _ **Stupefy**_!"  
" _ **Protego**_!"  
" _ **Expelliarmus**_!"  
" _ **Protego**_! _**Expelliarmus**_!"  
It went on for God knows how long.  
They shot spells back and forth carefully without get hit by any.  
"I should have listened to Lupin. I think I'm going to lose my money now," Gideon groaned.  
Few hexes and curses hit the trees they were sitting on.  
"She is quite good," Alice said looking at the duellers in awe.  
Sirius and Kitty were crouched on the ground, exhausted and panting. They were staring at each other, for the next attack.  
Sirius never expected her to be this good. His eyes fell on something he wanted. Time for his last plan. He raised his wand.  
Kitty waited for the on coming hex.  
But Sirius pointed his wand at the small pond behind her, and did a complicated wand movement and muttered, " _ **Fluctus**_." The water rose.  
There were collective gasps and "Wwwooaahhh!"  
Kitty froze on the spot as she faced one of her fears. There was a great wave in front of her.  
Sirius smirked. He didn't waste a second. " ** _Stupefy_**!"  
Kitty heard him and saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. The great wave was over her. Her reflexes were quick. She raised both her hands. The palm of her free hand facing towards the on coming spell as trying to stop it with her bare hand. And her wand towards the wave. " _ **Protego**_! _**Glacius**_!" She conjured a shield with her bare hand and with her wand pointed at the wave, she froze it.  
Sirius' eyes widened as his spell hit her shield and deflected back straight at him with doubled speed. He ducked in time to escape the hit.  
Gasps and cheers filled the air.  
Kitty quickly waved her wand. " _ **Fumos**_ ," she whispered desperately. _**"Mávros Kapnós**_!" Black smoke emitted from the tip of her wand and swirled around. In seconds, they were all engulfed in dense black smoke. Nothing could be seen.  
"Smokescreen spell," everyone muttered in unison.  
"What is happening?" Peter asked confused.  
"I'd like to know too," Remus frowned trying to figure out.  
"That's not smokescreen spell," Frank and Benjy coughed.  
"This turned out interesting," Jacob said amused as he leaned forward trying to see anything his eye could catch.  
Everything happened so quickly.  
Sirius strained his eyes and ears. "What are you trying to do, Pryde?" He muttered under his breath tightening his grip on his wand, quickly getting up to his feet.  
"The smoke would only last for seconds if Sirius tries to clear it up," Lily mumbled.  
Sirius waved his wand to clear up the smoke but it grew thicker and thicker. He used bubble head charm to save himself from the smoke that was suffocating him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps running towards him. He flicked his wand quickly, sending a stunning spell. But it did not hit anyone. He kept sending spells but none of them hit anyone.  
"Where are you, Pryde?" He said through gritted teeth. He was annoyed. And above all, the smoke was making it harder for him to concentrate. Suddenly the smoke before him started to disappear. He lifted off the bubble head charm. He heard footsteps on his right and turned right. He was about to send a stunning spell but his dog nose caught the whiff of her scent behind him. He quickly turned.  
" _ **Stupefy**_!"  
" _ **Stupefy**_!"  
Two jets of red lights shot out of their wands.  
Everything happened so fast that it threw the audience in a total confusion as they heard loud thud.  
"Is it... Is it over?" Marlene climbed down the tree she was sitting on. She was hoping Kitty would get hit.  
The smoke was slowly disappearing.  
"Someone is down," Gideon mumbled. "But..." He trailed off climbing down his tree.  
"Who is it?" Fabian finished for him.  
James, Lily, Remus and Peter flew closer to the ground. They couldn't see anything either.  
Everyone moved slowly to where the duelling took place moments ago.  
"Padfoot?!" James and Peter called.  
"Kitty!" Remus and Lily called.  
"Is he down?" James asked startled.  
Jacob quickly waved his wand and cleared the smoke.  
"Damn it, Lupin," Dorcas muttered.

"Should have listened to you," Benjy groaned.

Remus smirked. "I told you it would be a tie."  
Sirius and Kitty were lying on the ground, unconscious, ten feet apart.  
The two stunning spells hit each other squarely on their chests. Their eyes widened in surprise as they both were lifted off their feet and hit the ground at once in loud thud.  
Remus and Jacob quickly ran over to Kitty, and James, Lily and the rest to Sirius.  
Remus revived Kitty and James revived Sirius.  
They both snapped their eyes at once.  
"I lost," Kitty whined.  
"I... lost?" Sirius asked bewildered.  
Everyone burst out laughing at once.  
"We lost our money!" few groaned.  
Jacob helped Kitty to her feet. "That. was. awesome!" he grinned.  
Kitty looked confused. She turned to Sirius and their eyes met.  
"How did you do that?!"  
"How did you do that?!"  
They both asked each other at the same time.  
"That was smokescreen spell," Peter said.  
"No, it wasn't," Fabian said.  
Kitty and Sirius were staring at each other.  
"Did I stun you?" She asked surprised at herself.  
Sirius groaned. "I hate to admit. But...yes. Tell me how you did it?"  
"You tell me first. It was all perfect. How did you know?"  
Sirius pointed at his nose.  
"Ah! Shite!" Kitty muttered. "I didn't think about that."  
"Now you," Sirius walked over to her.  
"Okay!" James interrupted. "We are here!" he waved his hands. "What the hell is going on?!"  
Kitty shrugged. "Well, it's a spell I've been practicing lately."  
"The smoke spell?"  
"No," Sirius replied. "That was just one of the distractions."  
"One of the?!"  
"I see you are impressed," Kitty looked at Sirius with her teasing grin.  
"Stop beating around the bush!" James growled.  
"Fine," Kitty sighed. She tapped on the ground with her wand, made a complicated wand movement and muttered, " _ **Nise** **no** **ashioto**_."  
They all heard footsteps, wherever her wand was waved. She kept muttering the spell and moving her wand around them.  
"Bloody hell!" They all said in unison.  
"What kind of a spell is that?" Alice asked in awe.  
Kitty smiled. "Incredible, isn't it? _**Nise no ashioto**_. It's a Japanese spell which means _fake footsteps_."  
"Wow! Do you know Japanese?!" Dorcas asked surprised.  
"Nah!" Kitty chuckled. "I just happen to know a couple of useful spells in different languages."  
"And the smoke spell?" Fabian asked.  
"Yeah. It wasn't the smokescreen spell, was it?" Jacob asked.  
"Ah! It was Greek. It's different from the regular smokescreen spell. Bubble head charm wouldn't help you see through it," she replied.  
"Then how did you see?"  
"Oh, I don't know how it works. The spell just means ' _black smoke_ ' but only the caster could see through it."  
"Anyway, thanks to you, I've won some money," Remus patted on her shoulder.  
"Me too," Lily smirked.  
"Me three," Peter squeaked.  
"You bet against me?" Kitty smiled at Jacob, her eyebrows raised.  
"No! Why would I do that? I... I thought you'd win," he chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.  
"And he lost 5 galleons," Lily laughed.  
Kitty looked at him and made a puppy face and he chuckled.  
"I see something going on here," Dorcas smirked. "And it's our cue to leave! Give them some time."  
"Wha...what," Kitty stammered.  
Sirius gagged and Kitty shot a glare at him.  
"Anyway, where did you learn these spells?" Frank asked Kitty.  
"I...I saw them in an ancient spell book long ago."

 _ **XXX**_

"Black?" Kitty called as they were walking back to their rooms.  
He turned to her.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.  
"I'll be leaving then. Goodnight," Remus waved his hand and walked away leaving them both.  
"What is it, Pryde?" Sirius asked in a drawling voice. "I'm tired and I have to go to work tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
Sirius looked at her as if she grew another head. "Because' I'm an auror trainee that's why!"  
"I'm talking about your little stunt during duelling."  
"Stunt?"  
"If you're trying to act smart, you better stop. You know what my fears are. And you still did that?!"  
He scoffed. "It was a duel. Did you really expect me to be too good to you? Or did you forget asking me to not go easy on you because I might regret it later?"  
She looked at him in disbelief. "So you're telling me that you did that on purpose? What if... What if I hadn't frozen it and got drowned?"  
"Drown?" He laughed. "Why would I let you drown?"  
Kitty raised her eyebrows.  
"I mean... It was a rule. No... death inducing...spells..." he said hastily.  
Kitty kept staring at him in disbelief. There were loads of things she wanted to say. But all she did was keep staring at him in disbelief.  
"Anyway," Sirius continued. "You did not drown. You did well."  
Kitty simply shook her head.  
"And," Sirius paused.  
"What?"  
"You seem close to Dearborn."  
She nodded. "So?"  
"What were you talking about earlier?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Are you...are you really planning on going out with him?"  
"It's just a tea!" She groaned.  
"That's the first step of 'going out'."  
"Why do you even care?"  
He scoffed. "Do I look like I care? It's your life. I was just curious about..."  
"About?"  
"Well, the bloke you said you've been in love with. Or...is it even a bloke?"  
She rolled her eyes. "It is."  
He stared into her eyes. "Who is it? Prongs told me that he sort of turned you down."  
Kitty wanted to scream 'YOU!'. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. "Some idiot," she shrugged. "Goodnight," she said and walked past him.  
"Pryde?" Sirius called in his deep voice.  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She wanted to punch him on the face for everything.  
"Think about going out with Dearborn again. You say it's just a tea. But I don't think it would be just a tea for him. From what I've seen and heard, he is interested in you. And you... You aren't a regular person. You could risk exposing yourself if you—"  
"If he is interested in me, then maybe I should give it a shot. Now that I have a new life here, I should start over. I can't be single forever. Besides, he seems to be a really nice person and... And I might actually need a nice person in my life. And about exposing myself... I can handle things. Thanks for your concern."  
Sirius stared at her. He didn't know why. But he felt dejected.  
"If that's it, I'll be leaving. I'm tired," she said and walked away as he stared at her. He stood there until she walked into the room a slammed the door shut.  
"Why am I feeling this way? Your attitude is bothering me. Why would you show your stupid attitude now? And why do I feel like you aren't being honest with yourself," he muttered under his breath. "How can you not remember things you've done in your sleep? How can you go out with someone who doesn't know anything about you? Why can't I bring up the courage to tell you what happened that night? Who is the idiot that turned you down? Why do I feel like it is me?" He sighed.

Kitty walked into her room and slammed the door shut.  
She leaned on the door and closed her eyes.  
"Why don't you stop pounding?" She clutched her chest. "Why are you doing this, Sirius? Are you playing? Why do you care what I do? Are you really concerned about me getting exposed or do you hate me going out with other guys? How stupid of me to think about the later one. Why do you sound like you are not telling me something. Or... is it like James said? That it's bugging you because I never fell for you? Aaarrgggggghhh!" She pulled her hair. "Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Go with the flow. He doesn't like you. Jacob kind of likes you. Go to bed. Go to bed."  
She tried to push away all thoughts. She changed into pajamas and hit the bed.

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _AN: I'm really really sorry for the late update. I've been travelling and there's a lot going on in my mind and couldn't update._**  
 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**  
 ** _This story is a sequel to "The Marauders and the Time Travelling Potterhead"._**  
 ** _So, if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you to read it first so you could understand this better._**


	17. He Wants You

_***Third Person's POV***_

"Morning," Kitty walked into the kitchen.  
"Moooornin," James and Lily sang.  
They were having breakfast.  
"Where's the dog and the furry rabbit?" She asked.  
"They must be still in bed. We've got time," James said looking at the clock.  
Tinky quickly set a bowl of fruits, eggs, toast and milk before Kitty.  
"Thank you, Tinky," Kitty smiled.  
Tinky smiled and hopped away.  
"Are you on a diet?" James asked.  
"I'm eating healthy," Kitty smiled.  
After a moment, Tinky came back and handed Kitty a wad of letters.  
"What..."  
"It is miss' mail," Tinky answered for her.  
"All?"  
Tinky nodded.  
"Who'd send me mail?" Kitty looked at James and Lily confused.  
"It might be congratulatory mail," James pointed at the Prophet on the table.  
"Like we predicted, Skeeter was careful this time," Lily smirked. "The story made the last page. It would have been better if she hadn't written about your college."  
"She wrote about it? I should have shut my mouth. I was angry then. Ah, it doesn't sound good."  
"It's alright. Some wizards choose different paths," Lily shrugged.  
Kitty quickly finished her breakfast and started opening her mail.  
"Woah!" She exclaimed.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"I... I don't think this is some congratulatory mail," she replied reading the letters in her hands. "They're hate mail," she looked at them.  
"What?!" Lily and James asked.  
"I don't think all of them are though," she said putting down another letter. "But..."  
"Hate mail?" James asked in disbelief.  
" ' _Go back to where you came from!' 'You don't belong here!' 'Gold digger!'_ Blah blah blah," Kitty said crumpling the letters she read. "Oh this is congratulatory."  
"Woah! What's going on?" Remus asked as he and Sirius walked in.  
Tinky quickly set their breakfast.  
Remus took his seat beside her.  
"Hate mail and congratulatory mail," Kitty shrugged picking up another letter. "This looks...a bit heavy for a letter."  
"DON'T!" Remus shouted. But he was late.  
SPLAAAT!  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" Kitty screamed.  
Yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol splatted over hands, neck and chest.  
"It...smells... like... Bubotuber pus," he finished with a pained look.  
Silence filled the room.  
"Miss Kitty!" Tinky gasped.  
"Oooowww," she tried to rub off the pus with a napkin. "No. No. No. No. No."  
Her neck, chest and hands were now so thickly covered in painful sores.  
Sirius burst out laughing. "Looks like you have a third boob!"  
"Shut up!," Lily smacked him on his head. "I'll get something!" she jumped to her feet to get potions.  
Kitty's hands looked like she was wearing a pair of thick knobbly gloves. She looked like she had triple chin and like Sirius said, a third boob which grew right at her cleavage.  
She tried to cover her abnormal chin and chest with her large hands.  
Sirius continued laughing. "We should take a picture."  
"PADFOOT!" James and Remus glared at him.  
Kitty pouted. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
He stopped laughing.  
"It hurts," she said quietly, wiping tears with her large palms.  
"Sorry," Sirius said, quickly getting to his feet and pulling out his wand. He walked over to her and took her hand in his.  
She angrily pulled her hand away from him. "I don't need your help. You should keep laughing," she said, pushing him aside and ran out of the kitchen.  
"Wha..." He looked confused.  
"Could you be any more pathetic?" Remus scowled. "And you," he turned to James, who looked confused all this time. "What are you doing sitting there? You know I'm rubbish at healing spells."  
James opened and closed his mouth. "I... I still did not get wha..what just happened?" He looked at the letters on the table. "Why would they send such things?"  
"Ummm... Let me think... One. She is an outsider. Two. You are the Potters, one of the richest and famous families in Britain," Sirius ticked off in the air.  
"Let's open the rest of the letters," James said, taking one in his hands.  
"But they are her's," Remus said.  
"She is my sister and you've seen what happened," he replied. He read the letter. "This is good," he put it aside and picked another one.  
"Moony, you should take one too," Sirius said taking a letter. "You love reading anyway."  
"Reading books," Remus rolled his eyes. But he took one too.  
They read each and every letter, putting aside the good ones and burning away the hate mail.  
"Bad!"  
"Good."  
"Woah! Lot of hate. Your name's in it," James tossed it at Sirius.  
Sirius read it. "My fans I guess," he burned it.  
"Decent."  
"Padfoot, you could learn some swear words from here," Remus tossed over another letter to Sirius.  
"Creative," Sirius nodded and burned it off.  
"Good."  
"Wow. This one says she might have used the imperius curse on the family."  
"People are very imaginative."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"Racist."  
"Street artist? Stay on the streets, you filthy bitch! Wow. Sounds like my charming mother."  
"Bad."  
"This one says if she wore some more gold, she would've looked like Cleopatra," Remus laughed.  
"Yeah," Sirius frowned, thinking. "That's what I thought when I saw her walking down the stairs. She did look like one with all that... goldish look on her. The make up, the cloak and everything. I thought I told her. No... I did not. Because—"  
"Because you were busy touching her inappropriately," James smacked him on his head.  
"Ow! It was an accident. Wait, this letter looks long," he said opening one. " _Dear Katherine, Good morning. I hope you slept well as you kept your ego safe and unhurt like you said. I had a great time last night. I hope you did too—"_  
"Who's that from?" Remus asked.  
Sirius turned it over to see. "Jacob Dearborn," he muttered.  
"Don't read," Remus said. "It's her personal thing."  
"Keep it aside," James said.  
"Ok. Hate mail," Sirius nodded and crumpled it to burn it.  
"PADFOOT!" James and Remus yelled at once.  
"What?!" Sirius looked innocently.  
"I meant reseal it," James sighed.  
Remus took the crumpled letter from him.  
Sirius scowled.  
"Why do you hate him?" Remus asked.  
"I don't!"  
"Then why did you send Skeeter to them last night?"  
"And you intentionally talked about the ' _staircase accident_ ' when they were together," James added.  
"That was nothing," Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "I was just kidding. You know I like messing around with her."  
"Something tells me it's a different story," James said with a cocky grin.  
"Is it because you...like her?" Remus smirked.  
"Wha... what?! No! You both are off your rocker!"  
"When did it start? The first time you kissed her?" James asked.  
"What?" Sirius looked around startled.  
"Wait. What?!" Remus looked bewildered.  
"Oh! He didn't tell you yet?"  
"Prongs, shut up!"  
"Tell me what? What are you hiding from me?"  
"Oh! This is interesting. I've been keeping it in all these days! I have to let it out!"  
"Prongs, I'm going to shove my foot up your arse if you don't shut up!"  
"Tell me everything," Remus leaned in.  
"Prongs no!"  
"Prongs yes! He kissed her!" James laughed.  
"You what?!" Remus looked at Sirius amused.  
"No. No. Not that kiss you're thinking..." Sirius shook his head nervously, looking around.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" Remus looked more surprised.  
"Because she didn't know it either!" James laughed.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Shhhh...they might come any moment," Sirius said looking nervous.  
"She didn't know?" Remus asked confused.  
"Yes. Do you remember that night when Marlene did some shit with her dreamless sleep potion?" James asked.  
"Yes," Remus nodded.

James told him what happened that night and how he found them both tangled in bed the next morning.

"Wow! You hid this from me!" Remus turned to Sirius.  
He had his face in his hands.  
"You were supposed to confront and ask her about it, right?" James turned to Sirius.  
"Ask what?" Sirius grumbled.  
"About why she said your name in her sleep and if she fancies you or not?"  
"I... I... I asked her," Sirius stuttered.  
"You did?"  
"When?"  
"Many times! Every time I asked her if she fancies me, she always told me to go look in the mirror."  
"That, you do all time. Did you confront her especially about that night?"  
James and Remus were having fun of their lives. Sirius looked totally nervous and annoyed.  
Sirius scowled at them. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't believe you kissed her!" Remus smirked.  
"Hey, it was just a kiss on the neck! I did not kiss her like you did!" Sirius shot a glare at him.  
"That...that was accidental!" Remus said.  
Sirius scoffed. "Accidental?"  
"We were drunk and out of our minds!" Remus defended himself. "Besides, we both knew what happened. We made peace. But you didn't. Come to think of it, how many times did this happen?"  
"Wha... whatt? What do you mean how many times? Just once!"  
James and Remus gasped. "Liar!" They both shouted, shocked.  
"Just once!" Sirius said again.  
"You stuttered."  
"And fiddling with your hands."  
"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth!"  
"Once."  
"Padfoot!" They both pressed.  
Sirius groaned. "Twice," he groaned.  
James and Remus gasped.  
"On the forehead," Sirius whispered.  
"When?"  
"Her birthday. She looked sweet when she was sleeping."  
"Don't deny. You are a somnophile," Remus said.  
"I am not!"  
"You like her," James smirked.  
"I don't."  
"Deny all you want. And don't come to us whining when she starts going out with this bloke," Remus waved Jacob's letter.  
Sirius scoffed. "You imagine a lot. It was just a moment. Stop talking shit."  
"Uh-huh? Okay. Then why don't you confront her then? And tell her what actually happened that night?"  
"I told you. It was just a moment. The first time, I had sex with Marlene and came to her. And the second time, on her birthday, I was drunk," Sirius defended himself.  
"Fine! Calm your titties!" Remus smirked.  
"Why don't you be a good boy and give this letter to her?" James said with a cocky grin.  
Sirius glared at him.  
"What?" James asked innocently.  
"Fine. Give it," Sirius snatched it from him.  
"Oh! Make it neat and sealed," Remus added. "You don't want her asking you why her letter was crumpled, do you?"  
Sirius scoffed and stomped out of the kitchen.  
James and Remus looked at each other with identical grins.  
"We were right," Remus said.  
"When are we ever wrong?" James smirked.  
"Oh, what is he going to do?"  
"This is getting interesting."  
"Why is Sirius grumpier than usual?" Peter walked in.  
"His knickers are in a twist," Remus replied returning back to his breakfast.

 **xxx**

"Oh, no!" Remus groaned.  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
"Sugar. We're out of sugar and milk."  
Kitty and Remus were walking back to the boys' flat after some grocery shopping.  
She got her sores treated and spent the evening with Remus.  
"I'll take these to the flat. You go and get them."  
"They're heavy."  
"It's okay. I carried heavier things." She took the bags from Remus.  
"I'll be quick," Remus turned back and began to run.  
"No probs. Take your time!" She called after him. She adjusted the bags and made way to their flat.  
"I will take my time. And you better utilize it," he smirked.  
He did it on purpose.  
Sirius was in the flat and Remus wanted to see how things would go if these two were left alone together.  
Kitty, oblivious to this, slowly made her way to the flat carrying the bags. "Ah. Why are they heavy? These bags are weak," she muttered under her breath. She got into the lift and sighed.  
The building was four storeyed, with two flats in each storey.  
Sirius' double bedroom flat was on the top floor. It was big enough for the boys to live in. It was spacious and well ventilated. The boys' favourite spot was the little balcony.  
"Few more steps and you can stretch yourself," she told herself. She took out the key, opened the door and walked in. And stopped dead in her tracks.  
Sirius was on the couch. With a woman. And they were kissing.  
Sirius heard the door open and close. "Moony, don't bother—" He stopped when he saw her. "Oh! Pryde." He felt a tug in his chest.  
He had lip stamps all over his face and neck. His hair was messy.  
"Black," she gave a curt nod and smiled. "Carry on. I'm just here to drop the groceries," she said putting down the bags and walked out quickly.  
Sirius pushed away the thought of going after her and continued kissing her new girlfriend.

 **xxx**

"Back to Earth," Remus tapped on her shoulder.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
He knew something was wrong. "What are you doing here?"  
"It took you too long to get sugar and milk."  
"Uh... I met someone I knew and..."  
"It's okay," she nodded. "Let's go out somewhere."  
He looked confused. "Now? You told me you wanted to watch telly."  
"Yeah. But Black is busy with his girlfriend. So..."  
"Bla... Black what?!"  
"He's got a new girlfriend. You didn't know about it?"  
"Uh...Ummm... Uhhh... He might... have mentioned that he met someone recently."  
"Cool," she nodded. "Wait. Did you...did you send me here on purpose? So that I'd see it?"  
"Wha... What? No no no no... I didn't know he brought her home."  
"But you knew he's got a new girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"No. No. He told us he met a girl a couple of days ago. That's all. I didn't know he was seeing her."  
She nodded. "Let's go then."  
Remus groaned internally. 'This wasn't the plan. Why the hell would you do that you daft arsehole?! Oh, she's hurt! What should I do?'  
"Come on! We don't want to be late!" She said walking quickly.  
"Late? Are we going somewhere?" Remus followed her.  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"Southall."  
"Why?"  
"To save someone from dying."  
"What?! Who?" Remus stopped dead in his tracks, confused.  
"I don't remember his name. Sounds like a fruit," she replied without turning to him.  
"A fruit? Like apple? Banana? No... Those sound ridiculous... Melon? Berry? Orange?"  
She sighed and turned to him. "A young muggle teacher. That's all I know."  
"A muggle teacher?" He asked walking over to her. "Does he have anything to do with our world?"  
"Why? If he isn't, shouldn't he be saved from dying?"  
Remus sighed. "I... I didn't mean it that way. Hey! Why are you pissed at me? I wasn't the one who has a girlfriend. And —"  
"You're rubbish at healing spells right?" She cut him off.  
He sighed. "I can do minor—"  
"We have to pick up someone who is good then. First, let's go to Mungo's."  
"Oookaaay. But wait. Southall you say? There...there are riots going on," he frowned.  
"Yes."  
"But..."  
"Are you a racist too?" She turned to him raised her eyebrows.  
He sighed. "You clearly know that I'm not."  
"Then let's go. We need to be there before 8."  
"It's 7 already!"  
"Then we don't have much time."  
And they both apparated to Mungo's.  
She was running along the hallways looking into every room, when she bumped into someone.  
"Sorry!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
All she could see and feel was someone's hard chest and firm hands on her shoulders.  
"Katherine?!"  
She looked up. "Jacob!"  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, looking confused.  
"Ah! I've been looking for you!"  
"Merlin's beard! Are you alright? What happened to your face?!"  
"Do I look that bad?" She frowned, touching her face.  
"No. No... I mean. What happened?"  
Though the sores were gone, her skin was still red.  
"That's a long story. Are you free?" She asked hastily.  
"Uh... Yeah! I'll be off in ten minutes."  
"No. We don't have time. I... I want you to come with me... If you're okay. I need a healer."  
"Uh.. yeah. Sure... I'll go with you. Give me two minutes. Come with me," he replied and walked hastily to his cubicle.  
He was confused. But he didn't ask any questions. She came asking for help and he wouldn't say no. She wanted a healer and he was one.  
' _Found him. Come to his cubicle_ ,' she mind linked Remus.  
' _Okay_ ,' he replied.  
Jacob quickly wrote some memos and sent them flying. "What do we need?" He asked.  
"Huh?"  
"I need to bring some potions with me. How bad are they injured?"  
"Umm... Something for brain hemorrhage or something. Maybe internal bleeding"  
"A brain hemorrhage? Is that because of a curse?"  
"Ummm... Someone hitting someone..."  
Jacob stopped doing everything and turned to her. "Did you get into a fight?"  
"No. No no no no... There's this riot going on and a police would hit a guy, and he could die. That's not good."  
Jacob blinked. "The ... The police?"  
She nodded.  
"I'm here," Remus came, panting.  
"Are you talking about muggle riots?"  
"Yeah. Down in Southall."  
"I... I..." he sighed. "Katherine, we aren't supposed to get involved in muggle riots."  
"But people might die!"  
"I know! But we've got some rules—"  
"Fck those rules. You wanna help me save this person or not?"  
He hesitated.  
She scoffed.  
"I —"  
"Wait here for a moment," she cut him off and ran out of the room.  
Jacob and Remus exchanged glances. Remus sighed and followed her.  
Jacob looked around, helpless and frustrated.  
Moments later, Kitty came running back with two cups. "Here," she gave Jacob one. "I'm a woman of my word. I promised to have some drinks with you," she clanked her cup with his and then gulped down her drink in one go. "I'll leave then," she said and walked out of the room, leaving Jacob baffled, who kept staring at the cup of water she gave him.

 **xxx**

Remus and Kitty apparated to Southall.  
"What's the time?" She asked.  
"7:30."  
"We might be late," she mumbled.  
"You should know one thing. I'm here with you because of two reasons. One, unfortunately we are friends. Two, even if I denied to accompany you, you would have come here anyway."  
"I know you love me," she chuckled. "I'll go search for the guy. You look out for the special police or whatever."  
"I'll go with you," Remus said as he looked at the large chaotic crowd.  
"Remus, they're all Indians out there. So, it's better that I go. Besides, it's easy to find a white guy in that crowd. But the police, they are carrying unauthorized weapons. I can't deal with them."  
"Fine," Remus said through gritted teeth as they parted.  
It was chaos.  
Kitty was totally having a hard time in the sea of protesters. Men were pushing and shouting. And then there were police too.  
"What is his name? Why the hell don't I remember his name?" She groaned.  
She tried to stop the crowd from going overboard. But she was a woman. And in the Muggle world, no one would listen to a woman. She searched and searched for a white man in the crowd. She couldn't find any.  
 _'Did you find him?'_ Remus mind-linked her.  
' _No. All I remember is that he was beaten and found unconscious on the street. And another guy fell in coma,_ ' she replied.  
 _'On the street?'_  
 _'Yeah. Side street or whatever.'_  
 _'Then you're searching for him at the wrong place.'_  
 _'Eh?'_  
 _'Side street. Search there.'_  
 _'You found the special police?'_  
 _'They're everywhere. Let's search the streets. Don't use magic.'_  
 _'Okay.'_  
She swam out of the crowd and kept running. She saw some asians getting beaten up. She wanted to help. But she moved on. She saw the special police. She knew it wasn't a good thing. She kept searching. And then she saw a group of police.  
"Are they the special police?" she frowned. They were shouting obscenities and racial slurs.  
Few people were around, but they were all busy shouting and fighting the police. She quickly ran over them as she saw a white man on the side walk.  
"Hey!" She shouted. "Get away from him!"  
"Looks like the brown bitch need one too," one of the police said with a crooked grin.  
"Get away from him," she said, pushing them and crouching down on the ground beside the man. "Are you alright?"  
"It hurts," he said clutching his hair and fell unconscious.  
 _'Found them,_ ' she mind-linked Remus _. 'It's junction of Beachcroft Avenue and Orchard Avenue.'_  
 _'I'm coming. Get away from there. We are in trouble_ ,' Remus replied in panic.  
 _'What trouble?' she asked. 'Remu—'_  
She was cut off when someone grabbed her by the hair.  
"What the fck!" She tried to pull herself free from the strong grip. "Let go!"  
The men laughed.  
"Don't. Touch. Me. When. I'm. Furious," she said through gritted teeth. Though she couldn't see the man's face, she delivered a hard punch on his man parts in the second try. "Especially without my permission!"  
He howled in pain and let go off her.  
She kicked him on his face.  
And then everything happened so quick. Things turned violent.  
She activated her knuckle duster and, threw few punches and kicks. She knew she could only hurt them a little as she was no match with the six burly police men.  
One of them hit her on the head with a truncheon.  
She screamed in pain. And she was hit again. She fell to the ground on her knees, clutching her head. She couldn't feel anything around her.  
Someone grabbed her by the collar.  
"Let me see those pretty eyes now," said a gruff voice.  
She couldn't see who it was as her vision was cloudy and her eyes, misty.  
 _'I lost there. I don't wanna lose here too. Especially to a man,_ ' was the only thought that ran in her mind. And in a swift moment, she did what she could do. She whipped her hand across his face.  
She heard him scream in agony.  
Though her vision was blurry, she knew she had accomplished her task.  
"I told you not to touch me," she growled.  
She saw flashes of light, and loud bangs. Her head hurt.  
"Katherine!" She heard a concerned voice in her ears and felt a pair of strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer, right before she fell unconscious.

 **xxxx**

 _ ***My POV***_

I woke up feeling awful. The moment I stirred, I realized that every cell in my body was burning and aching. My nose caught disgusting smells. I slowly opened my eyes, and they hurt like hell. I couldn't see anything. It was almost dark and totally blurry. I touched my face and eyes. It was a bit sore.  
I groaned in pain.  
"You're awake?" I heard a voice.  
"I can't see," came out my raspy voice.  
"I know," he replied.  
"Wait. Where am I? Who are you? Did...did you kidnap me?" I asked, hiding the panic that rose in me. I tried to move, but I felt like someone dropped a boulder on me. I groaned.  
"Please don't move," he said again.  
"Who. Are. You?"  
"Please calm down and tell me who you are."  
"Oh, if only I had my proper eyesight. You'd be on the floor, bleeding." I touched my fingers and found my rings missing.  
"Your rings and wand are safe."  
"What the... Stay away from me," I moved back.  
"Katherine," he said calmly.  
I froze. "You... You know me?"  
"Katherine, I —"  
"Wait. I heard your voice before," I frowned. "Katherine? Katherine? Who calls me... Call me again."  
"Katherine."  
"Jacob?"  
I heard him sigh. "Finally. Here, drink this," he put a goblet in my hand.  
I scoffed. "Really? You want me to drink this?" I threw the goblet across the room. "How did you even dream that I'd believe you? How can I be sure that you are the real Jacob?"  
"Don't you think it is a bit foolish for a person who is unarmed and half blind to talk to someone like this?"  
"Just close your eyes and think what you're doing right now. Don't you realize you are... A filthy coward?"  
"You could be punished if you keep talking like that."  
"Yeah, right. And I'd still call you a stinking coward."  
He chuckled. "Alright. I'm Jacob Dearborn. You call me Ken. And we first met at Mungo's. Then in Diagon Alley. And the third time after a dementor attack. I asked you out that evening for a coffee. You told me you're not a coffee person. So I told you it could be any beverage. And you agreed. The next day you visited me at Mungo's and invited me to the official Potter meeting—"  
"Tell me something that no one else knows," I cut him off. "All these things happened in the presence of other people."  
He sighed. "I gave you a bouquet of chocolates. And you came to see me, asking for help, minutes before you got into trouble."  
"Oh. Okay," I nodded. "Am...am I in Mungo's?" I looked around with half blind eyes. I couldn't see a thing. I sniffed. "It doesn't smell like Mungo's. Why can't I see? It's annoying—"  
"Will you just calm down for a moment and let me work?"  
"Fine."  
"But first, drink some water."  
"Not until I see what I'm drinking."  
"You still don't trust me?"  
"I don't eat or drink anything that I can't see."  
He sighed. "Keep your eyes open. And don't move."  
I nodded.  
His voice was closer. And I felt him sit in front of me. He touched my face. His fingers were soft. I could feel him closer to me, examining my eyes.  
"It's strange."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Your physiology."  
I nodded.  
"Why is your physiology different?"  
I shrugged.  
"I've never heard that seers have different physiologies."  
I froze. And blinked.  
"Ah. Alice told me," he chuckled.  
I nodded.  
"Eyedrops. Lift up your head a little."  
And I did. My eyes stung the moment the eyedrops touched my retina.  
"Ooowwww!"  
"Might sting a bit," he said calmly.  
I groaned.  
"I should have told you before. Don't rub!"  
I bit my lip and clutched my head. It felt like there was fire in my eyes.  
"You could see in ten seconds. You took hard blows on your head. There are few complicated internal injuries..."  
I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.  
"Can you see?" He asked looking into my eyes.  
He was so close, I just stared at him.  
"Not completely healed," he frowned. "It might take time. How many?" He waved three fingers.  
"Th... three," I mumbled.  
"Good," he smiled.  
I blinked.  
"You look surprised," he chuckled. "I'll get you some water," he said, waving his wand.  
I looked around, then at him and then at myself. An oversized T-shirt and pajamas. I wasn't in these clothes last time. These aren't even my clothes.  
I quickly mind-linked Remus. _'Remus, you bitch!'_  
 _'Woah! Hello to you too!'_  
 _'How could you let this happen?!'_  
 _'Happen what? You chose it! I just followed you.'_  
 _'Andwae... eotteokhae eotteokhae?!'_  
 _'Thukey what?'_  
"Here," Jacob gave me another glass of water that magically flew from across the room.  
He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was in his pajamas. And he looked totally different. He looked... Sexy? Hot? Healer robes really hide his body. I shook my head.  
"I think I might have got drunk and had a one night stand with Jacob Dearborn."  
"Pardon?" Jacob blinked.  
'What?!' Remus asked confused.  
"What?" I blinked.  
Jacob looked at me, confused.  
"Oh! I said that aloud," I mumbled.  
"What?" They both asked again.  
I looked around. I was in a bed.  
I cut off the link with Remus and gulped down the glass of water and looked at him, horrified.  
"Did... Did something happen... between us?"  
"What?!" He asked shocked.  
"Did...did something happen between us? What is this place? Why am I in this bed? Why are you shirtless? And these aren't my clothes!" I quickly got off the bed and dizziness hit me hard.  
"Careful!" Jacob quickly caught hold of me. "Wow! Andromeda was right. You do have wild imaginations," he laughed.  
I looked at him, confused.  
"Sit. I'll explain. You are burning."  
I sat. Confusion and panic was all over. I averted my eyes from him. Suddenly, the fly on the window sill looked more interesting.  
"This is my place," he smiled. "I —"  
The door bell rang.  
"Stay here," he said and walked out of the room.  
"His place?" I looked around. "But why am I here?"  
Just then, Jacob walked in along with James.  
"Are you alright?" James asked, looking concerned.  
I shook my head. "What happened?"  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
I frowned, thinking. "I... I got into a fight. Omo!" I snapped my head at them. "The guy! What happened to him?"  
"You're worried about him when you should be worrying about yourself?" James snapped at me.  
"I..."  
"If it wasn't for Jacob, you could have DIED!" James shouted. He was fuming.  
I looked at Jacob. He was leaning on the door, staring at me with a straight face.  
"OR WORSE! TAKEN BY THEM!" James added.  
"Taken?" I looked at him confused.  
"You didn't tell her?" James asked Jacob.  
"I was about to," Jacob replied.  
They both turned to me.  
"It seems like they came for you," James said looking me straight in the eye.  
"Wha...what? Came for me? Who?"  
They both stared.  
"What?! Death eaters?! No way!"  
"The men who attacked you were under the imperius curse," Jacob said.  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Do you remember anything?" James asked.  
I frowned. "I got into a fight. I found the guy. I was trying to save him but the police... One of them grabbed me by my hair and I hit him and everything turned messy. What...what actually happened? Wait," I turned to Jacob. "You saved me? Why were you even there? You told me you don't want to get involved in Muggle riots, and follow the rules and all?"

 _ **xxxxxx**_

 ** _*Jacob's POV*_**

"We'll, I came to tell you that water isn't a beverage," I smiled.  
"Eh?" They both looked at me, confused.  
"I mean, earlier when you came to see me, you gave me a cup of water and told me that was the drink we've been waiting to have. And I came to tell you that water is not a beverage."  
She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"  
I chuckled. "Honestly, I was worried."  
They both blinked.  
"I was worried about you." Why the hell do I feel flustered? "I did not tell you that I don't want to get involved in Muggle riots. I told you we, wizards can't."  
"He's right. We aren't supposed to involve. If we do, we'd have to go through an awful and tiring investigation," James told her.  
"But... But what's wrong in trying to help...no...save people?"  
"That's what I believed in and ignored the rules, a couple of times. And I was warned by the authorities that I'd be charged with violation of law and statue of secrecy. That was why I was reluctant. " I told her.  
"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry... I really am. I got you into trouble," she said with a pained look. "Umm... I know this is totally out of the topic. But... can you please wear a shirt? It's distracting."  
James growled and I laughed.  
"Apparently, someone slashed open my skin with a magical knife. I can't wear a shirt right now," I smiled.  
"Woah! Who is that?"  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"M...me? I'm sorry. I... I should have been careful with the knife."  
"It's okay. You were losing your consciousness and thought I was one of the attackers," I shrugged.  
"I really am sorry. I hurt you, and also got you into trouble."  
"Not really," I shook my head, smiling. "We are all lucky this time."  
"Huh?"  
"Because the death eaters were involved and you were attacked by muggles under imperius curse. So, it's not totally a muggle deal," James shrugged.  
"Oh," she nodded.  
"It must have hurt you like hell. I'm really sorry."  
"I'm alright. Oh, by the way, what about the ones you've taken?" I asked James.  
"Worse," James smirked. "The cuts were too deep."  
"What? Who?" She asked.  
"You slit open a death eater's throat and stabbed another one."  
She just blinked. "I... I did? I was trying to protect myself. I thought they were muggles."  
"About that... You hurt one of them too,"  
"How... how are they?" She asked concerned. "Are they..."  
"No, they are not dead," James sighed.  
She sighed in relief. "What...what actually happened?"

 _ **XX *Earlier* XX**_

"Don't you ever listen to anyone...completely?" I muttered under my breath as I saw her walk out of the room. "I am warned not to involve in muggle issues... My job will be on the line," I groaned. "And water is not a beverage!"  
"Woah! Someone annoyed Dearborn," a heard a voice and turned back to see.  
"Andromeda," I sighed.  
"I suppose it's Katherine?" She asked looking clearly amused.  
"Have you been here all this time?"  
She chuckled. "Oh, she put you in a tight spot, didn't she? She is quite... stubborn, reckless and... impatient. Sometimes she could be annoying too. I sometimes really wonder how a stubborn rock like you was easily moved by her."  
"Ah... Don't get me started on that," I groaned.  
She laughed. "But she's really a good person. Selfless and caring. Is that why you like her?"  
"What should I do?"  
"Do what you have to do. Do what is right," she shrugged.  
 _'But people might die!'_ her voice echoed in my head.  
"Uuggh... I hope I don't regret this," I gulped down the water, took the potions and ran out of the room. When I reached the apparition point, I apparated to Southhall.  
It was chaos. There were about a thousand people.  
"Merlin's pants! How am I going to find you?" I looked around confused. "I know there's only one way. Search. Search for you in the sea of South Asians fighting the police. It isn't a hard job. No."  
After Merlin knows how long of running and searching, I came to an almost deserted place and slumped down on the pavement, panting. Then I heard a woman screaming. I quickly got up and followed the screams.  
Few men were beating up a woman. She was on her knees. I couldn't see her face.  
" _Hey! Stop!"_  
But suddenly, the man screamed in pain.  
 _"I told you not to touch me,"_ she growled. And she whipped her hand wildly.  
"Katherine?!"  
She was on the ground. Her face was bloody. And she kept whipping her hand wildly, hurting anyone who touched her.  
The man who first screamed in pain quickly pointed something at her. A wand.  
"Katherine!" I ran towards her.  
A hex flew past me and hit him. I turned to see Lupin running towards her.  
Flashes of hexes and curses filled the air. We weren't alone. We knew who they were. In no time, Lupin and I were duelling four death eaters.  
"Fancy seeing you here," someone joined us.  
"Patil?!" I was surprised.  
"Dearborn," he smiled.  
More death eaters joined us.  
Lupin, Patil and I were duelling back to back.  
"Get her!" One of them shouted. "Take her and leave."  
I saw a death eater running towards her, and quickly hit him with a curse.  
"She's not yours to take," I send another hex towards another one.  
I ran over to her and took her in my arms. "Katherine?"  
I felt a sharp pain on my back. And she fell unconscious in my arms. My shirt started getting wet.  
In the blink of an eye, I disapparated with her in my arms.

I quickly lay her on the couch. We both were covered in blood. I felt my back tearing with every movement.  
"Katherine? Katherine? Can you hear me?"  
No response.  
I waved my wand and scanned her body.  
I quickly made a floo call.  
"HELLO!" I called.  
The intern, who was standing near the fireplace, jumped startled.  
"Mr. Dearborn?" Her eyes widened. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"  
"Get healer Tonks. It is an emergency!"  
"Yes, sir!" Turner ran out of the room and came back with a harassed looking Andromeda, after a few moments.  
"What's wrong? Why are you covered in blood?" Andromeda kneeled closer.  
"It's Katherine! She is injured," I said urgently.  
"I can't come. They just brought in some injured people!"  
"I need to know her medical record then."  
We both looked at Turner, who was looking at us curiously.  
"Give us a minute," Andromeda told her and she walked out of the room, frowning.  
"Okay. Tell me the details."  
"Multiple fractures on her shoulder, brain hemorrhage and stab in the stomach."  
"Oh that's bad. I shouldn't reveal my patients' record to anyone. Especially her's. But this is real emergency. Though she is anaemic, do not give her too much of blood replenishing potions. Her fever goes up. Her body doesn't accept it."  
"What?!"  
"I know. I was confused too. Dreamless sleep potions or sedatives... High dosage. The normal doesn't work."  
"What?!"  
"I know. Oh! It's better if you keep your wand close."  
"Uh... okay."  
"No. You don't understand. She... She's got some wild imaginations. She might not remember you or anything, the moment she wakes up. She might panic and could hurt you."  
"What?"  
"I know. This is all confusing and weird. But be careful."  
"Okay."  
"Where are you?"  
"Home."  
"I'll send Potter."  
"Thanks," I nodded and took out my head from the fireplace. "Weird."  
The first thing I did was to take off her charmed rings and the wand, and kept them aside. I quickly grabbed the potions I had, from my cupboard and started working on her.  
"Katherine, I'm sorry. But I really have to take your shirt off," I mumbled and took off her shirt.  
I cleaned up all the blood. I forced potions down her throat.  
Moments later, I heard the doorbell ring.  
It was Lily Potter. She came with more potions.  
She was a great help. She knew her medication record and and we both fixed her.  
"Oh, she's dead when she wakes up," she muttered under her breath. "She was supposed to stay home and watch telly with the boys."  
I felt dizzy and staggered.  
"Dearborn!" Lily gasped. "What happened? Merlin! You are hurt!"  
"Can you take a look at it?"  
"Yeah," she helped me sit down. "Can you take your shirt off?"  
I slowly took off my shirt.  
She gasped. "That's a deep cut. Was it... Was it a curse?"  
I shook my head. "A knife," I looked at Katherine.  
"She...she did it?!"  
"She might have thought I was an attacker."  
"Oh."  
Lily cleaned up the wound. "I... I think this wouldn't heal easily. That knife was charmed."  
I nodded, gulping down my blood replenishing potion.  
"I did what I could. I'll go and get some dittany. I think it's better not to cover it. Let it be exposed to air."  
I nodded.  
"I'll get her some clothes too. She wouldn't be happy when she wakes up and finds herself half naked."  
I chuckled.  
"I'll let the others know that she's here. You take some rest," she smiled.  
Like everyone says, Lily is a warm person.  
I locked the door after she left.  
I lay on my stomach on the carpet and looked at her, sleeping peacefully.  
"Why would a person carry a charmed knife and a knuckle duster? Why didn't you use your wand? Why were the death eaters after you?"  
I heard the doorbell ring.  
"Who is it?"  
"JAY! OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!"  
"What happens when a Hufflepuff marries a Ravenclaw and they have a child?" I asked.  
"The child would be a Slytherin because when you mix yellow and blue, you get green!"  
I opened the door.  
"Alice," I smiled. "Wh—"  
"What the friggin hell were you doing in Southall?" She barged in.  
"Good to see you too."  
"What were you doing in Southall?"  
"I—"  
There was another knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Dearborn, it's James."  
"What was the last thing we talked about?"  
"My sister, Katherine. You asked me if it's okay to go out with my sister.  
I opened the door.  
"You asked what?" Alice asked surprised.  
"Always being the gentleman," James smiled. "Is she here?"  
"Wh—"  
I nodded. "Come with me."  
Alice gasped. "What happened to you?!"  
"That's just a small cut," I waved my hand dismissively.  
"It doesn't look like a 'small cut'," Alice raised her eyebrows.  
"Did...did she do it?" James asked.  
"Just a misunderstanding," I replied.  
They followed me.  
Alice gasped as she saw the unconscious Katherine on the couch. "She's here? Don't tell me you tagged along with her."  
"I did not. Wait. How did you know I was at Southall? Did you tell her?" I asked James.  
"We have our ways," Alice replied. "Now, tell me. Did you both go together?"  
"No. She came to ask for my help—"  
"You clearly know you aren't supposed to involve in muggle issues! It was your last chance!"  
"I know! But—"  
"No. No. Don't you 'but' me," Alice cut me off.  
"I had no choice," I sighed.  
"The stars are in your favor. You got lucky because the death eaters were involved. But you have to attend an investigation. You are one of the prime witnesses."  
"Thank God," I sighed in relief. "But, James... Earlier, I think they came for her."  
"I know," he nodded. "Remus told me. He told me half of the story. What happened actually?"  
"Wait. Is he alright?"  
"Not even a scratch."  
"So, what happened?" Alice asked.

I told them what happened.  
"The muggles were under the imperius curse," Alice said.  
"What?! And what about the death eaters?"  
Alice growled. "They fled. We've got names. But we don't have a proper proof."  
"A proof?"  
They nodded.  
"Umm... Katherine actually defended herself with her knife."  
"Yeah. But the injuries would heal in no time," James shrugged.  
I shook my head, smiling. "That knife is charmed," I pointed at my back. "It isn't a normal cut."  
Their eyes widened.  
"So that means..."  
"The scar is the proof!" Alice jumped. "I'll get going!"  
And then she left.  
"I'm sorry about that," James said pointing at my back.  
"It's alright."  
We heard the doorbell. It was Lily.  
She came back with potions and a new pair of clothes.  
"I'll change her clothes."  
James and I walked into the kitchen.  
"It's better to not move her now," I told James.  
He nodded.  
"She's got multiple fractures, hemorrhage and even got stabbed."  
"She didn't take out her wand, you say?"  
"No. She thought they were all muggles," I frowned. "Still... She could just stun them and then take care of it later."  
"So, she did it on purpose?" James muttered under his breath, which I clearly heard.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing."  
"Umm...About the thing we talked about..."  
"Huh?"  
"Going out with your sister...You haven't given an answer yet. You just... laughed it off."  
He scratched his neck. "I mean I didn't know what to say. No one ever asked me that," he laughed. Uh... Do you still want to go out with her?"  
"What?" I laughed. "Why wouldn't I? But the question is, will she go out with me? We had a little misunderstanding earlier and—"  
"Don't worry about that. Just tell her the reason why you hesitated."  
I nodded.  
"Alright then, I'll leave her to you. Take care of her. I'll come back later. Oh! Just a caution. She might not be able to remember things and people. Just —"  
"I know."  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"Tonks mentioned that earlier."  
He nodded.  
And the two Potters left.  
I looked around. There were bloodied bandages and clothes. I vanished them with a flick of my wand.  
I was left alone with her.  
She looked so peaceful. I slowly walked over to her and lifted her up, carried her to my bedroom, and tucked her in bed.  
"You're heavier than I thought," I chuckled.  
I then cleaned up the bloodied couch. Everything was shiny like before.  
I lay in my stomach, on the couch, replaying everything that happened earlier.

An irritating tap on the window woke me up. There was an owl. I took the letter tied to its leg and gave him some treats. The letter was from the ministry, stating that I'd have to appear for investigation tomorrow morning. I put the letter aside and looked at the clock.  
"10:50?! Merlin's pants! Wait. She did not wake up yet?" I walked into my bedroom. She was fast asleep. But she didn't look as peaceful as before. She kept mumbling and groaning.  
I touched her. She was burning. Her pulse quite was high too.  
"Arrgghh... 106? I cannot give you more potions. I have to do it the Muggle way then."  
I quickly took the sheets off her, brought some towels and cold water, and put it on her forehead. I waved my wand and gloved her hands and toes in a thin sheet of ice.  
She kept groaning and grinding her teeth.  
"Katherine? Katherine? Can you hear me? You need to wake up."  
She did not.  
The towel on her head warmed quickly. And the ice melted. I repeated doing it. I started getting worried. I replaced the bed with a block of ice.  
And after few horrifying minutes, her temperature began to drop.  
Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and began to shiver. I sighed in relief. I charmed aback everything to normal and dried her. She didn't let go off my hand. She snuggled closer. I couldn't stop smiling. I sat on the bed along with her. After a while, she loosened her grip. I slowly got off the bed. After a tiring day, all I need is a shower.  
I had quick hot shower. I wore my pajamas and applied the dittany Lily got for me.  
I heard a groan and turned to see her stirring. She winced in pain and tried to open her eyes. She brought up her hands to her face and touched. She groaned again.  
"You're awake?" I asked.  
"I can't see," she frowned.  
"I know."

 _ **XX *Now* XX**_

I told them everything in brief, skipping few things.  
"Wow," she whispered. She looked surprised.  
"You look surprised," I said.  
"I am," she nodded. "Thank you. For everything... I owe you. Big time."  
"Well, in that case, let's start again. You owe me a beverage. And that doesn't mean water."  
She laughed. "Sorry to storm out like that. I wasn't in my right mind then. I should have realized that you might have a reason. Just tell me the place and time."  
"Before that," James interrupted. "You both are supposed to appear for investigation tomorrow morning."  
"Joy kill," she rolled her eyes.  
James shot a glare at her. "Joy kill? Let's go home and see what happens. You are dead meat."  
"Come on! I'm the victim here!"  
"You and I need to talk," James said seriously.  
She pouted.  
"Seriously," he added.  
She shrugged in defeat.  
"Thanks for everything you did," James looked at me.  
"I think I'm starting to hate the words, ' _Thank you'_ ," I said.  
"Let's meet tomorrow. Drinks on me, mate."  
"Then I'm going to order everything expensive."  
"I'll be with my pockets full," he smirked. "Oh, by the way. Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow. Dumbledore will be joining us. He wants to have a word."  
"Dumbledore?" I asked surprised. "Okay."  
"We'll be leaving then."  
"See you tomorrow," she smiled nervously. "Thank you and sorry."  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Thank you for saving my life and taking care of me. Sorry for getting you into trouble."  
"Those were my choices. And I don't regret them."  
She smiled. A real one, that actually reached her eyes.  
"Just a moment," I said, and pulled out her wand, knife and the knuckle duster from my pocket."  
"Oh! I totally forgot! Were you really carrying these with you all this time?" She laughed and took them from me.  
She deactivated the knife and the knuckle duster, and they turned back to normal rings.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

 _ ***James' POV***_

We both walked out of Dearborn's flat.  
"So.. what did mum and dad say?"  
I walked without replying.  
"You're not going to talk to me?"  
No. I walked faster.  
"Say something!" She called after me.  
I walked silently without turning to her.  
"James!"  
"Get on," I said, starting Baby.  
"Sirius gave you Baby?!"  
I didn't reply.  
We both rode into the dark night.  
"James, I'm sorry. Say something."  
I wanted to shout and scream. But I did not utter a single word. I accelerated and pushed a button, and Baby rose into the air. In few moments, we were high in the sky.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "Fine. Give me the silent treatment."  
We flew for several minutes. I felt her head and hands on my back. She fell asleep.  
When our destination arrived, I lowered Baby slowly and touched down.  
She woke up. "We aren't home? Where are we?"  
When I didn't answer, she took her hands off me. And I felt a knife on my throat.  
"Who are you?" She growled.  
'Will you stop being a drama queen and take that bloody knife away from me?' I said in her head.  
She quickly took it away. "Sorry. I thought you were an imposter. Where are we anyway? Wait. Are we going to Sirius'? We aren't going home?"  
We reached his place and I parked Baby in the garage.  
"Why are we here? Say something? I said I'm sorry!"  
"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" I yelled.  
She jumped startled.  
"You. Should. Be. Sorry!"  
"James—"  
"Don't you dare say another word. What did you think you were doing? Huh? Going out there all alone?"  
"Remus was with me!"  
"No he wasn't. You both were together, you wouldn't be in this situation right now!"  
"I was trying to save that guy!"  
"You should have told us then!"  
"You ... You guys were busy. And...and we didn't have much time!"  
"Maybe. But we wouldn't have complicated things. We would have saved him and escaped without a scratch."  
"I..."  
"Yes? You?"  
"You don't have to point out that I'm an amateur."  
I stared at her. "Why? Why didn't you use your wand?"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you use your wand?"  
"Because they were Muggles. I thought they were Muggles."  
I shook my head. "You could have used your wand and then cleared their memories later. Why didn't you use your wand?"  
"I... I didn't think. But I used the knife and the knuckle duster!"  
I scoffed. "If you wanted to get beaten up that bad, you should have come to me. If you wanted to beat someone, you should have come to me."  
"Why would I want to get beaten up? Are you out of your mind?"  
"It is you who is out of mind! If you are angry or upset, eat as much as you want. If you are furious, and want to hurt someone or get hurt, chug some dreamless sleep potion and sleep."  
"Are you mental?"  
"So you want to keep denying that you were hurt after walking in on Sirius and his girlfriend, and you decided to go through physical pain to get over your emotional pain?"  
She scoffed. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you mad?"  
"Look into my eyes and say that I'm wrong."  
She looked into my eyes. "You are wrong."  
"How can you lie through your teeth?"  
She averted her eyes from me.  
"That is not how you deal with that kind of shit."  
"I'm tired, hungry and thirsty."  
"Let's go upstairs."  
"I want to go home. I want to sleep."  
"People are waiting for us."  
"What? Who?"  
"Let's go. And we are not done talking."

* _ **Sirius' POV***_

The moment I opened the door, I pushed Prongs aside. "Are you alright?" I asked her.  
She smiled and nodded.  
She wasn't alright. She looked like she battled a dragon. Her eyes were red and tired.  
She scared the shit out of me. I haven't been myself the moment I saw a death eater through her eyes.

Earlier, when I was busy with Charlotte, I suddenly got mind linked to her. I saw a masked death eater saying, " _Let me see those pretty eyes now."_  
Startled, I pushed her off of me. She was startled and was disappointed. I apologized and told her that I have to go, and promised that I'll make it up to her.  
That very moment, my locket grew warm and we received the location from Moony.  
I apparated right away. Moony was already duelling the death eaters alongside Shivaji Patil who was Ravenclaw's chaser and few years above us. When I didn't see her, I started losing my shit.  
When most of them fled, only two of them were caught. I almost used an unforgivable curse on one of them. "Where is she?" I raised my wand to curse the fallen death eater. "Where is she? _**Cru**_ —"  
"Dearborn took her!" Moony shouted. "Don't!"  
"Lupin! You are in trouble. Come with me," Frank called.  
Then Prongs and I had to go along with them, to the Ministry, where he told Moody what happened.  
We went to Mungo's but they weren't there.  
Andromeda told us they were at Dearborn's and Lily was with them.  
I wanted to follow Prongs. But Moony said we concentrate on the important thing first.  
Every cell in my body calmed down the moment I saw her.

She was surprised to see Dumbledore and Reg in my flat.  
"Hey," she smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?" She asked Reg.  
He just stared at her.  
She clenched her jaw and looked at us. "Alright. Will you stop this? All this stupid silent treatment? I'm sorry I did without thinking. But I —"  
"He wants you," Regulus cut her off.  
"Who?" She asked, confused.  
"Why don't you sit first," Dumbledore said calmly.  
She sat beside Lily. "Who wants me?"  
"Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.  
Reg flinched at the name.  
"Wants me? Why? What does he have to do with me? I'm not even interested in joining him."  
Reg scoffed. "Aren't you even worried?"  
"Should I be?"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Moony snapped at her.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" She scoffed. "I should be asking that!"  
"I'm supposed to bring you to him," Reg said annoyed.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It seems like..." Dumbledore looked at her sternly. "Pyrites, who saw your eyes last time during the attack in Diagon Alley, has ordered a couple of his men to keep an eye on you. They were unsuccessful in finding you, until the day you were officially announced as a Potter. And they were following you since then."  
She looked from Dumbledore to Reg.  
"Today, they were actually supposed to cause a mess at the riot. Then they saw you. And we all know what happened," Reg said. "But things didn't go as they planned. As soon as the Dark lord heard that they messed up everything, he called them. And to save his skin, one of Pyrites' men told him everything."  
"But...why were you the one to —"  
"Bring you in?"  
She nodded.  
"Apparently, he came to know that you come to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore everyday."  
"How did—"  
"It's not a secret. Few kids saw you at Hogwarts a couple of times. And then the news came. Kids usually don't keep their mouths shut. Do you remember the Slytherin boys you beat up when you first visited Hogwarts?"  
"Vividly. Are they..."  
"Yes. They told their parents and were summoned by the dark lord. They unanimously chose me for the job because Sirius is my brother and your friend, and it'd be easy for me to approach you. My cousin Bellatrix doesn't want me to succeed."  
"What? Why?"  
"She wants to be the one to capture you. Maybe to torture you first for hitting and humiliating her father. She's got her eyes on you for a very long time."  
"I think we need to step it up then," she said turning to Dumbledore. "All we have to do is to kill the Basilisk, get the other horcruxes and destroy them. Then we can use me as a bait to trap him, and while I duel him, you finish him off."  
"I beg your pardon?" Lily spoke for the first time.  
She chuckled."Isn't it the British way of politely saying 'What the fck did you just say, bitch?' "  
"POTTER!"  
"KATHERINE PRYDE!"  
"KATHERINE!"  
"KATHERINE!"  
"KATHERINE POTTER!"  
"KATHERINE!"  
She flinched as the six of us shouted at once. "Woah! What's wrong with you all?"  
"What is wrong with you?" Moony glared at her.  
She clutched her head. "What I supposed to do then?"  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
She gave a curt nod. "The eyes thing isn't under my control. I'm not involving in the Order business. I'm trying to be normal. Have a normal life—"  
"Why were you at Southall?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I was there to save a person from dying! Now that we are talking about him, what happened to him?"  
Silence filled the room.  
"Wha...what happened to him?" She asked again. "Remus?"  
"He was taken to the hospital."  
"And?"  
"We don't know what happened to him. I was taken for questioning. You and Dearborn were gone. Many people were injured during the attack. Most of them were taken to the hospital and their memories altered."  
She stared at him in disbelief. "You people are unbelievable. What are you going to do if something happens to the guy?"  
"It's not our fault," Reg said.  
"I beg your pardon?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"The injuries weren't caused by any wizard. You cannot just go whipping your wand everywhere! We are not supposed to involve in—"  
"You all are pathetic," she said looking clearly disappointed.  
"Katherine," Dumbledore said calmly. "Why are you interested in this particular person?"  
"Because his death was... The culprits weren't punished. His girlfriend fought for justice for years. Nothing happened. He was fighting for something good. Against racism. Against injustice. For the oppressed. For equality. Sounds almost familiar right?"  
"What happened after he died?"  
"There were more riots... people fighting for the injustice... Tens of thousands of people."  
"Did his death bring a change in something?"  
She scoffed. "Why would someone's death bring a change in this society? People would never change if some stranger died. Please...do something. Let's go there. You can do something. You can heal him," she pleaded Dumbledore.  
"I cannot do anything," Dumbledore shook his head.  
"What do you mean you cannot do anything? You are Dumbledore. You are the master of the elder wand!"  
"Nothing can bring back the dead."  
We all snapped our heads at him.  
"Wh... what?"  
"That man died a few minutes ago in the hospital."  
"How do you... You're coming from the hospital?"  
Dumbledore slowly nodded.  
She looked around at us and then scoffed. "So, we went through all this for nothing?" She bit her lip. "I couldn't save a Muggle and here I am thinking about saving people from dying. I'm stupid." She looked up at the ceiling.  
"Katherine," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "In the end, we all have to die."  
"Says the man who is a century old," she said through gritted teeth. "Innocent people getting killed at a very young age isn't fair!" She screamed.  
"Pryde," I put my hands on her shoulder to calm her down.  
She looked at me in the eye and pushed my hands away.  
That hurt me more than anything else.  
She turned back to Dumbledore. "Innocent people aren't supposed to die. Good people aren't supposed to die," her voice was shaking.  
"Death is inevitable. It comes for everyone," Prongs spoke at last.  
"You should never bow down to death. You should fight it. You only bow down to God and no one else."  
"You need rest," Prongs said  
"Train me," she looked at everyone. "What I know... isn't enough. I need to train more faster and harder. This ten hour routine isn't enough. I need to double it. If he is looking for me, then I should be ready to face him."  
"Yes, you should be," Dumbledore nodded. "But for now, you need to rest."  
"I'm hungry and thirsty," she mumbled.  
I smiled. "Let's go out somewhere then."  
"Remus, wanna go out with me?"  
Another pang. Is she avoiding me?  
Moony looked at me. "I... I —"  
"Nevermind. I wanna be alone," she cut him off before he could answer.  
"You aren't going anywhere," Prongs said sternly.  
"I'm not planning to," she shrugged. "I wanna go home."  
"Alright then. Let us meet tomorrow," Dumbledore got to his feet, chuckling. "We should get going. Regulus?"  
"May I have a word with you?" Reg asked her. "Alone."  
She nodded.  
And they both walked out of the flat.  
"Why didn't you say anything to her?" Prongs asked Dumbledore. "I thought you called her here to... to give her a lecture."  
He smiled. "All she needs right now is food, sleep and perhaps a shoulder to lean on."  
"What are you going to do about Regulus and her?" I asked.  
"We should never rush. We have plenty of time."  
"He will come," Lily said. "He will come for her."  
"Yes, he will," he nodded.  
"So, are you going to double her training?" Moony asked.  
Dumbledore smiled. "She is doing alright for now."  
"I know this is off topic," I said scratching my neck. "But... Is she avoiding me?"  
"Why would she avoid you?" Lily asked.  
"I... I don't know... I thought..."  
"Stop thinking, Padfoot," Prongs rolled his eyes.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Regulus and Kitty, calmly walked out of Sirius' flat, and onto the deserted street.  
He grabbed her hard and pushed her against the wall.  
"Oouuch! What was that for?"  
"What were you thinking earlier?" He growled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you do everything you did?"  
The cold grey eyes stared into her dark ones.  
"I told you why. I was there to save him!"  
"Why didn't you use your wand?"  
"They were Muggles! How can I use my wand? Besides they clearly —"  
"You could've defended yourself and then someone could have taken care of their memories."  
"I... I did not think—"  
"You did it on purpose."  
"What do you mean I did it on purpose? Are you mad?"  
"It's you who is mad!"  
"Regulus, you're scaring me."  
"You got into a fist fight because you wanted to. You got beaten up because you wanted to. You saw the death eater and you still didn't take out your wand, but cut his throat."  
"In my defense, I did not see a death eater. My eyes were blurry. I just whipped my hand wildly. That's all."  
"Your eyes were blurry?!" He asked surprised.  
She nodded. "I..." She frowned, thinking. "He...he came over to me asked to see my pretty eyes. Are my eyes pretty?"  
"Shut up! This is not funny."  
"Calm down. It is I, who should be getting upset."  
"Oh yeah? Because you were the one who is supposed to capture a friend and take her to your master right?"  
"I...I'm sorry."  
"Nevermind," Regulus ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed. "I can work this out perfectly according to the plan."  
"What's the plan?"  
"There isn't any... Yet..."  
"We'll be alright."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so," she smiled.  
And Regulus knew she was faking it.  
"You were supposed to be kept hidden. Anyway, the dark lord doesn't completely believe everything about you. He thinks Pyrites might be lying. He wants to see it for himself. I'll try to keep you safe, with our... connection."  
She smiled.  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
She chuckled. "Why? You think I'm not?"  
He stared into her eyes.  
"I'm alright," she looked away from him.  
"Who are you lying to?" James said walking over to them.  
"Were you eavesdropping?" She frowned.  
"Not really..." James shrugged. "My ears are quite sensitive."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You should stop doing this to yourself," James said.  
She smirked. "What am I doing to myself?"  
"Stop acting like you are okay," Regulus said.  
She scoffed. "What are you two talking about? If we are done talking, you both can go inside."  
"Isn't it usually the other way around? People usually say they want to leave," James raised this eyebrows.  
She stared at them both. "Stop doing whatever you are doing right now."  
"I think we should say that," James said. "Just let it out."  
"I'm leaving," she pushed them aside to walk away but James grabbed her hand.  
"It will hurt you more if you bottle it up. Don't do it."  
"Let me go."  
"Kitty, let it out. Stop hurting yourself."  
She did not say a word. She stood there, frozen.  
"You were the one who told me that it's okay to let it out. It's okay to cry," Regulus said calmly.  
"Stop," she said with a shaky voice.  
"No," they both said in unison.  
"Look at us," James said tightening his grip.  
"How wonderful would it be if it was raining," she mumbled.  
Regulus waved his wand and muttered spells under his breath and soon enough, a cloud formed above them, and it started pouring down.  
She stopped resisting and slumped down on the ground.  
James and Regulus exchanged glances.  
She started sobbing uncontrollably.  
They both crouched beside her. James wrapped his arms around her and Regulus held her hand.  
"When you are in love with someone, you should let them know how you feel about them," James said rubbing her shoulders.  
"I can't," she sobbed. "I don't wanna lose the friendship. I don't wanna make him feel uncomfortable. I can't lose him."  
"But... He might like you back!" Regulus squeezed her hand.  
"I love him, Regulus. I've been in love with him for a very long time... I madly fell in love with a person who doesn't exist. I was so mad about him, that I even never tried to date someone else. Because it felt like I was cheating on him. I... I don't want him to like me back. I want him to fall in love with me. I know it sounds to selfish or immature or silly or childish...but... I can't stop the feeling... " She sobbed uncontrollably.  
James and Regulus looked at each other, helpless.  
"But... But I think he likes you too," James said.  
She shook her head. "Then why did I see him with someone else? It's not the first time I walked in on him, snogging someone... But it broke my heart into a million pieces, every single time. And every time, I super glued the pieces together. I'm...I'm —"  
"Go out with Dearborn," James cut her off.  
She snapped her head towards him.  
"I'm not kidding. Stop doing this. Stop torturing yourself."  
"Torturing yourself won't get your anything," Regulus added. "Beating up people and getting beaten up is not how you do things. Forget about him for a while and explore the world. And it's always better to like someone who likes you back than to like someone who constantly keeps hurting you."  
"Kitty, the only way to turn someone's head towards you is to do things out of ordinary. If you are meant to be together, no matter what happens, you will be together."  
"But... What about the other person? I can't hurt him."  
"You won't."  
"Stop crying. Please."

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry.** _  
**_I know it's been ages since I uploaded a new chapter... I've been busy a bit ..._**  
 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**  
 _ **Don't forget to follow me for further updates.** _


	18. First Date

**_*Third Person's Pov*_**

"Katherine Potter, you're called here to be questioned about your actions at Southall on the 23rd of this month."  
Kitty nodded, looking straight into the keen yellow eyes behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. "Yes, Mr. Scrimgeour."  
"So, miss Potter. Tell me why were you at Southall yesterday?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked, looking straight into her eyes, trying to dig the truth.  
Kitty found him a bit intimidating.  
"I am an artist," she replied calmly. "Currently I'm working on this new project of mine. It's about the human emotions. And...I was looking for places and then I thought it was a good place to capture the perfect emotions."  
"You thought a place where there are riots going on, is a good place for your project?"  
"You can find every emotion there. The pain, the distress, the anger, the frustration. And after they calm down, you can see the smile back on their lips when they see their loved ones safe. I wanted those emotions."  
Rufus Scrimgeour frowned. "You do know that Wizards are not supposed to interfere in Muggle riots, don't you?"  
"I do. But—"  
"And yet you did. You ignored the rule and injured the muggles."  
"I was trying to save a person. And those men started hitting me all of a sudden. I had to defend myself. I could've used my wand, but I did it the Muggle way."  
"Muggle way? You stabbed one of them with a charmed knife!"  
"I was blind. I didn't know who I was hitting or stabbing. All I did was wave my hands wildly like a... a mad woman to save myself. I should be appreciated for not taking out my wand even though I could've died. Not interrogated!"  
Rufus glared at her.  
Sirius, who was writing the report, cleared his throat.  
"When did you see the death eaters?" Rufus asked.  
"I did not. Like I said, I couldn't see at all. I fell unconscious. I didn't even know that they were there until I woke up hours later."  
"When the aurors arrived, you weren't at the scene. Where were you?"  
Kitty turned to Jacob. "At his place."  
Rufus turned to Jacob. "Mr Jacob Dearborn, how did an unconscious woman end up at your place?"  
"I took her," he replied.  
"I thought you were warned enough times to never get involved in muggle issues. And yet you ignored the rules. Like always. Why were you at Southall?"  
"To meet her."  
"Why?"  
"Because we were supposed to meet there."  
"Why were supposed to meet her at Southall?" Rufus asked, a bit annoyed.  
"Because we were supposed go out for dinner."  
Rufus looked surprised. "Go out for dinner? Are...are you—"  
"Seeing each other? Yes," Jacob nodded. Kitty smiled.  
"How long have you been seeing each other?"  
"For quite a while," Jacob replied.  
Rufus nodded. "Mr. Lupin," he looked at Remus, who was sitting beside her.  
"And what were you doing at Southall?"  
"Kit... Katherine and I work together," Remus replied coolly.  
"Are you an artist too?"  
"No. I enchant her finished work."  
"So, you both went there together?"  
"Yes, we did."  
"But where were you when she was attacked?" 1  
"I was having a headache and I needed a coffee. I asked her to wait so I could just quickly grab a coffee and come back."  
"But you did not go to get a coffee, did you?"  
"No. I—"  
"And you were the one who reported seeing death eaters to the aurors."  
"Yes. I was looking for a place to apparate. There were people everywhere. Then I saw people in black robes. It happened so quick. They picked up on few muggles. I quickly sent a message and went back for her. She was already on the ground, bleeding. Jacob too arrived that very moment. We both duelled them. And Patil joined us after a while. Jacob took her and disapparated."  
"Mr. Patil, is that true?" Rufus turned to Patil.  
"Yes," Patil answered.  
"And you are from Southall?"  
"Correct. I was returning home from the Ministry and I happened to see these two duelling the death eaters. There were few muggles lying around. I recognized Jacob, and I quickly joined them. Moments later, two other aurors joined us."  
"Dearborn, why did you abandon these two men in the midst of the duel and disapparated along with her?"  
"Because she was hurt. She was lying in a pool of blood," Jacob replied calmly. "What am I supposed to do? Let her bleed to death? I'm a healer. I am supposed to save people from dying."  
"Then why didn't you take her to Mungo's?"  
"Because I was hurt too. And all I could think of was my home. Why can't I take my girlfriend to my place?"  
Kitty bit her lip, embarrassed.  
Rufus shook his head. "Something isn't adding up."  
"We told you everything," Kitty shrugged.  
"Miss Potter?" Rufus peered into her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you take your wand when the men turned violent? Why did you go the muggle way?"  
Kitty laughed. "Now you have a problem with me for not using magic? Wouldn't that be breaking the law? Using magic against the muggles?"  
"Yes. But you were hit on the head and stabbed, weren't you?"  
"I was. Yes,"Kitty nodded.  
"Then why didn't you take your wand out?" Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Why did you wait for someone to come and rescue you?"  
Kitty scoffed. "I did not wait for someone to come and rescue me. I don't need rescuing."  
"You could've disapparated. Why didn't you disapparate?" Rufus frowned.  
Sirius stopped writing and looked at her. Remus shifted in his chair.  
Jacob and Patil looked at her for the answer. It was bugging them too.  
Kitty heard a voice in her head. _'Tell him the truth. Tell him you cannot apparate.'_  
 _'But...Dumbledore how—'_  
 _'Say it before he suspects you for something you never did.'_  
"Why did not you disapparate, Miss Potter?" He got to his feet. "Not using magic even when you were hurt... This even happened during the dementor attack too. Why did you wait for someone to come? What was your plan?"  
"There isn't any plan," Kitty replied sternly. "If you think I'm on the wrong side and planning to harm my friends and family, let me remind you that it was I who reported the death eaters in Diagon Alley last time. And I tried to save children from the dementors. I did not disapparate because..."  
"Yes, Miss Potter. Because?"  
Kitty took a deep sigh and looked at him straight in the eye. "Because I cannot."  
"Pardon?" Rufus asked, surprised.  
Jacob was surprised too. But he did not show it, as Rufus looked at him.  
"I... I cannot apparate or disapparate. I don't have a license."  
"You don't have a license?" Rufus asked.  
Kitty nodded.  
Jacob started putting the pieces together. She never went alone. She's always with one of the boys. Even on the night of the official announcement, she told him she cannot apparate because her 'D's' don't work when she's drunk.  
"Did you know about this?" Rufus asked Jacob, Remus and Sirius.  
Sirius and Remus nodded. They turned to Jacob. It could add a bit more to the problem if he said he didn't know, as he told them they were dating...for quite a while.  
Jacob looked from Kitty to Rufus. "Of course I do," he smiled. "How can I not know?"  
Rufus frowned, nevertheless he let it go. Though Sirius, Remus and Kitty were quite surprised at Jacob's answer, they sighed in relief.  
After a few more questions, Rufus let them all go.

"How did it go?" James asked hastily, the moment they walked out of Rufus's office.  
"Good I guess," Remus replied.  
"Let's get out of here first," Patil said.  
They quietly walked to a secluded place.  
"Thank you, Mr Patil," Kitty smiled at him.  
"Oh, I did nothing. Well, just hid a bit of important information on Dumbledore's request. I still don't understand why. I think it would be better to let the aurors know that they attacked you on purpose. They could give you protection," Patil frowned.  
"Well, just like Dumbledore said, it's not the right time to let them know," James replied. "If we stick together and be a bit careful, we could avoid such things in future. Right?" He looked sarcastically at Kitty.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
"Oh! About your license," Patil turned to Kitty. "I work in the Department of Magical Transport. You could just drop in your application."  
"Sure," Kitty smiled. "I'll do it. Thanks."  
"Acha aap kaha se ho?" Patil asked her.  
(Where are you from?)  
"Ummm...mein Andhra se," she replied.  
(I'm from Andhra)  
James, Remus and Jacob shared confused glances.  
"Oh! Madrasi?! Hamaare padosiyon bhee Madrasi hain. Kintu ve muggles hain."  
(Oh! Madrasi? Our neighbors are Madrasi too. But they're muggles.)  
"Uh.. nahin, main madrasi nahin hu. Mein Andhra se hu. Telugite. Madras Tamil Nadu mein hain. Aur Andhra TN se...uh..separate ho gayi. Tamilians Tamil mein baat karte hain aur Telugites Telugu mein baat karte hain," she explained.  
(Uh... No, I'm not Madrasi. I'm from Andhra. Madras is in Tamil Nadu and Andhra got separated from TN. Tamilians speak Tamil and Telugites speak Telugu.)  
"Oh! Mujhe voh nahi patha tha," he scratched his head.  
(Oh! I didn't know about that.) "Our ancestors settled here during the world war I," he added.  
"Oh!"  
"Par aap south se aur achchhe hindi bolte hain!"  
(But you are from the South and speak good Hindi!)  
"School mein Hindi mere second language thi. Tho mujhe ...thoda pata hai."  
(Hindi was my second language in school. So I... know a bit.)  
"Second language?"  
"Muggle schooling," she laughed.  
"Look at you three!" Sirius interrupted. "If only I had a camera I could just click a picture and if someone asks me what a confused sperm is, I'd show your faces," he laughed.  
Patil and Kitty looked at the others. James, Remus and Jacob laughed nervously.  
"Sorry," Patil chuckled. "We usually don't converse in English at home and every time I see a south Asian, my tongue automatically switches to Hindi."  
"We get it," James nodded.  
"Alright then, I'll be leaving." Patil said his goodbyes to them and left.  
"He's not too weird for a Ravenclaw," Sirius commented.  
"Katherine," Remus frowned. "Don't you dare swerve into another language on me."  
"Seriously. It's annoying," James added.  
"You even did the same yesterday," Remus said. "You kept on screaming thokey thokey! You do realise that I don't know Hindi, right?"  
Kitty laughed. "Sorry. Sorrry. Sooorryy... okay? Oh! By the way, it wasn't Hindi. It's Korean."  
"Korean?" James raised his eyebrows.  
"Out of curiosity... How many languages do you speak?" Sirius asked.  
"Ummm... I'm perfect in my native language, Telugu, good at English, okay at Hindi. I just know few basic words and expressions in Korean. That's all. Oh! Above all... I speak the language of the heart," she said airily.  
All the four, snorted at once.  
"You're jealous," she scoffed. "Anyway, is he married?" Kitty asked.  
Jacob raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you ask?" All the men asked at the same time.  
Kitty blinked. "I... I was just asking. What's the big deal? Oh.. No... I'm not interested in him. Don't get me wrong."  
"Yes, he is," Jacob replied. "Married his childhood friend and our classmate."  
"Wait! The Hufflepuff keeper?" James asked surprised.  
Jacob nodded.  
"Wow!"  
"Interesting," Kitty smiled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Will you give us a moment?" She asked the Marauders.  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
Remus smacked him on the head. "Sure. I'll be with dad in DRCMC. I told him we'll be coming."  
Kitty nodded and the boys waved goodbye to them both.  
"Jacob," Kitty turned to him nervously. "What you did... I know you didn't have to... But...thank you," she smiled. "I... I should have told you earlier. You must be surprised."  
Jacob chuckled. "I was. That came out of blue. You are good witch and it was surprising that you don't have a license."  
"Like I said, my D's are always disoriented," she gave a weak shrug.  
"Anyway, it's all over. For now."  
"For now," Kitty nodded. "Hey, about the plan we've been postponing..."  
"Yeah," he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.  
"What do you think about sunday night?"  
"That'd be wonderful," he smiled.  
"Cool. It's on me then," she smiled.  
"Oh. No. No. No. No," he shook his head. "I asked you out. It's on me."  
"But, I'm the one who's been postponing it!"  
"Doesn't matter," he chuckled.  
"But—"  
"You can do it the next time... Well, only if you still want to keep seeing me after the first date," he said, scratching his neck.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled.  
His cheeks went hot. "I'll... I'll pick you up at 7 then."  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Let's go."  
They walked together towards the elevator. "He wouldn't say a word to anyone, right?" She asked, a bit nervously.  
"Who? Patil? No. He knows better. When Dumbledore is involved, everyone knows it's serious. Patil is a good secret keeper. You don't have to worry about anything," he gave her a warm smile.  
She smiled back.  
"Except," he looked at her concerned.  
"Let's not think or talk about it for now. Please?"  
He nodded.  
"And I'm sorry for hurting you. It must have been hard," she added.  
"It's healing. Don't worry," he smiled.

Earlier that day, Dumbledore met Patil, Jacob, Remus and Kitty and told them what to say and what to hide when they are investigated. Patil was surprised that Dumbledore showed an interest in such a common issue, where a wizard is attacked every single day. When Dumbledore asked them to not talk about the part where the death eaters purposely attacked Kitty and tried to take her, Patil was confused why he should hide that crucial information.  
"The ministry would give her security," he said.  
But Dumbledore told him that security would be the problem. He asked Jacob to tell them that he and Kitty were seeing each other.  
Jacob who was baffled, asked Kitty if it would be okay to say that and she said that she wouldn't mind at all.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

It was a typical Sunday at the manor. The sun was setting.  
The Potters and Sirius were all in the living room.  
Kitty was sitting by the window, reading and practicing charms from a little ancient book, Euphemia and Tinky were knitting, and the rest were playing exploding snap.

"He'd be here soon. Aren't you going to get changed, dear?" Euphemia asked Kitty.  
"I'm all ready," Kitty replied.  
"Miss Kitty is joking," Tinky laughed.  
"Why? Isn't this good?"  
"Who'd be here soon? Are you going somewhere?" Sirius asked.  
"Wait. Are you really going out dressed like that?" Lily asked bewildered.  
"What's wrong with jeans and a shirt?" Kitty shrugged.  
James scoffed. "What's wrong she asks! Everything!"  
"Darling," Fleamont looked at her sadly. "What have I not done to you? I go shopping every now and then to get my beautiful wife and daughters the nicest dresses and you, Katherine, is this how you honour me? Is this how you payback? Dressing like this to a date in...in... Plaid and jeans? Lily darling, you always make me proud."  
"Thank you, dad," Lily chuckled.  
"Dad!" Kitty looked at him in complete shock. "Those dresses are beautiful and I also know, their ventilation is great. But I should always be self conscious and careful about my underwear getting exposed. I cannot run or fight freely in dresses."  
"Honey, you are going on a date. Not a marathon or a wrestling match!" Fleamont exclaimed.  
Kitty sighed. "We don't know what—"  
"No no no no. You need to change," Lily dragged her out of the room.  
"You go, girl! Drag her out!" Fleamont called after Lily. "She is winning. Let us three play in peace now," he looked at the boys.  
They laughed.  
"Is she going on a date?" Sirius asked.  
"Yep," James replied. "Her first date with Jacob Dearborn."  
"Oh."  
And a card exploded.  
"Wait, you told me you were going on a date too," James looked at Sirius.  
"She has a shift today," he replied.  
"Is she a healer?" Fleamont asked.  
"A trainee actually. She's a year above us."  
"What is with this household and healers?" Fleamont chuckled.  
"Are you complaining about my daughter and I being healers?" Euphemia asked.  
"Nope! Never!"  
"He is," Sirius mouthed to her.

After a few minutes, they heard a slow buzzing sound.  
"It must be him," Euphemia smiled.  
Moments later, they heard the door bell ring.  
"I'll get it," James got to his feet.  
He opened the door and raised his wand. "Quick security question. When did we first meet?"  
Jacob chuckled. "Good evening to you too. We first met when I was thirteen. Diagon Alley... In Broomstix to be exact."  
James put down his wand. "You were checking out new brooms because you made into the quidditch team," he grinned. "Good evening. Come in."  
"I gotqaa a bit anxious for a moment there."  
"Why?"  
"Alice asks ridiculous questions," Jacob chuckled.  
"Oh, I'm aware," James shook his head laughing.  
"And knowing you, I thought you'd ask more ridiculous questions," he laughed.  
James walked Jacob to the living room. Jacob greeted everyone.  
Sirius gave a curt nod and resumed back to his work.  
"You keep talking. I'll go get her," James told them.

 _ ***Lily's POV***_

"How could you even think of wearing these on a date?" I shook my head.  
"Why should I impress him more when he's already impressed with me?"  
I sighed. "You really think it's about impressing a bloke? No. It's about looking better than him."  
She chuckled. "If that's the case... I'm okay with dressing up."  
"I'll pick the dress. Let's see what you've got," I opened her large closet and went through all her dresses which she never touches. "Ummm... Mauve or beige?" I took out two dresses. "Dad has a great eye. He gets everything that suits us perfectly."  
"Yeah. I think I'll go with mauve."  
"Awesome! Come on dress up! Quick!"  
She quickly changed into the dress.  
"Nice rack," I smirked.  
She rolled her eyes. "Make up?"  
"What?" I asked surprised.  
"Wanna do little make up or anything?"  
"Wh...I.. yeah sure."  
"You look surprised."  
"It's weird. You never usually ask."  
She shrugged. "Well, you said we should look better than them. And besides..." She paused.  
"Besides?"  
She looked away. "If... Only if... If this date thing works out or whatever... I... I might give it a try."  
I blinked. "What?" I asked confused.  
"If in case... This date thing works out with Jacob and if he wants to see me...you know... I might give it a try... going out with him...more."  
"Wh...what?"  
She sighed. "Are you asking because you did not hear or ..."  
"I don't understand. What's giving it a try?"  
"I told you already that I wanna go out with some other guy."  
"Yes, you did... But..."  
"But you thought I wasn't serious?"  
"What about Sirius? Is...is this because what happened at his flat last time?"  
"Maybe... I... There were few weak moments... where I wanted to confess to him. But then again, he started seeing some other girl. I just don't wanna waste my time or get hurt. If we are meant to be, we'll get together."  
I nodded and smiled. "You slay, girl!"  
We heard a low buzzing sound.  
"It might be him," she smiled.  
"Let me work my magic then," I said taking out the make up kit.  
I quickly did the regular light make up.  
We heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!"  
"He is here," James walked in.  
"We're almost done," I said.  
She quickly brushed her hair, side parted, letting it fall freely over her shoulders and put a cute hair pin on the side.  
"How do I look?" She turned to us.  
"Ww...wow! Dad was right. Times like these remind me you are a woman," he said with his stupid signature cocky grin.  
She wore a satin knee length mauve dress with a v neckline. She indeed looked beautiful. No. Sexy.  
"Shut up," she made a face at him.  
"Now that makes you look like an ape," he smirked. "Padfoot is going to lose his shit," he whispered in my ear.  
"You bet," I laughed.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing," we said in unison.

 _ ***Third person's POV***_

Kitty walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jacob. She was speechless.  
 _'No way,'_ she thought. _'He is H O T!'_  
He was wearing a midnight blue button down shirt that was a perfect fit for his toned athletic body. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his veiny arms caught her eye. His hair wasn't slicked back and side parted as always but falling freely into his eyes.  
"Hey," Jacob smiled.  
 _'Whhhhhyyy,'_ she groaned internally.  
 _'WHYYYY?!'_ Sirius too groaned internally. _'She is H O T!'_  
He kept staring at her and James nudged him.  
"Merlin's beard! Wipe that drool off your chin, Pryde," Sirius commented.  
Lily smacked him on the head.  
"Ouch!"  
Kitty shot an icy glare at him and turned to Jacob, smiling. "Hi!"  
"Do you plan on staring at each other or... I mean... you've been standing there and looking into each other's eyes for about a good minute," James smirked.  
"Shut up," Kitty growled.

The moment Kitty and Jacob walked out the door, he turned to her.  
"You look gorgeous!" He said, with a big grin.  
"Not as gorgeous as you are," she smiled.  
He laughed. "So, after about a million postponements, finally we're going out."  
"Finally," she laughed. "So, where are we going?"  
"Somewhere where it doesn't smell like flowers," he chuckled.  
"Gooooodd," she grinned.

When they reached the apparition point, Kitty held his arm tight and they both apparated.  
She stumbled and he caught her tight.  
"This is why I'm not a fan of apparition," she laughed nervously.  
They were in a deserted alley.  
"This way," he held her hand and led her into a restaurant.  
She looked around. "It looks quite... peaceful."

Time flew as they dined and talked about random things and getting to know each other. At first, they both felt quite nervous. But slowly they eased up. They both felt really comfortable with each other.  
Kitty realised that he's a totally different person from what she's seen and heard about him. He was a lively person. He was more spontaneous, sarcastic, witty and generous. She learnt that he's a workaholic and desires to be the best healer. She was quite surprised when she also learnt that he's mad about muggle things, and studies muggle medicine in his free time.  
Jacob too realised that there's more to her than what meets the eye. He already knew she's kind. But he also realised that behind that mask of arrogance and rudeness, there's a sensitive woman. He understood that she's a strong woman fighting and struggling for a better world. He was pretty impressed with her immense knowledge in the Muggle science and technology.

"Alright then. Are you ready to have some fun?" He asked.  
"Fun?" She asked surprised. "There's more? You planned something else?"  
"I may have," he shrugged.

And in no time, they were standing in the middle of the dance floor of a Wizarding night club. It was packed with witches, wizards, goblins, fairies, leprechauns and other magical creatures. It looked so magical.  
She was so mesmerized, she just stood there, staring at everything around her, mouth wide opened.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"I've never been to a night club before."  
"Really?!" He asked surprised.  
"And this is a wizarding night club. Magical! This is awesome!" She jumped.  
Jacob laughed.

They both were drinking, dancing and having fun of their lives, forgetting everything that was going on.  
Kitty was way too excited because she was in a night club. A night club of the 70s Wizarding world. The music was different and loud. Everything around her was different. She loved everything. Though deep inside she was feeling a little guilty for agreeing to go out with another guy, especially a nice guy like Jacob, to get over Sirius, she knew she had make that choice to stop getting even more hurt. Using someone to get over someone was always a No No in her rule book. But this time, she did it to save herself from getting more hurt.  
So did Jacob. He too was having a great time. It was his first date after a really long time. He took a step to move on from his past love life and start afresh. He thought Kitty was the right person to do with.  
After all, at some point we all might need someone to pull us from the other side. He did not regret his decision.  
They both knew they were in danger. Tough times, and no one knew when they'd die. Kitty knew what lay ahead. Jacob knew he could be in danger. After all, they both saw people die. They both know what war brought. They knew time was precious.  
They were sat at the bar, drinking, when a familiar, sarcastic, drawling voice interrupted them.  
"Sorry to spoil your romantic night. But it's time to leave."  
They both turned, to see Sirius beside her, holding a beer.  
"Black?!" She was surprised.  
"You don't look happy to see me," he pouted.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
"I think we should leave," Jacob said looking around, frowning.  
"That's what I said," Sirius scoffed.  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked, impatiently.  
"The aurors are here," Jacob said, sweeping his eyes over the crowd and fell on a familiar woman. "But why?" He turned to Sirius.  
"We've got some unwanted and uninvited company here," Sirius shrugged.  
Jacob got to his feet. He slid his hand into his pocket. It was clear that he was holding his wand.  
"You mean death eaters?! How many?" Kitty asked confused, still trying to take in the information. She was a bit drunk and confused. She looked around and saw Remus, standing at the door, with his beer and screening the place and talking to someone. She saw James dancing in the crowd.  
"Not sure. Could be five or more," Sirius shrugged. "So, I think you should be leaving. We've called for back up."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Kitty shook her head. "I'm staying with you."  
"Pryde, don't be stupid," Sirius groaned exasperatedly.  
"I'm not being stupid, Black!" She snapped at him.  
"I think he's right. I'll take you home," Jacob said. He wasn't looking at her but was screening the place.  
"I'm staying," she replied adamantly, looking away from him.  
"Go home," the smile left Sirius' face. He looked serious.  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"Did you forget what happened at Southall and after that?"  
"Will you two stop bickering?" Jacob snapped at them both. "You should go home. You are recovering and a bit drunk right now. Also, you aren't —"  
" _ **STUPEFY**_!" Kitty shot the stunning spell and with loud thud, a limp body fell over from the railings of the floor above them.  
There was a moment of silence. And then all hell broke loose. People were screaming, running and disapparating.  
"You were saying?" Kitty asked, taking off her stilettos and pushing them under a table, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She always wound hair ties around her wand for times like these.  
"Fck!" Sirius growled as he flicked his wand.  
There were more jets of lights firing across the place.  
It was quite confusing and annoying to look clearly under the disco lights.  
"Ally! Watch out!" Jacob shouted as he sent a hex towards a hooded death eater, saving his sister.  
Hooded figures were sending hexes and curses at everyone.  
James and Remus were working as a team. Sirius, Kitty and Jacob was another team. Alice, Frank and Dorcas, Gideon and Fabian, were duelling the death eaters on the floor above them.  
It was absolute chaos.  
A hex hit Kitty and she was sent flying into a wall. She groaned in pain. But Jacob and Sirius were stuck with three death eaters.  
"You alright?" Jacob and Sirius shouted at once.  
She didn't answer.  
 _'Pryde? You alright?'_ Sirius mind linked her.  
' _Hmmm_ ,' she replied.  
"Katherine!" Jacob shouted, panicked. He knocked down one of the death eaters.  
"She's alright," Sirius told him as he sent curses back to back towards the other two.  
Though her back was hurt, she slowly got to her feet. Limping, she climbed the stairs and crouched behind a table. The Longbottoms, Prewetts and Dorcas were having a hard time.  
" _ **Mávros kapnós**_ ," she muttered, waving her wand.  
In seconds, a thick black smoke enveloped the whole upper floor.  
Panicked, the death eaters shot random curses. As the Order members knew who it was, they quickly crouched on the floor and put up strong shields the moment they saw the smoke, waiting for Kitty's next move. The death eaters were confused.  
She quickly scrambled over to the Prewetts who were a few feet from her. "You alright"?  
"Potter! Are you mental?" Fabian asked, annoyed.  
"It's dark already. And now thanks to you we can't see anything!" Gideon exclaimed.  
"Come on. I'll help you surround them," she said.  
Gideon quickly grabbed her hand and followed her, with a shield charm around them. The hexes deflected as they hit the shield.  
She helped the rest of the members to surround the death eaters, and quickly ran downstairs, not before taking down the smoke charm she cast.  
James, Remus, Sirius and Jacob were successful in knocking out everyone under the broken lights. They were just sporting minor injuries. When Kitty came running downstairs, she saw them crouched on the floor, panting.  
"You alright?" Jacob asked her, concerned.  
She nodded, looking from one person to the other. "You—" she stopped as she saw, from the corner of her eye, a slight movement from behind the counter.  
But before she could warn, everything happened in the blink of an eye.  
" _ **CRUCIO**_!"  
Remus screamed at the top of his lungs and fell on the floor, writhing, as the curse hit him.  
Sirius, James and Jacob whipped their wands, conjuring a shield.  
" ** _AVADA_** —"  
CRASH CRASH  
The curse on Remus was lifted.  
There was another gut wrenching scream.  
Remus let out a low growl as James helped him up.  
"You alright, mate?" James asked and Remus nodded.  
" _ **Lumos Maxima**_!" Jacob and Sirius muttered at the same time.  
Bright light filled the place. The gruesome thing that met their eyes left them speechless.  
Kitty was dragging a dark figure by the hair, who was struggling hard to get free from her tight grip. She pushed him onto the floor and kicked him on the face. His mask didn't come off but dark blood gurgled from under it. And an arrow was sticking out of his throat. There was blood everywhere.  
"What the fck!" Jacob turned pale.  
" _ **Accio**_ stilettos," she waved her wand and they zoomed to her. She silently wore them.  
They were all too shocked to say anything. They simply stared at her and the masked man at her feet. She didn't say a word. She didn't look at them.  
"What is she doing?" Remus mumbled, rubbing his eyes to see clearly.  
"Pryde?" Sirius took a step towards her, with his wand raised.  
Kitty ignored him. Without a word or any warning, she stepped on to the death eater, her left foot on his chest and the right on his balls.  
"KITTY!"  
"KATHERINE!"  
"PRYDE!"  
"KITTY!"  
She pointed her wand at them. "Don't," she said sternly, without even looking at them.  
The death eater tried to scream but only blood came out of his mouth. He tried to push her off of him. But she stood firm and balanced.  
"Move and I'll step on your throat," she said coolly, leaning closer to him and digging her heel deeper into his body.  
He froze.  
"Good," she smiled.  
Jacob took a step forward. "Katheri—"  
"Sssshhhhhh," Kitty cut him off.  
"Pryde—"  
"DON'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" she screamed looking at him at last. And turned back to the death eater under her feet.  
"What is happening?" Fabian asked as he and the rest of the aurors joined them.  
"What the fck!" Gideon exclaimed. "You can't do that to a man," he mumbled.  
"Ouch," Alice and Dorcas winced.  
In two strides, Sirius reached Kitty and hastily took out his sunglasses from his pocket, and put it on her. "You'll look badass with these on," he smiled nervously.  
Luckily, in the brief moment when she turned to them, no one but Sirius noticed her scarlet eyes. Jacob saw, but thought his eyes were tricking him  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jacob asked bewildered. "Katherine. Enough."  
"Katherine, get down," James said walking over to her.  
"Kitty, let's go home," Remus said calmly.  
They both understood that her scarlet eyes were back.  
Kitty ignored them all and leaned closer to the death eater. "I was having a great time with that guy. The only guy who waited and nicely asked me out. Do you know how many times we had to postpone our first date? It's our first date and you meddling needle dicks just ruined it," she said through gritted teeth, digging her heels deeper.  
The death eater groaned.  
"And," she continued. "Above all... You had the audacity to curse my baby!" She stamped on him hard.  
The death eater, who couldn't take it anymore, pushed her off of him, groaning and spitting blood.  
She yanked his mask off as she stumbled and fell. "Aaawww... Look at you," she cooed, leaning closer to his bloodied face. "Didn't I tell you I'd step on your throat?" She ran her finger over his throat.  
"P... please," the death eater mouthed, crying.  
"What? I can't hear you," she jiggled the arrow.  
Everyone winced.  
"What is wrong with you?!" Jacob yanked her hand off. "Stop it!"  
She scoffed. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?! HE TRIED TO KILL REMUS!" She screamed.  
"AND ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?" Jacob shouted back.  
Everyone stared at them shocked.  
She stared at him through the sunglasses. "Ani," she replied coolly, shaking her head. "Quick death is not my thing."  
"Kitty, let's go home," James said, holding her hand.  
"You all," she pushed James away. "Don't you understand? This fck head tried to kill Remus!"  
"Move," Jacob said sternly. "I have to treat him."  
"You will do no such thing," she replied calmly. "In case you are forgetting, let me remind you. He is the bad guy."  
"I don't care if he is a good guy or a bad. I stand by the Healers' oath. We treat everyone equally. There is nothing like a good guy and a bad guy or our own and the enemy. Move."  
"Fine. Treat him," she shrugged and quickly took a step back. "But only after I'm done with him. **_Aspída thólou_**!" She tapped on the ground, drawing a semicircle over her head, thus conjuring up a bright shield dome separating the death eater and herself from the rest. The shield was to bright they couldn't see the people inside it. They could only hear the ones inside it.  
There were collective groans and shouts.  
She walked over to the death eater and sat on the floor beside him.

"Katherine, take down the bloody shield!" Jacob shouted.  
"Gimme a minute," she replied.  
She took off the glasses.  
The death eater froze as he saw the scarlet eyes. They seemed more dangerous and evil than his master's.  
"Let's start from the beginning," she said calmly. "You tried to kill the wrong person. That bloke you tried to kill... is a sweetheart. Let me ask you a few simple questions. If you don't answer, I might get mad and that isn't good for you. Okay?"  
"Okay," he mouthed.

Jacob furiously turned to the aurors. "What the bloody hell are you doing? You are aurors. Do something!"  
"Well, he would be killed anyway," Dorcas shrugged. "It's our new rule. Kill if you see one. Azkaban is almost full now thanks to her."  
"You are off your rocker!"  
"Jay—"  
"Don't you Jay me, Alice!"

On the other side, the three marauders were losing their cool. They moved to the other side of the shield dome so the others couldn't hear them.l  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Sirius turned to James and Remus.  
"We are dead if they see her eyes," James groaned.  
"Katherine Potter," Remus called sternly. "Stop it right now and go home with us."  
"You don't want to get exposed," Sirius added.  
"A minute!" She replied. "Let me spend some time with the guy who actually came looking for me."  
They three shared quick glances.

In the meantime, Jacob persuaded the others to help him take down the shield. They shot spells at it, and every single spell rebounded.  
"Don't try to take down the shield. It's an extremely strong spell," Kitty said without looking at them. She was busy torturing the death eater.

Everyone of them baffled to see this new side of her. They only knew a sassy, smart, sarcastic, fun loving and a bit hot tempered Katherine Potter. They knew she has tendency to get into fights. But this evil side of her's was totally out of the blue and they were at a loss for words.

"The other aurors would be here soon," Frank said getting frustrated.  
"These death eaters are gaining their consciousness back," Alice said.  
"Times up, Potter! Take the shield down!" Dorcas said annoyed.  
"Katherine, please stop," Jacob said calmly. "Don't be them."

James, Sirius and Remus were too anxious to say anything that would trigger her bad side.  
But at last Remus straightened up. "Kitty, he's right. This isn't you. Stop doing that," he said calmly. "Please stop."  
"Don't stoop down to their level. You are better than that," James added.  
"Pryde. It's enough for tonight. You did your best. Let's go home," Sirius said.

Kitty sighed. She looked at the death eater. He was crying and bleeding. Above all, he was scared. Scared of the woman with scarlet eyes, torturing him.  
She pouted. "They want me to stop. The people you tried to kill, want me to stop." She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "They think I'm a good person. But am I really?" She smirked.  
His eyes widened in fear.  
She smirked. "The man I love is calling me from a very long time. Time to warp."  
He squirmed as she twirled her wand.  
"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Not because they don't want me to. But because you are supposed to be my owl. You should deliver a message to Voldemort and your death eater friends. But before I let you go you have to do something. Okay?"  
"Yes," he mouthed.  
"Good," she smiled.  
After she finishing her final job in few seconds, she put on the sunglasses and flicked her wand, taking down the shield. "Go on," she told him.  
Trembling, he crawled over to Remus.  
They took out their wands.  
"Calm down. He has something to say," she stopped them before they attacked him.  
The death eater then slowly kissed Remus' feet.  
Every single person in the room was taken aback.  
He then crawled over to Jacob. But before he could kiss his feet, Jacob quickly moved back. "Stop! What kind of rubbish is this?! Please stay still so I could heal you." Saying that, he kneeled down. "Carrow?!" His jaw dropped to the floor.  
The said death eater was crying and shaking.  
"Carrow? You mean Amycus Carrow?!" Kitty asked surprised. "If it is him, then the Longbottoms should be thanking me."  
"What load of shit are you talking about?" Alice asked.  
"It's not Amycus. It's Proteus Carrow. He was our classmate," Jacob said. He recognized him though his face was covered in a thick layer of blood. "I'll remove this arrow first and then heal your wounds. So, just stay calm okay?"  
Carrow nodded. Blood and tears were trickling down his face. His body was scarred.  
Jacob then slowly vanished the arrow and then started healing all his injuries.  
"Carrow," Kitty called coolly. "Remember two things in life. One. Never ever attack someone from behind. It's not right. It's cowardice. Don't you, filthy fckn blood purists, know that? And two. When you plan to attack or kill someone, make sure the person doesn't have sweet, kind, loyal, brave and badass friends. You see, I am a very sweet and kind person. But Potter and Black aren't. They could've done worse if I hadn't interfered."  
"Sweet and kind?" Gideon mumbled.  
"Do you even realize what you've done to this person?"  
Kitty just scoffed and tugged Remus' arm. "Gwaenchanh-a?"  
"Eh?"  
"Ugh... I keep talking in Korean. I mean... Are you alright?" She asked concerned.  
"It is I who should be asking that. Are you alright?"  
Kitty took off the sunglasses.  
Remus groaned. Her eyes were still scarlet.  
"You should keep those on," he nodded.  
"I hate this," she mumbled.  
Remus pulled her into a hug. "Just calm down. It's okay. Everything is okay," he said rubbing her back.  
The others were busy dealing with the rest of the death eaters.

"Katherine?" Jacob called her furiously. "What have you done?"  
"What have I done?" She asked, confused. But smiled when she saw what he was talking about.  
"What's wrong?" Gideon asked, walking over to Jacob and Carrow. "Woah!" He exclaimed when he saw what it was.  
"What the bloody hell is this?" Alice siad through gritted teeth.  
"Take those bloody glasses off and TALK TO ME!" Jacob yelled.  
Kitty flinched.  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked walking over to them.  
His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what they were all fussing about. "Pryde...why...why did you carve this shite on his body?"  
Now, Carrow was surrounded by every single person in the room. Names were carved on his face, hands and chest with a knife.  
"Well, I asked him how many people he has murdered. He said loads. I asked which ones he enjoyed the most. He said those names and I carved them on his body. And about that name... Amelia Westenberg," she paused. "He told they gang raped her before and after murdering her," she said through gritted teeth, and stomped hard on Carrow's groin.  
Carrow cried in pain.  
"That's why I carved ' _I raped and murdered Amelia Westenberg_ ' on his face. He should remember what a bloody fckn—"  
"It was you?" Jacob asked through gritted teeth. "IT WAS YOU?!" he screamed and pulled Carrow by his collar.  
Kitty was taken aback. "Mwo?!" (What?!) She was confused.  
"I'm sorry," Carrow cried.  
"YOU DID THAT TO HER?" Jacob yelled, and started punching him on the face.  
"Jay!" Alice tried to pull him back. "Jay, no!"  
Jacob pushed her away and continued punching Carrow. The others tried to pull him back, trying to stop him.  
"What's going on?!" Kitty asked, still confused.  
"SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" Jacob yelled.  
Carrow kept crying and pleading him to stop hitting him.  
James leaned closer to Kitty. "Amelia was —"  
"Jacob's girlfriend," Kitty cut him off before he could finish. She didn't know how she did. Though Jacob was heavier than her, she somehow managed to get him off of Carrow, hugging him tight and pushing him onto the floor.  
Jacob tried to push her off of him. "Get off! Potter! Get off!"  
"I cut his dick off. I cut his dick off! Stop. Jacob, stop!"  
Jacob did stop pushing her off and looked at her, utterly shocked. So did everyone. She took her glasses off. They were normal now.  
"I cut his dick off," she said looking straight into his eyes.  
The room was silent except for whimpering of Carrow.

Kitty was completely shattered to see Jacob like that. Jacob, who's eyes were always bright, were red, filled with tears and rage. His calm and confident demeanor was replaced with fury, and he seemed lost.

"You... You did what?" Gideon broke the silence.  
"Help! It...it hurts!" Proteus Carrow cried.  
"It is supposed to hurt, you fckn arsehole," Alice said through gritted teeth, kicking him on the face.  
Jacob was furious and shaking. He didn't move because Kitty was still on him, hugging him tight, restraining him.  
"Wanna get out of here? They'll take care of him," she whispered in his ear.  
He nodded and got to his feet. He left the place without another word, not before attending Carrow's wounds, well, because the healer's oath.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

Kitty didn't remember how she got home. Right after she asked Jacob if he wanted to leave, the Ministry officials, healers and journalists swarmed the place. In the midst of the chaos, she lost her consciousness as she lost a lot of blood during the attack. She was quickly rushed out of the place for security concerns.  
Kitty wanted to deliver a message to Voldemort through Proteus Carrow. But it didn't go according to her plan as the rest of the Order members didn't agree with her. He was taken to Azkaban.  
Nevertheless, the message that was supposed to be delivered to Voldemort and his death eaters, was delivered to everyone like a wild fire.  
They wanted to keep the carvings on Carrow's body a secret. But thanks to the media, the deed became an open secret. But the doer was never revealed to the public.  
Only the people who were present at the club knew who it was, and no one really bothered to interrogate them more when they all said they were busy fighting the death eaters and never saw the doer. Kitty was unconscious and hurt, so she was safe. No one even bothered to interrogate Carrow, as most his crimes were carved onto his body.

The Order got busy with their missions. The aurors were appointed to look after the Muggle ministry as the elections were at hand.

Dumbledore banned Kitty from practicing magic until she's mentally stable. Luckily, he didn't ban her again from the Order meetings because things were turning upside down and he needed more information. She has a habit of remembering things out of the blue. He confiscated her wand and also the rings. That meant that she has to stay home, under surveillance of her adoptive parents, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, whom she greatly respected and obeyed. Dumbledore thought she needed a bit of discipline, her mind clear and at peace first, before handling a wand or those dangerous little charmed weapons of hers. They all agreed on one thing. Kitty needed therapy.

So, Kitty stayed home and spent time with her parents. She too knew that she needed the bonding time. Because she never had it with her real parents. Sometimes her voice would break in the middle of a talk and she'd just walk out of the room.  
Fleamont realized that she never had a good relation with her father almost about a month later she started living with them and getting to know each other. So he knew what to do.

He took both the girls, Kitty and Lily, out for dinners on father daughter dates, exploring restaurants of both muggle and wizarding worlds. Because now, he's the only father they've got.

One night they were having dinner at a restaurant and having fun of their lives when a woman walked up to them.  
"You should think twice before doing something for money. Don't you think you ladies are too young to be with this man? He's too old for you," she sneered at them.  
They three stared at her for a moment, surprised.  
"Don't you think you're too old to be alive?" Kitty scoffed.  
"And you should think twice before trying too hard to stay alive and be a bloody burden to the Earth and it's resources," Lily added, with a smile.  
"Somewhere out there, a tree is tirelessly producing oxygen for you. You should apologize to it."  
"Why don't you do this simple thing? Stop breathing."  
The woman looked baffled at the two women. "Haven't your parents taught you any manners? Is this how you talk to the elderly?"  
"Well, I taught them NOT to poke into someone else's business to judge them, and be a gormless, manky, daft cow," Fleamont said airily.  
The woman went red and scurried out of the room.

The other time, they were at a café.  
"Ah! This coffee... It's like making love in a canoe," he said, staring at the cup of coffee in his hands.  
"Why? Is it that good and exciting?"  
"No. It's close to water," he replied and emptied it into a trash can.

And during the day time, Fleamont taught Kitty, potions.  
"I'm really good at chemistry. I've always got the top marks. I can do this too. But...the ingredients... they're disgusting!" She groaned every single time.  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! Stop whining every single time you hold a worm or an insect," Fleamont rolled his eyes. "Do you know the actual ingredients and the composition of the potions you take?"  
"DON'T! Don't tell me!" She cringed.

Things weren't good between Kitty and Jacob either. That night was the last time they saw each other. Jacob called in sick the very next day. No one knew where he went. Kitty, who now visited Mungo's regularly looked for him everyday, to apologise. But he wasn't there. Andromeda told he called in sick for a while. "I still don't understand how you ruined your first date like that," she shook her head in disbelief. "I told you to keep your anger under control!"  
"I can't help it," Kitty shrugged.  
"Jacob and Amelia were deeply in love. They captured her the very next day they got engaged. She was a badass mind you."  
"I know I made it worse," Kitty groaned.  
"It took him about months to get back to normal. He was gone for two months. After he came back, he kept to himself most of the time."  
"Damn."

 _ **xxxxx**_

It's been a month since everything had happened.  
Kitty was sitting alone by the pond in the estate, tired and lost in her own thoughts. She usually sat by the pond to practice her wandless magic. She started practicing wandless magic after Dumbledore confiscated her wand. She was quite successful in few charms.  
"A pound for a thought," she heard a voice behind her, and turned to see who it was.  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ja... Jacob!"  
"You look surprised!" He chuckled, sitting beside her.  
"A bit," she smiled. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me?!"  
"I guess you've received my letter," she nodded, and turned back to the pond.  
"I did," his eyes turned to the pond too.  
"Well, that's a very quick reply," she chuckled.  
"I was...out of country," he replied, smiling.  
"Oh."  
"This place looks beautiful," he said looking around.  
"And peaceful," she added.  
"Yeah. A perfect country life I must say. You've got a big... Victorian garden, loads of chickens, cows, horses, a pond with fish in it, and...Oh! There! Ducks!"  
"Yeah... Actually dad and James wanted to get a hippogriff. But mum warned them both that she'd bind them to its legs when they're asleep and send it on a wild run. So they settled for horses."  
"Good call," Jacob laughed.  
"So, where did you go?"  
"Africa."  
"Africa? Isn't it too..."  
"Hot?"  
"Yeah."  
"Horrible. Thank God we've got magic. I have a friend who was trained under a famous potioneer in Africa. Right now he's researching on vampires and werewolves. He wants to find a cure or some solution to make their lives easier."  
"Cool," she smiled.  
"You know what I liked the most? These vampires and werewolves have a really different life over there. Not just them but every other beast and being. Though they have their own covens, packs and herds, like everywhere else, they all answer to their respective kings and queens. They abide by their rules."  
"Everyone and everything except 'normal' people follow rules," she chuckled.  
"True," he smiled.  
They both sat in silence for quite a few minutes.  
Though they looked calm on the outside, they both were anxious to talk to each other. Kitty was fiddling with her fingers and Jacob was pulling out the grass.  
After a good few minutes, Kitty picked up the courage to talk.  
"I... I'm sorry," she said.  
Jacob looked at her.  
"I'm... I'm sorry about... about Amelia. I didn't know —"  
He nodded. "It's okay."  
"I might have... startled you that night... With my behaviour."  
"It was quite a bit of shock," he nodded. "But I understand. He was about to kill your friend and you did what you had to do."  
"No. I... I'm talking about Amelia."  
"Oh. Yeah. Yeah it was," he looked away from her. "I still can't believe it. Amelia and I, we grew up together. They were our neighbors. He went to school with us. Carrow. She was a pureblood too. So, naturally, he got along with us. They both were good friends too. He fancied her. But Amelia and I fell in love. He was mad at us for a while but shrugged it off later.  
We all graduated from Hogwarts and focussed on our careers. She got offers from the death eaters. She downright rejected. Though danger lurked in every nook and corner, Amelia and I were having a wonderful love life. It was right after we got engaged, she went missing," he paused. He was shaking thinking about the past. "I hoped she'd return. She always did. I searched for her everywhere. I even tried to contact any death eater I could find. I even met him and asked for his help to search for her. Right after a week she went missing, the aurors found her... found her damaged, lifeless body. It was clear that she went through a lot of pain," his voice broke. "But...but I never thought it would be him who did that to her. I still cannot believe he did such a thing to her. To his friend. How can..." He broke into tears. He tried hard to control but he couldn't.  
Kitty quickly wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay," she said calmly. She was shaking too. Though she felt the pain, it was mostly out of rage. Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's okay," she slowly rubbed his back. "War...war changes people. Let it go, Jacob. Let everything out. Let everything out that's crushing you."  
They both sat in silence for a while, arms around each other. Kitty made sure that he was calm until she spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to her and to you. And that's why I gave him what he deserved. I did what I could so no other girl or woman would face the same thing." She didn't know what else to say. She was startled the moment he broke into tears.  
Jacob too was taken aback at his own actions. He never burst out into tears in front of anyone. He was embarrassed. But he knew and he understood that her concern was genuine and real. "I'm sorry," he said at last, breaking the hug. "This is embarrassing right now," he chuckled wiping the tears off his face.  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about showing and letting out emotions," she smiled.  
For some reason, he felt calm and peace around her. He smiled. "You're right."  
"Umm... How about a drink?" She asked. "Coffee...butterbeer...or anything you like."  
"Actually, I came here to ask you something," he said, a bit nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think about... I was wondering...how about we start where we stopped?"  
"I...I didn't get you," she said, confused.  
"I was wondering... what you'd think about going out with me... like—"  
"Okay. Dinner's on me. Let's go," she got to her feet.  
"Are...are you sure?!" He stood up, surprised.  
"Yeah. Let's date... If that's what you meant." Though said it in simple words and with a straight face, she was totally nervous and embarrassed on the inside.  
"Yes. That's what I meant," he chuckled.  
"Cool. Let's go then."  
"Wait! Now?"  
"Procrastination and planning got us nothing."  
He laughed. "Okay."

They both made their way towards the manor.  
Kitty called Fleamont aside. "Umm...dad..." She scratched her neck.  
"I'm listening," Fleamont chuckled.  
"Okay. I'm taking Jacob out for dinner...and..."  
"And?"  
"And...I didn't think about it when I told him..."  
"About what?"  
"That the dinner's on me. And I realized that I'm almost broke," she groaned. "Haven't earned enough to take someone on a date."  
Fleamont laughed. "I get it. I told you not to feel uncomfortable to ask money."  
"I know...but... Can I borrow some money?"  
"You're a Potter. Our daughter."  
"Okay okay! I need some money."  
"Go and change into something better. I'll send Tinky."  
"Thanks, dad," she grinned and gave him a quick hug.  
"Now, off you go. Wear that olive dress I got you last month."  
"Yep," she replied and hurried out of the room.

 _ ***Jacob's POV***_

James called me aside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.  
"I am," I nodded.  
"You've seen what happened last time. She could go out of control."  
"So does life," I shrugged. "Don't we all take chances?"  
"Do you really like her? Or is it just a..."  
"After I've lost my Amelia, I never looked at any other woman."  
"I've heard it."  
"I wasn't interested in dating anyone else. But something changed when I saw her. Though I tried hard not to think about her, I couldn't stop myself."  
"But after that incident, you were gone for a month."  
"I needed time to get over few things."  
"And you're over them now?"  
"Almost," I nodded.  
He nodded. "But... Handling her is a bit difficult. You've seen it."  
"Well, I guess I should decide that," I smiled.  
"She always gets into trouble."  
"I'm aware of that."  
"She is a trouble magnet."  
"I'm always available to patch her up."  
He stared at me for few moments. And shrugged. "Just take care of her."  
"I will," I smiled.  
"I literally mean it. She doesn't have her wand and rings to take care of herself."  
I was surprised. "What?!"  
"Dumbledore confiscated her wand and rings after that incident. She should be getting them soon."  
"Oh. Okay," I nodded.

Honestly, I missed her all these days. I went to Africa to clear my mind off things I've seen that night. Truth to be told, I was horrified at her behaviour that night. Never in my life have I seen such a brutal act. The death eaters do worse things. But this woman, who cares a lot, who felt the pain of the people slot, turned to be the most dangerous person when she saw her friend hurt, and came to know that someone ill-treated a woman. There was a moment where I felt pity for Carrow. This woman made me feel at peace more than once. She is special. I waited for a long time to ask her out. I shouldn't just walk out on her when she showed her other side. We all have our dark sides. I know she cursed herself for hurting a death eater like that. She felt bad for him too. Her anger got over her. She was helpless.

The Potters and I talked for a while. And then she walked in. In an olive green dress. She looked elegant.

I took her hand in mine and hoped for a peaceful and great dinner.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been caught up with few things and couldn't update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


End file.
